


From the Flames

by laugh2012



Series: Flame of Judgement Series [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, BagginSheild - Freeform, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Bofur is a good bro, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Kili and Fili are amazing, M/M, Strong Bilbo, Thorin can be dumb, bagginsheild feels, but he's sweet, their love is so good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 106,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laugh2012/pseuds/laugh2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belladonna Took is far from a respectable hobbit with Bilbo not falling far from the tree. His head full of adventures and tales places he longs to see. When a vision from Lord Elrond comes to pass Belladonna is forced to take Bilbo to a dragon for help changing his life forever. Years later when Thorin company comes to call it seems that maybe fate had a plan all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> First I'd like to say that this story was inspired by Child of the Earth and Sky by LittleBigSpoon and Raised by Dragons by Bernie_N both found here on archive of our own. Please read them if you haven't yet they are both worth your time.
> 
> I didn't take anything from from the stories more like used them as a spring board for this idea. Hopefully you all enjoy it!

Hobbits by nature had always been simple folk. They enjoyed fine food, warm fires, good company shared over tea, tending to their gardens, and gossip. Their lives were filled with sun and laughter as bright as the greens and flowers of their lush rolling hills, their hearts as bright as a summers day. Their eyes never needing to look beyond the boarders of the beloved shire; their contentment so wholly complete. 

  All respectable Hobbits had very similar goals in life. Find a partner and make a home. Surround themselves with all the comforts a home required, start a family to fill said home with love and laughter until one day they would pass peacefully with a smile. Respectable Hobbits didn't dream of eleves, dwarves, dragons or any other creature beyond their kind. They didn't relish the wind screaming past their face from the top of the tallest trees before a storm. One would never find them surrounded by maps plotting adventures into the wide world beyond them. Their blood didn't scream with longing for sights unknown and freedom. 

Belladonna Took knew two things in life to be absolutely true. The first; no respectable Hobbit would eever have a pack strapped to their back filled with everything needed for an adventure. The second being; she had never wanted to be a respectable hobbit.

With a deep breath she smiled, taking the first step to the rest of her life not sparring a single glance to the rolling hills and hobbit holes behind her.

Many years and many adventures later Belladonna found herself back in the home of her long time friend Lord Elrond. She had traveled far and wide with his elvish brothers and grown to think of them as family, extremely honored to be able to call more than a few of Rivendell ' s residents friends. She had seen many amazing things in her travels but nothing ever surpassed the breath taking peace of the Elven kingdom, it's waterfalls and gentle breezes calmed her to the depths of her soul.

One night Lord Elrod met her in a court yard by her favorite fountain and told her of a vision. It was rare to be gifted with a glimpse of the future for numerous reasons. Knowing what lies ahead can be just as, if not more dangerous than not knowing at all. Like a pebble in a pond every decision has effects that spread far from the original source.

It seemed Belladonna had a much bigger role to play than she could have ever imagined  in the grand scheme of the world. Ironically eniugh for her to play her part she would have to return to the one place she never thought she'd see again; the Shire.

 

* * *

 

A young boy raced through the grass huffing and puffing from exertion. The smell of the freshly opened flowers wafted past him leaving their sweet scent lingering in his nose as he ran. Sweat dripped from his brow as he pushed himself faster, he could not stop now. 

"Bilbo it's time for diner!" called a sweet musical voice that filled him with a sense of home.

With out pausing he turned speeding off in the opposite direction and up the lane to Bag End. His began mouth watering at the alluring scent of diner as he closed the distance between himself and the (thankfully) open front door. With one final push he spurred his tingling legs to carry him faster diving through the door as if a warg were hot on his heels. 

A shout of alarm rang out as he toppled to the ground with a laugh, rolling across the floor with the left over momentum.

  "Goodness, Bilbo you gave me a fright!" chuckled his father removing himself from the wall he had pressed himself against in order to avoid being tackled by his son upon his entrance. 

"Sorry father." Bilbo smiled covering his mouth in attempt to hide his chuckle at his father's disheveled  appearance.

"One of these days my boy you will cease all of this wild gallivanting." Bungo scolded taking a long drag from his pipe as he fixed his son with one of his trademark glares.

Bilbo's  face instantly fell as his father stalked forward looking the very picture of paternal annoyance.

Casting his face down towards the floor he missed the twinkle in his father's eye along with its accompanied smirk leaving unprepared for a light bop on the tip of his nose.

"But let us hope that day is many a year down the road, for you have a sea of wild days in your future my son." his father called over his shoulder bringing back a wide smile back to his son's face.

That night Belladonna smiled as her son relayed his day of adventuring to both her and her husband. Today he was battling groups of trolls in the southern fields where as yesterday he was trading riddles with an elf in the northern wood. A warmth filled her chest as her husband laughed at a sillier part of Bilbo ' s tale while still asking questions as if the event had actually transpired. Bungo Baggins was a rarity amongst Hobbits and she thanked Yavanna everyday for being able to share her life with him.

Leaving Rivendell was one of the hardest things Belladonna had ever had to do, leaving her to return home to the shire bitter and broken. After a life filled with wonder and freedom how could she survive the suffocating normalcy of hobbit life? She who had slept under the starry sky, climbed the high peaks, and danced in the clouds destined to spend the rest of her life in a hole. Even if it was a hob it hole, with no bugs or worms.

She would never know if Yavanna sent her Bungo as a blessing to ground her back to the shire or if she had always just misunderstood the life she gladly left behind all those years ago. She was still far from a respectable hobbit; not only climbing trees but teaching her son to as well, splashing in the creek with her family on a hot summer's day, and racing in the fields pretending to be a fearsome beast as her son battled to save the day.  However, much to some of her relatives delight her marriage to Bungo did calm her some. Not that Bungo ever pushed her to be anythjng more than herself. Quite the opposite actually, he always made it a point to remind her it was her spark for life that drew him to her in the first place, but a hobbit wife had duties and even if she wished to be out in the field with her son she fulfilled her duties as wife with a smile on her face. For as many times as Bingo reminded her that he loved her spirit she reminded him that her love for him and their son was much stronger than her love for adventure.

Three more years passed before Belladonna received the letter that marked the start of something bigger than herself and alone in the privacy of her study she wept until there were no tears left to fall from her eyes. For her part of Fates plan was done and now it would cast it's eye to her beloved son, she only hoped it would be as kind to him as it had her. Subtly she began to prepare her son. It started by teaching him Sindarin the elven language by the fire every night before reading a story and sending him to bed. Much to Belladonna ' s surprise and delight Bilbo had an ear for languages that surpassed even her own, quickly catching on to Sindarin and mastering it with almost perfect pronunciation in much less time than she ever could have expected.

  That year during the mid summer festival and wizard in a long grey cloak with a beard and pointed hat to match knocked on the door of Bag End. Bungo laughed openly as his son bounced up and down fidgeting in excitement as he listened to the stories spun by his mother's old friend. Bilbo screamed and clapped as fireworks boomed over head lighting up the sky in a way he'd never imagined. Belladonna couldn't help but return the happy and awed smile her son gave her as they rested on the hill above their home. 

Tears were shed, mostly by Bilbo but some by Belladonna the eve of Gandalf ' s departure. He was one of her oldest friends and biggest allies in the world beyond the shire and though his visit brightened her heart his news and foresight brought with it a sense of urgency and fear for her son. Time was moving fast and he had still so much more to learn. With a bone crushing hug against his legs Bilbo gave Gandalf one last hug.

"Fear not young one I will see you again as soon as I can manage, this will not be the last time we meet." Gandalf chuckled before passing him a package half the size of the young hobbit with enough weight to make him stumble back a step.

"Tell your mother to show you what to do with those." he winked and with that turned to amble down the road with a cloud of Old Toby smoke following behind him.

Gandalf's  gift was something out of Bilbo ' s wildest dreams. There in a wooden box, that was less of a box and more of a lightweight chest, sat numerous different types of wooden weapons. Belladonna smirked at the way her sons eyes grew wide as saucers, his shaky hand reaching out the to assure that he wasn't dreaming and the practice weapons were indeed real.

Sparring lessons began soon after, and if a hobbit found themselves walking down the lane in the mid morning or mid afternoon hours they would find Belladonna and Bilbo exchanging and dodging blows on the hill above their home. If people talked and whispered about the oddities that were Belladonna and her son they paid no mind, their were more important things in life than idle gossip but that didn't stop Bungo froom singing his wife and sons praises letting all of Hobbiton know that he relished in their behavior and would sometimes grab a wooden sword and fight along side his son, not half as well but just as excitedly, leaving some shirefolk wondering if Belladonna and Bilbo were the only mad hobbits of Bag End. 

Four years later Gandalf returned true to his word. Bilbo insisted he stayed away much to long while Gandalf argued four years being barely a blink in the eye for a wizard of his age. Leading to a long and detailed season of questions and answers regarding other races and their aging processes before Bilbo relented. Gandalf stayed for a little over a month and a half spending many hours locked away with his mother in her study. Bilbo tried to listen at the door but after a nasty sting on his bottom from a light from the end of Gandalf ' s staff, he learned his lesson and spent that time practice with his daggers and swords or his other lessons. 

Every night Gandalf would tell him tales of the adventures he went on with his mother and those he went on alone. On the words of the wizard's stories Bilbo found himself transported to distant lands in the company of people he could only dream of meeting in his own life. With each passing story his hunger for adventure grew, some say it must be the Tookish blood in him but Bilbo knew it was just the Belladonna in him. He was chomping at the bit to see the sites his mother had with his eyes open and not just in his dreams.

  Tears were shed once more as the wizard left, albeit fewer since he was now a hobbit of 15 and half way to his majority, no longer a weeping child. Gandalf gifted him with another gift this time in the house saying it to heavy for Bilbo to carry before departing with more reassurance of future meetings. This box contained more weapons only this time instead of wood they were weapons in name and make. Elvish blades his mother said a high honor and a costly gift. If Bilbo wondered at why a young hobbit such as himself was given something worth a small fortune he never questioned, Not sure he would enjoy the answer.

  The next seven years passed finding Bilbo greatly different yet remarkably similar to the boy he'd been before. He was taller, now only an inch shorter than his father leaving him to be the sixth tallest hobbit in the whole Shire. Unlike all of the other Hobbits he was less spongy and round, his middle not quite firm but having much less jiggle than most boys his age. It was hard to keep meat on his bones with His active lifestyle.  Bilbo had become as good of a fighter as his mother able to parry an on coming blow as naturally as another hobbit would tend their garden. Not that Bilbo didn't have hobbit like skills but it was no secret that he was far better at scaling trees than planting them.

While most Hobbits wore light clothes and waist coats along with short breezy pants he was usually seen wearing a scandalous pair of durable leather pants and tunic with leather padding in more his more vulnerable places such as his chest and wrist.  The outfit was a gift from his mother on his birthday two years past a gift he treasured greatly. Few hobbits interacted with Bilbo beyond politeness and forced pleasantries. Mad Baggins they whispered quietly, while some not so quietly as he made his way through the market. Bilbo didn't spare them any grief, some would feel lonely or outcast under such treatment but he had the unwavering support and love of two of the most spectacular parents anyone on middle earth had ever been blessed with. Where others scorned and ridiculed him Bungo and Belladonna Baggins praised their son, reassuring him in his right to be his own hobbit, never letting the nasty whispers take root in his spirit. _'He was special and meant for great things'_ , his father would say when someone would give Bilbo a nasty look. _'He was proud to have a son who was strong enough to stay true to himself'_ he would reassure when the rumors spread and swirled outside of their door. Bilbo never took his parents for granted understanding that few we're luckily enough to have such a love, holding it fiercely and gifting back to them just as strongly as they gifted it to him.

That winter changed everything. It would go down in history as the Fell Winter a cursed and deadly winter, but to Bilbao it was the beginning and yet also the end of everything he held dear. Snow bustled and piled high on the hills, cold winds howled and screamed like death it's self. Wolves decended and food grew scarce. Hobbits trapped in their homes unable to leave the safety of their holes for if one ventured outside of their door if the Wolves didn't kill them the cold surely would. Weeks went by as the trio of Bag End managed as best they could far better than most if Bilbo's assumptions were correct. Because the Mad Baggins of Bag End needed far less to survive. Their stomachs easily becoming used to first three, then two, then one meal a day while other struggled goings from seven to five. Yet, even with their extra rations tragedy struck Bag End.

It started with a runny nose as the fire died down. Days passed and sniffles turned to slight coughs. Bungo tried to hide his illness but when his coughs turned to hacks and the chills wracked his body their was no more denial. The fever came swiftly leaving him trapped in bed. He feared for his wife and son more than himself. He knew there was no coming back from this and only hoped they would make it to see spring. His wife confided in him long ago on what Lord Elrond had seen that fateful night long past. His main regret was that he wouldn't wouldn't be there stand behind his son when he would need him most.

The fever rose and he grew weak, his time was at an end. Belladonna left her husband's bedside tears flowing freely down her face. She had once never been able to picture a life here for her in the shire now she couldn't picture a life anywhere with out her husband by her side. Bungo who had loved her freely and fiercely for herself, standing beside her instead of asking her to stand behind him. He was her other half, her one, her soulmate, her everlasting love and he would be gone by morning. She half walked half stumbled to her son who was curled up in his father's favorite armchair, looking so much like a lost little boy it caused her heart to break a little bit more.

Gently she pressed be hand against his head sweeping back his golden curls. His watery eyes met hers and she saw the realization in his eyes. Her son knew his father was about to pass from this world.

"Go to him, he's asking for you." she tried to whisper failing, yet her message was received as Bilbo stood tall and slowly made his way to the bedroom.

Belladonna waited until the door clicked shut behind him before collapsing into the vacated chair and sobbing into her hands.

Bilbo walked forward slowly holding his breath as his chest heaved. His father who once stood taller than and strong lay weak and gaunt in the bed before him. He couldn't say how long he stood there starring at the man who meant the world for him before his blue eyes met a dimmer yet still breathtakingly blue pair across the room.

"Come here son." Bungo rasped shaking Bilbo from his paralysis.

He rushed to his father's side clasping his cold hand in his two warm ones wishing his heat alone would chase away his father's chill. Later he would wonder how a body high from fever could feel so cold.

"Father," he whispered at a loss for words. "None of that now." Bungo demanded his voice stronger than a moment before, "Do not cry for me my son for I have lived a life so filled with joy."

Bilbo tried to stem the tide of his tears but he might as well have been trying to stop the oceans waves from crashing onto the shore.

"You are my greatest treasure my boy and I am so proud to call you my son. You are special beyond measure, full of life, kindess, and love. Life is hard it will try and break you but you must be strong." a cough rattled his chest and Bilbo tried to help knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Never loose yourself Bilbo, never be afraid to be who you are because you are the greatest being I have ever known. Be strong and true, brave and humble, when darkness finds you push back with your light."

Tears dripped onto the clasped hands and glistened in the candle light.

"I am sorry to leave you my son, but know that my love will follow you to the ends of the earth and back again. You will never be alone for you will always carry me with you. When hardships come know that I believe in you-" the strongest set of coughs yet claimed Bungo stopping his speech, by the time the spell passed he was barely weak enough to hold open his eyes.

Bilbo's hands shook violently shaking his father's along with his, "No, no, no, no. Not now, not yet! Please don't leave me father!" he pleaded resting his head on his father's chest burning the feeling and sound of his heart beat to be forever in his mind.

"I l-love you." Bungo gasped, his heart beat gone as his last word passed his lips, Bungo Baggins had passed from this world.

The Fell Winter finally released its hold and spring arrived in the Shire. Bungo was not the only soul lost that winter and though the sun shone bright joy was hard to find. Belladonna and Bilbo pushed on each forcing the other to take care of themselves. The first few months passed in a haze neither doing more than the bare minium of eating, bathing, and sleeping. Until one day the letter she'd been waiting thirty years for arrived. Sobering quickly she shook the haze of grief away from her mind Bungo was gone but Bilbo was here and she could not fail him.

That night she dusted and cleaned Bag End from top to bottom making sure to clean and polish the weapons which had been forgotten when the winter hit. The following morning she dragged her loudly complaining son outside into the sum for sparring practice. From that day on she watched Bilbo closely waiting for the signs that it was finally time.

The signs came slowly and then all at once. Dreams left him gasping, laughing, crying, and calling out into the night. Dreams of mountains and that which hide inside haunting his waking hours as well as his slumber. He grew agitated his blood burning under his skin, crying out for something something he couldn't name. He would sit before the fire and get lost in his mind only coming back to the present after hours had passed. Belladonna stood by his side never wavering, never faltering, forcing him to eat and sleep when needed. She never said anything about his strange new behaviors aside from reassuring her support and love.

His dreams changed pulling him deeper into himself, each day he would wake to find he'd been asleep for longer than before, until day he didn't wake at all. Belladonna forced herself to stay strong, focusing on her son's heartbeat, watching his chest rise and fall, and waited. She'd sent a letter to Lord Elrod two weeks before informing him that the time had finally come. Two days after Bilbo drifted into his slumber they arrived.

Heralded in by their cries two Eagles of Manwë gracefully landed outside of their door. Prepared Belladonna pulled Bilbo across the floor on a thick pile of blankets, he was far to large for her to attempt to carry. Carefully, she managed to get him outside running back in to grab their supplies. Four packs total, one for each her and Bilbo, one for their weapons, and the fourth for food and other essentials. Normally she would have made due with only one pack but the Eagles would be able to carry both her and Bilbo along with their supplies with out trouble.

Quickly, they were gathered up and carried into the sky. Miles raced by below them as they soared into the clouds, the wind whipped past her face and Belladonna was glad she added extra layers to Bilbo, she glanced to her right and gasped. The sight of her son's limp body wrapped in the thick blankets she carried him on held gently in the Eagle's massive Tallon caused her heart to stop, he looked dead and Belladonna had to fight the urge to vomit. He wasn't dead. He was going to be fine, she reassured herself anything but that was not an option.

Time passed; how much she would never be able to tell but tears pooled at the edge of her eyes when they finally landed. The pair of Eagles gently deposited them on the rocky cliff, both gently brushing their foreheads lightly against Bilbo before flying away into the starry night.

Silence hung heavy in the air, cold pushing in on her from every side, gathering her courage Belladonna turned to face a large cave opening.

"So you have come at last." came a voice from inside the darkness, a voice old and strong, a voice embedded with power that rocked Belladonna to her very core.

"We have been waiting a long time for you, do not linger we are running out of time." the voice demanded.

"I can not lift him," she called into the darkness, "I will need your help." she finished softly.

The only answer she received was the sound of rocks crunching in the dark accompanied by the rumbled of the mountain beneath her feet. Belladonna thought she had prepared herself for what she was about to see yet when the being who stepped into the moonlight all of the air left her lungs in a rush as if she'd been kicked by horse. There with moonbeams glistening against it's scales like a diamonds stood stood a dragon.

Belladonna clutched the handle of her sword tight enough she feared her fingers would snap from the strain, the hair on the back of her neck standing straight up and her eyes filled with fear. The dragon made a noise that sounded like a hiss and Belladonna stood firmly in front of her son second guessing her decision to bring him here.

"Step aside strong one, I will not hurt the boy." The dragon cooed gently, Belladonna's eyes met the gaze of the Dragon before her holding it, searching it.

"I am going to carry him inside there is little time to spare and much to do if he is to be saved." the dragon urged leaving her no choice but to step aside, her son's life depended on it.

The dragon carefully curled Bilbo up into one of its massive paws, Belladonna couldn't stifle to the of panic seeing her son held in the clutches of something so powerful knowing that if the dragon chose to crush Bilbo she was helpless to stop it. With a nod of its giant head the beast reentered the cave leaving Belladonna to follow in its wake.

The caves tunnel narrowed until the dragon's sides were brushing the walls, sparks flying where scale met stone. Belladonna followed quickly as she could careful to avoid the massive sweeping tail before her. Just as she began to worry that the dragon was to large to make it to their destination the tunnel opened up into a massive cavern.

Ignoring her surroundings Belladonna focused on her son as the dragon gently laid him on a massive piles of furs. Running to his side she began to check him for any sign of injury letting out the breath she'd been holding when she found none.

"How long has he slumbered?" the dragon asked from behind her.

"Two days before the Eagles arrived, three by now." she answered not taking her eyes off the rise and fall of her son's chest.

"You understand what is going to happen?" it asked.

"Yes."

"You know the risks, there is no garuentee he will make it."

"If we do nothing he will die," Belladonna snapped, "he is strong he will make it."

"Understand, this will change him, he will never again entirely be who he was before." the dragon explained slowly.

"I understand."

"Are you ready?" it asked.

Silence hung between them, the dragon waited patiently for her answer. Belladonna bent down brushing her lips across her beloved son's forehead. She had known this day was coming since before he was born, she'd had years to prepare herself for this moment yet found herself mute and afraid. She closed her eyes and her husband's voice filled her mind. _'Believe in him Bella, he is strong enough.'._

The words flowing over her like a wave of peace and hope. She turned to face the dragon with a look of strength, "I am", she answered.

"Then let us begin."


	2. Magic Runs Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old magic is preformed leaving more questions than there were before the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains an old magic ritual that may bother some with weak stomachs or an aversion to blood. If you are one of those people ease just skip over the ritual details to the tale of the dragon and see the end not for any details you may have missed. 
> 
> I'm very happy to have finished this chapter in such a short amount of time. This story has really drawn me in making it easy to put my thoughts to paper. Hope you enjoy!

Bilbo found himself drifting, wondering through the darkness. He couldn't remeber how he got there or begin to guess where he was, so he walked. Or at least he assumed he walked the complete lack of feeling and sound kept him unsure if he was indeed moving at all but he pushed on, hoping to find his way.Time had no meaning, he could have been wandering for minutes, hours, days, or years and he would have been none the wiser. He never grew hungry or thirsty , sleep was unnecessary adding to his confusion.

 Was he dead? How had he gotten here? He tried to focus on simple questions and answers to try and clear so the fog clouding his mind.

_My name is.....my name is Bilbo Baggins, he told himself._

_I am a - a - a ...hob...hobbit._

_I live in the shire at Bag On...Bag Bend?_ He questioned searching for the answer in himself.

 A flash of a memory hit him like a rock to the head, there before him he saw his father sitting in his favorite armchair before the fire.

 _Bag End!_ he shouted, or thought he shouted.

_My name is Bilbo Baggins, I am a hobbit who lives in the Shire at Bag End._

More memories flashed, a women sitting at the end of his bed singing a lullaby.

_My mother is Belladonna, she is my heart. My father is Bungo, he is my light._

Another flash; a man thin and sick, two hands clasping a frail one as tears splashed on them from above.

_My father is Bungo Baggins, he is my light and now he is dead leaving me in the dark._

Grief stronger than anything he'd ever imagined slammed into him with the force of crumbling mountain. If he wee standing it surely knocked him to his knees, if he could scream his throat would surely haver been raw and horse, but Bilbo knew none of these things all he knew was black, all he knew was dark.

 

* * *

 

Belladonna sat next to her son slowly running her fingers through his golden curls. She prayed silently to every things she could think to help her son make it through what was to come. Part of her mind whispered that even if he woke there was still much more that lay ahead of him, quickly pushing that thought aside she focused on the now and what she could do to help. Placing a gentle kiss to his forehead she stood and walked towards the dragon.

Every nerve in her body was shouting at her to run, fear causing her legs to shake as she moved forward.If the dragon noticed it paid her no mind busy with what Belladonna could only assume we're preperations. After a few more minutes of shuffling and silence the dragon turned its massive head towards her.

"It is time strong one, follow me." It ordered.

"I must warn you this ritual is not for the faint of heart, it is ancient and full of magic long forgotten by this world. I need to know that you will be strong enough to complete it no matter what I ask you to do."

Anger heated her viens and fire sprang into her heart. "I will do whatever it takes to save my boy do not doubt my resolve when it comes to him." she spat harsher than she intended 

Oh what would Bungo say if he could see her now.

Instead of the anger Belladonna expected from her temper the dragon only nodded it's head in what could have been interpreted as appreciation.

"Hold on to that feeling you will need it before this is done. Know that I too will do everything possible to make this work, it is not only your son's life at risk here." It answered and Belladonna saw the same look shinning out of the dragons eyes she knew to be mirrored in her own, the love of a mother fighting for her child.

"What do I need to do?" she asked.

"Go stand sit by your son. The first part falls solely on my shoulders, but be ready to act when I say." 

Following the dragons orders Belladonna Took her post by her sons side and watched as the large beast made its way to another large body on the other side of the large cavern. She had completely missed the second beings presence so wrapped up in her concern for her son. The second dragon was significantly smaller than the first and looked to be in the same sort of slumber as Bilbo. The mother dragon wrapped her tail around the smaller dragon in the same way Belladonna would wrap her arms around Bilbo in a hug. A low series of hisses and rumbles came from the larger dragons jaw steam ghosting over the smaller ones scales. Nuzzling her massive snout against a smaller one's the mother dragon slowly made her way to where Bilbo lay on the massive bed of furs.

"Sit directly behind him and lift him so his back is firmly against your front." 

Belladonna shift positions and with more grace than she expected with shaking hands brought Bilbo into a sitting positions be for her, gently letting him rest against her for supoort.

"Now tilt his head back and open his mouth as wide as you can manage."

Again the dragons orders where followed with out question. Belladonna pressing a kiss to her son's temple before placing his head back against her shoulder. 

In one swift motion the dragon reared up on its hind legs and slashed one giant deadly sharp claw against the inside of its paw. There was a metallic whine as the talon connected with scales; once, then twice in rapid suscession. Belladonna fought the urge to scream as the claw came down even more violently a third time. On the fourth time a thin line of deep red bubbled over the scales. With a roar that shook the entire cavern the dragon sliced it paw a fifth time completely cutting through the scales and skin below allowing blood to run freely from the fresh wound.

Belladonna 's head started to spin as the dragon took two small steps forwards leaving a trail of blood on the floor below it. The smell of the blood would forever be engraved in her mind. It was sweet and tangy and smelled like steal and fire, yet earthy similar to dying embers in a hearth at the end of a long night. 

She couldn't have stifled the surprised scream that ripped from her throat when the dragon held its injured wrist above her son dousing both of them in the hot red life blood flowing from the wound. The warm sticky liquid quickly sliding down her neck and back. Blood began to fill Bilbo ' s mouth and run down the side of his face, panic raced through Belladonna ' s veins like ice causing her to lean back twisting her body so it was directly under the the bloody stream blocking Bilbo as much as possible.

"No!" Roared the dragon clearly enraged it's voice causing some of the smaller rocks to fall from the cavern ceiling to smash against the stony floor. "Lift him up and help him swallowed the blood it is the only way to save them!" she screamed again.

The fear and desperation scared Belladonna. Never would she have thought such a powerful creature could show such fear. Pushing Bilbo back under the stream of hot blood, angling his head so his open mouth would quickly fill up once again. The sight of her son's mouth over flowing with thick burgundy blood, was enough to cause her stomach to hit her throat. She firmly grasped his neck with one hand while the other moved up and down slowly working the blood down the inside of his throat. Belladonna bit down hard on the side of her mouth the taste of her own blood making it even harder to fight the urge to empty everything from inside her stomach.

She worked tirelessly making sure to work as much blood down Bilbos throat as fast as possible so he wouldnt drown in the coppery liquid, as she tears ran down her face lost in the gore that covered her. The unending flow of blood began to slow as  Bilbo's skin began to heat at an alarming rate. The dragon stepped back and blew a small link of flames across her paw where she had cut herself.

"Lay him down flat on his back and step away." 

Belladonna stood using her legs as leverage to maneuver her son as easily to the fur lined ground as possible. As she stepped away her whole body began to shake and she crumpled to the ground in a heap. She barely noticed the dragon lay it's tail against her side to steady her.

Without another glance towards Belladonna the dragon began to hiss and rumble, click and snap above hers sons limp blood soaked body and the air around became dense. When the dragon switched to Sindarin the feel of magic increased jumbleing Belladonna ' s thoughts. Black dots danced in her vision and her last thought was a prayer for her son before her world faded to black.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo felt as if he were floating, not lightly as if in the air but smoothly as I'd he lay on his back in the water. Warmth surrounded him and he reached for the source only to come up empty. The warmth grew and grew filling him until he thought he could almost feel his body. Suddenly, a flash of heat hit him as a voice floated towards him. Snaps and rumbles in the far off distance reminding him of the sound of an incoming summer storm, the kind with thunder that rumbled and crashed alerting everyone below long before the first drop of rain fell. 

Something shifted in his consciousness urging, pulling, dragging him towards the storm. He floated closer now and as the storm singers voice grew in volume calling, urging him faster he felt himself stir. Phantom limbs whose existence he questioned moments before became sure and strong. 

He was wading in a liquid with with a consistency like as syrup that pooled around his waist. He remained blind to his surrounding but he felt the warm splashes against his chest and arms as with each hasty step he took. Power rippled in the air around him causing every hair on his arm and neck to stand at attention as the voice changed. No longer the language of the sky, instead something peaceful and calm, something he could understand as easily as his native tongue.

"Come to me my dear child. Come fast and swift. Let my voice lift your spirit high and race you on the wind of my wings" The voice called in the language of the fair folk.

"With my voice I give you strength." 

Bilbo ' s muscles burned as energy filled his body spurring him faster.

"With my voice I give you a part of myself. Let it protect you now and always."

All of the fear and worry he had felt moment before vanished being replaced with a sense of safety and protection.

"With my voice I evoke the change, calling out to all that you are and all that you could be. Come to me my dear child, Come meet your destiny!" the voice shouted clear and strong. 

A bright light burst before his eyes and Bilbo knew no more.

 

 

* * *

 

Belladonna woke with gasp and he sons name loud in her mind. 

"Rest easy strong one he is safe. Still sleeping but past the hardest part, he will be waking soon," the dragon soothed, "they both will." she murdered the second part quietly.

"Go clean yourself in the pool then clean your son, we will have enough to explain without why he is covered in my blood."

Belladonna answered with a quick nod before setting to her task. It took longer than she'd like to admit for her to stumble across the cavern to the pool across the edge, her muscles stiff and cramped, legs weak wobbling with every step. Not concerned with modesty she quickly stripped her soiled clothing leaving them in a bloody heap on the edge of the pool before lowering herself into the water with a groan. Steam wafted around her shoulder as her body instantly relaxed in the hot water. Without missing a beat she completely submerged herself roughly pulling her fingers through her matted hair.She surfaced in a circle of pink tinged water only to dive back down under the surface. 

Half an hour later she deemed herself clean enough and pulled herself up with renewed strength. Thankful to the fact that the dragon placed the packs near the pool while she bathed. Digging out a fresh set of clothes she dressed before turning her attention to the fourth pack of the group . From it she grabbed the two biggest pots she packed along with extra strips of fabric. Filling up the pots she carried them over to where Bilbo lay and began to long task of wiping him clean.

Four hours later found Belladonna with a sore back Bilbo blood free and in a fresh set of clothes. The dragon had help hold his weight while she undressed then re-dressed her son, then changed out the soiled furs for fresh ones to her relief.

Belladonna sat pressing her knee against Bilbo 's side running her fingers across his cheeks humming quietly.

"What is that?" the dragon asked curiously, Belladonna wondered if she should ask the creature her name but decided against it. Bilbo deserved to learn everything first.

"It's a lullaby I used to sing to him when he was a small child. It calmed him when he woke with nightmares or was stuck in bed with a cold." she explained.

"Now may not be the best time for this but dragons are not know for holding their tongue, are you aware that you are fading strong one?" 

Belladonna closed her eyes, tears stinging behind her lids at the question, she took a moment to gather herself before answering, "I am aware, I have been since the death of my husband."

She took a deep breath, "Can you tell? Do you know how long I have?" she asked her throat tight.

She felt the the dragons gaze assessing her from her place next to her own child.

"Two months at minimum a year at most, I am sorry." She replied and Belladonna could hear real  remorse in the dragons low voice.

"I will try to hold on as long as I can for him." she whispered more for herself than the dragon but she got an answer anyway.

"I never assumed other wise, hum your lullaby it may draw him home." 

Neither said anything more both content to soak up the warmth of their children while they waited for them to wake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of his mother singing to him was the first thing Bilbo became aware of. Her low voice drifting from one note to the next with such love it brought a tear to his eye. Slowly he opened his lids to find himself completely confused by his surroundings. His groan as he turned his head alerted his mother to his return to the living.

"Bilbo!" she gasped as she launched herself against him crushing him to her.

He coughed as all of the air left his lungs in a whoosh. 

"Oh Bilbo I'm so glad you're awake I've been worried sick!" she mumbled into his hair.

Bilbo patted her head and pushed her back gently trying to get a better look at his surroundings. It seemed as if the were in a cave of some sort but that didn't make any sense. There were no mountains near the shire and he had no recollection of coming to this place in the first place. His eyes traveled across the far wall noticing a large opening which he could only assume to be the exit. When Bilbo ' s eyes first glimpsed a large shape out of the corner of his eye he froze. It couldn't be. Yet, it was, there just on the other side of the large stone room laid not one but two dragons.

The first was enormouse. It's scales were a deep shappire blue that gleamed and shone as the light hit them in different ways. The scales on its long angled jaw were small, covering the harsh angles of its snout. It's eyes were large each orb as large as the front door of Bag End. It's irises perfectly matching the color of its scales. The scales slightly increased in size as the merged into two long smooth arched horns coming out of the back of it's head. Triangle shaped spikes adorned it's slender neck equally spaced apart. The spikes appeared to be a bone like protrusion that was more than a few shades darker than the rest of its body. It's back was smooth disappearing behind a massive wing. It's tail was just as long as it's back tampering of to a point with a trio of spikes attached attached at the end. It's chest scales were the largest in size and a lighter blue that reminded Bilbo of a flower that grew under the shade of the trees near his house. It's talons were the dark blue of its spikes and we're twice as long as Bilbo was tall.

The second dragon was smaller in size, still gigantic especially to a hobbit but was noticeably smaller than the shappire one laying slightly in front of it. Where the first ones scales were a dark blue this one's were lighter, the color of the bluest sky. Instead of two horns it had multiple protrusions  shooting of the back of its head and skull in varrying sizes. Taller thicker spikes were spaced down its thick neck, the color of the first dragons scales. It's back appeared to be smooth as well while it's wings where made of sharp hard angles while the first dragons were flowing and dare he say soft. It's chest was adorned with large plates reaching across its entire width instead of large scales. Each plate jutting forward away from the body like a suite of armor. It's talons were a shining silver, it's tail thick and smooth lacking the spikes at the tip. He momentarily wondered at the dragons eye color but it appeared to be sleeping so it's eyes were hidden from veiw.

Bilbo knew he should be afraid. It was foolish not to be, two unarmed hobbits sitting in the same cavern as not only one but two deadly dragons but as Bilbo looked at the two creatures he felt only an odd since of peace and safety that had him questioning his sanity.

Lack of fear however didn't stop him from jumping in surprise when the largest dragon addressed him.

"Hello young one, we have been waiting a long time to meet you." her voice ghosted over him like a favorite memory frozen in time. He knew that voice. That was the voice of the thundering storm, the voice that called to him in his sleep. His recognition must have shown on his face because the dragon hummed in what he hoped was pleasure.

"Good you remeber my voice, this is much more than I had hoped for. I am Kayerith, one of the last great dragons left in all of middle earth. This," she gestured down to the sleeping dragon beside her, "is my son Kalinth."

Although those in the Shire may not of believed Bilbo to be a proper hobbit Bilbo knew it was only polite to return an introduction once one was given. 

"I am Bilbo Baggins and this is my mother Belladonna Baggins, it is a pleasure to meet you Kayerith." he nodded and bowed as best he could while sitting down.

Steam hissed out of the side of Kayerith's mouth and Bilbo's lips turned up at the corner at her small laugh all while he wondering how on earth he knew that the dragon was laughing.

"You are quite the polite young thing." 

Bilbo pushed aside the blush at the dragons praise, "I seem to be confused would you be so kind as to explain what we are doing here in your fine cavern?" he asked curiously, still looking for the fear he should be feeling when one was conversing with a dragon.

"That my dear one is a long tale but if your feeling up to it I will begin." 

Bilbo nodded eager to hear an explanation to his many questions.

With a slight nod in return the dragon started her tale.

"Long ago, long before the last dark age, dragons freely roamed the skies of this land. We were strong in numbers and not forced to hide as we are now. We were not feared or seen as crazed murderous beasts, we lived in peace with the other races of the land all content to share the earth and everything in it. Over time some dragons developed bonds with a member of a different race. In the beginning the bond was one as you would have with a friend today but the world is always changing and so we change with it." Bilbo found himself settling down into the furs relaxed by the water like flow of Kayerith's voice.

"The start of the change began with a dragon named Tarrelyn  and a man named Bastien she had formed a bond with. One day while out hunting Bastien was ambushed by men of another tribe. They wounded him making sure that he would feel excruciating pains, before leaving him alone in the forest to die. Tarrelyn heard Bastien 's cries for help as she flew towards him home angered by the sight that she found. 

Moved by grief and rage she lashed out at anything and everything around her trees splintered, boulders smashed, and fire streamed from her mouth. In her blind rage she managed to injure herself on her paw only noticing the blood dripping from her leg when it pooled beneath her. She wrapped herself around Bastien hoping her warmth would help ease his passing. She pressed her paw to his face in an old gesture of friendship when some of her blood spilled into his mouth. 

She laid there for days waiting for the horrible moment when his heart beat would cease, she wondered how he clung to life for so long and considered giving him the quick death to end his misery but couldn't bring herself to harm him. Some days later, the exact amount has been lost in time, Bastien stirred. Not only had he recovered, he had changed. He'd grown taller, stronger, faster, each of his senses and instincts becoming sharper and more defined. 

Such was her joy at this miracle Tarrelyn had him climb a top her back and raced him into the clouds, making Bastien the very first to ride astride a dragon. The tale spread and other dragons fearing for their weaker friends life willing cut open their skin giving our life blood in hope that it would protect them when they were not there to do so themselves. The exchange of life blood created a bond stronger than anyone could have foretold binding dragon and friend together until the end of their days. 

As those bonded grew to have young of their own they found that some of the hatchlings were born searching for the one with whom they would bond. Dreams would reveal bits and pieces of the puzzle before they would fall into a deep slumber only to awaken once their bond mate was found."

Bilbo had always one for asking questions, at a young age he figured out that if one didn't ask a question they would never find the answer. So as the His question tumbled from his mouth interrupting Kayerith he blamed it all on habbit.

"What happened to those whose bond mates couldn't be found?"

Kayerith's eyes sparkled with what Bilbo hoped to be amusement before answering, "If a dragon falls into the bond slumber and the other half of the bond is never found the dragon would waste away and eventually die." Bilbo winced even though deep down he had expected that answer.

"Change came again this time in the form of a darkness that wanted to claim the land as its own. Dragons are fiercely protective of what is theirs and when something tries to take what is ours we fight back. This land and it's people were ours to protect so the dragons went to war. Those who were lucky enough to have found their rider went to war as a team. They would fight together on the ground or in the air they triumphed over the enemy. Not that there weren't losses many of dragons and riders fell to the darkness before it was pushed back. Though the day had been won none forgot the terrible war they had fought and dragons and their riders roamed the land to ensure peace was being upheld eliminating evil where it tried to gain a hold. They would come to be called by the name _lhach ned baudh_ , or Flame of Judgement.

An age passed with Dragon and Rider soaring high in the sky, seen as a sign of hope and protection for all below, but all good things eventually come to an end as change once again swept over the world.

There was a rider whose name I do not know. He became bound to his dragon and unlike the others was not content with what he had. He wished for power and might, his goal to rule the world as its only king. He twisted his dragon tainted it's mind so that it too relished the idea of power and death. Together the two brought about the Great Dragon War. Lines were drawn, dragon's and riders chose sides, some drawn in by the alluring lust for power followed the nameless. The black army swept across the land slaughtering all who opposed them, but there were some who held on the their goodness and they fought back with everything they had. 

The war raged on for hundreds of years, each side becoming smaller and smaller in numbers until there were barely any bound or unbound dragons left in the world. The other races of the world tired of the carnage banned together under one banner to destroy all those who were left. They killed both dark and light _lhach ned baudh_ determined to wipe them all out existence. Eventually, the black army was defeated and the nameless was slain but peace was not found. The remaining _lhach ned baudh_ we're forced into hiding hunted where ever they fled.

Thousands of years passed and our numbers continued to drop, now there are less the ten great dragons spread across the land and not one is bound to a rider. My son is the youngest and the first dragon to fall into the bond slumber in three thousand years, and you my dear Bilbo are the rider he has been waiting on." 

Kayerith fixed him with a knowing looked and Bilbo ' s head spun. Him a dragon rider? I think not! 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he rambled quickly shaking his hands back and forth for extra emphasis. " I am truly sorry for wasting you time but I think to have in fact found the wrong hobbit." 

Scrambling to his feet he bowed deep and low ignoring the way his head spun from suddenly being vertical," Good-bye and good luck!" he finished as he stomped towards the exit.

 Half way across the stone room he realized his mother was not behind him, spinning quickly he found her still sitting next to the pile of furs he had just vacated.

"You never told him?" the dragon questioned tilting it's large head to the side in a very cat like manner.

Bilbo ' s heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as his eyes met his mother's, he knew in that moment his entire world was about to be turned upside down.

An hour later Bilbo found himself sitting in the pitch black tunnel with his back against the stone wall with his head bouncing off of it lightly wondering how his life had ended up here. No, he knew exactly how he ended up here. He had just heard His mother recite how his entire existence was based on the fact that he would be sitting here, right now. The only reason he was even conceived was because an elf lord from Rivendell sent her back home to make a hobbit baby. _Just wonderful._

He felt a slight shake of the ground and took a deep breath steadying himself for his second conversation with a dragon today. _Might as well get used to it, apparently it will be my life from this point on_ . Stewing in his anger he had to force the snarl on his tongue not to pass his lips as the large head of a dragon slid into the tunnel casting off a blue glow onto the stones.

"How are you young one?" 

_Oh just fantastic really, moments ago I found out my entire life was a lie but hey who cares right, he thought._

"Fine thank you." he spoke instead.

"I am sorry for the way you found out but please do not dispare. This is not a bad thing being _lhach ned baudh_ is a gift and great honor. One no other being on earth can claim right now but you. You are special Bilbo Baggins and destined for great things."

"Nobody asked me if I wanted to be destined for great things! No one cared to mention that my whole life I've been groomed to fill a role I wasn't even aware existed. No one asked me a damn thing about any of this so I think I am due a moment of peace if you please madame dragon!" he snapped in a huff turning his bask towards the cave entrance.

A warm mist of steam wafted against the back of his neck as the dragon chuckled behind him sending his temper to an new record high.

"You are a fiery little thing aren't you?" she laughed agiain, "I guessed you have to be since your now the brother of a dragon, a meek soul would never do."

Now that caught his attention, "Did you say brother?" 

"Aye, my blood now flows in your veins, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. You are as much my son as the one lying inside this cave which would make you his brother."

"By Yavanna" He breathed.

"I agree with your right to sulk for a few moments but before I leave you in peace I would just like to impart an old dragon wisdom. A mother only acts in protection of its young." at Bilbo ' s very impolite snort she pressed on, "would it have truly been better looking over your shoulder your entire life just to have a little insight or would you rather had the innocence and freedom your mother granted you with her silence?"

With those last words Kayerith slipped her head back inside leaving Bilbo in his promised peace. Though now his thoughts were swirling louder than before she'd come at all, which was probably her plan all along, he grumbled.

Would it have truly been better to know in advance? He wasn't sure but he planned on spending the rest of the night trying to puzzle out the answer to that question.

 

It didn't take long for guilt to creep over Bilbo, what was he doing? He had been blessed with a blissful and love filled childhood. He wouldn't have traded a single moment for all of the knowledge in the world. His mother had just been trying to spare him heartache and worry, just as she had done his entire life. With a regretful sigh he rose to his feet and wasted no time in rushing into the cave to wrap his mother in a bone crushing hug.

"I understand and I'm sorry." he whispered into her hair.

"No, I should have-" she started only to be cut off by her Bilbo.

"No, you did the right thing letting me grow up with out knowing this was hanging over my head. I love you, thank you for always watching out for me." he assured her with as much convection as he could flood into his voice.

Mother and son sat like that for a very long time content to hold on to each other lending silent support. If they noticed a large set of eyes watching them with an air of pride and affection they showed no sign, but all three parties found themselves filled with a glimmer of hope for the up coming days.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to know info from ritual: 
> 
> Kayerith willing cut open her paw with her talon and allowing the blood to run into Bilbo's mouth while Belladonna helped a still slumbering Bilbo ingest it. With an old spell spoken in both sky language and Sindarin Kayerith spoke to Bilbo and helped lead him out of the darkness of the slumber.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this chapter was easy enough to follow, I tried to put as much info in Kayerith 's story as possible with out making it long winded and boring. If anyone has any questions or comments feel free to leave them below. 
> 
> Lots of love until next time!


	3. Belladonna's Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalinth wakes from the bond slumber and Belladonna says farewell to her dearest friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to send a massive shout out and thank you to Emerald who was kind enough to Beta this chapter for me! The end of this chapter came from a very personal and emotional place with me having recently been in a situation of saying goodbye to someone who was much to young. I hope you all enjoy!

 

Three days passed and Kalinth remained in his slumber, to Bilbo's worry. Kayerith reassured him that Kalinth was in the process of waking, taking longer because he had fallen to the slumber over a year before. Bilbo had shuddered when she relayed that information, he remembered what it felt like to exist in a state of limbo and he'd only had to endure it for three days. He couldn 't imagine being trapped in the black for a full year.

Kayerith was very welcoming and friendly; much friendlier than Bilbo could ever have imagined a dragon capable of being. As a young boy he heard tales of fire breathing demons with no care for anyone or anything but themselves and riches,  great beasts who would burn down entire towns and use the charred bones of the dead to clean their blood stained teeth. 

Kayerith however, was the exact opposite of these tales and Bilbo was starting to not only enjoy but seek out her company; content to sit on the stone floor for hours discussing about every subject imaginable.

During the time not spent with his own mother or Kayerith, Bilbo would more often than not be found sitting next to Kalinth, his side pressed into the nook where the dragon's jaw connected to It's thick neck. His idle hands would gently brush across the sky blue scales mesmerized by their silky hardness. He would whisper to the sleeping dragon stories from his childhood, interesting things he'd learned from the dragon's mother, and his fears. Though the dragon never moved or showed any sign of awareness to Bilbo's words or touch, each time he'd leave Kalinth side it seemed as if a new piece to a puzzle he didn't know he'd needed to complete fell  into place. 

When Kalinth finally woke Bilbo could hardly contain his excitment. He stood back allowing mother and son a well deserved moment of privacy all the while bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation, and though he would vehemently deny it, a mild case of nerves. So when the dragon raised his head, his  large eyes, which happened to look oddly familiar, gazing upon Bilbo for the first time he went completely still. He held his breath as Kalinth rose to his feet and slowly made his way across the cavern towards him.

Kalinth was even more impressive than Bilbo had originally realized. Though he was smaller in size than his mother he was far from lacking. His body thick and muscular where hers was smooth and graceful. He was exactly what Bilbo had always imagined a Great Dragon would look like yet so much more and Bilbo couldn't help but be rather intimated.

Kalinth brought his head down so that he could look Bilbo directly in the eye, "It is an honor to finally meet you Bilbo Baggins, even if you are a bit late." the dragon teased.

"Next time try sending out an invitation and I'll try to be on time." he quipped back with a smirk.

Internally Bilbo was shocked at himself, why out of every possible answer and/or statement of greeting did he decide to vocalize that one. What a lovely way to make a splendid first impression.

Yet, when the hiss of steam surrounded him and the deep rumble of dragon laughter echoed around the cavern everything in the world felt as if it was exactly how if should be.

 

* * *

 

 

Three months passed by quickly and Belladonna couldn't of been prouder of her son. He had accepted the fact that his life would never be the same and never looked back. He took everyday and grabbed to by the horns finding joy ever where he looked. Bilbo and Kalinth quickly became attached at the hip neither one leaving the others side for long. It amazed her how two creatures who were so different on the outside could be so similar on the inside. Both were kind and generous, curious and mischievous, fiery and quick witted. 

Belladonna could already see the magnificent pair the two of them would someday make. As she watched them her heart filled with hope, not only for her son but for all of middle earth. She knew those two were going to change the world, and when they did it would be for the better.

"Do you have to go?" Bilbo asked from behind her as she secured the tie on her pack.

"I will be gone less than a week you will be so busy with your training you won't even have time to miss me." she teased shouldering her pack and turning to face him.

"I will always miss you mother." Bilbo assured her with a genuine smile.

"Oh Bilbo Baggins, you have all of your father's charm and then some!" she laughed patting her front pocket to make sure that the letters she needed to send were there.

"Now be a dear and give your mother a hug." 

Bilbo wasted no time wrapping his mother in a tight squeeze that lifted her feet off the ground.

"Now behave yourself. I better not hear you and Kalinth gave Kayerith a hard time when I get back."

"We would never!" Kalinth called in fake denial.

The cry of an eagle sounded from outside of the tunnel.

"That's my ride," Belladonna sighed, "I will see you in a few days." she promised dropping a kiss on Bilbo's cheek as she walked by waving over her shoulder at his good-bye.

On her return Belladonna found Kayerith waiting for her on the cliffs ledge. Sliding to the ground she thanked the eagle for his help and watched as he lept into the air before for speaking.

"I know what you're going to say." she stated her back still facing Kayerith.

"And what is it that you think I'm  here to say?" the dragon chuckled.

"You're here to tell me that I need to tell Bilbo that I'm dying." she stated simply as if she were speaking about the weather and not her own death.

"I do think Bilbo deserves to know the truth about your fading but how and when you tell him is up to you. I would never assume to push you into telling him before you were ready. A fact which I had hoped you knew." 

Belladonna felt her shoulders slumpped at the hurt in the dragon's voice and sighed, "No you're right I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry, I'm just on edge is all; it's not easy having a count down to your death you know." she snapped bitterly.

Kayerith stepped forward and pressed the top of her head against Belladonna ' s back in a silent show of support. Belladonna sagged back allowing the dragon to hold her weight soaking in her warmth like balm to a jagged cut.

"Promise me you will look after him when I'm gone." she urged

"I swear that I will protect him with my life." Kayerith vowed.

Belladonna leaned her head back so it was resting against Kayerith's.

"Protecting him is one thing, that's not all I want from you. You are always telling the boys that your blood flows in Bilbo's veins making them brothers in not only bond but blood; which in a way would make you his mother as well. When I am gone I expect you to love and support him like a mother would....like I would." she forced her voice to be strong against the waver she felt in her throat as a tear slipped silently down her cheek.

"Bilbo Baggins already has a mother, a spectacular one at that. I can not promise that he will ever see me as one. I think you have fulfilled that role to its fullest but I can promise that I will and already do love him as if he were my own. You are so strong little one and no matter how much time you have left I want you to know that it has been a pleasure to know you and call you friend."

Kayerith's declaration was spoken with so much admiration and affection more tears sprang from Belladonn's eyes. She couldn't begin to express how much Kayerith's words meant to her. Knowing that even after she was gone Bilbo would have someone there to love him like she would was like a massive weight lifted off of her shoulders and for the first time in weeks Belladonna could breath easy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The night sky shone bright , stars twinkling against a field of black in a most beautiful way. Bilbo had always loved the sky, as a child he used to run as fast as his legs would carry him strech out his arms pretending that he was soaring high above the clouds. Now however, standing on the edge of the cliff that housed their cavern he was starting to second guess if flying was as important as he once thought. He wiped his sweaty palms against his pants and cast a worried glance towards his brother.

"Neverous?" Kalinth asked with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Maybe a bit." he retorted grudgingly.

"It's not as if it will be your first time in the sky, you've flown with the Eagles plenty of times." Kalinth reminded.

"Oh aye I have but you are not an eagle and much more prone to pranks." Bilbo laughed.

"Would it make you feel better if I promised to be on my very best behavior?" Kalinth asked sweety...too sweetly in Bilbo's opinion.

"Your best behavior is still rather lacking." Bilbo grumbled.

Kalinth stood as his mother and Belladonna made their way out of the cave brushing his leg against Bilbo as he walked to the edge of the cliff. 

"Up you go brother," Kalinth called gesturing to his back, "I promise not to let you fall."

Bilbo walked with his head up determined not to let his nervous show, this was Kalinth, he would never let anything happen to him. With a reassuring nod from both Belladonna and Kayerith Bilbo climbed onto his brother. He nestled himself in the dip at the bottom of Kalinth ' s neck where his back began to arch. He'd spent many nights curled up in this exact spot and was calmed by how safe he felt there. 

"Alright, I'm ready." He called out in determination.

"Hold on little brother, this is going to be fun." Kalinth warned seconds before pushing off of the rocky cliff hard with his hind legs shooting them into the night sky.

Wind whipped past Bilbo's face as the soared up into the night. A smile stretched across his face so wide his cheeks hurt. He could feel Kalinth's muscles rolling underneath him with every beat of his powerful wings. He squeezed his thighs tigher, leaning his body forward close to his brothers neck as they dipped into a dive.

"This is amazing!" he crowed in delight as Kalinth ' s wings snapped out halting their decent.

The pair hovered for a moment before Kalinth angled his wings pumping them hard to gain more altitude. "You haven't seen anything yet!" He called back to his brother.

Bilbo pressed his weight down making sure to keep his body tight against the dragon as they spiraled and dipped across the sky. When Kalinth leveled out the pair of them hovered above the clouds looking up at the stars that seemed to shine brighter for them. Bilbo spread out his arms and raised them up to the sky feeling as if his fingers could brush against the shining orbs above him. Bilbo had never felt more alive than he did in that moment. It amazed him how easily flying with Kalinth came to him, it was as easily as breathing. 

They flew until the the first golden rays of sun began to streak across the vast blue sky. Bilbo fought the surge of disappointment as Kalinth ' s feet gently landed against the stony cliff. Tossing his left leg around the dragons muscled neck he slide to the ground leaning against his brothers leg as he tried to get his wobbling legs back under control, his body still buzzing with excited energy.

"That was wonderful boys!" Kayerith praised from behind them, "Tomorrow we'll start working on aerial maneuvers. The two of you have a lot of work ahead of you before your ready."

"Ready for what?" Kalinth questioned curiously as the four of then made their way back into the tunnel.

"To become _lhach ned baudh._ " she answered simply motioning for Kalinth and Bilbo to seat themselves in front of her.

Kayerith waited for everyone to get situated, Belladonna resting against her side in the same way Bilbo was pressed against Kalinth before continuing.

"We have spoken in great lengths about the winds and how they carry important information if one knows how to listen. A wind of change is coming to middle earth and you will need to be prepared when it does. A darkness is gathering, quietly gaining strength in the shadows." She confessed.

"What kind of darkness?" Kalinth asked cautiously.

"I don't know who or what is behind the darkness only that it is dangerous. It comes from an old power, one that thirsts for what it has lost. Each passing day it goes darker, bolder. It's tendrils pushing further into the light, poisoning it. Long has the world been with out the _Ihach ned baudh_ who fought for the light of all. The races once united have fractured, looking only towards themselves not caring for the troubles of others. The two of you are the only remaining members of a people who once protected all of Midle Earth and with that comes both responsibility and a choice."

Kayerith met the gaze of each of her sons, wishing that they would never have to face down the unknown darkness. Knowing that one day they would.

Kalinth and Bilbo shared a knowing look both sitting up taller. They had spent many long nights curled up together discussing what it meant to truly be a  _Ihach ned baudh_  and decided that one day when the time was right they would carry out the work of those that came before them.

"We know of the choice you speak of mother," Kalinth cut in before she could speak. "Together we've decided to take up the mantel of our forefathers."

"When the darkness comes we will be there to meet it." Bilbo finished with an air that left no room for arguements.

Belladonna was filled with a swell of pride at the boys declaration. She had known they would choose to be figures of light when the darkness came. Sitting by as others fell when they could make a difference was not an option for either of them. If her time wasn't running short she would have been by their side fighting with them. 

"This isn't a choice to make lightly as I'm sure you're aware but if your certain then we must start preparing. There is much for you to learn before you will be ready." Kayerith explained.

"Go get some rest, tomorrow the real work will begin." 

Both boys nodded in understanding quickly saying goodnight to both Belladonna and Kayerith before moving to the other side of the cavern. 

"Do you think we'll be able to make a difference?" Bilbo asked as he crawled into the warm space between Kalinth's side and wing.

"I hope so little brother, all we can do is try." he rumbled sleepily curling his neck around the wing Bilbo lay cocooned in.

"Together I think we can do anything." Bilbo yawned.

"I think your right."

Nothing more needed to be said, with a small smile on his lips Bilbo drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next four months flew by in a blur, Kayerith spent most of her time training the boys while Belladonna finished tying up a few loose ends which is why she found herself in a small glen just below the south end of the Blue Mountians. 

The sun filtered to the trees and she took a moment to enjoy it's warmth laying down into to the soft grass, turning her face into the light. Her time was almost done, she had days left a week at most. Some would let the knowledge of their embedding departure from this world dampen their spirits but not Belladonna. No, she had too much love and joy in her heart for that, it's main source being her son and the two dragons he was with now. Life has a funny way of taking you places you'd never thought you'd go.

She left the Shire in search of adventure and had got her fill of the world beyond it boarders. She called Rivendell her home for many years and her heart to this day beat in time with the gorgeous  waterfall that had been outside her window. She'd scaled the Misty Mountains and danced on its high peaks, she'd explored the forest of Trollshaws with a wizard  and elven princess at her side listening to stories of times long ago. She returned home to the Shire and loved fiercer than any heroine out of a book. She built a home that was filled with so much laughter and warmth it still brought a tear to her eye. When her beloved Bungo passed she knew part of her went with him but love can be found in the most unsuspecting places, in the form of two dragons. Kayerith and Kalinth were bound to Bilbo by blood but they had come to be her family as well. One she loved more than words could describe and she knew even after her passing they would carry on. They would make sure Bilbo not only carried on but lived; lived life to its fullest. No, Belladonna Baggins was not sad for she had so much to be thaknful for.

The sound of a snapping twig brought her back to herself and she sat up a blinding smile on her face.

"It is so good to see you my old friend." she greeted the approaching figure, who was dressed in a long silver robe that looked as it were woven with moonbeams.

"As it is good to see you, my daughter insisted on traveling with me she demanded the opportunity  to say goodbye."

"Arwen is too kind. I had hoped she would come, she means very much to me."

 Lord Elrond stepped closer and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "As you mean to both of us." he replied gently.

Belladonna brushed a stray tear a way with the back of her hand, she had no need for tears here in the presence of her dearest friend.

"I've brought some things with me, I was hoping one of your elves could craft a few things for Bilbo out of them in their spare time. I have have the design for the one here, the rest I will leave to your smith's." she sniffed pulling an envelope out of her coat.

Lord Elrond slowly reached for the offered item meeting her eyes.

"It would be my honor to craft whatever you wish." he volunteered.

"That would mean more than I can express." she managed after a long moment with tear blurred eyes.

"Consider it done. How is your Bilbo?"

The corner of her mouth turn up at the sound of her son's name, "He's fantastic, Bungo would be so proud if he could see him now, I know I am."

"As you should be. Come," Lord Elrond gestured towards the area he appeared from, " let us have some lunch Arwen made sure to bring all of your favorites and would love to hear all about dear Bilbo." 

"Are there honey cakes?" 

"Dozens." he stated with a smirk.

"Well lead on!" Belladonna cheered throwing her arms out in front of her. She may not ever have been the most respectable hobbit but she was a hobbit none the less, and no hobbit, respectable or not turned down an offer of honeycakes.

Lord Elrond and Arwen were like a soothing breeze on a hot summer day, bringing her peace and calm. They talked the day away speaking of the present, moments they shared in the past, and Belladonna's hope for the future. As the sun dipped down below the horizon they knew they knew it was time to part.

"I shall miss you  _nin mell mellon._ " Arwen whispered into Belladonna's ear as she embraced her.

Belladonna wrapped her arms tighter around the elf princess soaking in the feeling of love and friendship.

"Promise me you will follow your heart. You deserve all of happiness in the world, so when you find it grab it with both hands and don't let go." the hobbit pleaded.

"I promise." Arwen swore pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before turning around and walking to the edge of the glen.

Tears freely fell down her face she turned to face her old friend.

"I guess this is goodbye." she laughed though she knew it fell flat.

"I wish that this was just a bad dream and I would wake tomorrow knowing I would see you again." the elf confessed, his usual stoic face open eyes glistening with tears.

No one should look so beautiful when they cry, Belladonna thought wistfully.

"I would not wish a single night of bad dreams for you, so let this stay in the hours of waking." Belladonna sniffed.

"I will keep watch over your son from afar until the time is right, but know that I will will do everything in my power to aid him in his journeys and keep him safe. Rivendell will always be a haven for Bilbo Baggins."

"Thank you Elrond, for everything you've ever done for me and all I know you will do for my son in the future. You are the dearest friend a simple hobbit could ask for." she chocked around watery smile.

Belladonna gasped as Elrond leaned forward and pressed his forehead lightly against hers in a sign of love and friends ship.

"Simple is never been a word used to describe you. You are light, joy, spirit, and kindness it has been my honor to know you these past sixty-two years; they have passed much to quickly for my liking. Now at the end of your journey know that you have filled the lives of others with joy. You will be remembered with love and friendship. Farewell, my dear Belladonna."

Belladonna couldn't have stopped her arms from wrapping around her friend as much as one could stop the sun from rising. She had truly been blessed in this life and appreciated it now at the end of her days more than  she could have when life lay long ahead of her. With a tear full goodbye she turned, determined not to look back, smiling to herself as she failed not only once but twice.

As Belladonna bid her last farewell to the Landroval the eagle prince she thought she had no more tears left to shed. She thanked him for all of the help he and his kin had provided her in her life and placed a quick kiss to the tip of his beak. The tears she thought had abandoned her returned as the eagle lept into the air circling above her three times crying out the call meant for a lost loved one. Taking one last deep breath of mountain air she braced herself. She still had three  more goodbyes to say, one that would be the hardest one of all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has bookmarked and left kudos or comments. Writing this story has been so much fun and I'm so glad people are enjoying it. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Christina


	4. The Arrival of the Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a large time jump we find out just what Bilbo and His brother have been up to since Belladonna's death and Gandalf makes his appearance at Bag End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Emerald for reading over the chapter for me. I know this chapter is a little short but it was necessary to move the characters where they needed to be before Bilbo can meet with the company.

Twenty-one years later.

 

Bilbo's bare feet moved silently across the rocky tunnel long ago becoming used to the feel of stone beneath them. His breathed slow making  sure not a even a whisper of sound slid passed his lips. He carefully picked his way forward tucked into the shadows of the tunnel, listening intently to his surroundings. As he turned the corner a gut churning smell assaulted his noise. Years ago the smell would have forced him to his knees trying to contain the bile as it moved to rush out of his mouth, brushing back tears from his burning eyes; but not now. Although, he may have wished otherwise he had become accustomed to the awful smell of filth and death, it played a major role in his life after all. One couldn't fight creatures of darkness and expect it to be surrounded by sunshine and roses.

The sound of muffled laughter accompanied by the shuffling of feet had him pressing closer to the stone wall to his right. Something thick and wet dripped onto his shoulder and he hoped it was only water, not that it wouldn't be the first time he'd be exposed to... less appealing substances.  

"How long do we have to wait here?" a gritty voice called out from further ahead.

"As long as Rizzeck says." came a second sharper voice.

"Well I'm sick of being stuck here. I ain't had nothing to eat since that farmer and his wife four days ago, such skinny things, barely enough to make a full meal." whined the first voice.

Bilbo's face contorted into one of disgust and anger it looked like he'd found out the fate of the owners of the ransacked farm a few miles south. 

"They were pitiful weren't they," The second voice chuckled darkly, " should have thanked us for putting 'em out of their misery, 'snot like they were well off." 

"I think they were too busy screaming when you started biting off fingers." a third voice snorted.

"They taste better fresh. I hate cold blood, leaves a bad taste on my tongue." the initial speaker whinned.

A familiar heat flowed through Bilbo's veins at their words. No one deserved to die in such a way. Anger pushed his feet forward determined to make the monsters pay for their crimes. Silently, he crept forward it would do no good to alert them of his presence. Coming to a sharp bend in the tunnel he scanned the area before him, four goblins we're gathered fifteen feet away.

 Two were tall and lean, all saggy skin and awkward angles. Their thin gangly arms and torso were a light color blotched with raised red scabs. The two other goblins were smaller in stature and much more round. Honestly if someone knocked them off their feet Bilbo swore they would roll away. Their greasy skin was covered in oozing lumps that leaked a foul yellow filth. The fatter two were bent down examining a small pile of bones, searching for any meat they might have missed the first time around. Each held a crude looking sword in one of their wart infested hands. Bilbo's eyes latched on to the bits of blood and flesh that was crusted along the blades.

Disgusting vile creatures.

"Eh quit diggin' in that pile and pay attention, we got a job to do." snapped one of the tall goblin's.

"Some job, all we've been doing is guarding this entrance when we know there ain't nobody else around." one of the fat goblins countered sliding one of the large bones between his jagged terth.

"It'll be your head if Rizzeck finds out you werent doin' what he told us." 

"Shove off, what Rizzeck don't know won't hurt 'im." the fat goblin groaned waving a warted hand in the air.

"To bad for you I'm standing right here then." a new goblin growled from the shadows.

As the new arrival stepped into the flickering torch light Bilbo's hand tightened around his sword. _Rizzeck._ This goblin was more orc like than any of the other scum Bilbo had encountered. He stood tall with broad shoulders, a face carved from nightmares. Thin whips of hair matted with blood and rotting flesh sticking out from odd places on his skull, larges cracks and welts covered his body, his teeth were jagged and twisted; visible even when his mouth was fully clothed. He looked every bit the monster he was. 

The reaction to Rizzeck ' s presence was immediate all four goblins scrambling to put distance between themselves and their over lord in a paniced frennzy. They were smart to do so Bilbo had witnessed Rizzeck rip a goblin's head clean off its shoulders for standing to close.

 Rizzeck was the younger brother of the Great Goblin, a king of sorts who ruled the dark twisted tunnels deep in the Misty Mountains. Rizzeck was merciless , eager to prove that he was just as vile as his brother. While the king was content in his mountain hell, Rizzeck was to eager to look beyond the mountains, taking and killing as he pleased. People whispered in fear,  shutting themselves into their homes before the sun fully set praying they would not be the ones to be taken once the night fell. 

Rizzeck strutted forward lunging toward one of the fat goblins, a wet throaty cackle sounding as the said goblin tripped falling at his feet. Bending low he pressed one of his large hands against the fallen goblin's throat.

"What Rizzeck doesn't know won't hurt him." he mocked in a sing song voice that sent a chill down Bilbo's spine.

"I suggest you tell me everything now or I will pop hour head like a boil." He spat as fat goblin began to shake violently in his grasp.

"Nothing to report sir no one's come near the entrance." One of the tall goblin's answered when it was clear the trembling goblin was unable.

"There better not have been. We can't have anyone stumbling on our plans before were ready. My brother wants a goblin strong hold in the Blue Mountains and a goblin strong hold is what he is going going to get. Our time is coming and when it does middle earth will be surrounded on every side, ripe for the taking." with each word Rizzeck squeezed tighter around the goblin's neck until he was thrashing and gasping for air.

Bilbo had seen enough with one quick movement he released his sword from it scabbard and charged into the group. Rizzeck dropped the goblin from his hold and spun pulling a crude jagged sword from across his back. The two tall goblin's lunged forward swords drawn high but Bilbo was ready. Spinning away from his attackers he felt the wind from their swings on his back. Instinct kicking in he made quick work of the two goblins and found them unmoving at his feet in moments. One of the fat goblin's attempted to sneak up behind him and with a quick twist of his wrist and a readjustment of his grip he thrust his sword directly behind him burying it deep into the goblin's chest. Turning, he grabbed the sword with both hands and forced it down slicing through bone and flesh before smoothly pulling it out, turning away as the goblin's insides splashed to the ground in a heap.

An enraged roar sounded behind him and Bilbo threw his sword up blocking the incoming blow. Rizzeck tried to use his height to his advantage but Bilbo was strong bracing his other hand on the flat side of his blade he pushed up causing Rizzeck to stumble back a few inches. The distance may not seem like much but in battle it can be the difference between victory and defeat, pressing his advantage Bilbo went on the offensive pushing the goblin lord until his back was pressed against the stony wall. 

"Have you come to kill me dragon rider?" Rizzeck growled as Bilbo pressed the point of his sword against the goblin's throat.

"I came here to find the missing family, you're just a bonus."

"You fight is a lost cause the _lhach ned baudh_ fell long ago. Darkness is coming, you will never win." The goblin sneered flashing more of his snarled teeth.

Bilbo knew what was coming and didn't even have to think as he pulled a dagger from his belt deflecting the incoming swipe from Rizzeck ' s own dagger. Throwing is other arm around in a smooth arch he cleaved the goblin's head clean off It's shoulders, paying it no attention as it rolled passed his feet.

 He strode forward to the remaining goblin who just managed to get to his feet when Bilbo swept his legs from underneath him sending him crashing back to the ground.

"Send a message to your king, tell him what happened here. Tell him that for every life he takes I will take one in return." he snarled lifting the goblin off the ground and tossing him in the direction Rizzeck came from, a satisfied smile on his lips as the fat goblin fled into the darkneas.

He quickly made his way out of the tunnel ignoring the spots that danced in front of his eyes with the sudden change in lighting. His thoughts echoed Rizzeck ' s words he would have to discuss them with Kalin when he got back to the cavern. He carefully picked his way over the jagged rocks when he was suddenly swept up into the sky. 

 Bilbo laughed as the rocks fell away and climbed up his brother's leg before sitting himself comfortably just behind his neck. He leaned his body forward pressing is forehead against Kalinth ' s scales enjoying the moment of peace. He would miss this most. The peaceful moments when there was no blood, no fight, nothing but the two of them flying in the night sky.

The two brothers had never been able to fly during the day when they could risk being seen. Though they lived in a cave located in the most isolated peaks of the Blue Mountains they had to be careful. If word got out that there was not only one but two dragons hidden there it wouldn't be long before chaos decended. Members of many races would rush to the mountains determined to be the one to slay the dragons. Some would do it for glory others out of fear but either way they would caused problems their family didn't need. So Bilbo and Kalinth were content to fly under the light of the stars.

When Kalinth landed Bilbo made no attempt to move.

"Are you hurt." his brother asked full of concern.

"No, not at all. There were only four goblin's and Rizzeck." he answered.

"Rizzeck?" his brother questioned surpised.

"He said something about The Great Goblin wanting a goblin strong hold here in the mountains, but I can't figure out how they'd manage it. The distance is too far for so many goblin's to travel unnoticed and they can't move about in the daylight. I still can't believe Rizzeck and his goons made it this far from the Misty Mountains." Bilbo ranted running his hands through his hair in frustratuon.

Kalinth turned his head down slightly in a look that Bilbo had come to calm his 'thinking face', "The idea that a large goblin force could cross half of middle earth is impossible, maybe they were planning on multiple small groups making the trips but even that seems doubt full and would take decades. The most likely scenario was Rizzeck planned to start his own following here in the Blue Mountains to promote himself to a place of power he would never gain in the shadow of his brother." Kalinth theorized and Bilbo could find no fault in his logic.

"At least I got to end that bastard before I leave." Bilbo tried to make his voice sound light even though he knew Kalinth would see right through him.

"I am no happier about this than you are." The dragon grumbled lowering his head.

"I know," Bilbo sighed, " It's not your fault every dragon has to go through it I just wish I could be there for you when you do, I hate being helpless."

"You are far from helpless little brother," Kalinth hissed in the dragon equivalent of a dry laugh. "At least we will not be separated for long the burning will only last for five to ten years." 

Bilbo snorted, "Not long for a dragon but five to ten years is quite a long time for a simple hobbit."

Kalinth raised his neck so his the top of his head was pushed against Bilbo's side. "You are no longer a simple hobbit, ten years is nothing in the span of your life anymore. Do not fear brother we will be together again soon."

Bilbo could do nothing but nod his head in understanding as he slid to the ground. The Eagles would be here soon, he had better gather his things.

Kayerith and Kalinth shadowed his every move as he rounded up every thing he was planning on taking with him to the shire. His mind couldn't quite wrap around the idea that now, after everything he'd done, everything he'd seen, and all the ways he'd changed that he was to go back to the quite world of Bag End. He wondered if this was how his mother felt when she left Rivendell. 

Once he had gathered up all of his important belongings and packed away his weapons in a second pack the trio huddled together content to soak in each others warmth for their remaining time. Bilbo's thoughts drifted to his mother again as he found they usually did of given the chance. 

Belladonna ' s passing had hit him like a mortal blow wounding him in such a way he hadn't been sure he could survive but he did thanks to the two dragons surrounding him now. He clung to Kayerith and Kalinth like his life depended on it, which to this day he's sure it did. They never left him alone even for a second, sending him their support and love every way possible. Kalinth would tuck Bilbo under his wing and lay there for days as if he could stand as a physical barrier between him and his pain. At night when his quiet sobs echoed off the stone ceiling they would softly sing him Belladonna's lullaby until he finally drifted off to sleep. Never once did they judge him for his pain or tears nor did they push him to push aside his grief. They let him work through everything in his own time, their only request being permission to help him however possible with out refusal.

Over time Bilbo was able to carry on with only a dull ache in his chest, when other times it felt like a he had a knife wedged in deep but through it all he had to constants pulling him out of the darkness. Reminding him that even in the darkest of time light can be found in the ones you love. Belladonna's death bonded them all in a way Bilbo had neveI expected, they were as dear to him now as she had always been and now he would be forced to leave them.

Kalinth was approaching his time of burning, something every dragon went through every thousand years or so. Dragons do not grow the same way other races do, yes they will grow larger as time passes but any major changes happen during their burning time. Kayerith and Kalinth will go far away and hide themselves deep into the earth where Kalinth will fall into a deep sleep. Not the same empty limbo of the bond sleep but a peaceful extended slumber. There will be no feeling of emptiness and dark, instead pleasant dreams and fond memeories. His body will heat until it becomes covered in flames and when the flames extinguish Kalinth will wake having grown and changed.

The burning sleep is when a dragon is at their most vulnerable, unable to wake until the burning is done. They're scales would be weak their armour non existent leaving them open to injury. If someone wanted to slay a dragon the burning time would be their best opportunity. For that reason Kayerith will stand guard while her son slumbers. 

Bilbo tried not to be upset over the fact that he could not be there for his brother but after many long nights and dragged out arguements Kayerith's logic overruled the brother's protests. The two dragons would be hidden in an area so remote there would be no way to easily find food or water for Bilbo. The Eagles helped in that aspect now but asking his friends to travel such distances so frequently was  absurd even if they would have agreed to help. At that was only one of the many logical arguements Kayerith laid at their feet.

Not that she herself was pleased with the idea of being separated from her small son  but a sometimes a mother had to make hard decisions in the best interest of their children. Bilbo could either stay with them during the burning trapped in a cavern with minimal food and necessities for a decade, or return home to his gentle shire where he would want for nothing. She also had another very important reason for sending him to the shire that she hadn't voiced. 

For the past twenty-one years both of her son's had worked hard but Bilbo more so. He pushed himself to the extremes only stopping to eat, sleep, and fly with His brother. He held himself to a brutal standard where mistakes were not tolerated much to the dragon mothers worry. No matter how many times she tried to slow him down he brushed aside her concerns. His training paid off he had become one of the most fierce warrior's Kayerith had ever encountered. When dragon and Rider were together her son's where a sight to behold. So in sync with each other they moved as if they were preforming a dance; one where only they knew the steps. It was awe inspiring the way the worked together each knowing instinctively where and what the other would do before they did it.

When the goblins grew bolder they were there to push them back with a swift efficiency. There was the occasional orc or warg  pack that fell to their blade and claws when they ventured to close to their home or the near by towns. The two brothers silently kept the peace striking at night, leaving unseen. The people they saved more often than not were  completely unaware that they were in any danger at all.

Her son had worked hard and deserved a moment of peace. The winds whispered more frequently of a darkness on the rise and Kayerith feared once they were reunited there would be little peace in their future. Bilbo deserved to enjoy it while he had the chance. 

The cry of the Eagles sounded from the cliff beyond and the trio reluctantly parted though Bilbo kept a hand on Kalinth ' s leg. 

"I will miss you my son and will think of you everyday." she cooed softly bupping the tip of her jaws into his empty palm.

Bilbo smiled pushing off of Kalinth to come forward and wrap his arms around as much of her neck as he could. Kayerith bent forward tucking her head to the side embracing him back. She took a deep breath and let his scent wash over her knowing it would be too long before she could do so again.

"I'm going to miss you too." Bilbo mumbled into her neck his voices bouncing off of her hard scales.

"Be safe, we will come for you the moment we are able." she reassured him before exiting the cavern to give the brothers a moment to themselves.

Kalinth dropped to his stomach and Bilbo wasted no time crawling into the crook of his leg and chest. This was how the brothers spent most of their spare time while inside the cavern, Bilbo tucked against Kalinth as they talked, laughed, slept, or sat in companionable silence. The two had become brothers in every sense of the word and Bilbo wasn't sure how he had lived so long with out him as a child. Now the idea of being separated for any amount of time felt like a knife to the heart.

"It won't be for long." Kalinth stated his voice rumbling threw his chest guessing the direction of Bilbo's thoughts.

"For you, you get to sleep through it!" Bilbo laughed digging his elbow into his brothers side knowing it would have no effect.

"While you will be eating seven meals a day and playing host to the many nosey shirefolk who will be eagerly waiting to discover just what Bilbo Baggins has been up to in his time away. Do try not to gain to much weight gorging on all of those sweets. Remeber I'm the one who has to carry you around." Kalinth teased bumping his snout into Bilbo's shoulder.

"Ha, there is no amount of cakes and goodies in the world that would make me hard for you to carry." Bilbo laughed pushing the dragons head away.

"You never know I've seen the way you eat." 

"This coming from a dragon." 

Their conversations stopped both to busy relishing in the feel of having the other close. With a disgruntled sigh Billbo stood and backed away so Kalinth could do the same, there was really no point in delaying the inevitable. 

"Be safe and I will see you soon." Bilbo smiled as his brother pressed his massive head against his front.

Bilbo lightly stroked the sensitive scales along the edge of his jaw before squeezing him tight.

"I will be perfectly fine, you have ten years and not a moment longer so don't be late." 

"I won't be."

With that two brothers walked side by side out of the tunnel and into the awaiting night. A few more short goodbyes were said and before he knew it Bilbo was off headed home....or what was once home long ago; now he had the feeling home was who he had just left behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Six years Later_

 

Bilbo Baggins was bored. Not the kind of bored that could be diverted by busying oneself with some menial task. No, this was the kind of bored that ate away at a person as they paced grooves into the floor like a loon. 

His first year or so passed by rather peacefully. Bag End had been kept up impeccably by Mr. Hamfast Gamgee due to a long standing agreement between him and Bilbo's mother. In fact everything was so well kept Bilbo barely had to dust upon his return. Just as Kalinth had teased the morning after his arrival his home had been flooded with well wishers, who honestly didn't care about Bilbo one bit and we're only there to gather the latest gossip. He played his part of the respectable...or as close to a respectable hobbit as he could but by some of the looks he received it became apparent that spending twenty-two years in a cave, living with dragons dulled his manners some what. His physical appearance and clothing choices probably had a minor part minor part to play in their gawking as well but he had never been one to dress I hobbit fashion in his youth and found no patience for it now.

Thankfully after a time the novelty of Bilbo's return wore off and the shire folk grew tired of his lack luster answers and he was left in peace by most. Though some such as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins made it their person mission to bother and annoy him as often as possible. She would come banging on the door demanding to know just exactly where and what he had been doing in his time away. Apparently for Lobelia Lobelia the explanation that he was simply staying with some of his mother's old friends was not acceptable, even if that was the only explanation she would ever get. Bilbo usually sent her off with a taste of his quick wit and if that didn't work one of his dragon like snarls. He had to admitt watching her turn tail and race from the house shouting about the Mad Baggins brought more than one smile to his face.

For quite some time he was content to putter out in the garden, with Hamfast offering his aid once he saw how utterly useless Bilbo was at growing vegetables. Bilbo prided himself on his ability to name and categorize plants and know even their most obscure uses but getting them to actually growbin the way the other hobbits could was a talent he had yet to master. Though Hamfast insisted he was improving but Bilbo just figured that the old hobbit was just to good natured to ever say a bad word towards anyone.

Five years in, gardening had lost its charm and Bilbo found himself at a loss. He tried picking up other hobbit like hobbies but found them to be completely lacking. Crocheting doilies, honestly he'd rather watch paint dry. He found that the only true enjoyment he had was when one of the Eagles would come to visit and take him flying. The large fuss the majestic birds caused was a much loved bonus but what he truly treasured was the chance to be in the sky, with wind whipping his hair around his face. For a moment if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine he was with Kalinth again.

Every year that passed the crack in his chest widened. Originally, being back at Bag End soothed the ache. Here in the place where he had so many happy memories of his mother and father. Being surrounded by their old things, sitting in his father's favorite chair was a blessing, almost as if he had gained a little piece of them back. Now every night when he sat In his father's chair before the fire all it did was remind him of the family he'd lost and they family he was currently separated from.

His pushed himself to train doing weapons drills on the slopes where his mother first taught him to hold a sword but even that only barely dulled the ache. Bilbo felt as if he was slowly loosing his mind. He woke everyday hoping for news that Kalinth ' s burning was finished only to lay his head down every night with disappointment heavy in his heart. So he forced himself on and closed himself in, determined to survive but unable to live until the time when he could be himself with his family once again. Six years he'd been waiting with four more to possibly go and he began to question how he'd make through them and how bitter he'd be at the end.

One morning Bilbo woke with a flutter of excitement in his chest; the sun was shinning brightly through the window, birds were chirping softly in the breeze, and he got the urge that something marvellous might just happen. Dressing quickly he pulled on his deep blue tunic, the one that remained him of Kayerith's scales, and we'll worn leather pants. He ate a small breakfast before grabbing his favorite pipe, one of the few hobbit habits he fully embraced and enjoyed, and headed out to the bench in front of his house for a nice relaxing smoke.

He sat quietly, his back resting against the bench enjoying the way the sun warmed his face. He listened carefully and could hear the hustle and bustle of hobbit life going on as usual when the crunch of gravel altered him to someone approaching Bag End. He almost jumped up and made a break for the house fearing it to be one of his more obnoxious relatives but decided against it. Today was the first time in months that he woke with a smile on his face and he'd be damned if he let some Sackville-Baggins spoil it for him. So He kept his eyes firmly closed determined to completely ignore whoever was walking his way.

Ten minutes later Bilbo was mentally cursing in a way that would make Kalinth very proud at the nuisance before him. He had hoped his ignoring their presence for ten minutes straight would have been a large enough hint for them to go on their way but no, apparently that was just to much to ask. Perhaps they were one of the less bright hobbits who needed things laid out very bluntly for them before the would understand; that would be just his luck. Bilbo took a large draw from his pipe the Old Toby taking some of the edge off of his temper before blowing it out in what he sure was a most impressive smoke ring, one does not live with dragons with out picking up some interesting smoke tricks.

When the cloud of smoke came back to hit him in the face Bilbo had had enough. Just who did this nuance think they were to be blowing smoke in someone's face when they their presence was obviously unwanted! As his eyes shot open he tried to mask the look of pure surprise that must have taken his over his face. 

There before him stood someone he hadn't seen in a very long time. Like a ghost from his past stood none other than Gandalf the Grey looking exactly the same as he had before and smiling at him as though no time had passed since they last time they met. It appeared that it was going to be a very interesting morning after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and a HUGE thank you to everyone who has been commenting, left kudos, bookmarked, and subscribed to this story! You all are making this such a positive experience and I can't thank you enough!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Christina


	5. The Invasion of Bag End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comapny and Gandalf come to call at Bag End and Bilbo has a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the long awaited arrival of Thorin and the company. This story has really taken on a life of its own and completely taken over my life and I regret nothing. I hope you all enjoy!

Bilbo sat frozen in shock, pipe half way to his mouth blatantly staring at the wizard in front him. His mind racing trying to discover if this Gandalf was truly there in the flesh or if his mind was making a drastic attempt at adding a little excitement in his life. 

_Say something...anything._

"Good morning." his words sounding more like a question than actual greeting.

Gandalf being the very clever wizard that he was heard the question in the statement; and a natural quirk of being a very clever wizard entailed never passing up a chance to parade ones quick wit.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" He finished with a small smirk hiding behind his impressive beard.

Bilbo barely managed to keep the smile from his lips at the wizards words  It seemed Gandalf had not changed even the slightest since their last meeting.

"All of them at once I suppose." he returned.

Silence engulfed the pair as they both eyed the other, each assessing the person before them. After a few moments curiosity bubbled in Bilbo and never being able to hold in a question he asked, "Can a I help you?"

"That remains to be seen," Gandalf answered shifting his weight forward slightly towering over the sitting hobbit. "I'm looking for some one to share an adventure."

"An adventure..." Bilbo breathed.

Out of all of the things Bilbo had thought Gandalf would say that would have been the last on the list. Bilbo's pulse jumped at the wizards words and anger spiked in his blood. 

Gandalf, the only other person aside from his parents who Bilbo genuinely cared for during his childhood; the same man who he hadn't or heard from in over twenty years decided to randomly show up on his doorstep and ask him to partake in an adventure. As if he hadn't completely fallen out of Bilbo's life at a time when the advice of a wizard would have been most welcome, especially a wizard one considered to be as much of an uncle as he'd ever known. Furthermore, to add insult to injury Gandalf decides to saunter back to Bag End offering the rush and thrill of an adventure during a time when Bilbo is forced to stay holed up in his damn hobbit hole for possibly four more years.

For as much as Bilbo may want to immediately say yes, rush inside to Bag End to pack his belongings and rush out the door no questions asked he can't. He had to remain in the shire like he promised Kayerith and Kalinth until the young dragons burning was complete. Anger sparked in Bilbo fierce and strong, it was cruel of Gandalf go offer such as thing; like offering a man dying of thirst a jug of water only to leave it inches beyond his reach in the cruelest form of temptation.

"Well, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!" He snapped retrieving his a few letters from his mailbox and starting up the path to his door.

"Good morning." he called over his shoulder as an after thought.

"To think that I would live to be 'Good morninged' by Belladonna Took ' s son as if I were selling buttons at the door!" 

At his words Bilbo spun on his heel, his chest felt tight as if he'd taken a physical blow.

"I beg your pardon?" he whispered lowly, the unspoken warning ringing clear as the sky above his head.

Gandalf was toeing a line Bilbo would much rather him not cross but wizards were difficult folk when they had a mind to be; insisting on going and doing things other wished they would leave well alone.

"You've changed Bilbo Baggins, and not entirely for the better." Gandalf accused with a disappointed look.

_How dare he!_

"I've changed...." Bilbo whispered softly to himself not caring weather the wizard heard or not. 

His mind quickly scanned over the last three decades of his life. The Fell Winter, loosing his father, the bond slumber, losing his mother, training to take on the responsibility of being the last _lhach ned baudh,_ and returning to Bag End to quietly let boredom make him slip into madness.

Oh he had changed very much since the wizard had seen him last. Where a young hobbit full of life and innocence once stood was now a hobbit with dragon blood flowing inside of him. He stood there the owner of hands that had taken a life more occasions than he could count. 

"You know nothing of the changes made in me Gandalf, do not assume to know me as you once did for you will find us to be strangers where we once were friends." Bilbo spat with the bitterness of his words tasting like acid on his tongue.

Bilbo expect a scathing retort or an insult at best but again Gandalf being annoyingly wizard like just fixed him with a blinding smile as if Bilbo had just paid him the kindest of compliments.

"Well that's decided then; it will be very good for you," he laughed pointing his staff at Bilbo, "and very entertaining for me. Consider this an opportunity for us to become reacquainted, I shall inform the others."

"Inform who? Wait, wha- no!  Absolutely not!" Bilbo sputtered.

"We do not want any adventures here, thank you- not today! Not-- I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning!" he shouted like a mad man as he scurrying into Bag End quickly bolting the door behind him.

Bilbo heard the light sound of metal against the wood on his door and pressed his body tighter against it until the sound of Gandalf ' s retreating footsteps faded into nothing.

 

* * *

 

As Bilbo sat down for dinner that night he could no longer ignore the feeling of unease and restlessness he'd been fighting off all day. Just what kind of adventure had Gandalf been speaking of? Not that it mattered unless it was only a quick trip to Bree and back Bilbo had no hope of joining him; he had to stay near Bag End. Kalinth ' s burning could end at any moment and the idea of the dragons coming to for him, only to see he had decided to traps across the countryside with none other than Gandalf the Grey, was unimaginable. So if his mind wandered to 'what ifs' he kept them firmly there. He cutoff a bite of fish determined to forget the entire encounter, until the sound of a sharp knock loudly through the house.

Bilbo sat in the corner of his kitchen starring at the dwarf before him. He was large with arms think as a man's leg, he had a large scar across his face, tattoos littering the bald top of his head,  and a snarl that would cause most to flee if it was turned on them. Dwalin, he had called himself as he shouldered his way in the door throwing his coat on the coat rack before helping himself to Bilbo's dinner. When the unfriendly dwarf inquired about more food the more knocks were rapped on his door .

This time as Bilbo swung open the door he was greeted by a smaller much whiter dwarf who at least had the courtesy to smile at him.

"Balin, at your service." he introduced himself sweeping into a quick bow.

"Good evening." Bilbo offered becoming increasingly confused with each passing minute.

"Aye, it is." the dwarf answered stepping through the open door, "but I think it might rain later. Am I late?" he asked seriosuly.

"Late? Late for what?" 

Bilbo never received an answer as Balin made his way into the living room to smash his forehead violently against the other dwarfs, who Bilbo gathered was his brother from the bits of conversation he could here from where he stood rooted in place.

_What in Yavanna ' s name was happening?_

By the third time his bell rang Bilbo had the beginnings of what promised to be a rather painful migraine. He stood with his hand tight around the knob mentally debating if he should indeed answer the door or throw the lock and hope this was all just a bad dream. When his father's faced appeared in his minds eye he had no choice but to do his polite hobbit duty, something he immediately regretted when he came face to face with not one but two more dwarves.

"Fili." The first fair haired one started.

"and Kili." the darker one finished.

"At your service." The said in unison sweeping into a synchronized bow that looked a little too practiced to Bilbo.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" the one who called himself Kili inferred excitedly.

"Nope! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house!" Bilbo clipped as moved to shut the door.

Kili's hand shot out stopping the door from fully closing, "What? Has it been canceled?" he asked panicked.

"No one told us." Fili added shouldering the door open wider.

"Cancled? No nothings been canceled!"Bilbo snapped flustered.

"Well that's a relief." Kili mumbled as he shoved his way pushing Bilbo back a step.

It took more effort than Bilbo would like to admitt not to grab the dwarf throw him right back out the door but his attention was soon grabbed by Fili who was piling a mound of weapons into his arms.

_This has to be a dream, some crazy stress induced dream_ .

Bilbo hurriedly followed behind the new pair of dwarves as the wandered through the house shouting when one had the audacity to scrape the mud from his boots on his mother's glory box. 

"Kili, Fili here, help us move this table or we'll never get everyone in." Dawson called from the dining room.

"Everyone? Just how many more of you are there?" Bilbo cut in only to be completely ignored as more knocks sounded again.

Bilbo had had enough! There was only so much any Baggins could take and this was the last straw!

"Oh no. No, there's nobody home!" He shouted throwing the pile of weapons to the ground in a crashing heap.

"Go away and bother somebody else; there's already to many dwarves in my dinning room as it is! If this is some plot head's idea of a joke, I can only say it is in very bad form!" he bellowed flinging open the door only to have not one, not two or three, but an entire pile of dwarves crash one on top of the other at his feet.

Bilbo stepped back quickly to avoid being crushed under the dwarf avalanche when his eyes caught sight of a hunched figure.

"Gandalf." he hissed the word like an accusation turned on his heel and stomped towards the disaster that was becoming his kitchen.

He should had known the bloody wizard was behind this.

If Bilbo expected the presence of the wizard to calm the craziness that had become his life he was sadly mistaken. He found himself rushing around shouting at dwarves only to be completly ignored as they ransacked his pantry. As if that wasn't bad enough they piled everything high on his table throwing food from one end to the other not caring one lick if it splattered on the wall or floors. By the time they started throwing the plates while singing a song which he somehow managed to feature he had completely given up and found a quiet place to sit before he gave into the urge to throw everyone from his home with as much force as necessary.

Two booming knocks sounded from the door and Bilbo quietly followed Gandalf who quickly opened it. Bilbo's mouth went dry as he took in the dwarf before him, he was unlike anyone he had ever seen, eyes a blue so bright they matched the intensity he'd thought belonged solely to dragons. He was strong, holding himself in a way that attracted every eye in the room. His voice was low and gravely causing goosebumps to ghost over Bilbo's arm putting his senses on high alert as Gandalf introduced him to the dwarf.

Thorn Oakinsheild was his name.

"So, this is the hobbit." Thorin smirked circling Bilbo in a way that reminded him of predators evaluating their prey.

Bilbo understood the intimation technique but it would much more than a gravely voice and dominating presence to ruffle his feathers.

"Tell me Master Baggins have you done much fighting? Axe or sword What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin pressed turning his back to Bilbo as having already dismissed him as a non threat.

Bilbo was slightly offended by that, and his opinion of the dwarfs intelligence dropped. It was foolish to underestimate someone as quickly as he had. If Bilbo had felt so inclined he could have had a dagger pressed into the dwarf ' s throat and abdomen before he could blink an eye. For the moment Bilbo decided he would play the part he had been cast, there was no need to correct assumptions.

"While I have some skill in conkers if you must know, but I fail to see how that should matter at all to you." he shot back meeting the dwarfs judgemental gaze.

"Thought as much," Thorin quipped, "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." he called over his shoulder sending the rest of the dwaves into a fight of laughter.

_Grocer my ass_ . 

Bilbo didn't resemble a grocer at all, in fact he was about far from a grocer as Thorin was from Kalinth. 

Bilbo had changed in more than just personality during his time with the dragons. With Kayerith's blood coursing through his veins, he had changed physically as well. He'd grown taller standing less than a head shorter than the dwarf before him and instead of the rotund stomach most hobbits his age prided them selves in, he was a wall of muscle. Not like Dwalin, or the one he thought they called Dori, but a lean agile muscle. Much in the same way Kayerith herself was built compared to Kalinth. He also gained more than a few of personality traits from his dragon mother, such as a quick temper when blatantly insulted to his face, in his own home no less.

Bilbo clenched his fists and mashed his teeth forcing himself still while the company of dwarves returned to his dining room. He followed after they had all taken their seats hiding himself in the shadows to go unnoticed. He listened as the the dwarves spoke of a meeting between the seven dwarf kingdoms that apparently hadn't gone their way if their groans were anything to go by. 

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone " Thorin explained catching Bilbo's interest.

He listened as Gandalf spoke of a Lonely Mountain far to the east. The name caught in his mind as if he had heard it spoken before but couldn't place any meaning to it. It was Oin's words that struck a spike of fear in him.

"Beast, what beast?" He asked causing more than one dwarf to jump as he stepped out of the shadows directly behind them.

" Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur drawled while lazily puffing on his pipe.

"I'm well aware of what a dragon is thank you." Bilbo smirked rolling his eyes at the irony of his statement.

The room was once again filled with rumbles and groans each dwarf talking over the other about the odds of being able to complete such a quest with so little help.

"You forget we have a wizard in our compnay; Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili cried happily as if it should put an end to all their fears.

"Well, no-" Gandalf started.

"Oh no please tell us just how many dragons you've slain dear Gandalf." Bilbo interupted shooting Gandalf an amused smile.

"How many?" asked Doris impatiently causing the dwarves to argue and shout over each other once more.

Gandalf turned, sending Bilbo a look that clearly stated that he was unamused by his question and the raucous it caused.

Thankfulky, it was all brought to a quick halt; Thorin shouting as he stood at the head of the table. Bilbo couldn't help but be slightly impressed at the way he naturally commanded the room.

 The dwarves went back to ignoring Bilbo, once again content to go back to discussing their plans. Bilbo watched as Gandalf handed Thorin a key which if he heard correctly, was to a door that was in fact invisible and could only be found by reading the runes on the map, runes that were beyond Gandalf's skill to decipher. They were truly off to a most impressive start, it's no wonder none of the other Dwarf lords jumped on board with this obviously very well thought out plan.

Bilbo listened quietly as they spoke of the need for great stealth and courage only chiming in once the youngest dwarf, Ori he thought, spoke of the need for a burglar.

"Ha!" he laughed, "An expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Balin asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo questioned confused on why every pair of eyes were now directed at him when they'd been happy to pretend he didn't exist before.

"Hear that lads, he says he's an expert!" Oin cheered.

"Me no. I'm not a buglar, I've never stolen anything in my life!" Bilbo exclaimed offend by the very idea.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Mr. Baggins, he's hardly burglar material." Balin added.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for them selves." Dwain said softly but his words hit Bilbo like a slap.

Can't fend for himself? These dwarves were either extremely narcissistic or stupid to assume that just because someone wasn't a dwarf or have a weapon strapped to their back at all timeI meant that they were weak and useless. As chaos once again surrounded the table Bilbo stepped back putting as much distance between himself and the dwarves as possible while still keeping them in his sight, lest he be tempted to show them just exactly how well he could fend for himself.

Bilbo's skin began to crackle and his usually dormant magic spiked into awareness ready to deflect an attack as Gandalf stood surrounding the dwarves and himself in darkness. Bilbo tried to catch it in time but after decades of a fight or flight lifestyle he reacted instinctively pushing out a burst of his own magic causing every lit flame in Bag End to burn high and bright. Thankfully it went unnoticed by the dwarves whose attention was fully focused on the angry wizard before them.

"Enough!" Gandalf shouted, " If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he is." he warned.

Taking his place back in his seat he continued calmly, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass completely unseen when the have to notion to."

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins." Gandalf turned to address Thorin.

"There's a lot more than appearance would suggest and he's got great deal to offer, more than anyone of you know." the wizard proclaimed meeting the eye of every dwarf present, "including himself." he finished sending Bilbo a pointed look.

The conversation between Gandalf and Thorin was lost to him as the ramifications. of this 'quest' ran through his mind. Thirteen dwaves and one wizard attempting to take back a kingdom from a dragon. Not just any dragon but Smaug who was known by names much worse than terrible by those of his own race. It was a suicide mission if he'd ever heard one. One he could not be a part of for more reasons then he had time to count.

He was brought back to himself as Thorin roughly shoved a folded pamphlet of paper into his chest. 

"Just your usual contract." Balin offered when Bilbo cast a raised brow in his direction.

He quickly skimmed over the contract snorting at the terms and warning provided with in. Once he had skimmed over it once more he turned to the assembled company with a look of pure disbelif.

"You are all in fact quite mad if you think I'm going to sign this god forsaken thing." he spat tossing the contract in the general direction of Thorin ' s head before stomping out of the room, his exit punctuated by the slam of his bedroom door.

It didn't take long for Gandalf to come to him not even bothering to knock as he entered the room.

 Bilbo ignored him as the grey wizard sat down on the edge of his bed looking very much a gaint in the hobbit sized room. 

"You have changed much since I saw you last." he stated quietly. 

Bilbo's only response was to huff his annoyance determined not to make eye contact with a man he once considered a form of family.

"You have seen things beyond the edge of the shire. Seen the horrors that the world has to offer and if I'm not mistaken you also seen some of the hope it still holds as well. I came twice to Bag End while you were away. Your mother wrote me and told me your time had come but I still found myself wandering across the rolling hills of the shire. I made excuses for it of course blaming it on habit but I know why it called to me."

"And what reason did you find?" Bilbo asked reluctantly when Gandalf made no attempt to elaborate any further on the subject; damn his curiosity.

"Fear my dear boy." again Bilbo found himself shocked by Gandalf, though he was being to get used to just expecting the unexpected when it came to him.

"Fear of what? The shire isn't exactly know for its perilous dangers."

"It was not a fear _of_  something, more of a fear _for_ something; fear for you my dear Bilbo." 

"Fear for me?" Bilbo asked in disbelief giving up on avoiding Gandalf's gentle gaze, "I was never in any danger from them." 

"Oh of that I was very well aware , what I feared was your future and what it would bring. I found that being near Bag End, a place where you were so happy and full of life eased my fears of what lies ahead for you. You and your dragon have quite the burden to carry."

"His name is Kalinth and he is my brother." Bilbo snapped causing Gandalf to raise his hands in surrender.

"You were raised in a life of comfort and happiness only to have it brutally ripped away from you due to forces beyond your control; but fate was not done with you yet. No, then you found yourself the owner of a destiny that would effect much more than just your self, with a legacy as heavy as the mountain around you. You had a choice; live your life as best as you could ignoring Fates call or embrace who you were meant to be and face whatever troubles lay ahead of you."

"What do my choices have to do with suicidal dwarves?" the question sounding harsher than Bilbo intended but in his defense he had had one heck of a day.

"You maybe the only one of your kind in middle earth Bilbo Baggins but you are not the only one who has had to face the same choice." Gandalf scolded.

"One of those who faced such a choice is sitting in your living room  at this very moment. Thorin Oakensheild had his entire world ripped away from him by a dragon and I was thinking it that maybe a dragon could help him take it back." he admitted giving Bilbo an understanding look.

"Now it all makes sense," Bilbo whispered, "Your not here for my help at all are you?"

"I hate to disappoint but if you were hoping to use me as the go between to get my mother and brother to help them you're out of luck, for they are currently indisposed and I have no way to even reach them." Bilbo laughed darkly.

"Do not insult me! I had hoped you knew me well enough in your youth to know that I value you for yourself. The dragon in which I speak of is not one with wings and breath of flame, but one who has a true heart, and a brave soul. You have dragon blood in your veins Bilbo Baggins and with your help this quest may just succeed; without you I fear it is doomed to fail." 

Bilbo stared at Gandalf's face as he explained his reasoning and found no lie hidden there. He knew that the tasks the dwarves were undertaking was almost impossible and even with the odds stacked against them they would do their best to complete it;  a quality he greatly admired. Could he turn them away when he was probably the only person in all of middle earth with a shred of hope to help them?

"As much as I would like to help I can't. Kalinth 's burning could end any day now and I have to be here at Bag End, like I promised I would be. I'm sorry but I can't sign that contract." 

 Gandalf stood knowing when a conversation had reached its end and made his way to the door.

"You were right this morning, when you said we were more strangers now than friends. The Bilbo Baggins I held close to my heart would never have sat back and let excuses keep him from helping others when he could." Gandalf murmured before leaving Bilbo alone.

Sometime later a voice pulled him from his conflicted thoughts. Bilbo stood silently moving down the hallway to peer around the corner. Thorin leaned forward braced against the fireplace with the flames casting shadows on his face. He sang, his voice deep and hypnotic; Bilbo felt a pull on his heart like he'd never felt before. His body leaned forward trying to pull him closer to the song as if he could drift away on the deep longing tones like a feather in the breeze. 

The song was old and told of the terrible day the dwarves were forced from the mountain and Bilbo felt their pain as if it were his own. Some of the other dwarves joined in adding their sounds of loss and heartache but Thorin ' s carried the loudest, ringing the strongest in the hobbit's ears. Each note striking a cord deep with in him, awakening a part of him he never knew existed, urging him to let it surge forth and leave doubt behind.

As the mournful song came to a close Bilbo slipped back into his room as silently as he left it. Sitting down hard on his bed he swipe at the tears that had pooled in his eyes and demanded breath return to his lungs. He knew the loss of which they sang. Not of loss of gold, treasure, trinkets, or halls; but of a home, a place where love, family, and belonging ran over. He himself these past six years had felt the the sting of the knife that had cut the dwarves just as deeply as it wounded him. 

Bag End fit the term of home in all of the physical ways it could but his true home, the home he cherished more than anything lay hidden away in a mountain with his mother and brother. He felt a sense of connection to the thirteen dwarves beyond his bedroom. Not a connection built on brotherhood and trust; no, but one built on the underlying feeling of similar loss.

He would have his home back one day, possibly one day very soon, while Thorin and the others had no such hope. Quickly, Bilbo walked to his closet with a new found sense of determination and began to pack. He would never be able to live with him self if he didn't do everything in his power to help mend the ache and pain they felt.

Gandalf had said the quest had little to no chance of succeeding with out him so how could he do anything but offer his aid. The wizard had given him a choice much like Kayerith had that night in the Blue Mountain cavern and he had decided.

It appeared Bilbo Baggins would be going on an adventure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihach ned baudh--Flame of Judgement 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos, Bookmarks, And comments they each mean so much. I know this chapter had a lot of dialog straight from the movie but hopefully I managed to put my own spin on it to fit the story. Please feel free to leave any questions or feedback in the comment section, I love hearing what you all think about how the story is progressing.


	6. A Company of Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and the company begin the long journey to reclaim the Lonely Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'd just like to thank everyone who had commented, left kudos, and subscribed to this story, you are all amazing!! We're starting to get into the journey now so the action is on its way. I'd also like to take a o e t to apologize for any errors found in this fic. Writing is so ly a hobby for me, something I do to keep myself sane and work out y emotions so I apologize for any errors you find in the text. If you see a mistake please do not hesitate to message me so the I can fix it.

Bilbo woke long before the first rays of dawn thought to bless the sky with their light. With the dragons being bound to the mountain while the sun hung in the sky, he had become accustomed to seeing it's warm light in passing only. He ambled over to his closet and dressed in the clothes he had set aside the night before.

He dressed the same way he would if he was going on a hunt with Kalith, leather pants that hung tight on his hips with built in holders and hidden pockets for a few smaller weapons; which Bilbo filled with two daggers and one small knfie. His shirt was made of a thick material with leather stitched into the underside hidden from veiw protecting his chest and arms. Bilbo had never been one to dress for flash preferring a simple look with a hidden purpose. On the outside his clothes seemed relatively plain, though out of place in hobbition, but if needed they would help protect him from harm.  He had two more sets of clothing identical to the one he wore now folded neatly in the bottom of him pack. He rolled up his heavier overcoat and tied it to the top of his pack over his sword. He ran his fingers over its scabbard slowly, the sword so familiar he swore he could feel its balanced weight in his hand even now.

Double checking that he had everything in order he scooped up the letter that was sitting on his deak and headed for the hall. A few of the dwarves were up and moving around going about their business Bilbo himself had just finished. He moved silently avoiding them easily before slipping out his front door. It only took him a little over ten minutes to make his way the Hamfast's house and slip the letter Bilbo wrote last night into his mail box. The letter stated he wished to resume the same agreement Mr. Gamgee had used with his mother regarding the care of Bag End, with an added provision that if any creature came asking after him to inform them that he had headed on adventure east and would return as soon as possible. He chuckled at the idea of Hamfast having to encounter his mother and brother.

As he approached Bag End he saw that candles had been lit and more of the dwarves were up and moving around inside. Bilbo took a seat on the bench and pulled out his pipe; if he sat in a way that hid his body behind the large bushes on either side hiding him completely from veiw he didn't notice, such behavior was second nature to him now anyway.

It wasn't long, though longer than he had anticipated before the dwarves to exited Bag End; all of them grumbling and groaning at the 'ungodly hour' and Bilbo stifled a laugh content to watch them from his seat on the bench. He found it rather off putting that no one addressed him as they mounted their ponies, and Gandalf his horse, as they started making their way down the dirt lane out of the shire. With a huff and a curse he shouldered his pack and followed softly behind them on foot. Not that he wanted to ride a pony, oh no, he was much happier walking but a general 'Good morning' or 'Thank you for agreeing to leave the comforts of the shire to help us on this crazed mission' would have been appreciated.

He listened as the groans turned to laughs and the company began to banter back and forth light heartedly. Though they appeared to be disgustly rude to outsiders, or possibly just hobbits, they were open and friendly amongst themselves. Bilbo found himself becoming quite taken with the young pair of brothers Fili and Kili, they're light hearted teasing reminding him so much of himself and Kalinth it momentarily stole the breath from his lungs. He was glad that the pair were bringing up the rear of the company it allowed him to observe them with out drawing to much attention to his stares, not that anyone had even paid him the slightest bit of attention.

"It's a shame Mr. Boggins couldn't be convinced to join us." Kili stated guiding his pony closer to his brothers causing Bilbo to tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"Aye, having him around would've made the trip more interesting."

"Just think, there would have finally been someone who didn't think of us as a couple of kids always-"

"Getting into mischief" Fili finished his brother's sentence in what Bilbo could only assume was an impression of Thorin.

"I mean honestly, a few harmless pranks and your labeled a troublemaker for life. Gloin has no proof that we were the ones who put those spiders in his pack." Kili snickered.

"Right you are dear brother, No proof at all. I'm sure Mr. Baggins would have greatly enjoyed our company; we are rather irresistible." he chuckled wagging his eyebrows.

Bilbo could hardly believe his ears the company hadn't ingored him out of bad manners but because they had no idea that he was even present. Bilbo wasn't sure which option was worse that the dwarves were just blatantly rude or they were so oblivious to their surroundings. The second possibility didn't bode well for their chance of success on this quest and for a moment Bilbo debated on turning around and leaving them to their fate.

"That we are!" Kili laughed, and Bilbo couldn't help but smile at the sound it was light and clear; and so full of life he thought ir may have made the sunshine just a little bit brighter. Oblivious they might be but he had signed the contract, even if they didn't know it yet, and a Baggins never went back on his word so he continued on. "Mr. Boggins could have proved to be an asset when Uncle decided to get cross with us, an alibi is always a handy thing to have."

"Maybe even eventually we could have added Mr. Baggins to our circle of friends, though he did seem rather high strung last night, but that is easily fixed with the right influences."

"Baggins? I thought his name was Boggins?" Kili questioned sending Fili a confused look.

"No I'm sure Gandalf said Baggins."

"No, it was Boggins, I even him called him that name last night."

"It was Baggins, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, I kept repeating it like a tongue twister on the way there." Fili huffed in annoyance.

"No your wrong it's Boggins!" Kili cried punching his brother in the shoulder.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo threw in, laughing as both brothers jumped almost clear off their ponies, with Kili screeching in fright.

"How in the-"

"Where did you-" the brothers stuttered Fili still clasping one hand over his heart.

Bilbo cast a glance over his shoulder and saw that Kili ' s girlish screech had brought the entire company to a halt and he was now the focus of their confused stares. Gandalf was the first to recover and moved his horse around bringing him a few feet away.

"My Dear Bilbo when did you join us?" he asked with a twinkling smile and Bilbo had the inkling that Gandalf knew exactly how long he'd been walking behind him.

"I've been here the whole bloody time, not that any of you lot seemed to notice. In fact I was sitting not three feet from you as you all lumbered down my stairs this morning." Bilbo declared letting his tone reveal how ridiculous he found the whole situation.

Bilbo ignored the raucous that followed his statement coming to the conclusion that even the smallest things could send dwarves into an uproar. Some shouted that they had seen him while other maintained that there was way he could have escaped their notice. Bilbo stalked past them all and made his way to the head of the line. He quickly drew the contract out of a pocket on the outside of his pack and shoved it into the dwarf kings hands.

Thorin shot him a fierce glare that left Bilbo unsure if it was because he had managed to surprise the dwarf or that he had in fact decided to join the quest. Bilbo met his gaze with a challenging one of his own. Though Thorin ' s glare was impressive it had little effect on Bilbo who had been on the receiving end of a dragons more than once.

Thorin passed the contract to Balin never taking his eyes from Bilbo.

"Looks like everything is in order." the old dwarf informed sending Bilbo a wink.

"Get him a pony." Thorin barked sharply kicking his own mount to continue on his way, sharply turning his back to the hobbit.

Bilbo tired to protest and insist that he would be quite fine walking but was given little choice in the matter a Fili dismounted and hoisted Bilbo up on the back of a chestnut mare.

"You do know how to ride?" Kili asked.

Bilbo slid forward in the saddle, the leather hardness already becoming uncomfortable and glanced at the dark dwarf prince out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm actually used to a much different form of transportation." was all Bilbo offered in response.

Kili and Fili gave their ponies a light squeeze with their legs bringing them up on either side of Bilbo so they were riding three wide instead on one after another.

"Let us be the first to welcome you Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Fili proclaimed spreading his arms out to gesture at the group before him.

"Thank you that's very kind."

"Just stick with us and you'll be fine." Kili added with a smile.

"You boys aren't fooling me I heard everything you said before." Bilbo chuckled as the brothers turned their faces into a look of pure innocence. "You'll not be pulling any funny business with me." He finished shaking a finger at the pair.

"Wouldnt dream of it, would we Fili?"

"Not at all." Fili answered with a mischievous glint in his eye.

The trio spent the rest of the day bringing up the back of the line sharing stories and discussing the many differences between dwarves and hobbits;answering many silly questions about his feet Bilbo became more relaxed with each passing mile spent in their company and could only hope the rest of the dwarves would be as welcoming as the two Druin Princes.

That night as the company set up camp Bilbo found Kili and Fili glued to his side. While the other dwarves only acknowledged him with a grunt or a nod of their head in passing the brothers were happy to keep him surrounded with happy conversation. He found his input wasn't always needed and was content to listen to the easy banter that passed between the pair. When he offered to take first watch they quickly volunteered to keep him company, only to be denied by Thorin who insisted they get their rest. Bilbo tried not be offended as he caught the suspicious look their leader threw his way. It seemed Thorin was not pleased with his nephews spending so much time with a strange hobbit.

It was decided that Bofur, brother of the overly round dwarf Bombur would help keep him watch for half of the night. The pair sat in companionable silence for most of their shift but Bilbo found the miner and sometimes toy maker quite friendly and was happy to know him better.

The next three weeks passed in a rather uneventful routine. Each morning the company would break camp and push forward. Bilbo spent his days in the with Kili and Fili and found his stomach and sides would ache from the constant stream of laughter the pair pulled from him or with Bofur and his brother Bombur talking of any manner of subjects. When the company would set up camp he would take first watch with one of the Ur brothers , Bofur more often than not, before stumbling to his bed roll which was always neatly laid out for him next to the Kili and Fili. He was touched by their thoughtfulness and chuckled at the memory of the first time they'd done it. 

One night a week past Bilbo had been walking back with Bofur from their watch duty on the outskirts of the company. Hoping not to disturb any of the sleeping dwarves he quietly laid out his bed roll next to Bofur on the edge of their circle. He'd woken an hour later to find himself being dragged, still tucked in his bed roll across the ground by Kili. The young dwarf deposited him next to his own bed roll on the side that wasn't occupied by Fili all while Thorin looked on with a thunderous expression from his spot near the fire.

The next morning Bofur had teased him but Bilbo brushed it off with a shrug and a smile. The following night Bofur had grabbed Bilbo's bed roll and laid it out next to his with a snap and flourish gaining much more attention than necessary in Bilbo's honest opinion. That night it was both Kili and Fili who dragged his sleeping form over to their spot on the ground. Bilbo opened one eye groaned and immediately fell back asleep cursing the strangeness of dwarves. The next morning the company was startled from their sleep; dwarves grabbing their weapons and jumping from their bed rolls by a scream. Sometime during the night a large snake found its way into Bofur's bed roll and sunk it's teeth into his behind more than once. If Kili and Fili laughed a little louder than the rest every time ever time the other dwarf rubbed his rump no one mentioned it but Bofur kept sending them both knowing glares. Ever since that night Bilbo just allowed the boys to place his bed roll next to theirs, an arrangement Bofur hadn't tried to interrupt again.

As for the leader of their company, Thorin was just as cold and unfriendly as the first morning of their journey. The only time he spoke to Bilbo was to bark out orders or complain about how long it took him to compete a task. It had become a normal occurrence for Bilbo to find the dwarf king glowering at him from a far, even more frequently if Bilbo seemed lIke he was actually enjoying himself. Bilbo pushed aside Thorin ' s dislike as a lost cause; he'd be damned if he spent the entire quest with a scowl in his face and miserable. Bilbo was a naturally happy creature finding joy in the little things in life it was one of the reasons he got along so well with Kili and Fili who were much like him in that way. If Thorin didn't like that fact then he could piss off.

As night descended the company set up camp on a flat grassy cliff. Bilbo watered the ponies while sneaking Myrtle, his mount, an apple from his pocket. A  eerie cry echoed off the rock face and his head shot up quickly scanning the dark surrounding him. 

"What was that?" he heard Ori squeak.

"Orcs." Kili answered in a low voice as if he were sharing a most guarded secret. "Vile creatures, the woods and hills will be full of them when the sun disappears."

"They slip into to town and upon lonely travelers, cutting them down in the dark, always slinking away before the sun rises leaving nothing but death in their wake." Fili continued leaning back casting his face into the shadows adding the the unsettling effect of his words.

Bilbo rolled his eyes as he heard Ori gulp loudly slinking into his brother Dori 's side who sent the prince's one very impressive glare.

"You think that's funny?" growled Thorin rising to his feet, "You think a night raid by orcs a joke?" he accused pinning the boys still with the fire in his eyes.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili murmered his head cast down looking properly chastised.

"No, you know nothing of the world." Thorin spat before striding away from the fire into the dark.

Bilbo took a seat next to Kili and rested a hand on his shoulder, he knew the boys were only teasing Ori but Thorin was right, orcs and their terrible deeds were nothing to take lightly.

It was Balin who spoke first breaking the tense silence that had covered the camp. Bilbo found himself drinking in every word that left the old dwarf ' s lips as he recounted the tale of the battle for Moria. Bilbo turned his eyes scanning the edge of the darkness until they rested on Thorin. Bilbo couldn't help the feeling of admiration that swept over him as he listened to the tale. Thorin was unlike anyone he'd ever met and he began to respect him in a way he hadn't before.

Gandalf spoke of Thorin having his life ripped away from and being forced to make a choice but he had left out the amount of heart ache and pain that the dwarf had lived through. How could one man endure so much and still carry on with his head held high. Bilbo was sure if he had been given Thorin ' s lot in life he would have crumbled beneath it's weight. 

A hot feeling filled his stomach, gripping him; he was taken by an intense surge of protectiveness towards Thorin. He had brushed Thorin off as a cold distant being, not caring to analyze what could have possibly made him that way and was ashamed. He swore in that moment he would do anything in his power to protect Thorin from harm, nothing would hurt the dwarf king while Bilbo still had breath in his body.

When Balin finished his story and Thorin turned around to take in the now standing company Bilbo's heart burned fiercely. This man was a marvel, a pillar of strength when everything else around him was crumbling. He was a king among kings and Bilbo understood why thirteen dwarves had pledged to follow him to the end of the earth. Bilbo had given his word to help him succeed by signing the contract but on that night by the light of the fire he . Fierce blue eyes met his across the distance and he tried to convey all of his swirling emotions in his gaze. Bilbo wasn't sure if he managed it but for the first time since they'd met Thorin looked at him with out suspicion or contempt. It may not of been much but it was a start and it was the image of a dark haired king, standing tall before a stone throne, he saw that night in his dreams.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter; please feel free to leave any comments or questions below!  
> Until next time,  
> Christina


	7. Trolls, Orcs, and A Slingshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and the company fund that this journey may not be as easy as they'd hoped.

Thorin was unsettled, a feeling he'd been unable to shake since the moment he came face to face with a certain halfing. He had been oddly impressed with the way the hobbit handled everything they'd thrown at him. In all honesty Thorin had half expected him to faint at word of the dragon but the hobbit seemed rather unimpressed by the mention of the beast. His only response was to call them all mad, something he had heard in length from the other dwarven dignitaries, and stomped off to bed. Thorin was angered at the feeling of disappointment that had begun to bubble in his chest at the hobbits rejection. His own kind and kin turned their back on him and his quest, he refused to let the opinion of a stranger matter.

When the hobbit startled them all the next morning Thorin didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed; never being a dwarf known to show many emotions he chose the second and clung to it hard. He was not the slightest bit impressed by the halfing's ability to remain unseen, not even a little bit; he reminded himself. In fact he wasn't sure he truly believed he had been following behind them at all, for all he knew the little bugger could have been hiding in the trees along the road waiting for them to come upon him. 

Yes, that was the only logical explanation. 

Though he did have to give him credit for being clever he had managed to fool some of the company with his little trick.

Another unsettling fact was how quickly Kili and Fili had taken to the hobbit. It was true his nephews were open and friendly with everyone they met but it went beyond that. Thorin could see the way the hung close to the hobbit, it was becoming rare to find him with out two dwarf shadows. While Kili and Fili were much more open than Thorin they were very protective and possessive of each other and were never quick to allow anyone to get closer than a friendly acquaintance. They trusted each other fully and with out restraint sharing a bond few ever had a hope of experiencing in their entire lives. They lived and breathed for each other; to the point of them sharing a single identity. There was no Kili without Fili and equally true the other way around.

Yet it seemed they openly embraced Master Baggins ushering him past their carefully constructed and guarded walls allowing him to see the real Kili and Fili. A privilege no one outside of their family had ever been granted.

Thorin saw the way they guarded him; it hadn't gone unnoticed how one would casually step in front of him quickly distracting him with conversation when another member of the company would make a joke at the halfings expense. All while the other shot daggers and the offender silently warning them to stay their tongue. They ate their meals with him, rode next him during the day, and would eagerly keep him company while on watch if Thorin would allow it. 

They were becoming as possessive of the burglar as they were of each. Thorin thought himself dreaming when he saw Kili dragging the burglar over to the brother's area. As if that wasn't enough they put snakes in Bofur's bedroll sending everyone a clear message about exactly where they believed the burglar belonged and that worried Thorin more than he'd like to admitt.

He wasn't even sure the hobbit knew what was going on, how could he he'd just met the pair and was unaware of their normal behavior towards others. He would have to speak to his nephews soon about their behavior, he couldn't have their actions having a negative effect on the jounery. The halfing was already proving to be a distraction and distractions were something he could not allow. Distractions led to mistakes and mistakes led to people getting hurt. Deciding to speak to his nephews that night he pushed thought of the burglar from his mind.

 

 

Bilbo rode next to Bofur listening to a rather rowdy yet hilarious tale, completely oblivious to the inner turmoil he was causing their fearless leader.

"And that dear Bilbo is how I ended up running through the market naked as the day me mam brought me into this world." Bofur ended, proudly puffing out his chest.

"I pretended he wasn't my brother for a month afterwards,  didn't want the ladies to think I was cursed with so little to work with between my legs." Bombur gibed and Bilbo didn't even attempt to hold in his laughter.

"'Oy you fat bastard take that back!" 

"Don't be embarrassed brother, everyone knows I got all of the good looks in the family." Bombur tsked.

"The day I'm less attractive than you is the day I don't want to live in this world anymore." Bofur groaned.

"You hear tha' Bilbo the day I start lookin like that." he called hooking a thumb in his brother's direction. "Be a good mate and put me out of me misery. Do it quick though; maybe in my sleep, not to messy, try 'an keep it classy." 

Bilbo snorted,"the classy murder of a friend; it would be my honor." he chuckled bowing low over Myrtle ' s neck.

"Now that is a sign of true friendship." Bofur quipped as he dismounted his pony. 

Bilbo quickly followed and took in their surrounding, they appeared to be near what used to be a house of some kind.

 "If Bofur needs killing I volunteer my serivces." Fili sassed throwing an arm around Bilbo's shoulders.

"We're quite a clever pair I'm sure we could come up with lots of interesting ways to carry out the deed." Kili added sending Bofur a teasing smirk.

"Good thing I'll never have to worry about that, everyone knows I'm going to age beautifully." Bofur sang batting his eyelashes while fluffing his braids and beard.

"About as beautifully as a pigs ass." Bilbo countered.

"Now that was just hurtful." Bofur sniffed making a show of wiping his eyes spurring a very unmanly giggle to bubble from Kili 's lips.

The foursomes ' s laughter died in their throats as Gandalf storm passed wearing a thunderous expression.

"Everything alright?" Fili asked the passing wizard.

"Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo called when his old friend ignored the young dwarf.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!" Gandalf exclaimed.

One day Bilbo would learn when to leave a question unasked but it would not be today, " Who's that?" he asked possibly a little too brightly.

"Myself Master Baggins!" Gandalf roared, "I've had enough of dwarves for one day!" 

"Are you offended, because I'm a little offended" Kili grunted.

"Eh, not really," Bilbo shrugged, "but then again he said nothing about being tired of hobbits." Bilbo smirked only to find himself on the bottom of a three high dwarf pile up.

"Bofur get up! Kili and Fili watch over the ponies!" barked Thorin pulling the boys to their feet.

Bilbo rose to his feet as the other three dwarves scurried away raising his chin to look Thorin in the eye, only to be immediately ensnared in in their icy blue depths. Bilbo's breath caught in his throat at and he swayed forward dizzy. 

Thorin reacted instinctively; steadying the hobbit. Pure energy shot up Thorin ' s arms from where his hands gripped the hobbits. His head spun and he feared that he himself would buckle at the knees and crash onto the grass below his boots. His arms squeezed tighter and he closed his eyes against the buzzing in his mind and veins gaining a slip of control. He ripped his hands back as if burned dragging a deep breath into his lungs. He shot an accusing glare at the halfing only to see that he looked just as bewildered as Thorin felt.

What in Aulë had just happened?

Thorin and Bilbo both starred accusingly at each other each thinking the other was responsible for what had just transpired and Thorin ' s famous temper flared.

"Do you plan on finding something useful to do or are you just going to stand here all night?" He snapped.

Bilbo flinched at Thorin' s tone still unsteady from the buzzing in his ears and the humming under his skin. He didn't process what ever response left his lips,  the only thing he could focus on was the feeling of cold that began to take hold with in him as Thorin stomped away. When the dwarf king was completely out of sight and Bilbo's body returned to normal he sat on the ground and put his head in his hands with a groan.

He was in big trouble.

 

 

Later that night Borfur handed him Fili and Kili ' s diner and waved him in their direction. He softly picked his way over the rocks and fallen twigs coming to stand in between the mute dwarves. His stomach sank at their mirroring expressions, he'd seen that look before and it always meant trouble.

"What's wrong?" he questioned bracing himself for whatever ridiculousness they had gotten into.

"We've seem to encountered a small problem." Fili started not turning to turn and look at Bilbo.

"We were supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili added.

"There were sixteen-"

"Now there's only fourteen."

"Hence, small problem." they finished together turning their heads as one to face Bilbo who was standing between them.

"That is a problem, when did you see them last?" Bilbo asked.

"About a half an hour ago when we heard this tree," Kili flung his arm out towards a large fallen oak," fall and came to investigate."

"We think who ever took the ponies knocked this down on their way through." Fili theorized playing with one of the braids that hung from his face a nervous habbit Bilbo had noticed.

"So you're telling me that something strong enough to up root a giant tree walked right past you, made off with two ponies, and you didn't notice until the tree fell. What in Yavanna ' s name where you doing?" he asked flabbergasted.

Seeing a deep red blush sweep over their cheeks Bilbo flung out his hands, "Nope, never mind I don't want to know." he clipped.

"All I want to know is what you plan on doing about it, and before you ask no I will not be the one to tell Thorin." 

"Well, we were kind of hoping to figure this out without having to inform our uncle." Fili answered.

"We could really use your help." Kili added giving Bilbo a pleading look that reminded him very much of a small helpless puppy, which was probably exactly what Kili was aiming for.

"Ugh, fine but you both owe me." he sighed walking in the direction the pony thief took with Kili and Fili falling into step behind him.

In retrospect listening to a plan concocted by two people who had completely missed a full grown mountain troll bumbling past them was not Bilbo's smartest moment and something he swore never to do again. In their defense everything had been going perfectly, Bilbo had made it into their camp and to the ponies unseen, until Daisy decided to whiny sending the rest of the ponies into a loud cheerful chorus that caught the attention of the three trolls.

He'd actually had the situation quite under control when Kili jumped out of the trees slicing the back of the leg of the nearest troll demanding Bilbo's release. When the rest of the company came charging into the fray Bilbo was thrown into Kili's arms and they landed in a heap.

"I am going to kill you." Bilbo swore, his eyes promising retribution. "Go let the damned ponies." he snapped at the dark haired dwarf who looked to pleased with himself for Bilbo's liking.

As Kili sprinted off ducking under and around dwarves and trolls both Bilbo scanned the scene before him. Dwarves were leaping and slashing as if they were born for it and Bilbo was quite impressed by their skill. It was only then that he noticed Ori was wielding a sling shot as his only weapon. Bilbo mentally smacked his face off of the heal of his hand.

Damn the stupidity of dwarves.

Why would anyone let him charge into battle with nothing more than a glorified rock thrower to protect himself. Bilbo watched as Ori hit one of the trolls in the eye, in what was an impressive shot, but a stupid one because it only managed to anger the troll and fix it's attention on him. Ori ducked and ran towards the trees zig zaging away from his persuer but the troll was on a mission. Bilbo sprang into action pushing his legs hard to cover the distance between Ori and himself slamming into the young dwarf hard, his shoulder sending him crashing to the ground just as the trolls hand grasped where Ori had just been. Unluckily for Bilbo he was now occupying that spot and was scooped up into the angry trolls fist.

He mentally cursed Thorin and the dwarves for laying down their arms. The only thing that accomplished was instead of Bilbo being at the mercy of the trolls now the entire company was bound in large burlap sacks or tied to a spit over the fire. When this was over with Bilbo really needed to have a discussion with their leader about smart choices.

It all ended fine on account of some smooth talking by Bilbo and the timely arrival of Gandalf the trolls were turned to stone and the dwarves realeased. That was how he found himself leaning against the entrance wall of a troll hoard.

"I saw what you did back there." sounded a low voice behind him.

Bilbo jumped as Nori circled around to his front casually leaning next to him but said nothing to the dwarfs vague comment.

"I saw that troll go for Ori but was too far away to do anything about it. I saw you shove Ori out of the way when that troll tried to grab him and I thank you."

"You don't have to thank me anyone else would've done the same if they had seen him in trouble." Bilbo shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not but I appreciate that you did something, your not half bad burglar." 

"Just Bilbo if you please." 

"Just Bilbo then." NorI smirked before pushing off of the cave entrance to make his way over to his younger brother who was trying to escape the grasp of his fussing older brother Dori.

Just then Gandalf exited the cave and sat down next to Bilbo on one of the large rocks. Bilbo cast him a sideways look noticing the small sword the wizard had resting in his lap.

"I was going to offer this to you." Gandalf stated gesturing towards the dusty weapon.

"Thanks but no thanks; I've already got a perfectly good sword which you already know since your the one who gave it to me." Bilbo chuckled.

"True, very true but it would be a shame to leave such a fine weapon in this nasty place." the wizard answered.

"Maybe you should give it to Ori he could use some sort of a weapon besides that stupid sling shot."

"A good suggestion but Master Dori does not believe Ori would be able to handle a weapon without injuring himself and can be quite stubborn about the subject."

"You have got to be kidding me." Bilbo sputtered  not believing his ears, "he'd rather his brother run head first into danger with out a real weapon on the off chance he might hurt himself with it." Bilbo finished shocked.

"It is not our place to understand the thought process of dwarves, trust me when I say it will only result in a rather unpleasant headache "

Bilbo snorted at the wizards words and the pair shared an amused glance.

"Somethings coming!" Dwalin shouted and Bilbo along with the rest of the company we're on their feet in an instant weapons drawn in the direction of the crackling underbrush.

Bilbo was momentarily taken by surprise at the sight of ten overly large rabbits pulling some sort of sled behind them erupting from the trees and skidding to an stop two feet away from the group.

"Radagast what on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf called to the strange new arrival.

Radagast, one of the five known wizards of middle earth. Kayerith had spoken briefly about him during their lessons stating that he was a rather odd fellow more content to be surrounded by animals than people. Strange did not begin to scratch the surface of the man standing before him.

Bilbo and the rest of the company lowered their weapons as Gandalf approached the other wizard.

"Is that a bug he just pulled out of his mouth?" Kili whispered disgusted from Bilbo's left side.

"No idea, I was to busy starring at the bird shit on his face." Fili clipped back from his other side.

"Is that a - yep that's a birds nest in his hair." Bofur added from behind them.

Bilbo snorted at his friends keeping a curious eye on both wizards as the made their way into the trees beyond the group. Whatever caused Radagast to come in search of Gandalf must have been very important since Kayerith and had said he kept to the Greenwood rarely leaving it.

Nobody had time to dwell on the wizard and his sudden appearance as a loud howl cut through the air. The hair on the back of Bilbo's neck stood up he knew that howl, that was no wolf, that was the howl of a warg. Just as the thought entered his mind a large snarling beast crashed into the clearing. Dwalin made quick work of the warg as the rest of the company circled up shoulder to shoulder.

"Warg scouts." Thorin cursed, "which means that an orc pack is not far behind. We must move!"

"We can't the ponies have bolted." shouted Dori from further up the ledge.

"Damn ponies more trouble than their worth." Bilbo snarled.

"We'll never out run them." Gloin barked shifting anxiously from one foot to the other.

He was right Bilbo had seen the speed of wargs, he gone up against them numerous times they had no hope of out running them in an all out chase.

Bilbo's thoughts began to race as Gandalf and Thorin shouted back and forth to each other wasting precious time. The could head back to the troll hoard and hope to make a stand there. The narrow entrance of the cave could be used to tunnel their attackers to them and hopefully keep their numbers down.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast stated and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"Those are Gundabad Wargs they will out run you!" Gandalf snapped clearly out of patience.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits!" Radagast hissed throwing his hands towards his sled, "I'd like to see them try." he smirked darkly.

Now that might just work.

Bilbo bent low forcing his legs to move as quickly as possible as the company sprinted across the field towards the cover of a group of boulders up a head. He ran directly behind Kili and Fili determined to keep his friends close. All of his senses were on high alert and he could hear the wargs hot on Radagast 's tail a few miles off. So far the pack was focused on the wizard as he shot across the open spaces but who knew how long their luck would hold. Bilbo wondered where Gandalf was leading them hoping it safety wasn't far away.

 

 

Lord Elrond was standing on the large balcony outside of his chambers lost in thought when a vision came over him. Orcs on the road just outside of their borders. He saw flashes of those they chased but nothing that could make their identity know until the image of a pointed grey hat came into his minds eye.

Gandalf.

Just what had his old meddling friend gotten himself into this time?

"Gather the guards!" he ordered the elf standing behind him before turning into his room to don his armor, Gandalf had better have a good explanation for this.

It only took minutes for his group of men to assemble and even less than that for them to reach the pack of orcs. The elves quickly eliminated the threat as he scanned the area for his old friend. Lord Elrond saw no sign Gandalf or the group he saw in his vision. With a disgruntled sigh he turn his horse and spurred it forward, he would do a quick scout of the area just to make sure he wasn't injured somewhere.

Meanwhile the company and Gandalf were slowly making their way through the tunnel that had led out of the cave that had saved their lives, the arrival of the elves certainly helped though it seemed his companions were determined to deny that fact much to his amusement.

 As Bilbo emerged from the tunnel he stopped dead causing Fili to run into him from behind.

"You alright Bilbo?" he asked concerned.

When Bilbo didn't respond Fili looked up and Bilbo could almost hear the dwarf's eyes widen. 

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed in awe.

His eyes drank in the sight of the Elven realm like a man dying of thirst. His whole life he dreamed of being able to see the place his mother had called home for so long. Tears pooled at the edge of his eyes as he gave Gandalf a blinding smile. 

The wizard stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Bilbo's shoulder, he knew how much this meant to the young hobbit. Bilbo reached up and clasped his hand over Gandalf's and squeezed it once calming the slight tremor of his limb. So caught up in his own joyous thoughts Bilbo missed the dark glare Thorin gave him at his reaction to Rivendell, not that it would have mattered to him anyway. Bilbo understood that the dwarves greatly disliked the fair folk but Bilbo was not a dwarf. He had grown up on stories of the kindness of the elves and tales of the friends his mother had made during her time here.

With each step they took towards the city Bilbo's heart sped up until he was sure it was going to burst forth from his chest and fly into the sky. Everything was more beautiful than he had imagined. When he stepped through the arched gates of the entrance his heart filled with joy and something solely Belladonna. For the first time in years he felt as if his mother as if she were right next to him.

The sound of incoming riders had everyone spinning on heir heels in time to see a number of battle dressed elves riding swiftly in their direction.

"Close ranks!" Thorin shouted and all of the dwarves drew their weapons forming tight circle in which Bilbo found himself being shoved into the center of like a child. The riders in turn circled around the dwarves bringing their horses to a halt the tension in the air rising to an almost breaking point. 

"Gandalf it is a surprise to see you here. We were just out dispatching a large orc pack not far from our borders, they appeared to be hunting something." One of the elves stated in a knowing tone as he gracefully dismounted his steed pulling off his helmet. 

Bilbo wondered curiously how it was possible for not a single hair to be out of place.

"I fear that may have been us." Gandalf answered clasping a hand on to the elf ' s shoulder with a smile which the elf eagerly returned.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain." the elf turned to address Thorin.

"I don't believe we have met." Thorin responded stepping forward, Bilbo was presently surprised by his show of manners; he had expected him to out right insult the elf.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thrör when he ruled under the mountain." the elf explained.

"Funny he made no mention of you." Thorin growled and Bilbo fought the urge to groan.

There was the Thorin he had been waiting for. He wondered if all dwarves were so rude or if it was a trait only shared by the ones he traveled with.

" _Baren bar lin. Tolo, mado a sogo uin mereth!_ " the elf spoke in Sindarin.

Gloin pushed his way forward shouldering Bilbo out of the way with a growl, "What does he say? Does he offer us insult?" he cried.

"No he offers you food." Bilbo snapped shoving the dwarf back, outraged for their hosts.

Thorin quickly turned around eyeing Bilbo dangerously, "You speak the language of the fair folk." he stated his tone throwing his words like an insult.

Bilbo met his glare with a mirrored one of his own.

"Blessed be the stars, can it be?"  The tall elf whispered stepping forward towards Bilbo.

The reaction was instant Kili and Fili both grabbed a hold of one of the hobbits arms and pulled him behind them stepping shoulder to shoulder acting as a barrier between him and the elf who stopped raising a questioning brow.

"We have been waiting many years for you to grace our halls with your presence Bilbo Baggins, but never could I have guessed you to arrive in such company." he smirked.

"Kili, Fili move." Bilbo hissed only to be forced to muscle his way around the brothers and a few of the other dwarves who stood immobile in his way before coming to stand in front of the elf.

" _Suilad, Iston le?_ " Bilbo asked respectfully, bending at his waist in a bow.

"We have never had the pleasure of meeting but I have heard much about you, I feel as if we have been friends for years. I am Lord Elrond and your mother was one of my dearest friends." the elf introduced himself with a soft smile and returning bow.

"She spoke of you frequently in the highest regard of friendship and love." Bilbo confessed shuffling his feet.

Lord Elrond stepped forward and knelt before Bilbo extending his hand out to clasp him shoulder. Bilbo thought he saw the hint of a tremble as his mother's friend laid his hand upon him but brushed it off as a trick of the light. It had always been one of his dreams to stand before Belladonna's dearest friend and now that he was here he felt insecure and lacking underneath Lord Elrond 's open gaze.

"You look so very much like her." The elf whispered slowly scanning Bilbo's face with bright eyes.

Bilbo swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded once. The pair stared at one another for a moment and Bilbo wondered if it was truly him Lord Elrond was seeing or his mother. The confused grumbles from the dwarves brought them back to the present and Lord Elrond stood still holding onto Bilbo's shoulder.

"It is an honor to have you here, you are most welcome. Come, you must be weary from your travels. I will show you to your chambers so you can freshen up before diner. Tonight we will celebrate your arrival and welcome you properly to Rivendell." Lord Elrond smiled leading Bilbo up the beautiful stair way before them.

"Where are you taking him?" Fili called, and Bilbo saw that Thorin had a restraining grip on both of his nephew's arms.

"Please show Bilbo's traveling companions to the guest wing and escort them to diner when they are ready." Lord Elrond ordered the elf who had originally greeted them never stopping his stride.

Bilbo shot Kili and Fili an apologetic look before hurrying after the elf lord.

"I'd like to apologize for Thorin I'm sure he meant no offense." Bilbo offered as they made their way down a long open hallway.

"I do not hold you responsible for the actions of others dear Bilbo. I understand Thorin ' s animosity, he and his people feel wronged by the Elf King of Mirkwood and while me and my kin were not involved they do not trust us on principal." 

They came to a stop at a large wooden door that was covered in silver vines and metal blossoms. It like everything he'd seen of Rivendell so far looked alive as much as part of the valley as the water and stone which it was built upon.

"These were your mother's personal chambers. We have kept them in living order in hopes that you would one day use them yourself." 

Bilbo was touched by the thoughtfulness of Lord Elrond ' s statement, it seemed the elves held his mother in just as high esteem as she did them and it was humbling to be treated with such kindness in honor of her.

"There should be clothes that will fit you in the chest at the end of the bed, we tried to make them as close to your mothers description of you as possible. Please take your time I will send someone to collect you and escort you to diner in an hour." 

Bilbo thanked the elf lord and opened the door, he had assumed it would be heavy due to its large size but it swung open easily. The room was open and bright and took Bilbo's breath away. He walked around the room slowly taking in every detail, brushing his hand along the warm wood and stone walls.

He could picture his mother in this room, could see her sitting at the hobbit size desk writing letters, could see her standing out on the balcony looking up at a a starry night sky, and could see her curled up with a good book on the ledge next to one of the larger windows. His heart ached with missing her and he sat down on the bed sinking into the soft mattress.

He only allowed himself a few minutes of nostalgia before standing and crossing to the the wash basin. He stripped himself of his clothes folding then neatly and placing them one of the near by chairs. He hummed in relaxation as he scrubbed the dirt and sweat from his skin, the smell of lavender filling the room. Drying off with the large fluffy towel that was sitting next to the large variety of soaps he opened the chest in search of clothes.

He pulled out the first outfit he found and quickly dressed. As the soft fabric slid over his skin he was again humbled by the generosity of the elves. His shirt and pants were made in the same style he frequently wore with silver and blue swirls adorning his neckline and hem. They were obviously made with care and fit him exactly right. He pulled a comb threw his blonde locks surprised at how long they had already grown since his departure of Bag End. Where it had been cut just below his ears it now hung almost brushing the edge of his jaw. 

Bilbo passed in front of the mirror by the bed and blinked at his own reflection. He had never been one to take much stock in appearances, he believed everyone should be measured by what was underneath their skin, but even he was pleasantly surprised by the way he looked freshly washed and wearing his new clothes. He would never look like a hero out of a book but tonight he felt that he appeared passable.

A soft knock on the door brought him out of his self inspection, quickly setting the comb down on the night stand he made his way to the door eager to spend more time amongst his mother's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tolo, mado a sogo uin mereth!- Come, eat and drink of the feast!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave your feedback below I love hearing what you all are thinking about the story so far.
> 
> For those of you who have also starting reading my other Thorin/Bilbo story Gamz Mudtû it will be updated no later than the 17th so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Christina


	8. The Welcome of the Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is surprised at his reception at Rivendell and quickly forms a friendship with Elrond and his children much to the dislike of some of the dwarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are already to chapter 8 in this little adventure. I honestly can't believe how far this story has come from the little plot idea that was originally. As always I'd like to thank all of you who have commented, bookmarked, and left kudos on this work!

The night air was warm and comforting as it brushed along his cheeks, the moonlight giving off a silver glow to everything it touched. Bilbo was memorized by the beauty of Rivendell, his mother had spoke in great length about its many wonders but het words, though true, fell flat in the face of the real thing. 

Bilbo walked along side the tall elf, fighting the urge to pull on the bottom of his hem. He was nervous and beginning to feel uncomfortable under his guide's side way glance. He was sure the elf wasn't aware that Bilbo had noticed, they were a stoic race his mother explained, keeping an different mask in place in front of all who were not highly valued friends or kin.  Bilbo had become used to the stares and leers of others at a very young age and could easily find and locate their source as second nature by now. He knew that the elf didn't mean any offense so he just shuffled along beside him hoping that their twisting journey through the halls was almost complete.

If Bilbo felt uncomfortable under the admiring glance of one elf he felt down right embarrassed and insecure as he walked down the steps into the outdoor dinning area. The room was filled with ten tables each seating fifteen elves, his company was seated at a large rectangular table with Lord Elrond at its head with Thorin seated directly to his right. As soon as Bilbo decended the first step the entire room, minus the dwarves, stood and faced him. The dwarves conversations stopped as they shot the elves suspicious and confused looks leaving the room to be engulfed in a deafening silence. 

Bilbo's steps halted and he stood frozen one foot on the second step with his other still firmly planted on the first and gulped. He panicked for a minute assuming he had done something to cause a great offense and his stomach twisted in pain, but after scanning the assembled crowd he noticed they all were openly smiling at him and relaxed, a little bit but not much.This time Bilbo could not stop his fingers from clasping the hem of his shirt, their tips ghosting over the beautiful embroidery.  He felt his face flush, his cheeks and neck grew hot; he was sure the elves could hear the blood pending in his ears which only added to his embarrassment. 

His eyes scanned the crowd as the uncomfortable moment stretched on and somehow he managed to lock eyes with Thorin. The dwarf leader looked shocked and something else Bilbo couldn't name before he caught Bilbo's gaze and his face shut down into an angry mask causing him to look down right murderous.

That was all it took for Bilbo's embarrassment to fade and his anger to spark. He had always been a rebellious being, if someone told him he couldn't do something it would push him to do the exact thing they said he couldn't. Thorin didn't think he was worth this much attention, and while Bilbo secretly agreed, he decided in that moment that he would do everything in his power to earn and prove that the elves generosity was deserved. Squaring his shoulders and raising his head he began decending the stairs gracefully, being sure to flash the elves closest to him a blinding smile, which after the first few he received in return became less forced and more genuine.

Lord Elrond met Bilbo half way to the high table where he had been seated and the pair stopped in the cennter of the room. The elf lord placed a gentle hand on Bilbo's right shoulder causing him to lean closer towards the elf side.

"Tonight we celebrate a most joyous occasion; Bilbo Baggins, son of our beloved Belladonna has finally made his way to Rivendell." Bilbo was shocked by the cheerful display that followed Lord Elrond words as the elves applauded some even calling out his name.

 The edge of Bilbo's  lips turned up as he saw Dori pull Ori behind him, away from the closest elf as if trying to hide him from the madness before him. Most other races assumed elves to be an emotionless race, never giving more than a small smile but Bilbo knew better. His mother would often tell him that elves were private folk but they were some of the most cheerful and loving people she'd ever had the pleasure to meet. He had laughed at some the stories she told of her elven friends antics during a festival or a feast. Elves could be just as rowdy as dwarves when the occasion called for it they just hid it better.

Lord Elrond held up his hand and silence immediately fell, "Tonight as the stars shine over our heads, let it be know that our hearts shine just as bright fillled with happiness, love, and good will. _Carnen an gwend_ !" he finished brightly.

" _Mae pennen!_ " a chorus of elves answered before once again taking their seats.

Lord Elrond led Bilbo over to the high table gesturing to for him to sit on the seat directly on his right and Bilbo blushed again. It was a great honor to be seated at the right hand of their host. Bilbo looked at the dwarves across the table, as he already noticed Thorin was seated directly to Lord Elrond ' s right putting him directly across from Bilbo, followed by Fili and Kili, then Balin and Dawlin followed by Oin and Gloin, the Ur brothers were next, and the Ri brothers sat at the end of the table. The right side of the table held Bilbo, three elves, and Gandalf who sat four seats away form Bilbo. He rolled his eyes at the dwarves as they openly grimaced at the elves across from them, though Balin kept a polite neutral expression, while the rest of the dwarves from Oin down looked quite pleased at having no one across from them. 

"I'd like to introduce you to my children." Lord Elrond said to Bilbo taking his seat, "This is my daughter Arwen, and my son's Elladan and Elrohir." he gestured to the elves seated to Bilbo's right. 

Bilbo was struck by the resemblance of the two brothers and quickly recalled his mother saying that they were twins, known to pretend to be the other when around those who could not tell them apart. He could see the resemblance between them and their father, all three having long silky hair and piercing green eyes. Bilbo nodded and exchanged a quick greeting with the pair before turning his attention to the lady elf seated next to him.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was long and thick falling well past her lower back in jet black waves.Her eyes were the same striking color as the rest of her family and her full lips were the color of a summer strawberry. Her bright lips only extenuated the luminescence of her ivory skin giving her and other worldly look. Her body seemed to give off a silver glow that surrounded her face in moonbeams. Bilbo shook his head at Gandalf ' s amused chuckle and quickly snapped his mouth shut embarrassed at his dumbfounded reaction.

"I am very honored to finally have the chance to meet you Master Baggins." Lady Arwen greeted her voice soft and light like a stream bubbling over a group of small rocks.

"The honor is mine Lady Arwen, and please it's just Bilbo." he answered.

"Then you must call me Arwen, for I can already tell we will be the very best of friends." she smiled softly.

"I must confess that I had hoped to gain your friendship one day, my mother spoke of you often." he replied brightly.

"Your mother was one of my dearest friends and we corresponded quite frequently after she left our halls. Most of her letters were filled with tales of you, I feel as if I already know you; though her words did not do you justice. You are exceedingly handsome Bilbo, and I think we should have to keep an eye of you or you may find yourself the keeper of many admiringly hearts." She twinkled.

"And my mother said I was a charmer!" Bilbo laughed amused, "Fear not Lady Arwen your kin are safe from me, I've never been one to gain the attentions of others." he admitted smiling to hide the quick flash of pain he hadn't expect at the admission.

He had his brother and mother, he reminded himself, and family was all he needed.

"Mark my words Master Baggins, by this time tomorrow you have numerous elf maidens tripping over themselves just to be on the receiving end of that wide smile of your's" Elladan chuckeld.

"Probably more than a few eleven men as well." Elrohir snorted sending Bilbo a wink.

Bilbo couldn't help the grin that split his face and the laugh that left his throat as he saw Thorin lean back in his chair starring at the elves across from him like they had grown two heads, apparently he was not used to seeing the elves acting so  informal and it was throwing him for a loop, or the very idea that someone could find Bilbo attractive was unbelievable. Bilbo's shoulders hunched and he lowered his head slightly stung be the idea.

Gandalf quickly changed the subject knowing that the chosen route of conversation could easily take an awkward turn and presented the sword he had found for himself in the troll horde to Lord Elrond.

"This is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. This sword was forged long ago for the Elven-Goblin Wars. How did you come upon this blade?" Lord Elrond asked curious.

"We found it in a troll horde right before we were chased down by orcs, Thorin also found a blade of elvish make in the horde." Gandalf answered ignoring the look of anger Thorin threw his way.

Thorin sighed heavily and very reluctantly handed over his blade to the waiting Elven King.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin-Cleaver. A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West. My kin." he informed returning the sword back to Thorin "May it serve you well."

"Bilbo may I see your blade?" Lord Elrond asked.

Bilbo was curious about the request but quickly handed his weapon over, watching as the smiling elf lord gently ran his hand over the flat on of the blade.

"You have taken great care of this weapon." he stated matter of factly and Bilbo's cheeks heated under the praise. "I spent many nights getting the blade just right, while Elladan and Elrohir crafted the spell work." he hummed.

Bilbo's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "I was not aware that this was made by you, Lord Elrond." Bilbo sputtered.

"We're you not?" Lord Elrond mused raising an eyebrow at Gandalf, "I foraged this sword, two daggers, and four throwing knives all to be gifted you on your birthday." 

"It seems that Gandalf may  have forgotten to mention that fact when he gave them to me." Bilbo accused looking pointedly at Gandalf who was suddenly very interested in the conversation between Bofur and Bombur.

"I'm sorry I was unable to thank you sooner for your generous gift." Bilbo said sheepishly.

"Fear not," Lord Elrond laughed patting Bilbo's hand, "next time I will be sure to give you any gifts in person."

At that point everyone was being severed and Bilbo could hear the chattering among the dwarves regarding the food.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin whispered to his brother searching threw his bowl of salad.

"I don't like green food!" Ori whined at Dori ' s attempt of forcing food into his mouth much to Bilbo's amusement.

"I was surprised to hear of your arrival to Rivendell Master Baggins, my family and I were under the impression you were with your brother." Elladan said taking a drink from his goblet. "Your mother wrote of the bond between the two of you with great pride."

Bilbo's head snapped up and he couldn't keep the look of shock off of his face. He had no idea that anyone besides Gandalf and Lord Elrond were partial to the fact that Bilbo and Kalinth were to be bonded as _Ihach ned baudh._

"We didn't know you had a brother Bilbo." Kili and Fili said in union sounding rather put off by the facts that the elves knew something about him that they did not and he felt a shimmer of guilt.

"You do not know of Master Baggin's brother?" Elladan asked the two brothers with a disbelieving eye.

"There has been little time to exchange pleasantries on our journey so far." Thorin growled at the elf in his nephews defense.

"Yes," Elrohir cut in, "I can understand how traveling with so few numbers over the course of weeks, with little to do besides exchange converstation while astride the backs of ponies would leave little opportunity to get to know ones companions. " he finished with a scolding look to Thorin who turned an alarming shade of red.

"Why didn't we meet your brother when we were at Bag End?" Kili questioned oblivious his uncle's attempt to turn his face into a tomato.

"I assumed you lived alone?" Fili added looking thoughtfully at Biblo.

Bilbo took a large gulp of wine and then another while he decided on how to phrase his answer. While he did not want to outright lie to the dwarves he didn't think it to be in his or the companies best interest to share everything about Kayerith and Kalinth. First and foremost being the fact that they were dragons.

"My brother's name is Kalinth and though we are extremely close he does not live in the Shire."

"I thought all hobbits lived in the Shire? If he doesn't live there where does he live?" Balin asked from his seat.

"So you don't live with your brother?" Kili added looking as if he couldn't fathom the idea of brothers not wanting to be around each other every mjnute of the day.

"We used to live together until he got called away on, ummm, personal business. " he scrambled sending Lord Elrond pleading look.

It was Lady Arwen who came to his rescue standing gracefully and asking Bilbo if he would like to take a turn in the gardens stating that there were certain flowers that only bloomed under the light of the moon. Bilbo quickly jumped from his seat and practically dragged a giggling Arwen away from the table. He thankfulky heard Gandalf mention something about never underestimating a hobbits love for flowers, which had hopefully smoothed over his hasty depature.

The pair walked arm and arm under the moonlight sharing stories and laughing together. Bilbo found that he genuinely enjoyed Arwen's company and already thought of her as a dear friend. He ducked his head and blushed as she recounted some of the more embarrassing stories his mother had shared about him. The gardens were beautiful. Even if he wasn't a skilled gardener he was still a hobbit and he was awed by the gentle blossoms that flourished in the milky white glow of the moon. 

The walked for hours until the sound of music dimmed and only the birds could be heard in the wind. He was disappointed to have to leave the company of Arwen but was overjoyed at her offer to give him a tour of Rivendell the following day along with her two brothers. When they reached Bilbo's door she pulled an envelope from a fold in her dress and handed it over to Bilbo.

"Your mother asked for this to given to you on your first visit to Rivendell." she offered with a sad smile before placing a quick kiss to the top of his curls leaving Bilbo alone in the hallway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The company of dwarves made their less than polite excuses to their host soon after Bilbo's sudden departure eager to be away from the presence of elves. Gandalf rose and followed them out, Lord Elrond sending him and assumed glance as he walked by. He would not want the job of dwarf babysitter and felt rather sorry for his old friend. 

Gandalf led the dwarves back the way they had come to their provided rooms in one of the guest wings. He may have muttered something about the stubbornness of dwarves under his breath as they completely ignored their rooms only to spread their bed rolls out in a circle on the balcony near by as if they were still on the road. If they wanted to be stubborn and sleep on the hard stone instead of regaining their strength on the cloud like mattresses than so be it, but when they awoke with aches and pains and he refreshed and sprite he didn't want to hear one word of complaint. 

"Gandalf, what is this madness between the elves and the burglar?" Thorin gruffed as he arranged his bedroll.

Gandalf was quickly loosing his patience with Thorin ' s treatment of Bilbo  it was as if he was determined to dislike him no matter what Bilbo did.

"You are going to have to be more specific, for I don't know of what madness you speak."

Thorin growled and glared at Gandalf making his way to the wizard's side.

"They practically worship the ground the halfling walks on." Thorin retorted.

Gandalf raised one of his bushy eyebrows at the dwarf king noticing how the rest of the company had become quiet in their attempt to hear his explanation. Gandalf pulled out his pipe and lit it ignoring Thorin as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Bilbo's mother left the Shire at a young age in search of adventure and found her way here to Rivnedell. She was a very rare being, everyone who had the pleasure of meeting her found themselves charmed by the beautiful hobbit. Elves as you know live for a very long time and one of the downsides to everlasting life is how dull your existence can become. Belladonna was a bright spot of joy and kindness and deeply touched all who lived here. Lord Elrond himself and his daughter became deeply attached to her; both loving her in a way they hadn't loved another in over an age. She lived here for many years and many, myself included thought she would spend the rest of her days here. When she left to return to her shire and start a family the halls of Rivendell dimmed and few we're left unaffected by her absence. She wrote to many of her old friends and told them of the wonderful life she was living with her husband and most beloved son. Her happiness and an order to respect her choices from Lord Elrond were the only things keeping some of them from riding to the Shire and bringing her back." Gandalf paused and smiled as he remembered Lord Elrond having to physically remove Elladan from astride his mount when he caught him trying to sneak off thee days after Belladonna's departure. Elladan swore he was just going for a quick day ride, but Elrond was not fooled.

"So they care for him out of respect for his mother, their reaction seems a bit excessive but understanable." Thorin nodded appeased.

"Belladonna is a factor but the Rivendell elves revere Bilbo for himself." Gandalf added miffed that Thorin would dismiss the idea of Bilbo being worthy on his own merit so quickly. "In fact I believe Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen to be correct; by this time tomorrow Bilbo will find himself swarmed by those who would wish to keep him here with them indefinitely." he chuckled merrily.

Thorin's eyes flashed with fire and his face set into a hard line, "Are you saying the halfing is planning on going back on his word?" his voice rumbling low in his chest like a clap of thunder.

"No, Bilbo is loyal to a fault, when he gives his word he will stand by it, but that does not mean that more than a few will not try and persuade him otherwise. He is much like his mother in that way easily loved by those he allows to see the real him, present company excluded I suppose."he muttered the last part under his breath but if Thorin sharp look was anything to go by his words had not gone unheard.

"Well, they can't have him he's or hobbit!" Kili cried in outrage.

"I do believe the elves of Rivendell have considered Bilbo to theirs, if he is anyone's, since word of his birth made its way to their halls." Gandalf countered.

"Well we saw him first!" Fili snapped coming to his feet as if he was ready to fight any elf who dared to steal their hobbit away from them.

"Where is Bilbo anyway, is he still off with that elf maiden?" Bombur asked and more than one member of the company started looking around the balcony hoping to find Bilbo sitting amongst them.

"No this is bad! Did you see the way he looked at her during diner? I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head." Kili muttered coming to stand next to Fili looking distressed. "We have to find him before any of these tree huggers get their hooks in him!" 

Fili nodded his agreement and before anyone could object to their parting they were already out of sight much to Gandalf's amusement and Thorin ' s ire. Thorin stomped back over to his bedroll, flopping down on to it and settling in for bed. He tossed and turned long after the snores of the others filled the air before giving up on the idea of sleep. 

He wasn't loosing sleep over the idea of the hobbit choosing to stay in Rivendell, no, he could care less if that was his choice. Even though he had given his word and Thorin still had yet to figure out whatever it was that passed between them before the whole troll debacle. He most definitely hadn't been petrified at the sight of the hobbit being held high into the air, limbs stretched to their limit by two ugly mountain trolls ready to rip him apart. If anything the red hot feeling that had taken hold of him in that moment was annoyance at the halflings complete inability to look after himself. Yes, that was it he reasoned. 

His mentally scolded himself for letting his thoughts drift to the burglar once again. Which seemed to be becoming a habit of his when he let his thoughts wonder; a habit he greatly disliked and was determined to break. He quickly surveyed the make shift camp and groaned; Kili and Fili were still no where in sight. 

The idea of Kili and Fili left unsupervised in an Elven Realm for long periods of time terrified him, so he quickly stood and decided his only option was to go find them. They had gone looking for Bilbo, but where would they look to find him? Gandalf had mentioned Bilbo being given his mother's old  chambers, which faced the enormous waterfall. Thorin figured that would be the best place to start his search, and it had absolutely nothing to do with him wanting to make sure the hobbit was alone in his room. Though the idea of the little hobbit wrapped up with an elf made his stomach turn, only because the idea of an elf tangled up with anyone he would be forced to look at on a daily basis was unacceptable.

"How has my life come to this "he groaned heading in the direction of the waterfall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo sat at the intricately carved oak desk in the corner of his room, amused to notice that it was identical to other one his mother used at Bag End and was again humbled by the elves generosity. He remembered her once telling him it was a gift to remind her of home but he had never understood until now. 

He stared down at the tear smudged papers that lay before him, his blurred eyes reading the words for the fifth time.

_My Dearest Bilbo,_

_I am sorry I had to leave you so soon, know that if there would have been any way possible to stay by your side I would have done it with out hesitation. I am so proud of the strong being you have become and will continue to become in the future. You are special Bilbo, and not only because you have dragon blood in your veins, you have always been special. You are so kind and true, you take each day and live life to its fullest extent never letting the shadows dampen your spirits. Your heart is a marvelous thing to behold and you open it to all in need_ .

_You and Kalinth have had a great responsibility thrust upon you but it is also a great opportunity. You have the chance to change the world for the better; I know you both will do what's right. Your bond with Kalinth and your relationship with Kayerith is the only thing that makes my leaving you barable, I know they will be there for you when I can not._

Inside of this envelope lies my last gift to you. I asked Lord Elrond to craft it for you and to keep it safe until the right time. These necklaces are of an old magic, only used by the _Ihach ned baudh_ and their soulmate. I can picturing you smirking at the term my son but you need to look no further than your father and I to find the truth in the idea. Out there in the world is someone who was born to be your other half just as you were made to be theirs.  

_How will you know when you've found your eternal love you ask, the answer is both simple and complex; as cliché as it may seem you will just know. Every one loves in different ways and you will have to find the love that completes you. Find the one person who no matter what life throws your way you want at your side, the one who will hold your hand and kiss away your fears and pain. A person who will love you for who you are, flaws and all. The person who consumes your heart and sets your soul on fire. When you find them don't be afraid, open yourself and love them with everything you have._

_These necklaces are not just symbolic, there is powerful magic embedded in them and you will have to add your own before they will be complete. Wear them both around your neck close to your heart until you find the one you wish to spend the rest of your life with. You will need to speak with Kayerith, if she hasn't already breached the subject, on the ritual you will need to preform_ . 

_I do have one word of caution, be sure of your heart before you gift this to someone, for when the magic is complete you will be granting them a piece of your soul binding you to them until the end of your days. Once you gift it you will never be able to give it to anyone else; riders like their dragons mate only once._

Life can be cruel, you have already seen some of the horrors the world has to offer and to my despair I know you will come to face many more. Trust in yourself my son, your father and I have always believed in you and that belief stands across time and space; not even death can not stop it. You will not be alone again; you will have your brother, Kayerith, and in time will find friends you will come to trust with your life. You will need those who you hold dear as the darkness grows for the only thing that can fight the darkness is light; and there is no brighter light than love .

_I find myself sitting under the moonlight with the stars shinning bright above my head and I am filled with such hope for your future. I love you more than words can express. I spent my life chasing one adventure after another but you Bilbo, we're my greatest adventure of all. I thank Yavanna for every moment I got to spend with you. Do not hold on to grief when I am gone, I do not want you to think of me with sadness in your heart. When you think of me smile and turn your face into the sun, the warmth you feel is my love for you. Though I may be gone from the world I am still with you; your father and I will always be with you. Our love will follow you where ever you go; there and back again_ .

_With all of my love,_

_Your devoted mother_

Bilbo reached a shaking hand out cradling the necklaces gently in his palm. They were made of a blue crystal that seemed to shine from with in, varying shades of blue and green dancing in its depths. The crystal was wrapped in a fine silver tendrils that swirled around it from base to tip. A small flowing loop created a space for a silver chain to slide through. They were breathtaking yet simple, not something that would attract to much attention and Bilbo thought they were perfect. 

He ran a finger along the swirl of silver and shivered, he could feel the hum of power pulsing into him like a heartbeat. He placed them gently over his head and sighed as they settled against his chest. They felt right against his skin, another piece of his puzzle falling into to place. 

He was so wrapped up in the feeling of love and contentment he had gained after reading his mothers letter he didn't hear the sound of his door opening. So the startled yelp he let out when he opened his eyes to see a worried Kili and Fili standing not two feet from him was completely justified.

"By the stars, what are you two trying to do, kill me?" he gasped 

"We called your name four times," Fili offered stepping closer obviously concerned.

Bilbo felt a touch of embarrassment he hadn't realized he'd been so lost inside of his head.

"We came to look for you," Kili stated tilting his head slightly to the side , his usual care free eyes narrowing on Bilbo's face, " You're eyes are red, have you been crying?" 

Bilbo quickly swiped at both of his eyes with the back of his hands cursing under his breath, the last thing he needed was for the dwarves to think him some weaping loon.

"No, um, just something in the air I suppose." he sputtered but the boys only looked more concerned at his fumbled attempt to appease them; still Bilbo rambled on hoping to change the subject, "You said you were looking for me, is everything alright?" he questioned quickly.

"We were just setting up for the night when Gandalf said something that unsettled us." Fili started and did he looK guilty?

"It was strange you not being with us, we've grown so used to your company." Kili added and yes he looked guilty too, what in middle earth was going on here?

"And we decided we wouldn't be able to sleep until we told you how much your friendship means to us." Fili finished shuffling the toe of his boot nervously against his brothers.

Bilbo was surprised, what had Gandalf said to everyone to make the boys come to him this way. Surely he wouldn't of made it seem that Bilbo was upset with them. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish while his mind tried to piece together what was going on.

"Well thank you both, that - that means a lot to me and I value your friendship as well." he managed after a moment.

The smile that the boys flashed him was brighter than the sun and he suddenly found himself being flattened between the two dwarves and couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

" I'm not sure I even want to know what brought this on." he chirped as they pulled away.

"Do you want to come back and stay with the rest of us?" Kili asked and Bilbo felt bad that he was going to wipe away his happy smile.

"No, I'm going to stay here while I have the chance." he answered gently his eyes sweeping the room.

He missed Fili elbow Kili roughly in the ribs as the dark haired dwarf opened his mouth to argue.

"Gandalf said that these were your mother's rooms when she stayed here." Fili said gently and Bilbo nodded.

"They were; she loved it here. I grew up listening to her stories about her time away from the Shire but the ones of Rivendell were always my favorite; her voice would get soft and take on a tone one would use when talking of a long lost friend. It's always been a dream of mine to be able to see the place she thought of as home." He answered wistfully. 

"She loved the Shire and Bag End but she would always say her heart beat in time with the waterfall outside of her bedroom window and you know what? She was right. It may sound silly but when I hear the waterfall it's almost like she's standing next to me alive, heart beating and full of life." he finished softly lowering his head.

"Will you tell us about her?" Kili asked with a hopeful smile and Bilbo's heart swelled as he looked at his two friends. These were the kind of friends his mother had wrote about in her letter and he felt blessed to know them.

"You may want to wait until morning I have a tendency of of rambling on when it comes to my family." 

"We don't mind!" Fili said his voice gull of excitement, "We want to hear about your brother too!" he added quickly.

"I know! We can stay in here with you!" Kili exclaimed.

"That way you can talk as long as you like." Fili nodded happily on board with the idea.

Bilbo didn't even bother to pretend to mull over the idea agreeing quickly. He found that he really did want to share stories of his family, though certain details regarding Kalinth and Kayerith would have to be omitted,  but maybe one day he'd be able to share all of it with then, and that thought alone brought a smile to his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carnen an gwend- Done in friendship!
> 
> Mae pennen! - Well said! 
> 
> Both Sindarin phrases were taken from http://www.councilofelrond.com/content/phrases/
> 
> This is where if I had any arts it ability I would draw you a picture of Bilbo's crystal necklaces but unfortunately stick figure just won't cut it. If you enjoyed the chapter please take a moment to leave some feed back your lovely comment honestly inspire me to keep this story going.  
> Until next time, Christina


	9. More Than He Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dwarves discover Bilbo is more than a simple hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having so much fun writing this story and I'm flattered by the positive response it's gotten so far. I hope you all like the update and the way I've written Elladan and Elrohir and their family, I just love the idea of Bilbo having friendships and support from outside of the company.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally when I posted this chapter I some how only posted part of it causing it to end mid sentence. I just went back and fixed it so if you read it before and we're confused I apologize.

The golden rays streamed in to the room casting a warm glow on Bilbo's face. He arched his back, raising his arms high over his head and stretched, moaning as his muscles tingled in relaxtion. He lazily opened one eye and a small smile quirked at the edge of his mouth at the sight before him. Fili and Kili were sound asleep on the pallet of blankets and pillows on the floor next to his bed. Kili laid sprawled out on his back with his arms thrown over his head, mouth open and a thin line of drool pooling out of the corner of his mouth. While Fili lay on his side facing his brother, one arm stretched out, his fingertips barely touching his brothers arm, as if he was keeping tabs on him even in sleep. Knowing how protective the boys were of each other that was probably exactly what he was doing.

Bilbo laid back on his soft bed, content to remain in the blissful feeling of walking between the waking and dreaming words, listening to song birds out on the balcony. It was only the rumble of his stomach that finally motivated him to start preparing for the day. Bilbo silently made his way to the wash basin determined to let the two brothers sleep. He smiled as he scrubbed the grit of sleep from his eyes, happy to finally be able to enjoy some of the simple comforts one was deprived of out on the road.

After washing he dressed swiftly, in another beautifully embroidered tunic and simple leather pants made by the elves. He really would have to ask Arwen who had made them so he could thank them in person for their wonderful work. The thought of Arwen put an excited bounce in his step as he exited the room sending the still slumbering draven prince's one last look before shutting the door. He was barely containing his excitement at the reminder that he would be getting at full tour of Rivendell guided by none other than the princes and princess themselves. 

He wandered the open halls for a bit trying to find the way to the kitchens before asking a passing elf maiden for directions. Bilbo smiled gently as the elf maiden sputtered and blushed offering to escort him to his destination herself. Bilbo brushed off the looks and smiles she sent him off as second hand admirations, 'she must have known his mother' He mused.

Much to his delight he found Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir waiting for him in the kitchen with breakfast already on the table. Honestly, how the dwarves found the elves cold and inhospitable he would never know. He ate quickly foregoing a few of the lesser unnecessary manners in an attempt to get the tour under way. If any of the elves noticed and impropriety on his part they remained silent of the fact choosing instead to ask about his sleep and normal pleasantries.

The morning passed quickly as Bilbo walked amongst the Elven princes and princess eyes wide in wonder and awe at the sites and history that was being shared with him. He had not seen even a fourth of the their home but that could be partially blamed on his ability to stand and stare at a particularly intricate staircase, fountain, mural, or statue for long periods of time burning them into his mind. It could possibly be the fact that his spectacular hosts had also remembered to provide him with second breakfast and elevenses something he hadn't had since the fateful day Gandalf appeared at his home.

Bilbo listened, hanging on every word of the stories the elves told of his mother and her time spent among them. He was quickly finding out why it was so easy for his mother to become attached to this family, they were like the flame that drew in the wandering moth. Elladan and Elrohir were joyous creatures though obviously his senior in years, in elven standards they were only recently considered adults. The were quick to offer a smile or a joke keeping the morning light hearted and fun. Reminding Bilbo of another pair of brothers he had become fond of; not that either pair would enjoy being compared the other. Perhaps he would mention it tonight at diner if just to see Thorin choke on his greens he hated so much.

As they made their way into the forge Bilbo was surprised to find that Lord Elrond and Gandalf were waiting for them. They greeted the group with happy smiles and Bilbo became slightly nervous at the amused twinkle in Gandalf ' s eye, the last time he saw such a look thirteenth dwarves decended on Bag End. After a reassuring pat on the shoulder from Elladan Bilbo followed behind the old wizard.

He was led to a beautiful alcove, with a wide circular pedestal adorned with crystal lilies along its base. Bilbo approached the pedestal and saw that it had something resting on it hidden from view by a rich blue fabric. He looked curiously at Lord Elrond who smiled fondly at the young hobbit.

"I assume you received the necklaces your mother had made for you?" Elrond asked nodding as Bilbo immediately reached up to fist his hands around the necklaces through his shirt.

"During our last meeting she asked for a few other items to be to aid you on your path." Lord Elrond steeped forward uncovering the hidden objects with a flourish.

Bilbo gaped at the sight not truly believing what he was seeing. His feet moved him forward on their own accord and his hand reached out hovering just above the newly uncovered gifts. There on the table was an entire new set of weapons shinning in the afternoon light. He lowered his hand and gasped as his fingers made contact with the flat of a blade confirming what his eyes had assumed.

His eyes caressed the blade taking in every detail as he grasped the sword lifting off of the table. It's handle was made of a hard metal that shined like silver, it's name Bilbo didn't know. There was deep engraving work that showed two dragons, one on each side of the blade with their tales winding together at the bottom to form a point. The wings of the dragons spanned . across the width of the handle as if in flight, their tips touching at their points. The dragons heads were thrown back mouths open in a silent roar. Bilbo ran a shaking finger over the dragon's faces tears pooling as he took in the metal portraits of his brother and mother. 

The resemblance was perfect and the closest he'd come to seeing them since the day they parted on the cliffs. He chest heaved with the ache of missing them fiercer than any he'd felt before. The blade was an identical match to the sword on his hip except it was made of a dark blue dense material that he recognized immediately as one of Kayerith's talons. 

"Kayerith." he whispered more to himself than anyone around him.

"All of the blades were made from one of her talons, she gave it to your mother to be made into weapons for you." Lord Elrond explained quietly as Bilbo's eyes remained locked on the weapon in his hand. Bilbo was in awe of the gift it would have been extremely painful for Kayerith to remove the talon.

After a few more stretching moments of open mouthed staring Bilbo finally managed to let his eyes drift to the rest of the weapons on the table. There glittering in the sun laid four throwing knives, two long daggers, and a small knife. All of the weapons shared the shimmering deep blue blades of his mother's talons, with matching engraving on the handles. Bilbo tossed his sword catching it easily in his left hand while picking up one of the throwing knives, spinning it expertly in his fingers. He was amazed at the light balanced weight as the blade skimmed across his fingers.

"Thank you." Bilbo managed after a few more minutes meeting the bright smiles of the surrounding group.

"You are very welcome, though most of the praise should go to your mother and Kayerith. I only foraged the blades." Lord Elrond smiled bowing his head slightly.

"Both of my mother's are very generous but you should be thanked as well, these are no simple blades." Bilbo praised.

"I did the engraving and foraged the handles." Elrohir  stated smiling.

"It's beautiful, the resemblance is perfect. How did you know my brother and mother's appearance?" He asked curiously, he'd never heard of Kayerith or Kalinth meeting the elves.

"Belladonna was a fine artist in her own right and sent along many sketches of the dragons that I used to get their likeness." the elf explained.

"I laid the spell work," Elladan added excitedly, "Like your other blade they will glow blue in the presence of orcs or goblins, as well as the blades being reinforced, and a few spells used for balance and weight." 

Bilbo smiled at the elf again realizing he was still relatively young by his own people's standards as he thanked the pair profusely. He was genuinely touched by the hard work and time the Elven family had spent on making such perfect weapons.

"While I was not able to help forage the weapons I too have a gift for you." Arwen smiled steeping forward with a wrapped parcel in her hands.

If Bilbo was surprised by the weapons he was even more shocked by the gift Arwen presented him. Bilbo gasped as he tore into the paper to find a new set of armor underneath. It was not the kind of armor worn by elves, men, or dwarves but that of the dragon riders of old. Bilbo had only seen the likes in a few of the books his mother had managed to find on the _Ihach ned baudh_ ; which were more of a children's story in this time than anything else. 

It was made of dark thick leather that felt warm and smooth under his hands. Inlaid on the shoulders, chest, and back were small ridges resembling scales. Another gasp tore from his mouth as he brushed over the scales sending Arwen a confused look. 

"Kayerith also provided two of her own scales for your armor. I had to have Elladan and Elrohir cut them down and shape them before attaching them into place." the elf maiden smiled.

Bilbo's eyes swam as he took in everything before him. No one on middle earth had been gifted with something like this since the last dragon riders flew through through the sky. Wielding a dragon blade and wearing the scales of a dragon was a right only granted to the _Ihach ned baudh_ and Bilbo felt the weight of the gift he received. 

"Perhaps you would like to test out that which you have been given." Gandalf asked with a small smile snapping Bilbo from his own thoughts.

"That sounds like a perfect idea." Bilbo answered beaming at his old friend.

"Go get dressed and we'll meet you at the training ground." Elladan offered.

"It's time to see if you know how to use that pretty sword." Elladan laughed to Bilbo as the hobbit raced back towards his room in excitement.

 

* * *

 

 

Kili and Fili were not happy; they had awoke that morning to find themselves alone in Bilbo's  room. They quickly made their way back to the other dwarves hoping that their friend had decided to break his fast with the company and not with those of the snooty elven persuasion, only to be disappointed. According to the rest of the company they hadn't seen Bilbo since he left the feast the night before. They immediately set off in search of their hobbit but discovered that he would be spending the day with the Elven princess and princes by an overhearing a conversation between two passing  elf maidens. 

Fili was not at all happy with the blushing giggles that escaped the elves as they discussed Bilbo and his 'rugged good looks'. He would be the first to admit Bilbo was quite attractive, even if he would never think of the hobbit in that way. However, hearing the elves describe him as such only added to the sinking feeling in his gut; he would not loose his friend to some elf who wasn't good enough for him. With a look of determination the dwarf prince's decided they needed to find Bilbo and fast, the only problem being they had no idea were he could be.

Kili and Fili walked aimlessly for hours getting turned around more times then they could count and still had not seen even a glimpse of Bilbo. They were starting to lose hope for finding their friend when they heard a very familiar laugh sound from further up their path. They crept forward intent on seeing just what had Bilbo so happy when they stopped dead, mouths falling open.

"Is that?" Kili breathed.

"It can't be." Fili mumbled at the same time.

Both brothers stared openly from their place behind a large shrub of some kind not not believing the site before their eyes.

"We need to find the company." Fili whispered.

"They'll never believe us if they don't see this for themselves." Kili answered as the pair turned sprinting back towards the guest wing.

 

 

"Is that all you've got?" Bilbo laughed ducking low, throwing his sword up to block a downward swing from Elladan.

He pushed his sword up rolling over his left shoulder as Elrohir came up behind him. Using the momentum of the roll Bilbo rose back to his feet swinging his sword out in front of him as he turned to face both brothers with a grin. Elrohir lunged forward in a flurry of swings and thrusts. Bilbo dodged and parried stepping forward instead of letting Elrohir's attacks cause him to lose any ground. His muscles hummed as sweat began to form on his brow, it had been too long since he had the opportunity to spar with anyone. He had forgotten just how much fun fighting could be when your life wasn't on the line.

"Not bad for a little hobbit." Elladan smirked joining the fray.

"I'll show you little hobbit." Bilbo laughed pressing forward, it was time to go on the offensive.

Kili and Fili burst onto the balcony the company had been using only to find it alarmingly empty, except for Dwlain and Ori. 

"Bilbo. Elves." Kili babbled quickly his eyes wide.

Dwain rose to his feet startled by the boys sudden appearance and their wild looks, something had spooked the prince's.

"What are you bathering about?" The tattooed dwarf barked impatiently.

"Swords. Fighting. Bilbo come quick." Kili cried before he and Fili turned, running off in the direction the they came.

Dwain grabbed his axes from the ground next to his feet and raced after the princes. He may not know Bilbo very well but Dwalin had taken a liking to the hobbit and if any elf tried to harm a curly hair on his furry footed head he damn well had something to say about it.

Ori followed only a step behind Master Dwalin his sling shot out and at the ready. Most of the company wrote the young dwarf off as weak because he was more interested in his books than weapons. He saw how many of them assumed the same thing about Bilbo and felt that the hobbit was a kindred spirit of sorts. He'd tried to approach him many times but Ori was uncommonly shy for a dwarf and very aware of all of his flaws. It became even harder to approach the hobbit after he had saved him from the trolls. Ori knew it would have been him the troll grabbed if Bilbo hadn't pushed him out of the way. The guilt of being the cause of the hobbits capture ate away at him until he could barely look Bilbo in the eye.

He had very few friends back in the Blue Mountains, though Kili and Fili had always been kind to him, and he knew the only reason he had even been allowed to join the company was because Dori was afraid of what would happen to him if left alone with no one to take care of him. Ori contrary to popular belief was not helpless. Not that his brother would know that with the way he hovered over him every minute of everyday and if he had to trek across all of middle earth with nothing but a sling shot to prove that then that's what he would do. The company may think him weak but when pushed Ori could be just as fierce as any dwarf and nothing pushed Ori over the edge faster than one of the few people he cared about were put in danger. If the elves wanted to hurt Bilbo Baggins, well they'd just have to go through him to do it.

Dwalin's face looked murderous as he trailed Fili and Kili down the twisting elven path, his mind racing with all of the terrible things that they could be doing to their burglar. Bilbo was much different than the rest of his race from what Dwalin had seen, the lack of rotund stomach and a few extra inches of height being the only two examples but he was still just a hobbit. Hobbits were gentle folk, completely incapable of defending themselves, a fact only proven by the entire troll dabacle.

Dwalin was so caught up in his own head he plowed right into Kili ' s back sending the young lad crashing into his brother. Fili spun holding a finger to his lips in a gesture for quiet before pushing Dwalin down into a half crouch behind a shrub. Shrubs, honestly what the elves saw in these fluffy bushes he would never know. Ori was shoved a little rougher than necessary next to Dwalin and they both gasped at the site in front of them.

"Is that?" Ori asked.

"Did he just backflip off of that elf?" Dwain breathed.

Fili clasped a hand on both of their shoulders squeezing them once, "Your eyes do not deceive you my friends. Our burglar is more than he appears." He stated with a pleased gleam in his eye.

All Dwain and Ori could do was nod in response both never taking their eyes off of the impressive sight before them.

 

"You are very fast." Elrohir clipped as he spun quickly to his left bringing himself with in inches of Bilbo's  side only to have his trust batted away with ease.

"Just part of the package." Bilbo smiled ducking just as Elladan's sword grazed where his head had been moments before.

Elladan barked out a laugh at Bilbo's words pushing his swings faster, he was curious to just how quick Bilbo Baggins could be.

The trio exchanged blows in a dizzying dance, their blades cutting through the air at impossible speeds. Bilbo felt alive, his heart pumping fast adrenaline coursing through his veins. He saw Elladan bring his sword up high out of the corner of his eye as if to strike his upper torso but Bilbo was no beginner and saw the tell of the elf ' s muscles that gave away his intentions. He threw his body up into the air with a powerful kick of his legs, twisting his body in a way that sent him sailing over the elf ' s head only to land gracefully on his feet behind the elf.

"You're going to have to do better than that! My mother taught me that move before my twelfth birthday." Bilbo teased blocking Elrohir's strike.

Elladan spun low kicking Bilbo's feet out from under him sending him crashing onto his back. In one swift motion Bilbo rolled back onto his shoulders placing his hands flat on the ground; thrusting his legs up while pushing off with his hands he had himself back on his feet in the span of a breath.

"And just who do you think trained your mother?" Elladan mused. 

The trio spared for another twenty minutes during which time Lord Elrond and Gandalf came to watch the boys both impressed at Bilbo's skill. The trio laughed shoving each other playfully as they made their way to the stone bench finished for the day.

"We had thought you might need some training my friend but it seems we had underestimated your skill level." Lord Elrond observed.

"You wouldn't be the first nor will you be the last." Bilbo snorted using the towel Gandalf had handed him to wipe his brow. 

"Do your companions put up much of a challenge for you?" Elladan asked curious, some of the dwarves had looked like seasoned warrior's while others seemed more likely to knit a scarf than charge into war.

"Ha! I'm pretty sure most of them don't think I know which end of a sword to stick into an orc if it would save my life." Bilbo laughed shaking his head.

"Well in that case they would be mistaken." Elrohir's chuckled clapping Bilbo on the back.

"It seems that your travel companions don't know very much about you at all." Elladan stated with a slight frown.

He was not very pleased with the way the dwarves had been treating Bilbo. He understood that they hadn't known each other very long but he was starting to consider Bilbo to be a good friend, and could see that this friendship had the potential to last through the ages. Elves rarely formed bonds with others outside of their own race, many believed it to be because they thought themselves better than the others of middle earth but they would be wrong. Elves stuck to themselves because of their long lives, it was painful to know you would out live those you care about. To know their life would just be a blink of the eye in the elves long existence, but Bilbo was quickly becoming just as important to the Elven family as his mother.

"Most of the dwarves just ignore me for the most part which is fine by me. The less the ask the less chance of me having to lie to them about my past and family. There are a few like Kili, Fili, and Bofur that I've become quite close to but I fear their reaction if I told them the truth about me; they don't have the best opinion of dragons." Bilbo smiled ignoring the slight twinge of guilt his words brought.

"So you've been traveling with these dwarves for weeks and only three have even bothered to befriend you?" Elrohir's asked in disbelief.

"They do not see the ally they have in our dear Bilbo, but I believe over time their opinion will change." Gandalf added.

The fact that the dwarves didn't appreciate their friend didn't sit well with either brother. Bilbo was strong, loyal, and kind and the dwarves pushed him to the side as if he was useless. They didn't know the his purpose for traveling with the dwarves but they couldn't understand his reasoning for staying with those who treated him with indifference. 

"I'm starving." Bilbo grained as his stomach rumbled causing Elladan to smile.

"Well then we best find you something to eat." Elrohir said pulling Bilbo to his feet.

 

Kili, Fili, Ori, and Dwalin stayed rooted in place until the group before them left. They hadn't been able to hear their conversation from their hiding spot but could only assume that they were off to find food from the way Bilbo had been rubbing his stomach. The foursome slowly made their way back towards their make shift camp still not entirely sure of what they had just seen.

"Do we tell the others?" Ori asked.

"I doubt they'd believe us lad, I'm not sure I believe it and I saw it with my own eyes." Dwalin muttered running a hand over his face.

The dwarves barely had time to nod their agreement before they found themselves mounting the last step leading to their guest wing.

"Where did you lot wander off to?" Bofur called as they made their way over to the fire which seemed to be made out of furniture much to Dwalin's amusement.

"We were just taking a stroll." Dwalin gruffed sitting down next to his brother ignoring the curious look Balin cast his way, Dwalin was not a dwarf known for taking leisurely strolls.

"We took a little stroll ourselves," Golin spoke up, "too many flowers for my taste." 

"I'm sure Bilbo likes them though, speaking of has anyone seen Bilbo today?" Bombur asked stirring the large kettle full of soup that was bubbling over the fire.

Ori shot Dwalin's a wide eyed look obviously unsure of what to say, luckily the group was saved by the entrance of Gandalf.

"Mr. Baggins has spent the day with Lord Elrond and his kin, in fact I just left the group as they were headed off to eat in Prince Elladan's private chambers." Gandalf stated fixing a glare towards the fire. "Honestly, did you have to ruin the furtinture." he huffed.

The dwarves responsible at least had the decency to look slightly guilty at the wizard's words.

"I do not like the halfling spending so much time with those elves." Thorin grumbled taking a seat next to his nephews, "He could be telling them any manner of things about our quest, a quest that is supposed to be kept secret." he finished sending Gandalf a challenging look.

"Your secrets are safe with Bilbo you need not worry on that front. Besides these elves have been waiting to meet Bilbo for fifty years, they have many more subjects to discuss with him apart from you lot. Dwarves, you think the sun rises and sets just for you."Gandalf grumbled in annoyance.

"It would still be best if he limited his time with them. Please be sure to inform him the he is to spend the remainder of our time here with the company." 

"Best for whom Thorin Oakenshield?" Gandalf questioned, "Bilbo has waited his entire life to come to Rivendell and he is happy among his friends. I will not attempt to keep him from those who care deeply for him and only have his best interest at heart." he answered his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

" You accepted him as the fourteenth member of this company and I think it is high time you started treating him as such. He has given you no reason to doubt his loyalty and yet he is still treated as an outsider not to be trusted. Is it truly a wonder that  he would chose to surround himself with the company of those who treat him with respect? If you wish to order him not to spend time with the elves for the remainder of the visit you can tell him yourself and I would not want to be you when you did." Gandalf spat looking murderous. 

The dwarves all looked on in shock as the old wizard stormed away cursing the entire race of dwarves as he did so. 

 

* * *

 

Three days passed quickly with nothing of great importance happening aside from a very tense meeting where Thorin allowed Lord Elrond to attempt attempt to translate the runes on the map. Bilbo wasn't sure what frustrated Thorin more that he had to ask an elf for help or the fact that the runes could only be read under the same moon they were written; which meant the dwarves were stuck in Rivendell for another week. 

Bilbo himself was pleased by the change of events that meant he would have more time to spend with his new friends. The glare from Thorin across the cavern at Bilbo's wide smile put slight damper on his mood but it wasn't as if he had asked to be present for the secret meeting. Gandalf had brought Balin and Thorin to meet with Lord Elrond when he was helping Bilbo with his fire magic. Bilbo barely had time to step back from the flame before they swept into the cavern; Thorin's coat billowing behind him majestically. One of these day Bilbo would figure out just how the dwarf king managed to do that. 

For his part Bilbo had spent a majority of his time happily with the elves. He would train with Elladan and Elrohir, take tea with Arwen, practice his control of fire with Lord Elrond, and end the day sharing a meal with all of them in one of their dining chambers. He cherished every moment he spent with the group and knew when it was time to leave he would miss them fiercely. The only dwarves he saw were Kili and Fili who had taken it upon themselves to wait up for Bilbo in his chambers much to Bilbo's delight. The trio would spend the night laughing and sharing stories; Bilbo even found himself talking about Kalinth frequently only omitting the fact that the was not in fact a hobbit like Bilbo. The boys assumed that Bilbo had spent his entire youth in the Shire and though he felt guilty he did not correct them. He promised himself that he would tell the boys the truth after he helped them take back their home. A part of him realized how unfair he was being to them but he was too afraid of them turning their back on him to do anything else.

The fourth morning Bilbo found himself alone wandering the gardens below his balcony. Elrond and his son's were busy with a council meeting of some sort and Kili, Fili, and Bofur, who decided to join the brothers in his rooms last night, we're still sound asleep. He had thought about going to see the rest of the company but decided that they were probably happy to be rid of him for a few days. He hummed a low tune,  while letting his finger tips brush the soft flower petals as he passed when he spotted Ori just a little ways in front of him. Ori was crouched low over one of his large books scribbling furiously. Bilbo smiled softly as he realized that the young scribe was sketching one of the flowers in front of him.

Bilbo had a soft spot for the young scribe, he saw how the others treated him as if he were breakable, the only person they thought less able to take care of themselves was Bilbo which was completely ridiculous. He could understand how one would find more comfort in books and scrolls than with a weapon in their hands, Bilbo himself was an avid reader. Bilbo saw the desire to prove himself in Ori and the fierce being that laid underneath years and years of coddling. With that thought he got an idea and called out to the scribe.

"Do you know where the training grounds are?" he asked the startled dwarf.

"Meet me there in fifteen minutes." he called at Ori's affirmation that he knew where to go and turned back to the stairs that led to his rooms; he had something to get first.

Half an hour later Bilbo and Ori stood in the middle of one of the training arenas; Ori holding Bilbo's old sword. It had taken quite a bit of convincing but Ori had finally agreed to accept the sword lessons from Bilbo. Thankfully all dwarves go through weapons training starting as a child and Ori had some basic knowledge on sword play,  even if it left much to be desired. Bilbo worked slowly with the lad teaching him blocks and dodges. He would show Ori the moves, then have him follow along with him, then go through the motions as Bilbo watched on correcting his form and footwork when needed, before finally have him practice with Bilbo providing the attack. It was slow going but Ori was determined and put forth his best effort. 

Unknown to Bilbo and Ori they were being watched. When Ori hadn't shown back up for lunch Nori had gotten worried and set off to find his brother, along the way he encountered Dwalin who quickly agreed to help look much to Nori ' s curiosity. It didn't take long for the pair to track them down and both were pleased with what they found. Nori had been trying to convince Dori to let him train his little brother for years but Dori refused saying too much time with Nori would be a bad influence. He'd tried training him in secret but Ori was the epitome of goodness and refused to keep anything from his older brother. He was glad that Bilbo had thought of his brother and took it upon himself to do what he could not.

Dwalin for his part was impressed with the hobbit, he was proving to be a detailed and patient teacher. He was focusing on showing Ori the best way to protect himself in case of attack instead of the more showy offensive maneuvers young dwarves were always so eager to learn. It said a lot about the hobbits character that he chose to take Ori's safety into his own hands. In all honesty Dwalin's felt shamed that he hadn't done the same thing. How could he have let the lad face down three mountain trolls with nothing but a sling shot. They were lucky Ori made it out alive.

"Dori is going to be furious when he finds out." Nora whispered.

"Dori can go pull on his braids." Dwalin shot, "The lad should've done this long ago."

"I tried telling Dori that but you know how is his with Ori, he thinks he can protect him from everything."

"Ori needs to be able to take care of himself; your brother isn't always going to be there to protect him. This journey is dangerous enough as if is, it's not fair to make him face it unprepared." 

"I thought our little run in with the trolls would open his eyes but my brother is stubborn. Lucky for Ori Bilbo was there for him then too, or he might not be here right now." 

Dwalin's head snapped to the left his mouth a tight line, "What are you talking about?" he growled.

Nori chocked his head to the side at Dwalin's violent reaction,why was he so concerned about Ori all of the sudden it's not as if he was involved with him. Hell until today Nora hadn't been sure if Dwalin knew his brother's name. 

Oh no, this was just too good to be true!

 His baby brother was not only learning to weild a sword but his one was none other than Dwalin; grumpy, brash, no nonsense Dwalin! Dori was going to have a stroke when he found out. Nori kept his face neutral at his realization, he wasn't even sure good old Mr. Dwalin was aware of his connection to his brother and Nori didn't want to spoil the fun  of watching him figure it out.

"The troll that grabbed Bilbo was after Ori. He'd pissed it off, probably with that damned sling shot of his and the bastard went straight for him. I was too far away to do anything but I saw it reach down to grab him but Bilbo shoved him out of the way just in time. That's how the troll got him, it wasn't because he didn't know how to look after himself it was because he was looking after someone else." 

Dwalin was not a dwarf used to admitting that he was wrong, but listening to Nori and taking everything he'd learned of Bilbo during their stay at Rivendell into consideration, it was apparent that he had been wrong about the hobbit. He had brushed him of as a gentle soul, nice enough but unfit for the dangers of the wild. He hadn't even bothered to say more than two words to the hobbit too focused on their quest. Not only was Bilbo a skilled fighter but he had gone out of his way to protect one of the dwarves when Dwalin was sure none of them, except for Kili and Fili, hadn't even thought of the creature until the trolls grabbed him. He felt ashamed for the way he had treated Master Baggins.

"Dwalin, Nori you two do know that your more than welcome to join us you don't have to keep hiding behind that forsythia bush!"Bilbo called waving at the spot Nori and Dwalin were hiding. 

"We can add being observant of his surroundings to our burglars lists of attributes." Nori laughed coming out of his hiding place. 

"I assume your here to tell me to stop working with your brother." Bilbo stated giving Nori a challenging look. 

"I believe you have me confused with my older, more over protective brother." Nori mused holding his hands up in surrender. 

Bilbo visibly relaxed at Nori ' s words and turned his attention back to Ori. 

"Faster this time, but make sure you control your movements, wild swings are more likely to get you hurt than do any damage." Bilbo explained steeping forward into Ori's guard only to have his sword blocked. 

"Good! Very Good! Now make sure to keep your feet under you, none of this will matter if you end up falling on your face."

Dwalin and Nori watched as Bilbo continued to work with Ori both jumping in and adding bits of information and tips for the young dwarf. Ori much to Nori ' s pride was making a great deal of progress. He wouldn't say he was a natural, he'd seen some dwarves take to weapons like a bird to the sky but Ori wasn't the worst he'd seen. Finally after another hour or so Bilbo called the session quits conplimenting Ori on his hard work. 

"If you don't mind me asking Master Baggins, where did you learn to weild a weapon that way?" Dwalin asked as they left the training area. 

"You can call me Bilbo I'm not a fan of all of this master business." Bilbo offered, "And to answer your question mother's taught me most of what I know, though Gandalf taught me quite a bit when he would come to visit." 

"I was unaware you and Gandalf had such a history." Ori said with a blush. 

Someone needed to give that lad a confidence boost Bilbo thought to himself. 

"Gandalf was a good friend of my mother's and came to visit her often after she moved to the Shire. I've know him since I was a young fauntling still chasing butterflies in field behind Bag End." Bilbo answered with a small smile. 

"Did you say mother's?" Nori questioned. 

"Oh well-um- yes I did." Bilbo stuttered, this is what happens when one does not guard their tongue. 

"You see my mother Belladonna was friends with the elves but my brother Kalinth is not her son. His mother is Kayerith and she my mother as well. So I have two mothers." Bilbo tried to explain knowing he only managed to make himself sound ridiculous. 

"It is not unheard of for two dwarrowdams to adopt a child and raise it together." Dwain murmured nodding his head. 

"No, that's not- what I mean to say is." Bilbo flustered, "I had a father Bungo Baggins, my mother loved him. Her and Kayerith were not in any sort of relationship." He managed turning bright red, the very idea of Belladonna and Kayerith was ridiculous not that the dwarves knew that. 

"So this Kayerith is just a mother figure and not a blood relation to you." "Not exactly her blood is mine but not in the usual way." "I'm afraid I'm not quite understanding lad." Dwalin huffed his head was starting to hurt listening to Bilbo talk himself in circles. 

"It's difficult to explain but it would be safe to say that my family is the only one of its kind in all of middle earth." Bilbo finished breathing a sigh of relief when none of them pressed the issue any further even though he could see their curiosity and confusion. 

"Either way they did an impressive job, you obviously know your way around a blade." Dwalin complimented. "Thank you Master Dwalin that means a lot coming from you."

"Just Dwalin if you please it's only fair if you want me to call you Bilbo."

They group paused at the fork in the path, the dwarves wing was down the right path while Bilbo's room was off to the left. Ori thanked Bilbo for his time holding out Bilbo's old sword to him. 

"No, this was a gift what was the point of teaching you how to use a sword if you don't have one to use." Bilbo teased pushing the blade back towards Ori ' s chest. 

"I can't take this Mast- Bilbo." Ori corrected his eyes wide, "This was a gift from Lord Elrond I heard him say so at the feast."

"Lord Elrond did give me that as a gift but just a few days ago he gave me a whole new set of swords and knives my mother's asked him to have made for me. It would be a tragedy for such a fine blade as this to sit on a self collecting dust when you could be using it." Ori still looked hesitant so Bilbo pushed on, "It would consider it a personal favor if you would take it."

Bilbo was surprised to find himself suddenly arms full of excited dwarf. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ori chanted into Bilbo's shoulder. 

Bilbo chuckled as he patted Ori on the back waiting for the young scribe to release him. 

"You are a good friend Bilbo." Ori smiled as he stepped back next to his brother. "We're going back to the company to eat do you want to come with us?"

"Sorry, but I promised Arwen I'd meet her in the gardens and I don't want to keep her waiting." 

The dwarves parted with a promise from Bilbo to see him the next day. Bilbo felt warm and light heart we'd as he made his way towards the lower level gardens. He felt as if Dwalin and Nori were finally starting to accept him as part of the company. He may not be able to consider all of the dwarves his friends but today gave him hope that he might be able to do so in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the update! Don't worry the next chapter will feature some one on one Bilbo Thorin time for those of you who've been waiting for that.
> 
> As always I love hearing your feedback so please leave a comment below!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Christina


	10. Moonlit Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorn over hears a conversation between Bilbao and Arwen that leaves him unsettled and decides to confront the hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that my other story Gamz Mudtû was supposed to be updated next but due to some unforseen health issues regarding my step father I had to travel back home this week. I've spent most of my time in the hospital visiting my step father and the rest of the time helping my mother so unfortunately my writing has fallen behind. Luckily I had already finished the chapter for this story so I decided to post this until I can finish the chapter for Gamz Mudtû. I apologize to those of you who were waiting for the next chapter of that story but I promise I am working on it but family comes first.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is all about Bilbo and Thorin so hopefully that will make some of you happy. Thank you for everyone who has taken the time to support this story you all have made this process so much fun for me.

Silver moonbeams cast a shimmering glow over the delicate petals of the garden flowers. Dwarves didn't hold the beauty of flowers in high esteem but here in Rivendell one might- reluctantly- admit that they were beautiful; though no where near the brilliance of emeralds, gold, rubies,  and many other treasures hidden under the mountain so far away. The elves valued flowers as a dwarf would a precious gem surrounding themselves in the riches of nature in their numerous gardens. Thorin found himself wandering the garden pathways inspecting them in a way he never would have before. He noticed how strong and hearty the stems of the flowers were compared to the delicate appearance of their petals. He imagined strong roots burrowing deep into the soil hidden from view but providing an essential strength, a hidden strength, needed for the beautiful plants to blossom. If his mind began to compare a certain burglar to the flowers that bloomed in the moonlight he chose not to acknowledge it on a deeper level.

Throin let his thoughts drift to the stories Bilbo shared with his nephews on their first night in Rivendell and smiled. He had found his way to the area Gandalf had mentioned Bilbo's chambers were located and instead of making his way to the door like a normal dwarf he followed his feet into the garden path beyond it. He heard laughter drifting down from the balcony above his head. He had raised both Fili and Kili along side his sister since the death of their father; he knew their laughs, for each had branded themselves so deeply into his heart he could never forget them. Even though he knew they were safe and out of trouble he did not turn back. Instead he found himself quietly making his way up the stairs that led to the balcony following the sound of a third laugh that he was coming to know just as well as his nephew's. 

It was not his intention to hide behind one of the large marble pillars and eavesdrop on the hobbit like some theif in the night but that's exactly what he did. Thorin listened intently as Bilbo spoke of his childhood back in the Shire, letting the hobbits joy and calm seep into him. The peace that enveloped him was like a balm to his soul and many times he turned to pull himself away, scolding himself for the reaction he was having to the hobbit only to be pulled back in by a twinkling laugh or gentle sigh. After a time Thorin resigned himself to his fate, sitting down pressing his head back against the cool marble as a soft breeze flitted against his face. He listened as Bilbo spoke of his mother and father, his voice carrying the sound of such love and admiration Thorin found his own heart softening in memory of the two hobbits he had never met.

Each syllable that left the hobbits lips Thorin captured and hoarded as if it were the most precious of treasures. Guilt pulled at him knowing that they we're not gifts given freely. No, the hobbit had no knowledge of Thorin sitting in the shadows. His tales and memories were meant for Kili and Fili and Thorin pushed aside the hot stab of something that hit his gut at the thought. He kept his eyes firmly shut and his hands clenched forcing himself to remain hidden; not allowing himself to peer around the pillar and witness the way the halfling's eyes would light up with a smile or the way his nose would crinkle just the slightest bit when he tried to hold in a laugh. Bilbo was an accomplished storyteller, painting a vivid picture that Thorin  was only too happy to observe. He could picture a small blonde curly haired hobbit racing through the lush grass of his home swinging a mighty stick as a sword, battling imaginary orcs and beasts. He saw that same little boy curled up on his father's lap, eyes heavy with sleep as his father hummed a nameless tune. 

Envy filled Thorin at the hobbits words of home and happiness, the burglar had been so lucky in his up bringing, one so different from Thorin's own. Thorin was heir to the line of Druin and with such a title came the weight of his responsibility, one he had been molded to carry since his birth. His father and grandfather loved him, that he knew but instead of bedtime stories he got battle strategies and lessons on political alliances. His play time was filled with war games, used to teach him how to destroy an opposing army with the least amount of loss to his own men. Where other children were busy enjoying the carefree years of youth he was learning how to root out traitors and spies in court. His mother, bless her soul, tried her best to keep him grounded and carefree but any childhood innocence disappeared when he was forced to witnessed a thief having two of his fingers removed in payment for his crimes. His father told him watching would make him strong and less likely to allow pity to overrule what must be done for the good of all but Thorin had been horrified, hearing the screams of the dwarf long after the deed was done. His mother had shouted at his father pulling Thorin tight against her chest. He did not cry, the Heir of Druin could not show weakness, so he pushed her away and retired to his rooms never telling of the nightmares that woke him for months. 

Bilbo Baggins was lucky, he didn't have the weight of a nation on his shoulders and could enjoy the simple pleasures in life; pleasures Thorin had never enjoyed, and he didn't even appreciate it. No, that wasn't fair, the way he spoke of his past with such awe and thanks made Thorin think he knew exactly how lucky he was and that only raised more questions for the dwarf. Usually only people who had seen real grief and hardships were able to truly appreciate the good in life. What hardships had the burglar seen in his time?

When the sound of the hobbit's voice died down Thorin rose silently. He tried to force himself away but instead he peered into the room casting a quick glance at the three sleeping forms inside. Bilbo lay on his side facing away from Thorin with the blankets tucked his over his shoulders leaving only a mess of blonde curls visible. Kili and Fili laid sprawled out in a tangle of limbs on a pallet of blankets on the floor at the foot of his bed sending a jolt of relief that Thorin tired ignore. It was not his place to care who the halfing chose to spend his time with he reminded himself all the way back to his own bedroll. That night he feel asleep his dreams coming in the form of piercing green eyes and a twinkling laugh.

It was the sound of laughter that jolted Thorin from his thoughts causing him to jump. The light bell like laughter was quickly followed by a deeper chuckle and Thorin realized he had let himself wander back into the gardens bellow Bilbo's rooms, for the third night in a row. He quickly tucked himself into the shadows just in time to see Bilbo and the tall elf maiden stop only a few feet from his hiding spot. 

"Thank you for showing me the library I would love to have the time to explore it fully." Bilbo smiled.

"You are very welcome, I am glad you found it to you liking my father takes great pride in it. Is there anything you'd like to see tomorrow?"

"You and your family have been so kind, please don't think that you have to spend any more time catering to me, I don't want to be a burden."

The elf stepped closer to Bilbo placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and Thorin frowned at the hobbits blush.

"You could never be a burden to us my dearest Bilbo. It is us who should be thanking you, every minute we spend in your company has brought us all such joy. It warms my heart to know that Rivendell pleases you."

Bilbo's blush grew and Thorin couldn't help but notice how it only brought out the deep green of his eyes.

"Rivendell is everything I imagined and so much more, I can understand how my mother was able to find her home here." the hobbit answered and Thorin could see the truth in his face.

 Bilbo truly did love it here and the dwarf was filled with a sudden sense of dread as the pair moved to sit on a bench to their right. Thorin shifted slightly so to keep them in sight not liking how close then she elf sat next to Bilbo. The pair sat in silence each looking lost in their own thoughts, Thorin reminded hiding in the shadows unable to leave without alerting the pair of his presence. 

"Do you believe in soulmates Bilbo?" the elf maiden asked after a few moments.

Bilbo seemed as startled by the question as Thorin but his face quickly changed to one of contemplation.

"Hobbits don't hold much stock in the idea but my mother and father loved each other completely, if soulmates exist they were surely it." he answered after a moment.

"My father said as much once, he told me the only reason he could willingly part with your mother was because he knew she had someone waiting for her, someone who could fill the holes in her heart." 

"What about elves, do you believe in soulmates Arwen?" 

"At the time of our creation the first three elves to wake were Imin, Tata, and Enel. Each felt an emptiness inside of their hearts that lessened as they made their way through the forest. Eventually they came upon three elven maids still slumbering but as they stepped forward the ache in their chests disappeared. Together they woke the elven maidens Iminyë, Tatië, and Enelyë who later became their wives. It is believed within our race that every being is born with an _uireb meleth_ , an eternal love, who is created as the other half of our hearts and souls. When we find our _uireb meleth_ our souls will be joined together forever able to find each other in any world, even in death." Arwen explained.

"Are there any other races that are born with a soulmates or is it only elves?" Bilbo questioned remembering the words in his mother's letter.

"It is my belief that every soul is blessed with an _uireb meleth_ no matter their race, but each race has their own beliefs. Dwarves share our belief for different reasons, though they call their other halves their one; most men like hobbits do not believe in the idea of soulmates, and dragons as your well aware only mate once."

Thorin was curious as to why the elf would bring up dragons, everyone knew that they are soulless evil creatures who cared of nothing but gold and death. 

"Have you met your _uireb meleth?_ " Bilbo asked bringing his hand up quickly to cover his mouth, his eyes wide face flushed, it was obvious that he had not meant to ask the question out loud. The elf just chuckled gently pulling Bilbo's hand back down to his lap.

"I am so sorry that was much to personal." he rushed his cheeks still red.

"There is no question you could ask that I would not answer my friend, please be at peace. To answer you, I have met my _uireb meleth._ "she smiled fondly at the hobbit causing Thorin's frown to deepen, he did not like this conversation.

"Whose the lucky elf?" Bilbo smiled widely back at her.

"He is not an elf. My _uireb meleth_ is of a different race. I can tell by the look on your face that you are surprised but love is not aware of such boundaries , though it is rare for a elf to find their _uireb meleth_ in another race it is not unheard of."

"How did you know he was the one?"

The elf paused for a moment tilting her head as if in thought, "When I met him it was like I was seeing the sun for the first time, everyone and everything paled in comparison but it was more than that. I have lived for a very long time but when I met him he awoke a part of me that I hadn't even realized existed. Every minute I spend by his side I discover something new about myself, he makes me better just by being near."

Bilbo sighed turning his face into the moonlight, "That sounds utterly romantic, was it the same for him?"

"I hope so," the elf maiden answered her smile faltering, "I have only just recently met him and haven't spoken to him about it yet." she finished somewhat sheepishly.

No, Thorin did not like this conversation at all.

"Why haven't you told him?" Bilbo asked tilting his head to the side his face soft with genuine curiosity.

"I suppose there are a lot of reasons." the elf maiden sighed.

"Which are?" Bilbo sang playfully.

"Your mother said you were very curious." the elf maiden teased bopping a finger onto the tip of Bilbo's nose, smiling fondly down at the hobbit.

"If I am to answer honestly I would say fear is holding my tongue. Finding your _uireb meleth_ does not mean you will suddenly live happily ever after. Love is hard work and even though you find your soulmate does not mean that there will never be hardships. There are even rare cases where even those bound as _uireb meleth_ have their relationships fall apart around them. I know my heart, I know that I love him but what if he can not love me in return? I fear what would become of me if he should turn away." Thorin felt for the young unnecessary nose bopping elf, being rejected by your one was every dwarfs deepest fear. Bilbo leaned forward and placed his hand over the elf's in a soothing gesture and the she elf continued. "As I said we have only just recently met I would have our relationship grow from roots buried deep in friendship before I speak of anything else."

"What of you Bilbo Baggins, have you found your other half?" she asked softly.

Thorin's jaw clenched, his teeth biting into the soft flesh of his cheek at the elf 's words and question. Surely this elf wasn't Bilbo's one. It was true that they had just met and it was also true that Bilbo had spent all of his time with the elf maiden or her family since their arrival. The entire company had heard her declare them to be the 'very best of friends', something Bilbo eagerly reciprocated. His throat tightened at the thought and he was filled with a fierce feeling of fear. Thorin's body leaned forward on its on accord his body strung tight as he waited to hear Bilbo's response. 

Bilbo reached down and fisted his hand around his shirt just over his heart turning his face up towards the moonlight, bathing his face in its milky glow. Slowly he dipped his hand under his collar pulling out what looked like two charms hanging on silver chains. Thorin felt his heart begin to beat faster and he had oddest urge to run his fingers along the crystal, as Bilbo was now. The halfing ' s lips turned up slightly on one side and he looked up right into the elf maidens eyes causing Thorin's stomach clench.

"As impossible as it seems I think I have, but only time will tell."

The elf maiden turned her hand threading her fingers through Bilbo's sending him a knowing look that had Thorin fighting for breath.

_No. No, this can't be happening._

The pair stood walking towards the entrance of the garden bringing them so close Thorin could hear their breath from his place in the shadows. 

"In the letter you gave me last night my mother urged me to never be afraid of love. Follow your heart Arwen, do not let fear hold you back from finding true love. Any being on middle earth would be lucky to have your heart." Bilbo murmured gently clasping the elf maidens hand in between his own.

"Belladonna said something very similar to me the last time I saw her, it seems that you have been blessed with her wisdom as well as her charm."

 Slowly the elf maiden bent, her face hovering inches from Bilbo's. Thorin wanted to shut his eyes at the sight but was unable as his gaze stayed locked on the pair before him. The elf closed the distance between them letting her lips fall softly against the hobbit's cheek. 

"Your are well loved here Bilbo Baggins, there are many who would like nothing more than for you to make Rivendell your home." The elf said over her shoulder before disappearing into the moonlight out of sight leaving a smiling Bilbo behind her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips as he turned towards the stairs that would lead him to his rooms. He felt free and light after his talk with Arwen. He hadn't realized how wonderful it would feel to voice the gentle whispers he'd been carrying in the back of his mind and now that he had, he felt at peace. He had felt something for Thorin from the moment he laid eyes on him as he stood tall and proud just outside the open door of Bag End. It wasn't love, not yet, but Bilbo knew that it very well could be if he let himself fall. He hadn't even truly admitted that he had feelings beyond respect and admiration for the dwarf until he read his mothers letter. Even as his eyes scanned the words it was Thorin's face he saw in his mind. When Arwen asked him if he had found his _uireb meleth_ it was Thorin's name on the tip of his tongue. 

He understood Arwen's fear of rejection, he felt it himself so strongly sometimes he couldn't breathe. At least she had friendship with her eternal love, Thorin couldn't even stand the sight of him. Bilbo shook his head to shake those thoughts from his mind, dwelling on those facts wouldn't change them. He would follow Arwen's example gaining a friendship with Thorin before anything more. It's not like he could walk up and kiss the dwarf senseless, he'd probably just end up on the sharp end of his sword and that just seemed counter productive. His mind raced mapping out scenarios that could manipulate situations to bring the two of them closer but he shoved them forcefully out of his mind. At this point he wasn't even certain that Thorin was his eternal love and it would do them both more harm than good if they started a relationship and Bilbo was wrong.

_Once you give your heart you will never be able to give it to anyone else; riders like their dragons mate only once_ .

The words from his mother's letter rang through his head in warning. No, he would let things progress naturally with Thorin; if they are truly _uireb meleth_ they would find their way to one another in their own time, in their own way. For now he would just have to be content with stolen glances from across the fire and secret dreams of bright blue eyes. 

The soft sounds of footsteps on the stone path snapped him alert as his instincts took over scanning the surrounding area for a sign of threat. His hand clenching slightly as his gaze locked onto a shadowed figure off to his right. Bilbo took a deep breath unclenching his fingers, reminding himself that he had no enemies here, but even as he acknowledged that fact he could not stop his feet from moving into a defensive stance.

"I'd like a word with you burglar." growled a familiar voice from the shadows.

Bilbo absolutely refused to acknowledge the pleasant shiver that ran down his spine at the sound of Thorin's baritone voice.

"Thorin?" Bilbo questioned swallowing a lump in his throat at the sight of the handsome dwarf steeping into the moonlight. How was it possible for one person to be so attractive?

"How long have you been standing there?" Bilbo asked ignoring Thorin's scowl, peering around his hulking form into the shadows he had just appeared from.

"You been spending a great amount of time amongst the elves." Throin spit out, sounding more like an accusation than a statement.

"Unlike you dwarves, I happen to be very fond of our hosts." Bilbo countered with amusement, he would never fully understand the animosity between the two races.

"Too fond, if recent conversations are to be believed." Thorin growled low crossing his arms across his chest.

"Certain conver- have you been spying on me?" Bilbo sputtered his face contorting into an expression of mild annoyance and shock.

"Is their a reason why I should be spying on you halfing, are you hiding something?" Thorin countered leaning forward towards Bilbo.

"That conversation was _private_ !" Bilbo hissed through clenched teeth, his face red in embarrassment. If Throin had heard did he know Bilbo was speaking of him? Was that the reason he seemed so angry?

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have had spoken where you could be overheard."

"You had no right listening in like that!" Bilbo spat his own arms crossing to mimic Thorin's angry stance.

"As leader of this company it is my job to be aware of any potential betrayal." 

"Betrayal? What are you implying Thorin?" Bilbo demanded anger sparking in his blood causing a familiar heat to wash over him.

"I think you know very well what I am implying burglar."Thorin rumbled his eyes narrowing.

"Actually I don't, so why don't you enlighten me on just what it is that you think I've done." Bilbo huffed throwing his arms out in front of him in exasperation.

"You will cease spending your time with the elves as of right now." Thorin ordered.

"What did you just say?" Bilbo cautioned lowly.

"I said you you will cease spending any more time with the elves, do you understand me Master Baggins?" Thorin's question once again turning into a command only furthering Bilbo's outrage.

"Oh I understood you the first time, I was just giving you a chance to amend your statement with out causing you too much embarrassment." Bilbo declared brazenly meeting Thorin's thunderous expression taking a small step forward in defiance. If this thick headed dwarf thought that Bilbo would ever agree to his delusional demand he had another thing coming. 

"These elves are my friends and I will spend as much to time with them as a please without out any interference from you." Bilbo finished angrily pointing a finger at Thorin. 

"I will not have this quest jeopardized because the loose tongue of a hobbit!" Throin bit out, his eyes flashing dangerously, pulling himself up to his full height.

"Loose tongue-"

"What have you been telling the elves of our quest?" Thorin cut in pressing his upper body forward into Bilbo's personal space. 

Bilbo absolutely refused to be intimated by the hulking dwarf before him. Who did he think he was dealing with here, some sniveling coward who could who could be cowed into obeying blindly due to a threatening scowl? Bilbo gasped at his own realization ignoring the victorious gleam in Thorin's eye. That is exactly what Thorin thought of Bilbo and the realization hit him like a blow to his face. He had known Thorin looked down on him, finding him odd but he had never expected the dwarfs dislike to run so deep. Where Bilbo not only respected but admired Thorin, he was met with mockery and disdain. His chest ached as he quickly replayed every interaction he'd had with the dwarf, where before he saw a slight softening of the King's consenance he now saw thinly veil hatred. 

"I know you don't trust me but what I don't understand is why. What have I ever done to earn such treatment from you?" Bilbo asked his voice rising as his throat tightened around the words. "What grave trespasses have I made against you and your kin to make you assume that I would betray you with out a second thought?"

Thorin barely restrained himself from flinching as the hobbit threw his question like a knife to his breast. What had he done indeed. As if he hadn't just professed his undying love to an elf moments before, leaving his loyalties in question. How could Thorin hope to compete with the elves if Bilbo was bound to one of them? How could he keep his burglar with him-with the company when he could be entangled in the arms of his beloved? What could Thorin Oakenshield, king without a mountain offer the hobbit in the face of the splendors of Rivendell? Thorin didn't know the why or how behind his intense feelings towards the hobbit, he wasn't even sure of what type of feelings he was having but he did know that the idea of the hobbit choosing to leave the company stole every whisp of breath from his lungs.

"You make it very obvious that you prefer to spend your time  with these elves compared to the company, trailing after them like a dog searching for scraps" Thorin braked his voice rising.

"Now see here!" Bilbo yelled thoroughly insulted, "It's not as if any of you are tripping over yourselves to spend time in my company. In fact I had assumed to be doing you all a favor by allowing you a break from me, seeing as most of you haven't ever said more that two words to me! Fiil, Kili, and Bofur are the only ones who seem to enjoy being in my presence and I have made sure to spend time with them not that it's any concern of yours!" Bilbo sniffed turning his nose up in a look that spoke volumes.

"Excuse us for not fawning over you Master Baggins. Would you prefer us to bow and cheer every time you feel the urge to gift us with your charming smile?" 

Bilbo would have laughed at Thorin's ridiculous statement if it had been hurled at him with such venom and disdain.

"That's not what I-"

"Maybe the elves would cease their ridiculous obsession if they knew how utterly useless you are against a common cave troll." Thorin cut in throwing his hand out wide in front of him nearly smacking Bilbo in the face with his finger tips, when had he gotten so close to the halfing? Thorin knew he was being unreasonable he could hear the cruelties that were spewing from his mouth but was unable to stop the from coming.

"Useless! I am not useless!" Bilbo shouted back raising his shoulders in frustration.

" Could have fooled me!" Thorin shouted.

"Maybe if you wouldn't make biased assumptions about someone before getting to know them you wouldn't look like a fool!" Bilbo snarled back without missing a beat he had it with stubborn dwarves!

"I'm not the one whispering sweet nothings in the ear of our host's daughter! How would the great Lord Elrond look at you if he knew you were using his daughter for bed sport!" Throin spat and for the first time Bilbo stumbled back a step at his words but righted himself in the blink of an eye and pushed himself directly into Thorin's space barely containing the urge to punch the smug look off the dwarf ' s face.His limbs shaking as the nearest torch blazed bright in reaction to his growing anger. Bilbo could not remember a time he had been so insulted and he'd spent the past six years dealing with Lobelia.

"Now you've gone too far your majesty," the title sliding off of his tongue in a way that made it sound less than something he would scrape from the bottom of his boot. 

"Insult me all you want but you will leave Arwen out of this. If you don't I will not be held responsible for my actions." Bilbo threatened his voice low and fiercer than Throin had ever heard it before.

 He had to fight the urge to put some distance between himself and the hobbit but he would not show weakness. It was not in his blood to back down so instead of retreating he pushed forward tilting his head down to stare directly into the hobbits wide eyes. His body hummed sending sending a jolt of awareness down his spine as the hobbits heaved breath ghosted over his lips sending his head spinning. What was happening to him? Thorin always prided himself on staying in control yet here he was acting anything but with no reasoning that he could understand.

"You're quick to rush to her defense halfling," Throin  half whispered his voice sounding breathy even to his own ears, "but I wonder if you would be so quick to defend me?" he asked the question spilling from his lips before he could stifle it. Bilbo's eyes widened to an almost unbelievable width obviously as shocked by the question as Thorin was himself. Despite his shock Thorin tensed as he realized how much the hobbits answer mattered to him. 

Bilbo for his part was flabbergasted at the turn of the conversation as his mind reeled to a halt, anger disappearing in a instant only to be replaced go an intense unnamed feeling. He swallowed titling his head up slightly to look Throin directly in the eye, trying to decipher the vast array of emotions looking back at him. Many scathing sarcastic answers rushed through his head but Bilbo ignored them all, he felt like he was trapped under the crushing weight of water unsure of which way led to his death and which to his salvation.

"I would defend you with my life," Bilbo answered, honesty ringing true even though he spoke softly, "even if you won't believe me." he finished bitterly. Shaking his head and closing his eyes to hide the pain in them he stepped back putting distance between himself and Thorin wincing at the sudden stab in his chest as he did so. 

"I know there is hatred between yourself and the elves but I do not share it. I care for Lord Elrond and his family deeply, though not in the way you accused me of. You might not believe it to be true but I am a loyal being, fiercely so when it pertains to those dear to me. I will not give up my relationship with them for anyone, not to even you." Bilbo took a deep breath and forced his eyes open to meet Thorin's gaze.

 "I signed your contract and I will do everything in my power to fulfill it; you have no need to fear betrayal from my corner Master Oakensheild. Now if you'll excuse me I think it's high time for this conversation came to an end, it seems I have reached my quota of being insulted." he finished sounding as icy as his heart at that moment turning swiftly on his heel and quickly mounting the steps to his balcony. His eyes stung with unseen tears but he refused to look back. His emotions were running rampant leaving him unnerved and confused beyond measure but he was certain about one thing, Thorin Oakenshield was not his _uireb meleth_ .

_He couldn't be._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Uireb Meleth_ \--Eternal Love
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter the next one will also be focusing on Thorin and Bilbo so keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> Please, please, please take a moment to leave your thoughts and feedback you have no idea how much it means to me.
> 
> Also, I am currently working on the next chapter for my other story Gamz Mudtû in the little bit of free time I have between hospital visits so please bare with me. I promise that it will be up with in the next few days, thursday by the latest.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Christina


	11. Moments in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo meet again in the garden near Bilbo's chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again you get two chapters at once due to the combination that my phone hates me and hospital wifi is absolutely terrible.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this update is late but I've been spending a mass amount of time at the hospital with my family visiting my step father and have had little time to write, and the moments I have had have unfortunately been met with a bitter taste do to an issue with another story of mine. I forced my muse to comply and allow me to get this chapter out and I hope you all enjoy it. Even with all of my problems writing I honestly think it's one of my favorites so far.

For the next two days Bilbo consciously avoided and ignored all of the dwarves, except for Fili, Kili and Bofur of course. It's not like the brothers would let him ignore them anyway, not that he wanted to for that matter. His lips quirked at the corners as he imagined the reaction if he tried. They'd most likely tie him up while he was sleeping and hold him hostage until he agreed to spend more time with them, and that was the tamest scenario he'd come up with so far.

 No, he did not avoid the dwarf princes who had made it a habbit of spending their nights curled up in his room; their uncle on the other hand was a completely different story. In fact just yesterday he had been reduced to hiding in a broom cupboard to avoid being seen. Not his finest evasive maneuver mind you but an effective one seeing as both Thorin and Dwalin passed him none the wiser. Though Nori had eyed the crack in the door much longer than Bilbo would have liked but the thief remained silent if he had known Bilbo was there. Lovely fellow that Nori, maybe it'd wouldn't be so bad to get to know him better.

Blibo sighed in contentment tilting his head back into the setting sun's warm rays, he closed his eyes and listened to the songs of the birds that flittered above his head. He couldn't remember a time he had felt so relaxed and at home since he left his mother and brother for the Shire. The elves were nothing if not accommodating and friendly, no matter what the dwarves said, some a little too friendly in his opinion. 

Elladan and Elrohir had not been joking when then said that some of the elves would be tripping over themselves to be near him. It seemed like anytime he found himself without the company of the brothers or their sister he was constantly being stopped by other elves asking if he needed anything, if there was anything they could do for him.

He was grateful of course, he may not be the picture of a gentle hobbit but a hobbit he was and it was not in him to be ungrateful for such welcoming hospitality, even if it did make him slightly uncomfortable. He had done nothing to warrant such behavior from them, it was his mother that had befriended and helped them when she could, yet they treated him as if he were a long lost friend. Some had even gone as far to offer a friendship of a more...physical nature which he refused as politely as possible. Unfortunately, the experience had been repeated more than once much to Elladan's amusement.

_Bloody elf was almost as bad as Kili so times._

The idea that an elf would offer to engage in a sexual relationship with not only a member of another race but also one they had no intention of remaining in a relationship with would shock most other inhabitants of Middle Earth. If they believed it all, which was quite ridiculous in Bilbo's opinion. 

The lives of elves stretch not across decades or centuries but across ages. What exactly did everyone think they did with all that time, brush their hair and stand around looking beautiful? Blibo couldn't contain the small puff of air that bubbled from his lips as he realized that was probably exactly what dwarves thought the elves spent their time doing. It wasn't as if elves were the finest healers in all of Middle Earth a title earned by hard work and training. No impossible, they must be born with that ability Bilbo thought in a voice that sounded very much like Dwailin.Their warriors must emerge from the womb dressed for battle clutching a bow in one hand and a tiny sword in the other because how could they possibly find time to train when they had so much standing around to do. 

He understood that some of the assumptions were fueled by the stoic aloof attitude they showed to others but it was a facade, a smoke and mirror trick masking the many layers underneath. He had witnessed himself first hand the playfulness of the elves. They were just as jolly, carefree, mischievous, and fun loving as any other race, you only had to be trusted enough to see it. Elladan and Elrohir we're prime examples to the fact that elves could be down right silly. While Arwen's dry sarcastic humor could put Dwalin to shame, even Elrond had a playful side he let show amongst the company of his children.  

It was said elves and hobbits share a common ancestry, Blibo wasn't sure if that was true or false but it was true that both elves and hobbits enjoyed the simple pleasures in life. Good food, a warm hearth, fine company, the love of friends and family, and yes even the pleasures of the flesh. A fact proven by how many children could be found running around the Shire every spring, though elves had considerablly less children the principle was still the same. 

Which was why he found himself tucked away in one of the smaller garden alcoves off of the beaten path hidding, well not hidding per say. He was a warrior who rode on the backs of dragons he didn't need to hide, he was only seeking out some alone time, faraway from where anyone might happen upon him.

After another hour or so the grumbling of his stomach sent him to his feet in search of food,  tomorrow Lord Elrond would be able to read the map. Which meant they would be leaving soon, he might as well enjoy the excess food while he could. 

The sound of twinkling giggles sent a chill down the back of his neck.

_Oh no._

Throwing a discreet glance over his shoulder he spied two of the more forward elven maidens he'd met during his stay. Ireth and Lissësúl, young maidens who had just recently come of age; eager to expand their horizons and apparently bedding a hobbit was one of the best ways to achieve that goal. He quickened his pace, mentally planning the easiest way to evade them.

Usually he would just make a beeline for Arwen or Elrohir, their icy glares were always enough to send even the boldest elf in the opposite direction but that was not an option for him now. Both Arwen and Elrohir were busy attending a meeting of the Elven council along with Elrond and Elladan. Not that the second prince was much help in these situations, in fact he was the opposite of helpful. With no hope of assistance, he was on his own. Bilbo had battled orcs and goblins with out batting an eye but force him to deal with two admirers and he would turn tail and run faster than any hobbit ever had before. Battle and fighting he could handle, fawning lasses not a chance in hell.

He heard the giggling maids closing the gap between them, as a bead of sweat dripped down his neck. 

_Why must they giggle so?_

His eyes scanned his surroundings spurring him to take a hard left kicking his feet up in a run as he cut down a narrow path. He smiled as he ran, his mind going back to the days when the grass of the Shire stood tall enough to brush against his forehead as he ran threw the fields, rushing to find a spot to hide from his mother who stood with her eyes covered counting to one hundred. He closed his eyes and let the happy memory take him as he cut left ducking down a familiar path that led to the gardens beneath his chamber running smack dab into a wall of stone.

Bilbo groaned falling forward landing not on the stone pathway but on something hard, yet warm and pliant. He opened his eyes and they widened to the size of saucers, his brows completely disappearing into his hair line as he took in the equally shocked face of Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin Oakenshield whose face was mere inches from his own his breath ghosting over Bilbo's lips leaving him dizzy and slightly breathless. Thorin Oakenshield who he had been successfully avoiding until this very moment. Throin Oakenshield who caused his heart and stomach to react in ridiculous ways anytime he was near the hobbit. Thorin Oakenshield the most arrogant being he had ever met in his entire life and his brother was a dragon for Yavanna's sake!

Bilbo's eyes met Thorin's icy blue ones and every thought that had been racing through his brain disappeared in an instant. How had he not noticed the darker shade of blue that rimmed his irises before? His head leaned forward on its own bringing their foreheads with in a hair breath apart, so close he could almost feel it against his own. What was he doing here? How did he end up sprawled onto of the King Under the Moutain, not that he was complaining mind you. In fact, he was quite comfortable, too comfortable if the hardening of his groin was anything to go by. 

"Bilbo." Thorin breathed his voice husky and deep sending shivers down Blibo's spine.

A high twinkling laugh drifted on the breeze sobering Bilbo in an instant. In a moment of blind panic, that he would never admit to later, he covered Thorin's mouth with both of his hands, shushing him when the dwarf king went to speak again. Surprisingly, Thorin did not fight or throw Bilbo off of him and the hobbit was glad for it and the giant forsythia bush that blocked them from view as the two elf maidens hurried down the path away from where they lay. Relief filled Bilbo as smirked triumphantly down at Thorin who looked even more confused than he had been when Bilbo plowed him over. Which was rather impressive now that Bilbo thought about it adding to his smirk. As Bilbo removed his hands from Thorin's mouth his palms tingled, the dwarfs beard tickling his skin as he pulled them away.

"Right, sorry about that, I'll just be getting off now." Bilbo mumbled flushing at his choice of words, "Getting up, off of you," he rushed scrambling to his feet cursing his foolish tongue.

Thorin stood coming to his feet with much more grace than Bilbo had managed in his embarrassed haste. The dwarf brushed off his coat glancing at Bilbo out of the corner of his eye the hobbit shifting back and forth under the scrutinizing gaze.

"Is there a reason you felt the need to attack me?" Throin rumbled narrowing his gaze.

"At-attack you! I did not attack you!" Bilbo protested incredulously.

The gall of this dwarf, he huffed to himself.

"You threw me to the ground, most would call that an attack, a bad one but an attack non the less halfing." Throin stated lifting a single brow in question or in mockery, Bilbo couldn't really decide.

"If I were to attack you trust me you would know it and be unable to tell of it afterwards." Bilbo promised raising his shoulders, "It was complete chance that I stumbled into you I was only trying to make it back to my rooms." 

Throin scoffed at Bilbo's words amused by the idea that Bilbo could successfully attack the dwarf king.

"Why the hurry, is something wrong?" Thorin asked his voice taking on a hard edge as he stepped closer to Bilbo.

"No, no."  Bilbo spluttered holding up his hands waving them back and forth in front of his face.

"Do you then make it a point to run around blindly crashing into anything in your path?" 

"Of course not." Blibo clipped, "Honestly, I only shut my eyes for a second." he mumbled under his breath.

"So what were you running from?" Throin questioned again.

_Pushy dwraf._

"There were two elves following me-" Bilbo started only to be quickly interrupted by Thorin.

"Did they threaten you?" 

"What? Of course not! They've all been very welcoming and friendly, some a little too friendly, if you know what I mean." Bilbo answered with a cheeky grin, rolling on to his toes, his hands resting on his hips.

Realization dawned on Thorin, an amused smirk curved his lips as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. 

"Not so fond of all of the elves then."

Blibo fought the urge to pinch himself. Throin had smiled, not a large one but still a smile, and he almost sounded like he was teasing Bilbo. Was he dead? Surely death or hallucination could be the only explanations for such behavior from the ever grumpy dwarf.

"Fond of them in a friendly manner yes but unfortunately for them my taste in partners does not lie in that of the elvish persuasion." Blibo answered shocked at his honesty, a simple no would have been fine really.

Thorin smiled brighter now, his spirits lifting for the first time in days, two days to be exact, since the night he'd last seen the hobbit. Not that he was counting because that would be ridiculous. Just like he wasn't wandering through this particular garden hoping to catch a glimpse of the recently elusive burglar. 

_Not of the elvish persuasion._

He rather liked the thought of that. That meant the probability of Bilbo's one being an elf had just dropped substantially, meaning there would be no added reason for the burglar to remain in Rivendell when the company departed. Thorin noticed that Bilbo had stopped fidgeting and was starring at Thorin like he'd grown a second head, his mouth was even hanging open in shock. 

Throin cleared his throat and stood up taller but the hobbit continued to stare and the dwarf fought the urge to begin fidgeting himself.

"Did no one ever tell you it's rude to stare." he snapped harsher than he had intended but Bilbo seemed unaffected by his sharp tone.

"You smiled." the hobbit responded and Thorin began questioning the mental stability of the creature in front of him.

"You never smile." Bilbo continued and Thorin frowned.

"I smile." he defended himself, it was true that he didn't smile as often as some, such as Bofur but he smiled when the occasion called for it.

"You do not, at least not at me." Bilbo stated matter of factly and that made Throin  pause.

Had he truly never smiled at the hobbit? He smiled at his stories as he listened from the shadows but Bilbo had no way of knowing that, he smiled at when the hobbit would say something witty from behind him on the road but again the hobbit had not been able to see that from the back of the line. The more Thorin thought about the simple act of smiling he realized that lately most of his smiles had been because of the hobbit in one way or another.

Thorin opened his mouth to speak having no idea what was about to come out of his mouth when Bilbo made a distressed noise in the back of his throat rushing forward to bend on one knee just behind where Thorin stood. Confused, the dwarf spun looking down to see what had caused the burglar's distress only to find a crumpled plant. Surely that would not warrant such a reaction.

"We must have crushed it." the hobbit muttered digging in the dirt, trying to do something that was far beyond Thorin's span of knowledge.

Thorin observed the flower and though it was crushed he could picture what it looked like hale and whole. It had ten slim oval shaped petals, five purple alternating with five white. Tiny blue tendrils branched out forming an complete circle around the center of the bloom that was held up away from the rest. Bright orange and green lifted into the air spreading their limbs outward, reminding Thorin of the fireworks he had seen once as a dwarfling clutched against his mother's chest on the battlements of his old home.

"What is it?" he asked curiously leaning closer to the plant, his chest brushing against Bilbo's shoulder. 

That small contact really shouldn't make him feel warm and woozy like he'd indulged in one to many ales.

"Passion Flower." Blibo answered and if his voice sounded forced Thorin ignored it.

The two remained that way, Bilbo's hands moving in the dirt with Thorin pressed up against his shoulder and though it should have felt awkward, they both should have moved away from each other by now they didn't and it didn't. In fact it felt right, comfortable, natural even.

"Have you ever heard of the language of flowers?" Bilbo asked gently keeping his face turned towards his task.

"Flowers can't speak." Thorin answered in a voice one would use speaking to a babe as they spoke of an imaginary friend and Blibo snorted.

"Of course they can't speak." he laughed, "Flower language is when one uses certain flowers to convey a message, each flower has a specific meaning that can be strung together with other flowers or used alone." he explained.

"Like a code." Thorin surmised.

"I suppose so." the hobbit answered with a small smile.

"Do they have flowers that could warn others of danger?" he asked.

"A Rhododendron means danger while Dogsbane would mean deceit. Most folks back in the Shire use it for courting, declaring their undying love and all that." He laughed flipping his hand in an amused gesture.

A secret flower language, who knew. Throin had never thought of flowers as being useful for anything other than being pretty and that wasn't very useful at all.

However, the idea behind being able to send warning and messages with a single blossom had merit. Although, the idea of declaring your love with a flower was ridiculous; who would want a flower when they could have gems?

"What does this one mean?" he questioned nodding his head towards the flower before them.

"A Passion Flower means belief, it was my mothers-"

"Favorite." Throin finished for him automatically.

"Yes it was, they're very rare in the area of the Shire but my father knew how she loved them and had an entire garden filled with their blossoms." he responded wistfully.

"Wait...how did you know that?" Bilbo asked turning befuddled gaze towards Thorin who had turned a rather adorable shade of pink.

"You mentioned it once." he mumbled gruffly, pulling himself away from the hobbit, clasping his hands behind his back to keep them from fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"I did." Bilbo nodded rising to his feet titling his head in a calculating way. 

"I spoke of it to Kili and Fili not two nights ago." he said stepping forward causing Thorin to take a small step back.

"A conversation I don't remember you being present for seeing as how it was in my chambers." he finished giving Thorin a challenging look.

Throin was a dwarf of action always ready to jump in any situation head first but in this moment he had absolutely no idea what to do. It was obvious that Bilbo knew Thorin had been listening to his conversation with his nephews so the question was whether he should admit his actions or pretend he had no idea what the hobbit was talking about. The first option would be embarrassing, an emotion Throin had little experience with and had no wish to add to that list now. The second option seemed cowardly and Thorin was far from a coward.

Luckily, Throin was saved from having to decide when Bilbo stepped close leaning his head forward to look directly in to Thorin's eyes. Having the hobbit so close was worse than both option one and two because neither made Thorin want to do things he had no right wanting, no reason for wanting.

"It seems you've made a habbit of spying on me lately." the hobbit mused his lips turning up at the edges and what lovely lips they were. 

Throin stood stiff and mute unclasping his hands to bring them back across his chest as the burglar stepped forward again an almost predatory look in his eye. Throin swallowed hard, his mouth going dry when the hobbit stopped close enough that his chest was just barely brushing Thorin's forearms, which absolutely did not send his stomach into his throat. 

"Is there a reason why you felt the need to hide in the shadows?" Blibo asked purposely echoing the words of Thorin's own question to him.

"I was not hiding." the dwarf huffed even though his mind shouted the word lair loud and accusing.

"Not hiding? What were you doing then?" the hobbit asked innocently, though his eye held a michevious gleam that Thorin had not missed.

"Star gazing." Thorin bit out proud of his quick thinking. Star gazing was a very normal, very reasonable answer to why he would have been wandering the gardens alone.

Blibo bobbed his head twice in understanding humming an agreeing noise and if Thorin's chest puffed up slightly he did not comment.

"Couldn't have been much of a view though stuck under the roof of my balcony, which is where you would of had to be to over hear me talking." Blibo stated easily as if they were talking about the weather.

Throin said nothing and his face did not pale and there was nothing anyone could say to make him change his story on that fact. He expected Bilbo to yell and rant, to accuse him of all kinds of devious acts with sinister intent. He even expected the hobbit to strike him, not that would have hurt if he did, poor bloke probably didn't know how to make a proper fist. What he did not expect was for Bilbo the Burglar Baggins to lean in bringing his lips to hover next to the line of his jaw. He could feel the warm puffs of air that left the hobbit's mouth, making his body hum in excitement. 

He was so close. Close enough that if Thorin would turn his head just the slightest bit he could crush that luscious mouth against his own. He could pull the hobbit hard against his chest, lightly licking his bottom lip relishing in the moan he would pull from him. He could bite and nip, tease and taste until the hobbit opened his mouth eager to be claimed and explored.

His breathing increased as images of the hobbit wrapped up in his strong arms moaning and grinding against him filled his mind. He shut his eyes trying to gain some sense of control over his body, his nails bit into his palm breaking the skin beneath them as he swallowed a groan. Bilbo for his part was just as equally effected, a fact Thorin missed lost in the sound of his rushing blood that roared in his ears.

"You have no need to hide from me Thorin, if you desire my company all you have to do is seek it out." Blibo whispered standing on the balls of his feet allowing him to whisper directly into Thorin's ear, his words jolting through the dwarf like a lightening bolt hardening his cock instantly.

A sound of pain sounded between them as Bilbo shuffled backwards putting distance between them and neither could say just who the noise had come from. They stared at each other from across the expanse eyes locked, chests heaving, and fists clenched tightly against their sides. Time slowed or possibly stopped as the world fell away leaving only the two of them. The energy around them buzzed and crackled, sparking between them, the weight of it pressing down upon them until it was too much to bare.

Throin was a dwarf of action that fact remained as true in this moment as it had minutes before only this time he was willing, wanting, _needing_ to make the jump. He took one jarring step forward and then another, closing space Blibo had put between them. The hobbit stepped forward bring him so close his chest slammed into Thorin's with every mangled breath he took. 

Blibo's hands shook, his body hot contrasting the cool night breeze. He raised his head to meet Throin's eyes the piercing blue hidden completely behind a ring of black. His heart stuttered, stopped, faltered then started up again beating in time with the rise and fall of Throin's chest as it smashed into his own. Slowly he raised his trembling hands wrapping his fingers tightly around the edges of Thorin's heavy coat the dwarf 's breath hitching at the movement. Bilbo's vision blurred as two large calloused but incredibly warm hands came to rest gently on both sides of his face.

 Thorin ran his thumbs gently over Bilbo's cheeks and it would have taken a stronger hobbit than him to contain the whimper that left his mouth at the act. Warmth filled his chest as Thorin leaned in slow, too slow, excruciatingly slow; his lips pausing just out of reach. Blibo leaned up onto his toes to close the gap between them eager to taste the dwarf king's lips.

"Bilbo!" came a shout and he stopped frozen in place.

"Bilbo where are you?" shouted a second voice he determined to be Kili followed by heavy footsteps headed in their direction.

Throin's grip tightened on his face even as the dwarf pulled his own head back away from Bilbo's stepping back half of a step. 

"Blibo we know you're here!"  Fili called his voice closer than his brothers had been.

Bilbo groaned stepping away from Thorin his chest heavy with cold at the lack of contact. He forced his legs to move back one step and then another creating unwanted space between them just as the dwarven princes rounded the corner.

"There you are Bilbo!" Kili called clasping Bilbo on the shoulder.

"What are you doing hiding out here?" Fili asked throwing an arm around him pulling Blibo into his side.

Throin let out a low rumbling growl at the motion causing both Kili and Fili's head to snap in his direction.

"Uncle!" Kili greeted happily oblivious to the dark look Thorin was throwing his brother.

"What are you doing here, we thought you we're sparring with Dwalin." Fili stated evenly.

Throin offered no answer nor explanation. His eyes locked on the lip Bilbo had crushed beneath his teeth cursing his sister's sons in his head for their interruption. He had no kingdom so there wasn't really a need for him to have heirs, even if he did he would only need one; one that did not currently have his arm slung casually around his hobbit.

"We we're in the kitchens stealing some of those delicious cookies you had yesterday when we over heard a few of the elves mention that they were looking for you and decided to come and rescue you from their dreadful company." Kili stated proudly puffing up his chest with a smile.

"Stealing? Now boys-" Blibo started turning his gaze away from Thorin with more effort than he would like to admitt.

"Don't worry we ate them all and left no evidence." the dwarf laughed patting his stomach.

"You could have just asked for the cookies you know." Blibo scolded pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What would be the fun in that?" Kili answered giving Bilbo a look that said his answer should have been obivous.

The foursome stood in silence Fili watching Thorin with sharp eyes and Kili smiling fondly at his hobbit friend still completely oblivious to the tension rolling off of his uncle in waves.

"No need to stand in the garden all night, I want to finish hearing the story you started yesterday." he bounced twice on his feet before turning to head towards Bilbo's balcony.

"Fili, Blibo you coming?" He called over his shoulder once he noticed they had not immediately followed him.

"Yeah we're coming." Fili answered casually, casting Throin one last curious glance before releasing Bilbo to follow his brother.

Bilbo stood rooted in place awkwardly avoiding Thorin's penetrating stare.

"Come on Bilbo." Kili called impatiently from somewhere near the stairs that led to Bilbo's rooms.

Blibo turned reluctantly taking the four strides it took to come back to the garden path stopping to look back over his shoulder at Thorin, who still had yet to move.

"If you wanted to hear more of those stories your more than welcome." he offered shyly giddiness filling him at Thorin's small smile.

"You could even join us if you find the shadows to be too lonely." he teased his Took side coming out in full swing before he turned once again, disappearing from Throin's sight.

Throin stood his eyes fixed on the space Bilbo had just been completely overwhelmed and confused by his intense reaction to the hobbit. Never in his life had he ever been effected by someone in this way. These new intense feeling were both frightening and exciting. Normally, Thorin would push down, repress, and beat away anything that had the possibility of making him vulnerable or distract him from his people but now he couldn't find the strength. For once Thorin wanted something selfish, something solely for himself and for the first time he didn't want to push his feelings away. Bilbo Baggins made him feel alive in a way he had never felt before, even before the dragon came to destroy his home. No, he would not give up whatever was happening between him and Bilbo. He had no idea where this decision would lead him but if he was lucky maybe, just maybe his instincts were right. Maybe, just maybe if Mahal blessed his path, this journey would end with him regaining his home with his one at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hopefully that chapter came across the way I pictured it in my mind. Please let me know of what you think of this chapter and the story so far.


	12. Stories Woven In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company decide to spend the night in Bilbo's room to hear one the stories Kili and Fili are always going on about. Little did they know that they would find out much more than they could yet understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone here is part two to chapter 11. I know some of you may find Elladan and Elrohir somewhat ooc for elves but I have written them as very young to their people in the same way Kili and Fili are young to the dwarves. With their youth comes a fun loving nature shared by all blessed with youth in any race. 
> 
> This chapter has some company bonding time so I hope you all enjoy!

Bofur sat happily finishing his stew, which was made with meat not vegetables; by the fire, which was made from wood, not furniture much to Gandalf's pleasure. Listening to the brotherly banter between Oin and Gloin added amusement coming in the form of Oin's ear horn which caused him to mishear his brother more often than not. Tonight's argument had started when Oin had mistaken the word eat for thief which didn't sound much alike to Bofur but then again he wasn't deaf so what did he know. 

Slurping the last bit of thick broth at the bottom of his bowl he rose to his feet stretching his arms high over his head causing his back to crack in two places. 

"Well lads I'm off, sleep tight, don't like the tree huggers bite." he teased pinching his brother's ear as he passed, dancing out of Bombur's reach with a laugh.

"Where you going?" Ori asked, lightly smacking Dori 's hand as the older dwarf fussed with the younger's sweater.

"Bilbo's of course, blokes got a talent for spinning tales 'tis a shame you lot never get to hear 'em"

"Well I want to hear them." Ori stated with a frown that resembled something more along the lines of a pout.

Bofur felt bad for the lad, his brother always fussing over him never letting him out of his sight it must be tiring having someone follow behind you ever second of everyday.

"I'm sure Bilbo wouldn't mind sharing one with you." Bofur offered tilting his head as Ori stood coming to stand next to him.

"Do you think he would mind if I came with you?" the young dwarf asked his eyes wide and hopeful.

"I uh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Bofur replied casting a glance towards Dori who looked rather put out at the fact that his brother wanted to leave.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ori you shouldn't be wandering around in the dark." Dori called patting the space on the ground next him in a clear order for Ori to sit.

Bofur rolled his eyes at the other dwarfs statement. He understood brotherly concern having a brother and a cousin who was basically a brother in his own right but Dori took brotherly concern to an unparalleled level. Nori had told them that Dori had taken on the role of mother, father, and brother to both Nori and Ori after their parents passed and he could see how that would jump start anyone's mothering instincts but really Ori was of age, even if only just and it was high time to cut the apron strings.

"I'm not going to wander around I'm going to Bilbo's room _with_ Bofur what could possibly happen?" Oin huffed his face flushing in embarrassment.

"Aye, don't worry Dori I'll go with them, I wouldn't mind hearing one of the hobbit's tales myself." Dwalin added much to everyone's surprise.

"And I'll be going with you as well." Nori cut in sending Dwalin a hard look from across the fire, which Bofur planned on thinking about later.

"Well now that that's settled we best be off!" Bofur chirped hoping Bilbo wouldn't mind playing host to three extra dwarves.

"Well I want to go!" cried Gloin jumping to his feet quickly.

"Go where?" yelled Oin loudly.

"To Bilbo's room!" Gloin shouted back slowly so his brother could read his lips.

"Well what are the rest of us supposed to do?" Bombur asked around a mouthful of stew.

"We'll all go." Thorin rumbled from his place in the corner adding to Bofur's surprise.

Make that thirteen dwarves he thought with a grin.

* * *

 

Bilbo, Kili, and Fili had just settled down in their usual positions with Kili and Fili sprawled out on the ever increasing pile of blankets and pillows right next to his bed. While Bilbo lay on his stomach his chin laying on the back of his hands when a knock sounded on the door.

Bilbo sent both Kili and Fili a questioning glance which they sent right back to him as he made his way to the door. He was surprised to find the rest of the company standing on the other side when he swung the door open.

"Uh..." Bilbo started open mouthed for a moment talking then all in.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely wondering what could have possibly prompted their visit to his chambers.

"We came for a story!" Ori answered happily sauntering in the room with a smile.

"A story..." Bilbo repeated slowly.

"Aye, Bofur said you were quite the story teller and we decided to come see for ourselves." Dwalin added following closely behind Ori clapping Bilbo on the shoulder as he passed.

"You don't mind do you lad?" Balin the ever polite dwarf questioned.

"No, not at all make yourselves at home." he offered throwing his arm out behind him in welcome as the rest of the dwarves made they're way into his rooms.

Thorin paused, his shoulder even with Bilbo's as he stepped inside the door.

"You are sure you do not mind?" he asked his voice low for only the hobbit to hear.

Bilbo smiled at his words painfully aware of how close the dwarf was and the immediate effect it had on him, "I did offer." he answered.

"Aye, that you did." Throin rumbled his eyes darkening slightly and suddenly Bilbo had the feeling they were no longer speaking of the companies welcome.

The moment was broken by a loud thump from behind them when Bombur flopped himself on the ground at Bofur's feet; who was perched happily in one of the large arm chairs he had come to claim as his own.

Bilbo made his way back to his bed smiling fondly at the dwarves as he passed, he really had missed them since they came to stay in Rivendell even those he did not know well.

"Well go on lad tell us a story." Dwalin prompted dragging over a stool for his feet from the corner.

"I don't know what you've heard but I'm actually not a practiced storyteller, I mostly just tend to ramble."

"Nonsense we love your stories!" Kili cried patting Bilbo's leg that was dangling off the edge of his bed.

Bilbo reached down to pat the dwarf 's shoulder touched by the dwarf ' s approval.

A second knock sounded on the door taking him back to the night these very dwarves decended on his home. He did a quick count, double checking to make sure all of the dwarves were present and found them all a counted for.

"That would be the door." Dwalin chuckled and Bilbo found himself smiling at the warrior.

"So you keep telling me." he shot back causing the dwarf to laugh loudly much to the confusion of his companions.

Bilbo opened the door for the second time that night surprised to find Elladan and Elrohir waiting patiently on the other side.

"Bilbo!" they greeted happily in unison sweeping him into a hug, either unaware or ignoring the audience in the room.

It had taken even him by surprise at how affectionate the brothers could be but his mother had said they favored hobbits in that way even when she resided in the Last Lonely House West of the Sea.

"Well hello, how was the meeting?" he asked embracing them back.

He had become somewhat touch starved in his lonely stay in the Shire, with his reputation as mad the other hobbits avoided him as much as possible. It wasn't until he started spending time with Kili and Fili before he realized just how much he missed the most basic forms of physical contact.

"Boring as usual." Elladan groaned causing his brother to sigh, it was no secret that Elrohir was the more responsible of the two.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Bilbo laughed as they released him.

"You have no idea" Elladan drawled, "but it is always amusing to watch Lindir fawn over father, rather embarrassing really the way he flatters his every word." the elf laughed.

"Brilliant Lord Elrond!" Elladan mimicked. "Splendid idea Lord Elrond!"

"The stars shine brighter for your brilliance my Lord, if only you would pay more attention to me!" sang Elrohir, though he may be more responsible than his twin he was always just as eager to earn a laugh, which Bilbo sincerely gave.

"So what are you doing here?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"We came to see you of course." Elladan answered simply.

"We haven't seen you all day." Elrohir added.

"We missed you." Elladan finished ruffling Bilbo's hair playfully earning his hand a sharp slap.

"Well I missed you too...or I did until you did that." Bilbo teased.

"Not more than he missed us." Kili grumbled loudly from his place next to his brother.

"It's not a competition Kili." Bilbo called over his shoulder rolling his eyes.

"Right you are my dear Bilbo," Elrohir chuckled, "but if it was we would win." he finished with a wink. 

Oh no, Elladan was not the only troublemaker in the family his twin could be just as bad.

"If you're going to stay you're going to have to behave yourselves." Bilbo informed the elf with a fond smile.

"Or you could not stay!" called Dwalin gruffly causing the other dwarves to laugh at his words.

"Dwailin!" Bilbo scolded though the dwarf seemed completely unaffected by it.

"Actually I think we'll stay, what do you think brother?" Elladan asked already making his way into the room widely skirting around the dwarves.

"Didn't come all this way not to spend time with our favorite hobbit." Elrohir retorted following his brother who had stopped only a few feet from Bilbo.

"I'm the only hobbit here." Bilbo teased.

"The halls of Rivendell could be filled with hobbits and you would still be our favorite." Elladan smirked ruffling Bilbo's hair for the second time this evening and though he tried to scowl Bilbo couldn't help the smile or the playful shove he gave the brothers.

"We know you love us just admit it." Elrohir cooed with a mischievous smirk.

Bilbo sighed as the dwarves grumbled among themselves, this was going to be an interesting night.

Bilbo made his way back to his bed which was now also occupied by the two elves, who were being glared at by everyone else present, though they paid them no mind. Bilbo climbed back on to the soft mattress taking up the space between his two friends crossing his legs underneath him.

"Will you tell a story now?" Ori asked hopefully.

"You were going to tell a a story?" 

"Which one?" the elves asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Bilbo answered honestly scrunching his nose as he tried to think of a story that would entertain everyone present.

"I have a suggestion." Elladan offered coyly putting Bilbo slightly on edge, "tell us the tale of Tarrelyn and Bastien." 

Bilbo tried to keep his face blank at his friends words though he was sure some of his annoyance showed.

"I don't think anyone would like to hear that." He clipped quickly.

"I would." Elrohir said.

_Damn meddling elves, they were almost as bad as that bloody wizard!_

"I've already told you that story...twice" Bilbo hissed sending them both a hard glare that promised retribution. 

"Well if you've told it to them you have to tell us." Fili quipped sending his own glare towards the elves.

Bilbo sighed running his hand down his face, "I really don't think that's a good idea." 

"Why not?" Nori questioned suspiciously. "Is it a secret?"

"It's true that the story isn't often shared with others-"

"Don't you trust us Master Baggins?" Ori asked looking hurt at the idea and Bilbo felt guilty.

It wasn't that he didn't trust them, though he didn't really know any of the others besides Kili, Fili, and Bofur but he trusted them on principle.

"It's not that I don't trust you" Bilbo started apologetically.

"Did he just say he doesn't trust us?" Oin shouted scanning the group for confirmation.

"No he didn't." Elrohir snipped, readily jumping to Bilbo's defense.

"I'm sure the only reason Bilbo is hesitant to tell you the story is because it involves a dragon." Elladan added in a bored tone wafting his hand as if the idea was ridiculous.

"We can handle a story about a bloody dragon." Gloin grumbled from his seat, "We know the horror they can cause."

"I'll tell you if you wish but it will not be what your assuming." Bilbo offered mentally planning numerous ways to pay back the elf brother's for this little stunt. The story of Tarrelyn and Bastien had more information about the _Ihach ned baudh_ than he would like them to know.

He nodded at their affirmations and gave them a forced smile to hide his grimace.

"This is not a story of destruction," he started his voice taking in a low serious tone, "This is a story about love, friendship, and a bond so strong it changed the course of history."

"Long ago, in a time when men wandered the wilds in tribes and dwarves were just beginning to mine the mountains of their homes was a world very different than the one we know now. It was a time when dragons roamed freely, their massive wings carrying them high above the earth in a dance that hasn't been seen in over an age."

"I don't like the sound of that." grumbled Oin earning a hard smack from both Gloin and Bofur.

"It was a time where dragons were not considered murderous greedy beasts, they lived in peace with the other races content to share the earth and everything in it..."

Bilbo told the story of Tarrelyn how she grieved over the inevitable death of her friend, how she stayed by his side determined to be there when death took him, praying that it would never come. He told of her joy at his recovery, how she lifted him up upon her back and sent him rocketing into the sky. He told the dwarves how they danced and spun, weaving in and out of the clouds chasing the wind. He couldn't help the sound of longing that filled his voice, not when it made him miss his brother so fiercely he felt the emptiness in his heart. He spoke wistfully as he described the dragon flight, his mind filed with visions of past flights soaring through the night sky, his brother's laugh ringing in his ears.

He told them how that single friendship, that single drop in the pond created a ripple that would span the ages. He told them of the _Ihach ned baudh,_  though he had no intention of doing so but his tongue had a different idea, he had not lied when he said he tended to ramble.

He spoke of an age of peace heralded in on the cries of dragons and their riders. He told them of the Nammeless, of his obsession with power and might that caused the Great Dragon War. He spoke of the great battles, how those who remained true to their calling fought with everything they had against the Black Army. He spoke of the heavy losses, the carnage, and death and he spoke of the united banner the free people of Middle Earth marched under determined to put an end to the destruction. With a heavy heart he told them how the _Ihach ned baudh_ fell into myth and legend, as if they had never existed at all.

When his tale was done hours had passed yet not a single member of the surrounding group had dozed off. Instead they all listened eagerly to the story the hobbit spun, finding themselves grieving for the imaginary race and the destruction the greed of one had caused. They all sat silently for a moment each lost in their own thoughts.

It was Kili who spoke first, the ever curious dwarf who had earned a special place in Bilbo's heart.

"Do you think it's true?" he asked in a small voice that was more of a whisper.

"I do." Bilbo answered strongly, "I believe with everything that I am."

"It's a lovely story lad, but we know dragons and they care for nothing but gold and treasure." Gloin stated, the rest of the dwarves nodding their heads in agreement.

Bilbo bit the inside of his cheek. He understood their view on dragons, after all it had been a dragon that robbed them of their home, their lives, killing countless innocents in the process, but Bilbo knew the truth. 

"All that he said was true, we have written history describing not only the _Ihach ned baudh_ but the Great Dragon War here in our library. It is rarely spoken of and most have never heard of it at all but that doesn't make it any less true." Elrohir stated putting a comforting hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Even if it were true they're all gone now, right?" Ori asked giddy with the opportunity to learn something knew, there was nothing Ori loved more than acquiring knowledge.

Bilbo swallowed hard, he had already said too much yet he did not want to outright lie to the dwarves.

"I think I'm going to go get some air." he answered coming to his feet rushing out on to the balcony.

Coward, his mind screamed as he pressed his forehead against the cool stone pillar. Yes, he was a coward but there was nothing he could force himself to do in this moment to change that so he focused on thoughts of his brother gaining strength in the bond they shared no matter the distance between them. 

The dwarves looked curiously at Bilbo's back as he quickly retreated out of sight more than one questioning his sudden departure. 

"My father speaks of a prophecy he was granted many years ago that tells of the return of one of the _Ihach ned baudh_ . " Elladan spoke surprising the dwarves as they reluctantly turned their attention to the elf.

"What does it say?" Ori asked quickly with an eagerness that had not seen from the young dwarf before now.

Elladan cast a questioning glance towards his brother silently asking wether or not he should reveal any more than what had already been said. He knew Bilbo would not want him to but their friend had already admitted to wanting to eventually divulge the truth to at least some of his companions, which is why he had suggested the story in the first place. If the dwarves had some background knowledge maybe they would be more accepting when the time came. Elrohir glanced back to his brother with a look Elladan had seen many times in their long lives it said, 'ask for forgivness later' which he would be sure to do after he told the dwarves the prophecy.

_"When the land is once again divided old alliances forsaken,_

_A bond of old will reawaken,_

_Two soul's bound in brotherhood will stand alone,_

_Against an evil yet unknown,_

_When this evil spreads to devour all,_

_That is when you will hear their call,_

_A battle cry carried loud through the night_ ,

_Flame, tooth, and sword together will fight,_

_Strong of heart, brave, and true they will stand,_

_To bring light back to our divided land,_

_On wings of hope they will ride,_

_A creautre bearing both blood of earth and sky,_

_The Flame of Judgement will once again burn bright,_

_Fighting for the weak, the true, and all that is right."_

Bilbo heard Elladan's voice drift out on to the balcony and his stomach burned with anger and hurt. Why? Why would he do such a thing when he knew how much Bilbo feared the dwarves rejection. Yes it was true that the prophecy was vague. It was only the vision of Belladonna holding a babe followed by a mighty dragon Lord Elrond was granted along with the words that led the elf to believe it would be her child that would become one of the souls that would bring the prophecy to light. Bilbo highly doubted the dwarves would a make a connection between Bilbo and the prophecy they didn't even think him a capable burglar let alone a dragon rider but it was still a risk that was not Elladan ' s to take.

"Elladan outside now!" Bilbo snapped angrily from the shadows his hurt causing his voice to come out sharp and hard.

Everyone's head snapped to where he was standing half hidden in the shadows shocked by the fierce tone of their usually cheerful hobbit. They watched as both elf brothers rose slowly and made their way out in to the balcony Bilbo turning sharply on his heel behind them.

Bilbo marched past the pair quickly making his way down the stairs and into a more secluded part of the garden before turning on his friends.

"What did you think you we're doing?" He hissed.

"Bilbo I'm sorry but I did that for you. You told us that you wanted to tell some of them and I was just making it easier for you when you decided to." Elladan answered sincerely.

"You had no right! It is my choice of who I tell! Do you honestly think they will accept me after they find out? Of course they won't I'm not ready to loose the friendships I've made with some of them." He half shouted cursing his dragon blood as it fueled his anger.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Bilbo you should not have to hide your true self for the sake of others." Elrohir stated gently resting a comforting hand on his upper arm.

"We're not trying to force you into anything but we see how your secret weighs on you my friend. I am truly sorry for upsetting you we will speak no more on the matter." Elladan promised bowing his head towards Bilbo in a sign of respect.

Bilbo huffed pacing back and forth muttering under his breath for a few moments, he didn't want to be angry at the pair and he knew their intentions were good.

"Fine." he sighed eventually, "Just let me do this in my own time." 

Both brothers agreed readily embracing him in a tight hug before taking their leave. Bilbo walked slowly back to his rooms to find the company asleep on both the floor and furnishings which was no surprise as dawn was only a few hours away. His eyes immediately searched for Thorin spotting him laying on his side off in a far back corner. Bilbo let his eyes linger on his form, the dwarf's back was to him but by the steady rise and fall of his chest led Bilbo to assume him to be sleeping. He smiled at the sight as he silently crossed the room to his thankfully empty bed.

"Are you alright Bilbo?" Fili asked softly from his place next to the bed.

"I thought you were sleeping." Bilbo whispered back rolling so he could look at the pair of brothers who were both still awake.

"You seemed upset and we were worried about you." KilI answered with a small smile and a large yawn.

Bilbo was touched by the boys concern and that made him feel guilty, it wasn't fair of him to hide the truth from the pair. If they would have been alone he would have told them in that moment but they weren't alone, they were surrounded by the rest of the company so he held his tongue.

"We don't know why you were so upset but we're here for you if you ever need us." Fili offered surely, his eyes drooping further shut with every word.

"You're one of us now and we take care of our own." Kili yawned again turning on his side asleep in moments.

Bilbo rolled slowly onto his back snuggling down into the covers the brother's words ringing in his mind. 

Tomorrow he would tell them the truth and hoped they still felt the same way when when he was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully these chapters make up for the delayed update. I know we've spent a lot of time in Rivendell but it was important to write the bond Bilbo shares with the elves because it will play an important role later on in the story. Don't worry the next chapter the company will be back on the road and on their way to the confrontation with the Goblin King, which will be far from canon. To make up for my slow update I'll tell you that Bilbo will be playing a big part in the Battle with the goblins showing the company just how much of a badass Bilbo Baggins can be.
> 
> Please, please let me know what you think of these two chapters and the story so far. I love hearing your feedback and each comment motives me to focus on the story and write faster.


	13. The Reading of the Runes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Elrond reads the runes on the map and some slight misunderstandings occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know it's been quite a while since last update and I'm very sorry for that but my personal life has gotten rather hectic. Due to my step father's illness my fiancé and I decided to temporarily move back to my home state to help my mother which means lost of packing and headaches. Also, we decided to try and move our wedding up from next September to this one so my step father will be there. Which if any of you have ever planned a wedding you know it consumes a massive amount of time. Add all of that up together and say goodbye to my writing time and inspiration.
> 
> This chapter isn't my best work but it is necessary to have it out of the way so that I can post the next chapter which is going to be much more fun. I've already written over half of the next chapter and for the first time in a month am excited about writing again so hopefully I will have that done by the end of the week and I can go back to updating on a regular schedule again.
> 
> Again I apologize for the long wait but please stuck with me I promise this story will be finished and hopefully you all will enjoy the ride.

The next day came too quickly for Bilbo, an opinion obviously shared by Kili and Fili if their overly large yawns and sleepy speech were any indication. Last night Bilbo's story had dragged on late into the night causing more than a few of the dwarves to sleep in. Bilbo had been surprised with how comfortable he felt waking up surrounded by the room shaking snores and the bodies of the company littered around his bed chamber. During their time on the road he had stayed close to Kili and Fili, keeping to the outskirts of the group due to the fact he felt his presence unwanted. Now for the first time he felt that maybe, they were starting to accept him and that put a smile on his face that would not be disappearing anytime soon.

On the other hand the fact that the dwarves were now integrating him into their circle set his teeth on edge. How could he befriend them when he knew if they found out the truth about him they'd cast him aside. Last night he promised himself he would tell Kili and Fili the truth about his mother and brother and the fact that he was an _Ihach ned baudh._ Though he was nervous he had to admit he was eager to tell them. If any of the dwarves were going to accept him, past and all, it would be the Kili and Fili. 

Bilbo had another reason to be nervous this morning, today was the day Elrond would be able to read the hidden runes on the map and Bilbo felt torn. He wished he could spend more time here in Rivendell with his friends but he knew that they had stayed long enough. Thorin had a quest to complete one they couldn't hope to reclaim the mountain by sitting on their asses, no matter how good the company. So when he woke his first thought was to find his elven friends to spend as much time with them as he could before he had to leave them behind.

When he entered Arwen's sitting chamber he was glad to find her, her brothers, Lord Elrond, and Gandalf all waiting for him. The group shared a meal and pleasant conversation with no lingering awkwardness between Bilbo, Elladan, and Elrohir after their small disagreement the night before. 

"I'm going to tell Kili and Fili about Kalinth today." he stated simply taking a drink to keep his hands from fidgeting.

Everyone at the table turned to look at him with varying expressions. Gandalf and Elrond look supportive but a touch weary while Arwen and her brothers looked over joyed for Bilbo and he smiled back at them easily.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Bilbo." Arwen offered covering his hand with her own.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Bilbo?" Gandalf asked in his grandfathery way.

"I think it's a splendid idea! I'm sure Kili and Fili will be honored that you trust them so." Elrohir cut in giving Bilbo a reassuring smile.

"I agree," Elladan added, "They seem to truly care about you, I wouldn't worry too much about it, just be honest and you'll be fine." the elf finished snatching an apple from the bowl on the table tossing it to Bilbo who caught it easily.

Bilbo couldn't help but smile at his friend's reassuring words as he took a large bite of the juicy fruit. He had decided that he would pull the brothers aside this evening and share his secret with them in a place he would be sure they wouldn't be overheard. 

The rest of the day passed too quickly for Biblo's taste but such is the way of time. The easy banter and supportive smiles easily pushed aside any lingering feelings of unease towards his reveal to Kili and Fili. He had practiced his words numerous times with numerous changes with the elf twins and their sister as an audience. His friends helpfully added and suggested changes until Bilbo felt confident in what he was going to say. 

The sun dipped low into the horizon, it's bright colors fading away into the blue shades of night as the stars came out to shine above his head. Bilbo glanced around the table surrounded by his elven friends, who felt more like family, even though they had not know each other long. He did not dwell on the amount of time it took to form such a deep attachment to them as some would. When he was young his father had told him something that he had never forgot. 

He said, "It's possible to know someone your entire life, to have grown up with their smile and kindness everyday, yet when times get hard have them turn their head or blind eye to your needs. However, on the same day you may find that a stranger be willing to offer assistance or council where others did not. Time is not the measure of friendship Bilbo. Friendship is measured in trust and deeds and true friendship is found when the night is darkest and others turn away from your plight. Those who truly matter, who truly care, will be standing behind you with a torch to chase away the dark and lead you back into the light."

It had only taken these few days in the elves company to know that they would carry a torch in dark times for him and he would always be there to lead them back to the light should their world become dark. As he looked around the table he was filled with a sense of peace and belonging that he would carry with him long and few left the halls of their home.

Quietly, Lord Elrond rose to his feet pulling Bilbo from his thoughts as the hobbit gave the elf lord his full attention.

"The moon is rising my friend, I would be glad if you would accompany me to read the runes." Lord Elrond smiled nodding his head towards the path to his right.

Bilbo inclined his head pushing his body up out of the chair to stand in front of the eleven lord. Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan all rose with him each wearing the same small smile. 

"Good luck in all that is to come this evening my friend," Arwen offered stepping forward to place a gentle hand on Bible's shoulder. 

"Everything will be fine Bilbo, trust your friends to stand by you and I am sure you will not be disappointed." Elladan stated confidently and Elrohir nodded eagerly next to him.

Bilbo sincerely offered his thanks to the trio and left following their father dutifully ignoring the nervous fluttering in his stomach as they headed towards the meeting chamber.

Bilbo was frustrated. The meeting with Lord Elrond had not gone as originally expected thanks to Thorin and Balin. Just a few nights ago Thorin had accused him of willingly betraying the companies trust by informing the elves of the reason behind their quest, as if the very idea would send the entire thing crumbling to the ground in a pile of smoking ash. A false accusation mind you as Bilbo would never dream of sharing secrets not his own, not that it mattered one bit anymore. No, that pompous dwarf with the help of Balin had let the cat out of the bag themselves!

Then, Thorin had the nerve to glare accusingly at Bilbo as if by some crazy twist it had all been his fault. To say Lord Elrond was unhappy would be an understatement. For the first time since meeting his mother's old friend Bilbo caught a glimpse of why Elrond was feared as well as respected. For one terrifying moment Bilbo had thought Lord Elrond and Thorin would resort to violence. For the rest of his days, many or few, he would never forget the argument that had passed.

 

 

 _"You wish to take back the mountain?" Lord Elrond questioned in a way that was more of a statement, his voice hard as ice as his mouth set into a thin line._  

_Throin eyed the elf lord with an expression that could only be read as barely veiled contempt and Bilbo sucked in a deep breath of worry. Shocked at the lack of discretion from both of the normally secretive dwarves and shocked at the open hostility radiating off of Thorin. Hadn't Lord Elrond just provided the company with much needed information?_

_"What I do with a kingdom rightfully mine is no business of an an elf." Throin spat squaring his shoulders defiantly._

_"It is a suicide mission at best. Smaug the Terrible drove you from your home in mere minutes! What madness could lead you to believe your small company can reclaim the mountain from him when an army could not keep him out?" Elrond fired back his voice filled with his own fire._

_Bilbo having spent much time with the elf lord and his family heard the concern for the dwarves in his question but knew Thorin only heard the challenge._

_"Mind your tongue elf." Thorin hissed threw his clenched teeth his frame all but vibrating with rage._

_"Watch your tone dwarf." Elrond snapped back, his voice as equally hostile,  "It would do you well to remember whose halls you have taken sanctuary in these past nights."_

_Thorn opened his mouth to respond back with what Bilbo could only assume to be a particularly rude, offensive, and damning retort which was something he could not allow. As far as he was concerned this argument had gone on long enough._

_"Let's just all take a deep breath here before we all say something we'll regret." he cut in quickly._

_In unison all three pairs of eyes locked on to him as if they had all just remembered he was present. Though Bilbo was slightly offended at being forgotten he thanked Yavanna for the moment of peace their surprise offered hoping everyone regained their senses._

_"Please tell me you are not considering joining them." Elrond begged Bilbo his fear open for all to see._

_Bilbo's eyes took in Elrond's face as a swell of friendship over took him at the elf's worried expression. He was unused to anyone other than his family caring about his wellbeing in such a way. A small part of him felt guilty for causing the worry in the first place but Bilbo was a part of the company and there was nothing anyone could do to convince him to abandon them._  

_"Master Baggins has signed a contract pledging his service to Thorin Oakenshield." Balin stated formally showing the cool facade of a seasoned diplomat._

_"I would very much like to see that contract." Lord Elrond clipped squaring his shoulders._

_"I wrote the contract myself and it is iron clad. There are no loop holes for you to weasel into if that's what you have in mind." Balin snapped bristling slightly._

_"I am not trying to get out of my contract!" Bilbo spoke quickly only to have everyone present either not hear him or completely ignore him choosing to continue to argue amongst themselves._

_"Bilbo Baggins was contracted as our burglar and our burglar he will remain until he fulfills his requirements of said contract and there is nothing any of you elves can do to change that!" the old dwarf all but shouted his face flushing contrasting his strikingly white beard._

_"Burglar!" Lord Elrond exploded, or exploded as much as an elf would allow himself in the presence of others._

_"Bilbo Baggins is no burglar! You stand here in my halls and offer insult to an honored guest and personal friend? I was not aware that even dwarves were so bold or ill mannered to behave in such a way." Lord Elrond hissed his eyes sharp with a visible fury pouring out from their depths. Power and lethal intent pulled around the elven lord so thick and strong Bilbo felt it as a physical presence in the room. Thorn tightened his hands on the hilt of his swords in reaction to Lord Elrond's outburst tense and on the verge of making a very bad decision._

_Quickly, Bilbo scrambled to place himself fully between the elf lord and the dwarves before Thorin reached his breaking point and physically attacked Lord Elrond._

_"Actually, I am contracted as their burglar my friend." Bilbo informed gently his heart sinking as Lord Elrond's face fell into what he could only read as disappointment._

_"I would be happy to explain the reasoning behind my choice in private." Bilbo added lowly, "but right now I think we can all agree that this meeting has come to an end. I would like to thank you on behalf of the company for your aid in reading the runes on the map." he bending into a formal bow before swiftly exiting the chamber._

_"This is not over. Do not think for one second I will allow him to follow you to his death." Lord Elrond hissed quietly looking Thorin directly in the eye before swiftly turning to follow Bilbo._

_Bilbo rounded the corner stopping at a small alcove with a heavy sigh. Moments later he was joined by Lord Elrond and Bilbo cast his face towards the ground unable to meet the judgement that he was certain that waited in the elf's eyes._

_"Why?" the elf asked his voice low and firm._

_A single word, a simple question that Bilbo had no hope of truly answering in a way that explained his true feelings on the subject._

_"They need my help how could I turn away from them?" he asked back hearing the shake in his voice and flinching away from it._

_"You more than anyone know what lies in that mountain. You know just what Smaug is capable of the strength, the power, the fury, the rage he has at his disposal." Elrond answered and much to Biblo's surprise the elf's voice came out hoarse and harsh as if they were ripped from him against his will_.

 _"That is why I have to help them! Without me they are walking into a death trap. How could I sit in my hobbit hole knowing I sent them to their graves without so much as a second thought."_  

_"Thorin son of Thrain has seen first hand what the greed of Smaug can reap. If he wishes to risk his life and the life of his followers for a fools dream let him but you do not have to die for a cause that is not yours to take up." Elrond all but pleaded gripping Bilbo's shoulder in an almost painful grasp._

_"Thorin- the dwarves of Erebor have lost everything. Their homes, their lives, their families and loved ones ripped away from them. I will not turn my back on them for fear for myself. I have come to deeply care for and admire them in the short time I have known them and I will willingly give my last breath to help them regain their home." Bilbo raised his head and locked his gaze on Lord Elrond's letting his new friend see the truth in his face._

_"You have a great weight on your shoulders my young friend, I know the path fate has laid for you and your brother who still slumbers. Do not throw your life away before you have a chance to even live it." Lord Elrond pushed kneeling down to bring his face level with Bilbo's._

_"They have no chance with out me Elrond, no hope of regaining their home. I made the choice to fight for all that is good in this world and those dwarves are good. Kalinth would do exactly as I if he were forced to make a choice such as this. How can I ever take up the mantel of those before me if I shy away from danger? " Bilbo asked his heart buzzing beneath his ribs as the stones on his chest heated his skin._

_"Their cause has become mine and as your friend I will not ask you to agree with my reasoning but I do ask that you trust me to know myself and my heart well enough to accept my decision." Bilbo finished strongly not allowing for any doubt to bleed into his words_.

_The pair stood still each reading the other with keen eyes and understanding for a long moment. Finally, Bilbo saw the resignation in the elf lord's eyes as his shoulders slumped in defeat._

_"You are an amazing being Bilbo Baggins, with a caring soul. I do not know how this journey will end and I will not pretend that I do not fear for you. As your friend I will support your decision but that doesn't mean I have to like it."_

_Bilbo's own shoulders slumped in relief and a small smile curved the side of his lips. He had feared the loss of his new friendships with the elves and was glad that would not be the case. Giving into his hobbit nature Bilbo stepped forward to embrace the elf lord offering his silent heartfelt thanks while drinking in Elrond's silent acceptance in the return._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know what you thought of the chapter your comments help keep the creative juices flowing.
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time (which I promise will be very soon),  
> Christina


	14. A Man, A Dwarf, and An Elf Walk Into An Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finally tells Fili and Kili the truth about his brother and mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it happened again. I don't know why but every time I try to post a chapter with more than 10,000 words it cuts off right in the middle of a sentence. It will look fine when I hit preview but then after I post it I come to find do out half of the chapter is missing. So here is the second part of the chapter I tried to post today sorry for all of the confusion!

The fact that everything had worked itself out in the end did not curb the hobbit's frustration with both Thorin and Balin. If those two had just minded their tongues the company could have left Rivendell with the elves none the wiser about their quest, with no need to worry about what fate may befall Bilbo in the near future. It was with these thoughts running through his mind that he stomped into his chambers slamming the door harder than he intended. He didn't notice the two figures sitting silently on his bed as he entered or the two set of eyes that were carefully taking in the hard set of his jaw and the clenching of his fists. 

Ignorant of his silent guests Bilbo made a beeline straight for his mother's old desk sliding the chair back with enough force to cause the legs to squeal against the floor before flopping his weight down into it. With a loud groan he slumped forward bringing his arms up to lay against the cool wood burying his face in them, hoping to will away the world for a few solitary moments. Reaching one hand beneath his shirt he wrapped a tight fist around both stones pulling them free from the fabric. He let the heat from with in the stones comfort his emotionally drained body, warmth spreading and enveloping him in a blanket of peace.

"Rough meeting?" Fili asked from his place on the bed, his voice more guarded than Bilbo had heard it in weeks. Bilbo bit his tongue against any scathing remark he wished to make about their uncle. It was not fair to take his frustrations out on the pair of brothers for something they had no part of.

Apparently, Bilbo's lack of answer was answer enough for the princes because they did not push the subject further. Bilbo took a few deep calming breaths before raising his head to face the brother's surprised at the grim set of their mouths. Slowly rising to his feet he made his way across the room settling his necklaces under the collar of his shirt before climbing between them on his bed. Minutes passed by and neither prince had relaxed in the slightest. Normally one or both of them would have immediately leaned their shoulders against Biblo's while they chattered away about any manner of things. The fact that neither dwarf had so much as looked at him was starting to worry Bilbo.

Blessedly Fili chose that moment to break the silence though his statement was not at all what Bilbo had expected to hear.

"It has come to our attention that you have something to tell us." Fili stated in a jarringly neutral tone.

Bilbo started at his words, curious as to how the boys could have known he was planning on sharing his secret with them this evening. If Elladan or Elrohir were behind this they had more than a few choice words in their future courtesy of one pissed off hobbit.

With a quick clear of his throat, that was not a stalling technique what so ever no matter what anyone else thought, Bilbo braced himself for the conversation ahead. He was thankful for all of the time he had spent this morning with the twins and Arwen rehearsing what he was going to say. With a quick prayer to Yavanna Bilbo was ready.

"I'm not sure how you boys found out but is true that I have something very important I'd wish to talk to you about." Bilbo answered pleased with how even his voice sounded though he did notice how Kili's face fell at his words.

"And just how long did you expect to be able to keeps this secret of yours before we found out?" Fili questioned his voice taking in a hard edge that might have intimidated others but Bilbo heard the hurt underneath.

"I know that I should have told you sooner but I swear I was going to tell you tonight." Bilbo added hoping to erase some of the hurt and suspicion he saw hidden on both of their faces.

"Tell me it's not true." Kili pleaded his eyes wide and almost desperate. "I told Fili it had to be a mistake." he added his voice coming out a bit shakey. "I told him you would never betray our trust in that way, that you were our friend. Tell me I'm right, tell me we weren't wrong about you!" Kili finished in what could best be described in a panicked rush.

Bilbo flinched at the question as a dark thought settled in his mind. They knew. They knew what he was and just as he feared they were rejecting him. Bilbo tried to push away the sting at the realization, cursing himself for being fool enough to hope for any other outcome. 

"I could tell you that I wish it were not true but that would be a lie." Bilbo answered lowly and it was the dwarves turn to flinch.

"I am not ashamed of what I am. I hid the truth from you because I feared that this is how you would react. I feared the day where you would look at me with disgust, our friendship ruined beyond repair." Bilbo confessed forcing away the heavy sinking of his heart.

Fili and Kili both remained silent at Biblo's words each trying their best to mask the hurt they felt. 

"How did you expect us to take the news that you decided to abandon us?" Kili finally asked his eyes locked on Bilbo's face.

"Abandon you?" Bilbo repeated confused, "What are you talking about?" he pressed unsure at the turn of conversation. Even if the company didn't approve of what he was it would be by their decision for him to remain in Rivendell not his.

"Thorin told us what happened at the meeting. He said your elf friend was going to look for a way to void the contract so you could stay with them." Fili answered fighting the spark of hope at Bilbo's reaction.

"Did he?" Bilbo hissed through clenched teeth twisting his hands together in his lap so tight they began to tingle from the loss of blood flow.

Of all of the pompous, pig headed, ridiculous things for Thorin to say that had to take the cake. How dare that dwarf assume the worst of him. Not only had he judged Bilbo as a disloyal coward but he informed at least Fili and Kili of Bilbo's 'supposed' beytrayal. Bilbo sprang to his feet and began pacing back and forth in front of the bed his eyes fixed on the floor before his feet muttering curse after curse under his breath.

"I can promise you that I am not planning on remaining in Rivendell when you leave." Bilbo started coming to stop before the two Dwarven princes, his head held high in defiance against Throin's words. 

"But Thorin-" 

"But Thorn nothing!" Bilbo snapped cutting off Kili before he could say anything further. "Thorin does not speak for me nor does Lord Elrond for that matter. I am my own hobbit and very capable of making my own decisions thank you very much!" Bilbo ranted waving his finger in the air like a sword.

"If I want to follow twelve normal dwarves- or relatively normal dwarves- and one egotistical, confusing, snarling, cantankerous dwarf half way across middle earth than I am damn well going to do it!" he finished his chest heaving with pent up frustration.

Fili and Kili remained frozen in place on Bilbo's bed both scared to direct the hobbits ire their way but there were questions that needed answers. FilI eyed his brother and the pair had a silent conversation, that was more a battle of wills and puppy eyes from Kili, before the golden haired dwarf sighed in defeat. Damn those puppy eyes, one day he would not fall for the helpless little brother act.

"So just to be clear, you are not looking for a way out of your contract so you may remain in Rivendell with the tree shag- elves?" Fili asked amending his term for the fair folk at Bilbo's murderous glare.

"I have not, nor will I ever attempt to find a way out of the contract, not that I need that scrap of paper to follow you all. In case you haven't noticed I've become quite fond of you, some of you," the hobbit muttered out of the side of his mouth, "and would help you for no other reason than the fact that I am your friend."

As soon as the words left Biblo's lips he found himself surrounded by two strong sets of arms and a massive amount of hair. 

"See I told you he would not turn from us!" Kili cheered clapping Bilbo on the back and pulling him tighter into the embrace. 

Bilbo was very glad at that moment for the Dragon blood running through his veins for if he were just a normal hobbit he would have certainly managed to gain a few bruised ribs from the prince's enthusiastic hug. Luckily, thanks to Kayerith he was now made of sterner stock and was able to embrace both Fili and Kili back as tightly as they embraced him.

"Did you two really think I would abandon you?" Bilbo asked the masses of hair in front of his face.

Fili and Kili pulled back away from Bilbo though each kept one hand clasped on his shoulders. 

"We had hoped Thorin was wrong." Fili muttered sheepishly.

"We didn't want to believe it but..." Kili started before trailing off casting his eyes to the side away from Biblo's line of sight.

"Let's just say the number of those that have turned away from us is much larger than those who decide to stay." Fili explained sadly and for the first time Bilbo saw just how young both of the dwarves in front of him were. Yes, they were his friends and yes, they were strong warriors but right now they were just two little boys who were afraid of losing someone else they cared for. 

"I'm afraid you boys are stuck with me because I promise you I plan on seeing this mission through until the end." Bilbo vowed looking both dwarves in the eye before pulling them back in for another hug.

The three stood in the middle of his mother's old rooms, his rooms now, for some time happily bickering back and forth about trivial matters for an hour or so; the topic of the _Ihach ned baudh_ completely unmentioned. 

Bilbo had been so set on sharing his secret with his friends but their reaction to the idea of him leaving the company stayed his tongue. Would it be fair to burden the boys with his secret when they already had so much on their shoulders? What if they did react badly and wanted nothing to do with him, he would just become another number in the mass of people that had let them down and that was something Bilbo wanted no part of. Fate it seemed would refuse to allow Bilbo to hide his cowardice behind feeble excuses because at that very moment Kili spoke up.

"Wait, before when Fili asked if you had something to tell us you said you had something important you wanted to discuss with us." the dark haired dwarf stated looking rather proud of the fact that he remembered before his brother.

"Oh that, that was nothing." Bilbo answered waving the question away with his hand.

"No, he's right you said you were planning on telling us tonight. That's why we thought Thorin was telling the truth." Fili pushed his eyes narrowing slightly as he tilted his head slightly towards Bilbo.

"It's not important now." Bilbo answered again hoping the boys would believe his facade of indifference.

"Whatever it is you can tell us Bilbo. We're sorry we doubted you before but we meant what we said yesterday you are one of us and we take care of our own." Kili offered his eyes hopeful.

"Whatever it is you can trust us." Fili added from his brothers side.

Bilbo closed his eyes against the sight of the two princes looking the picture of trust and friendship. He knew if he didn't tell them now he would regret it so with a resounding sigh he made his decision.

"Do you remember the story I told last night about the dragon who formed formed a bond with a human?"

"Do you remember what I told you of the _Ihach ned baudh?_ " He asked after the brothers shook their head yes.

"We remember." Fili and Kili responded together.

"And do you remember what I told you when you asked if I believed the stories?" Bilbo directed his question to Kili.

"You said that you did, that you believed it with everything you were." Kili answered looking both confused and interested in where Bilbo was going with his line of questioning.

"I know that the stories I told you were true and the reason I know that is because my mother Kayerith and my brother Kalinth are dragons." Bilbo confessed surprised at how free he felt after finally saying the words out loud.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true." Bilbo continued ignoring the incredulous looks being sent his way from his friends. Kili looked as if he were waiting for the punchline and Fili looked concerned for Bilbo's mental health.

"Your brother is a hobbit." Fili stated slowly as if he were trying to remind Bilbo of ano obvious fact.

"Actually, I never once said Kalinth was a hobbit you both assumed he was and I never corrected you. Under normal circumstances your assumptions would have been correct but my life has been anything but normal." Bilbo smirked only causing Fili to look more concerned.

Kili for his part seemed to think it all to be a very poorly told joke and decided to join in the fun, "A dwarf, an elf, and a man walk into a inn." 

"It's true!" Bilbo declared ignoring Kili with a shake of his head. 

"How in the world could your brother be a dragon? How is something like that even physically possible?" Fili asked trying to erase the mental images a question like that brought to mind.

"The inn keep tells them that there is a magic mirror in the room at the top of the stairs." Kili cut in.

"It's not possible in the traditional sense." Bilbo answered ignoring Kili again.

"Yes, because a hobbit having a dragon brother is very bloody traditional!" Fili exclaimed throwing up his hands.

"The bar keep explained that to gain their most inner desire all one must do is stand before the mirror and speak their true thoughts about themseleves."

"When I was twenty-two after my father died I fell into the bond slumber. My mother wrote a letter to Lord Elrond when the signs of the sleep began to show and he sent the Eagles to Bag End. The Eagles carried my mother and I far into the mountains to Kayerith." 

"If they were honest and spoke the truth they would be granted their deepest wish but if they were false they would be pulled into the mirror never to be seen again." Kili spoke at the same time as Bilbo even though he knew no one was paying attention to a word he was saying.

"Lord Elrond sent the Eagles of Manweë, the most seclusive race in all of Middle Earth, to the Shire so they could carry two hobbits to the lair of a dragon who is somehow your second mother." Fili repeated his voice dripping with sarcasm, his face a mirror image of Thorin. Bilbo had to admit that when you put it like that it really did seem unbelievable.

"The man stood before the mirror and declared that 'I am the most handsome being I have ever seen!' and left the pub with his saddle bags over flowing with gold." Kill continued on ignoring the sharp look his brother sent his way.

"Kalinth had already fallen into the bond sleep almost a year before. When my mother arrived with me Kayerith preformed an ancient ritual similar to the one Tarrelyn accidently preformed on Bastien. During the ritual she transfered some of her blood into me and called both Kalinth and I from the bond slumber." Bilbo explained his patience wearing thin. This is not at all how he planned for this conversation to go. He knew he was explaining everything ass backwards but he couldn't get his thoughts in order enough to make any sense. Part of him thought to just give up but he was already in too deep to try and back out of the truth now.

"The dwarf stood before the mirror and declared 'I am the strongest warrior with in five hundred miles!' and he left the pub with with a brand new set of armor and weapons sure to make the richest dwarf jealous."

"Bilbo this isn't making any sense! Lets just say you fell into a magic blonde slumber."Fili said his voice raising to be heard over his brother.

"Bond slumber!" Bilbo corrected pinching his nose in an attempt to stave off the massive headache he felt coming on.

"Blonde slumber, bond slumber what ever you want to call it. Let's say you fell into it and your mother did take you to a dragon, on the backs of the Eagles of Manweë, and the dragon preformed some sort of blood magic on you. Which is a very disturbing thought by the way. How does all of that lead to you having a brother that's a dragon or a dragon becoming your mother?" Fili exclaimed in a last attempt to shake Bilbo from this ridiculous train of thought. 

Obviously, his favorite hobbit had come down with some strange illness that caused one to temporarily confuse fiction with reality. If Bilbo didn't come to his senses soon Fili was going to drag him to Oin kicking and screaming of he had to. He would not see Bilbo left behind on a technicality.

"The ceremony Kayerith preformed was of old magic, the kind not seen in millenia and it changed me. She didn't just transfer some of her blood into my body she changed the blood that runs through my viens. I have as much dragon blood flowing under my skin as hobbit blood." Bilbo stated holding his arms out, wrists up, as if Fili would be able to look beneath his skin and see the truth that ran just below the surface.

"Bilbo, I don't know what to do here." Fili murmured dejectedly shaking his head as he looked at his friend with worrying eyes.

"The elf looked into the mirror and declared 'I think....' before being sucked into the mirror never to be seen again." Kili finished loudly.

"Kili if you don't shut up I swear to Mahal I will make you." Fili threatened turning his attention to his brother for the first time since Bilbo began his crazy story. "Can't you see there us something wrong with Bilbo?" he hissed throwing his arm wildly in the direction of said hobbit.

"No you shut up!" Kili shouted back angrily, "That joke was hilarious and the two of you ruined it with all of you bickering back and forth!"

"I am not bickering!" Bilbo sputtered in his defense. "I'm trying to explain the truth about my family to the two of you and neither one of you seem to be getting the message!" Bilbo barked wishing very much that he could relive this historically epic fail of a conversation and try it over again.

"See!" Fili cried throwing his arm towards Bilbo again. "Have you hit your head recently?" Fili asked stepping forward into Biblo's personal space. "I've heard of dwarves who have had their thoughts muddled after a particularly nasty blow to the head." he elaborated checking Bilbo over for any sign of injury.

"I haven't hit my head, my thoughts are not muddled thank you very much!" Bilbo huffed swatting Fili's hands away when the dwarf tried to check the back of his head from a lump.

"Stop fussing I'm only trying to help!" Fili hissed reaching out to grab Bilbo as the hobbit tried to scurry backwards out of his reach.

"You're being ridiculous I am fine let me go!" Bilbo ordered in what he had hoped would be a demanding firm tone but managed to come out more as a whine.

"Stop fidgeting or I'll get Oin."

"You will not get Oin, I am fine!"

"Someone who is fine doesn't suddenly think their brother is a dragon!"

"I have always known Kalinth was a dragon you're the one who assumed he wasn't one!" Bilbo screamed shoving Fili hard enough to escape the dwarf's iron like grip before darting away.

"In what scenario would I ever think your brother is a dragon? When we met you yelled at Nori for drying a dish with a rag full of holes, not very dragon like of you!" Fili countered scrambling after Bilbo.

"It was crochet! It's supposed to have holes in it!" Bilbo shouted coming around to the one side of the large circular ottoman not far from where Kili stood very unimpressed by the antics of his brother and friend.

FilI and Bilbo circled the ottoman. Bilbo watching for the tell of Fili's muscles should he attempt to tackle the hobbit, while Fili watched for an opening to spring. Both were so busy watching the other neither one of them noticed when Kili moved. With reflexes honed with hours on the practice field with both his uncle and Dwalin Kili sprang forward kicking his foot out into the back of his brother's knee while pulling his upper body down with the arm he wrapped around Fili's neck sending him falling to the ground. With out a moments hesitation he kicked the ottoman forward into the front of Bilbo's legs causing the hobbit to catch himself with his hands on the piece of furniture giving Kili just enough time to scale the space between them and clasp Bilbo's hands behind his back in Ina vice like grip.

"You are both acting ridiculous!" Kili spat accusingly at the pair of them.

Bilbo was too shocked by the uncharacteristic show of violence from the usually happy-go-lucky dwarf that he remained still in Kili's grip. 

"What the hell was that for!" Fili grumbled aiding to his feet obviously more used to this side of his brother than Bilbo was.

"That was for being the back side of an orc and if you don't sit down and listen to me I'll do it again." Kili shot back his voice sounding more like Thorin than Bilbo had ever heard before.

"I'm going to let you go now," Kili said to Bilbo, "and you both are going to sit down and stay quiet." he ordered.

"Fine." Bilbo agreed flopping down into the chair by his mother's writing desk wishing he had a large glass of Elrond's secret stash of wine, the extra strong stuff.

Kili eyed at his brother until Fili grudgingly sat on the ottoman glaring at it as if it had just insulted his mother.

"Now Bilbo, for someone who is so good at telling stories that attempt at an explanation was absolute rubbish," Kili accused, "and Fili why would you just dismiss what Bilbo was saying as nonsense with out even giving him a chance to say his peace?" Kili scolded putting his hands on his hips in his best impersonation of his mother when she would scold him, a look he had seen more than he would have liked. 

"If the two of you would have just sat down and talked about this like mature adults this could have been settled ages ago."

"Kili you can't belive his brother is a dragon." Fili whispered as if Bilbo wouldn't be able to hear which of caused the hobbits to roll his eyes.

"I do believe what Bilbo says and so would you if you would stop being so dense." Kili snapped pointing his finger at his brother.

"You do?" both Bilbo and Fili asked wearing mirroring looks of disbelief for differing reasons.

"I do." Kili repeated crossing his arms over his chest wearing wearing a very smug expression.

"Think about it, the night of the feast when the elves mentioned the fact that Bilbo had a brother, a brother none of us had even heard of until that moment, he was on verge of having a panic attck."

"I wouldn't go that far." Bilbo mumbled to no one in particular.

"He said his brother was off on 'personal business' away from the Shire, but Gandalf told us hobbits hated to leave the Shire and that Bilbo was the first hobbit of his generation to travel any further than Bree. Not to mention that he didn't react the way we all thought when we brought up Smaug. In fact he seemed rather amused by all of the talk of dragons. Then we find him sparring with the elf twins with enough skill to make even Mahal himself proud as if it were second nature."

"But-"Fili sputtered.

"But nothing!" Kili chirped cutting off his brothers nay saying before it could begin.

"Last night those elves chose that story for a reason, they wanted Bilbo to tell us that story but I couldn't figure out why. A story that had him so involved he had to go gather his head away from us. After Bilbo left the elves reiterated the fact that the stories Bilbo told we're in fact history and shared Lord Elrond's prophecy. Think about it Fi, why would two elf princes share share a prophecy with a company of dwarves? A prophecy which if I'm right was given around the time our beloved burglar's mother was residing in their halls." Kili pressed on confidently, excitedly turning to Bilbo for confirmation.

"My mother was here when Lord Elrond had the vision about the return of the _Ihach ned baudh._ " Bilbo replied with a nod thoroughly shocked and impressed by Kili's observations so far.

"Exactly!" Kili exclaimed clapping his hands together in excitment.

 "A vision that prompted your mother, who was more than happy here in Rivendell, to return to the Shire she left behind even though many, including our wizard friend, believed she would stay in Rivendell until the end of her days." 

"Now moving on to the prophecy it's self and what you said today about bond slumbers and blood magic." Kili started, rubbing his hands together in excitment.

"If what Bilbo is saying is true, which I believe he is, than he is a hobbit with dragon blood. Which would make you," Kili paused pointing at Bilbo with a wide grin, " 'a creature bearing blood of both earth and sky'. Meaning not only are you the brother of a dragon but the two of you are the brothers from the prophecy. You and your brother are _Ihach ned baudh!_ "Kili finished bouncing on his toes with pent up energy, his eyes bright with a big satisfied smirk on his face.

To say Bilbo was speechless would be an understatment. He tried and failed to annunciate the pride and awe he felt at that moment, only succeeding I'm opening and closing his mouth in a stunning impersonation of a fish put of water. At least he wasn't alone in his inability to speak if Fili's wide eyed impression of a statue was anything to go by.

Kili looked back and forth between Bilbo and Fili obviously waiting for one of them to speak fidgeting when neither seemed as if they had anything to say. For all of his bravado during his explanation the dwarf who seemed to have all the answers began to question if he had in fact solved the puzzle that was Bilbo Baggins or somehow managed to fit all of the pieces into the wrong slot distorting the image into a twisted version of  it's self.

When Kili had said he believed Bilbo's story Fili had just assumed his brother was trying to make a badly timed joke, it wouldn't be the first time either of them had made that mistake. He sat and humored him because he was his brother and that meant that no matter how ridiculous the topic Fili would always listen to what Kili had to say on the matter. Much to his surprise what he thought would be a quick punchline turned into ano insightful theory that though it was hard to believe was actually very plausible, if you could dismiss the idea that all dragons were murderous greedy beasts intent on killing everything in its path. 

Everything Kili had said made sense and if he were being honest he should have connected some of the dots together with out the aid of his littler yet sometimes, only sometimes, smarter brother. Fili followed the twisting and turning path of thoughts that led Kili's head to believe Bilbo but Fili knew his brother. He knew Kili wouldn't vocally stand on the opposite side of an issue as him unless he believed it with his heart as well as his mind, and that was the reason Fili wanted to hear.

"If you had to give me only one reason to believe what Bilbo says, one reason to convince me that you both haven't lost your minds what would it be?" he asked his voice hushed and low.

Kili thought back over the scattered map of information in his head that led him to this moment. He thought of everything he could say that would back Biblo's words and kept coming back to one thing over and over again.

"If you need more proof than the word of your brother and the word of your friend here it is. Think back to the story you heard last night. Think back to the part about the flight of the Dragon and it's rider. Try to remember how Bilbo's voice sounded as he described how they soared in the clouds high above the ground. Now think of another time you've heard a voice like that because I know you have." Kili stated meeting his brothers eyes in a silent plea for Fili to understand just exactly what he was saying. 

Kili waited just long enough to see the spark of understanding flash in his brothers bright blue eyes before pressing on, "We've heard that voice since before we can even remember, that's the voice Uncle uses when he talks about Erebor, that's the voice Uncle uses when he talks about our home. That's what someone sounds like when their heart is calling out for something it needs to be whole. Bilbo's heart wasn't just calling out for the idea of flying on the back of a dragon; that was his heart calling out for his brother, they way mine would call out for you if we were ever apart." Kili finished and Fili was filled with an over whelming sense of pride and was in no way surprised by Kili's insightful answer.

When Kili was a young dwarfling, short stumpy legs and a mass of dark hair Fili knew he was special. Balin said all big brothers thought that about their little siblings but Fili didn't just think it, he knew. Even as a child Kili saw the things around him in a way that was uniquely his and since he was more often than not following one or two steps behind him Fili was always blessed with hearing just how his little brother saw the world. Fili, whose mind was rooted deeply in the fields of logic and facts was introduced to the world of abstract shapes and blinding colors and was better off for it. 

It was Kili who first figured out that things weren't exactly as they seemed at home. Fili still cursed himself a fool for not reading the signs that were right in front of him but he was not like his brother he couldn't pull the tiny scraps of seemingly unrelated information into a larger picture. It was Kili who noticed that their uncle would skip meals more than he would eat them just so his sister and her son's could have a little bit more to fill their stomachs. It was Kili who saw past their uncles words and observed his actions while Fili remained blind to all that Thorin sacrificed for his family. It was Kili who came to Fili with the idea to start saving parts of their diners so that they could leave them on the stand by their uncles bed hoping to give back a little support to the one person who gave them everything.

Kili could read people in a way Fili could never hope to match and he trusted his brothers instincts completely. Fili knew Kili had a deeper reason for believing Bilbo's story and he was not disappointed, in fact he was touched by the last part of his brothers explanation. It had always been Fili and Kili and if they were ever to be parted Fili's heart would call out for Kili too, because that was part of being a brother. Fili had heard Bilbo talk about Kalinth, he knew Bilbo loved his brother fiercely and if Kili believed Bilbo's brother was a dragon that was enough for him.

Fili pulled himself out of his own thoughts for a moment and looked at his friend. Bilbo looked the way Fili felt when he was waiting for Bilbo to return to his rooms earlier this evening. Like he was sitting at the edge of a cliff waiting for the rocks to crumble beneath his feet. Fili had doubted Bilbo twice this evening and both times he had judged wrong a mistake he promised himself he would not make again and could only hope Bilbo wouldn't hold his lack of faith against him. 

"So dragon blood huh?" Fili asked Bilbo who nodded his head yes cautiously.

"You don't breath fire or anything do you because if so I have the perfect idea of how to get back at Nori for stealing my throwing knives." File smirked mischievously.

Just like that the tension between the three friends was gone and Bilbo spent the next two hours answering every reasonable and outlandish question the two dwarf princes could think of. When he finally closed his eyes his smile stayed in place as he drifted off to sleep where he dremt he was soaring high in the clouds with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the posting fail hopefully the chapter will make much more sense now.
> 
> And yes for those of you who caught it, Kili's ridiculous joke was the Middle Earth version of a dumb blonde joke. My annoying uncle told that joke at the hospital a week ago and somehow it made its way into the story.
> 
> I know I've said this before but I promise the next chapter the company will be on their way and out of Rivendell. I'm currently writing the scene where Bilbo puts the Goblin King in his place so please don't give up on me yet.  
> As always let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Christina


	15. The Whispers On The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company departs from Rivendell but not everything is as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a kudos or a comment I love hearing your thoughts on the story so far. I promised to update on more frequent schedule now that some things in my life have calm down a bit and I hope to continue doing so. 
> 
> So without further ramblings from here enjoy the next chapter!

Cold wet stone met the bottom of Bilbo's hardened hobbit feet as he trudged along in his place in line behind Kili and Bofur. They'd been traveling one of the more secluded passes of the Misty Mountains and with each day they pushed on Bilbo found himself becoming more and more withdrawn from the company. 

It had started out simply enough, a small feeling of melancholy as they sat around the small fire Thorin would allow before slowly escalating to the point where Bilbo found himself lost in his own thoughts and completely unattached to the goings on around him. It was almost like he were watching his actions through the eyes of someone else. 

He had hoped his preoccupation would go unnoticed by the rest of the company but he saw the concerned looks and their confused stares. He couldn't really blame them for the amount of times one of the dwarves had attempted to talk to Bilbo only to find themselves completely ignored was rising to the point past embarrassment to mortification. It seemed that only Kili, Fili, and Bofur were constantly successful in pulling Bilbo from the cage that had become his own mind and back down to the events that were transpiring around him. Though it was true that Bilbo still found himself constantly aware of Thorin. Thorin, who seemed to live in a constant state of magnetism, pulling others in like a moth to flame, regardless of their thoughts on the matter. More than once now Bilbo had felt the warm brush of heat from his necklaces sharpening his focus in reality only to find Thorin's eyes cast his way with an ever changing expression on his hard face. 

He knew his friends were becoming worried. Kili and Fili had vocalized their concern on multiple occasions while Bofur had taken the route of staying two steps behind the hobbit, always quick to offer a joke or a helping hand. The rest of the company such as Ori, Nori, and surprisingly Dwailin all made their own attempts at cheering up Bilbo leaving a sting of guilt in the hobbit's chest when they turned away with disappointment of their faces. 

It wasn't that he was being cruel or regretting his place amongst the company as some thought. Nor, was he heartbroken over leaving the comforts and company of Rivendell as he heard Oin mutter in his half shout to his brother the night before. While he did miss his elven friends the fault lay with the scenery. Never in a hundred years would Bilbo had guessed mountains would effect him in such a way. Mountains which were different, yet eerily similar to those he explored in his past. Surrounded by the mass of sharp cliffs and high peaks Bilbo found himself fighting against a massive whole in his heart and in his soul. 

A dragon sized whole.

He had missed his brother constantly since the day the parted on the cliff of their cave high in the Blue Mountains. Always feeling the sting of their separation but now surrounded by a place that looked so much like the home he had made with his mother and brother the bite of their absence bit deep into his flesh. With every step he took the ache cut deeper, until he was almost undone by it. 

At night he dreamed that he was home, back in their cave, talking to his brother as he had always done. In his dreams he would tell Kalinth of his journey so far, he would tell him about the friends he made and the hardships they'd faced relishing the peace it brought him. The peace however was always short lived quickly replaced a wave of distress as he woke each morning in his bed roll rather than tucked against the warmth of dragon scales.  

Today they were trekking up a particularly steep section of mountain pass and it almost seemed as if the higher they climbed the deeper into himself he fell. He thought about many topics spanning the course of his life. Sometimes it would be a fluttering memory of happy days spent in Bag End with his mother and father, while other times it was of death and blood claimed by his hand under the moonlight. So lost in his own head he had found himself calling out for his brother, or whispering words to him in the dark only to come back to himself with the realization that his brother was far away, unable to hear him.

As Bilbo trudged along the path a small part of his consciousness became aware of the air around them. One of the many lessons Kayerith shared with Bilbo was how to listen to the wind. Wind Whispering or Sky Speech as it is called by those who knew of it was a carefully guarded secret. The Eagles and the Great Dragons were the only races in all of Middle Earth who are truly fluent in the art of wind whispering. Some elves, such as Lord Elrond or wizards such as Gandalf, had a rudimentary idea how Sky Speech worked. Bilbo prided himself on being the only non winged creature who could properly read the wind, not as well as his mother and brother mind you who had of centuries of practice but he was fluent, a skill that took him decades to acquire. 

Once, after an extremely frustrating day spent attempting to catalog the many variations of a summer breeze Bilbo ranted to his mother on how useless the whole endeavor was. Kayerith had been quick to scold Bilbo for his impatience reminding him of all the knowledge the wind could offer if one only knew how to listen for it. 

A heavy damp wind wound it's way through the company. Twisting and turning around the heavily armored dwarves cooling the sweat on their skin offering a moments reprieve from the humid heat of the day. While the company felt relief at the arrival of the breeze Bilbo went on high alert. Something wasn't right. He stopped in his tracks his ears trying to pick up the minuet changes in speed and density as the breeze ruffled his curls. Turning on his heal he followed the wind climbing the side of the cliff with a practice ease until he came to a small rock face just large enough to hold him. Turning his face into the wind he blocked out the rest of the world and focused solely on his task.

Sky Speech was unlike any other language in the existence. To fully translate the hidden message in the wind one must use every one of their senses. You had to taste, smell, hear, and touch the breeze; taking in as many clues as quickly as possible before it fluttered away forever. 

This specific wind was heavy and dark. Bilbo heard the distance rumble that would become thunder, he felt the sizzling spark that would crash as lightening, he tasted the bitter tang of stone and dust from the mountain below. The speed of the wind increased whipping against his cheeks, blowing his hair away from his face. Something was coming. Something other than the storm that grew on the horizon. Another gust blew hard and pebbles danced and rolled across the solid rock face brushing against his feet. The Mountains themselves seemed to give off a sense of warning as the taste of stone intensified in the wind. Bilbo closed his eyes tight and spread his arms out wide on either side of him ignorant of the company below.

* * *

 

Bilbo was not the only member of the company whose mood had lessened as of late, nor was he the only one to lose himself in his muddled thoughts. Unbeknownst to Bilbo, he had once again become a frustrating fixation of a certain dwarf.

To say that Thorin was confused by the company's burglar would be like saying the Lonely Mountain was no more than an ant hill. He who was in the middle of a quest to reclaim his home. An idea that had consumed his life since the moment that damned dragon ran his people from the gates of Erebor and all he could think about was that Mahal forsaken hobbit!

What had he done to deserve this madness?

If he was intrigued by the baffling creature after their strange encounter before the troll debacle he was now well and truly fascinated. How could he not be when everything Bilbo did turned Thorin's world sideways.

They had only been in Rivendell for less than a day before the entire population of tree shagging, lanky bean pole, pretentious seed sucking, leaf eating elves to fell head over heels for the hobbit. Some of their behavior was down right embarrassing, and that is saying a lot coming from a dwarf. He couldn't count the times he had over heard one of the daisy lickers singing Bilbo's praises or witnessed the way they shamelessly threw themselves at the hobbit. 

From his late night spying- star gazing sessions he learned that the hobbit was kind, gentle, and witty with a sharp intelligence Thorin  had not expected. In fact he found that every time he expected the burglar to react a certain way he would do the exact opposite. The simple fact that Bilbo was here now with the company rather than back in Rivendell with the elves was proof of that.

The night Lord Elrond translated the runes on their map Thorin had been ready to resort to physical violence. The moment the elf implied that he would find a way to keep Bilbo there in his halls something in Thorin snapped. If it hadn't been for Bilbo coming to stand in between him and the equally angry elf Thorin would have closed the distance between them and showed that pointy eared bastard just where Bilbo Baggins belonged.

The cold, gut wrenching fear he felt at the elf lord's hissed promise consumed him. Just last night Thorin had woken sharply from a disturbing dream that consisted of Bilbo listing all of the reasons he would rather stay with his eleven hosts rather traipsing all over Middle Earth with a group of moody dwarves. Only the sight of Bilbo tucked in between his two nephews could calm him enough to go back to sleep.

The sinking feeling in his chest at Lord Elrond's threat was quickly replaced with an intense feeling relief when Bilbo sauntered into the company's make shift camp and announced it was time for them to leave. After a quick explanation of the events that led to their late night impromptu departure of the elven halls, not that any of the dwarves had wanted to say longer, a very smug looking Kili and Fili treated the company to a very exuberant 'I told you so dance'. Bilbo for his part looked on fondly, if not a little bit exasperated once bags of coins started changing hands muttering on about 'never betting against a Baggins'.

It was with a forced politeness the company thanked the two elf princes and their sister, in the place of their father who was busy with Gandalf distracting the White Council, and watched as their burglar said goodbye to his friends. Honestly, how many times did he have to hug them, surely three times was enough. By the time they got to ten Thorin had been contemplating tossing the hobbit over his shoulder and carrying him as far away from the elves as possible.

While that option would have been pleasing to carry out, if only for the look of shock on those tree huggers face, he wouldn't act like such a fool in front of his fellow dwarves. Though he did settle for snapping an impatient comment to the hobbit that finally brought the farewell to an end. 

Admittedly, looking back Thorin did feel a tad guilty at the quick flash of hurt that crossed Bilbo's face but he would admit to enjoying the fire filled glares he received from all three elves. Though he didn't speak the language of the elves he was certain one of the brothers was cursing at him and responded back in Khuzdul much to Dwalin's amusement.

Now he found himself concerned for his burglar. No, not his burglar the companies burglar. For the usually cheerful hobbit had become a shell of himself. Where before Rivendell he could always be heard laughing or talking with Kili, Fili, or the Ur brothers now he was silent, always withdrawn. 

Thorin was not a romantic dwarf. Once upon a time in his youth, before the dragon, he had been what Dwalin called a 'hopeless excuse for a dwarf who would rather recite love poetry than raise a sword'. It had only taken a few sparring sessions for Thorin to prove his prowess on the battle field was not effected by his love of romance novels, which he may or may not have hidden in his room after stealing them from his sister Dis. After the Dragon came all thoughts of romance was shoved aside and forgotten as the need of his people came first. 

It was easier than Thorin had thought since he had never actually been in love. He had always been more fond of the very idea of love. The idea that out there was someone who was crafted by a higher power to fit him perfectly. Someone who would make him want to be better for no other reason than to see them smile. Someone who would love him just as fiercely as he did them until the end of his days. 

As the weight of his responsibilities fell and settled on his shoulders as heavy as the mountain they had lost along with any hope of Thorin finding his one. Thoughts of finding his other half were scattered in the wind like ash from a dragon fire.

Although Thorin had sworn off love, vowed to always put his people first, he could not stop this infatuation with Bilbo. Never had anyone effected him in such a way. That night in the gardens below Biblo's room Thorin had wanted him in a way he didn't even know was possible. He wanted to possess the hobbit and be possessed in return. He wanted to feel his hands run over every inch of the burglar's skin pulling delicious moans and gasps from the hobbit's lips. Moans that he would be unable to resist for long before he would crushed his mouth to his, drinking in every sound like it was the finest wine in all of Adra.

He wanted Bilbo to know him as no one else had before. He wanted the hobbit to explore his scar ridden body tasting every dip and grove of his skin with that delicate pink tongue. He wanted to know what Biblo's heartbeat felt like as he balanced on the edge of oblivion and he wanted the hobbit to hear how Thorin's heart stuttered and faulted at the very thought of them being together. 

At night he saw two bodies pressed together slick with sweat moving in a rhythm that would set their flesh a flame, two hearts beating as one as they rushed to their finish together. Two sets of lungs gasping for breath as two sets of lips called out two different names before collapsing together in a pile of contentment. Two sets of arms and legs wrapped together in a tight embrace as they drifted off into a blissful sleep knowing the other would be the first thing they saw when the dawn called open their eyes.

While he burned for Bilbo and for a moment in Rivendell he thought the hobbit may have burned for him in return but now he was uncertain. For though he had never felt heartbreak in love he had felt his heart shatter in every other way possible when he lost his home, his pride, his grand father and father, and everything he had always known. To Thorin it looked as if Bilbo was feeling the effects of heartbreak and that very thought caused his own heart to sink in his chest. 

Had he been wrong before in Rivendell? Was Bilbo's one in fact an elf, an elf he left behind to stay with the company? Was it the loss of his love he must have recently acquired that caused the hobbit to hide his smile? 

In what had become normal behavior Thorin turned his head, his eyes searching down the line of the company. Dwalin as always walked just to to the right Thorin with his brother only a step behind, both silent. Gloin and Oin walked side by side, the red haired dwarf rolling his eyes as his brother whistled a tune out of key. Dori and Nori walked with their younger brother sandwiched between them. Dori wanting to keep the youngest close and Nori to try and distract his older brother in hopes to give Ori a much needed moment of peace. The Ur brothers were next the three laughing happily as Bofur recited one of Bifur's more embarrassing moments with a teasing smirk. His nephews, who he loved like sons, were only a few steps behind them smiling at Bofur's tale their shoulders brushing as the walked. That meant that Bilbo was bringing up the rear and Thorin kept his eyes on his nephews for a few extra seconds to delay the moment he had to see the blank mask the hobbit had been wearing of late. For every time he saw it Thorin's heart broke a little bit more. 

When Thorin allowed his eyes to search for Bilbo he was brought up short. Where was he? Thorin quickly scanned the company again hoping he had only missed the hobbit and he would find him trudging along with the rest of the group. After two more scans Thorin knew his eyes were right the first time and Bilbo was not with the company at all. Dread filled his stomach and he clenched his jaw to fight off the wave of panic that filled him.

"Where's the hobbit?" Thorin growled his voice sounding harsh in his own ears.

The company all stopped at his question each member looking up and down the line looking for the familiar frame of their buglar. 

"He's gone." Dori clipped reaching a firm hand out to grasp Ori's arm as if the young dwarf would suddenly disappear as well.

"Kili, Fili, Bofur!" Thorin called marching his way threw the ranks towards the dwarves. "When was the last time any of you saw the hobbit?" he demanded fear running up his spine at the look of surprise and worry that had taken over all of their faces. 

It was obvious that none of them knew where Bilbo had gone.

"He was right behind us a moment ago." Kili sputtered still looking back and forth around the group.

"It was about an hour ago that I came to talk with my brother he was right behind the boys then." Bofur added pulling nervously at the string of his hat.

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath forcing himself to gain control over his worry. There was no proof the the hobbit was in any danger, except from Thorin when he found him.

"What do you want to do?" Gloin asked from his spot towards the front of the group.

"We'll back track to where we saw him last." Balin stated making his way towards Thorin who nodded his agreement.

"Everyone keep your eyes peeled and your weapons ready we don't know what caused our burglar to go missing." Dwalin grumbled pulling one of his battle axes from it's holder across his back.

With a murmur of agreement Thorin passed his very worried nephews and began heading back down the path the way they had come. Thankfully, they didn't have to go far before one of them spotted Bilbo.

It was Ori who called out pointing his finger high into the sky, his head tilted back using his free arm to block the glare of the sun. All at once every dwarf turned their eyes sky ward and chaos ensued.

"What in Mahal's name is he doing?"

"He's going to fall!" 

"Bilbo!" 

"Step away from the edge lad!" They cried but the hobbit never moved. 

He remained standing high above the company balanced precariously on the edge of an outcrop of rock, his head thrown back and his arms held out wide as if he were trying to be swept up in the wind. His hair flew widely around his face as the wind picked up. Thorin saw his body move slightly as the force of the wind battered against his chest. Thorin stood frozen his mouth dry at the sight before him as the fear he had batted down flowed through him unchecked.

"Bilbo!" Kili and Fili shouted cupping their hands around their mouths.

Nothing.

Bilbo didn't so much as bat an eye at the young dwarves call and that more than anything worried Thorin the most. For even when Bilbo was at his lowest he always answered Kili and Fili.

"BURGLAR!!" Thorin roared his voice booming out of his chest and bouncing off of the sharp rock face of the mountain. Even as he yelled Thorin was already moving forward his eyes scanning for the easiest path to scale the distance between himself and the hobbit. If Bilbo wouldn't come down willingly he'd drag him down and then throttle him for scaring a decade off of his life.

* * *

The Mountain was angry, the wind was wary. Darkness, a darkness Bilbo had no name for was polluting the ground and sky with its malice. Earth, sky, rock, and cloud all battled to free itself from the inky sickness but found itself trapped in its sticky embrace. Where there had been contentment and solitude now held bitterness, restlessness, and resentment. Who or at what he could not tell but he felt it all the same. Time was running out and they were standing on a the edge of something dangerous.

Bilbo shut his eyes tighter and held his arms out wider focusing solely on translating very bit of information he could gain. A wind from the south blew hard against a breeze from the east pushing a warmth into the cold tail wind. To the north he felt a calm descend as if it were waiting to witness whatever foul event was about to transpire and Bilbo reached higher hoping to find the missing piece of the puzzle. The west wind brought a gust of remembrance of a time long past, a time full of blood and horror. 

Horror at what? Bilbo screamed in his mind his frustration mounting. 

Sound came softly on the breeze nervous and concerned but Bilbo blocked it out. He had to find the answer though why he could not know. All he knew is that it was important.

"BURGLAR!" someone screamed from below and Bilbo's eyes jolted open causing him to be momentarily blinded by the bright sun.

With a hissed curse Bilbo sent his white spotted gaze below to find a very angry looking Thorin Oakenshield.

Bilbo quickly climbed down from his rock outpost brushing off his shirt with his back deliberately facing the company. 

"What did you think you were doing?" Thorin snarled unable to wait another moment.

Bilbo's back stiffened, "I doubt you would understand if I told you." he murmured more to himself but by the grumbles behind him it was apparent that the dwarves had heard.

"Is that so?" Thorin hissed and Bilbo wasn't sure he liked that tone of voice any better than the furious roar he'd heard a moment before.

Bilbo sighed once and braced himself for a fight. He may not of been able to uncover everything the winds could reveal but he had figured out enough to know that they were in danger. Now he just had to convince Thorin to believe him.

"We need to find shelter as quickly as possible some thing's coming." Bilbo stated firmly turning to face the still very angry dwarf king.

"Is there an enemy about?" Dwalin asked tightening his grip on his axe his words setting the rest of the dwarves on high alert.

"What's coming?" Fili prompted stepping closer to his friend.

"I'm not sure what," Bilbo admitted reluctantly, "but somethings coming, something big, something dangerous." he finished turning to face the young dwarf prince.

"How do you know this?" Thorin asked in what would more accurately be called a growl.

"The wind." Bilbo answered ignoring the frustrated and disbelieving murders from some of the company.

"The wind." Thorin repeated incredulously.

"Wind Whispering is a talent passed on to me by my brother and mother." Bilbo explained catching the look of understanding on Fili's face out of the corner of his eye.

"We've lost precious day light coming back to find him and now he's rambling about Wind Whispering." an agitated Gloin grumbled loudly from his place further back in the company.

"Yes, Wind Whispering Master Gloin," Bilbo snapped uncharacteristically before turning his attention to the leader of the company.

"I know you probably think me a fool but something bad is about to happen Thorin, the sky is all but screaming it." Bilbo rushed some of his panic slipping into his tone his hand gesturing wildly at the sky above their heads.

"When that storms hits we are all going to be in serious trouble." Bilbo pushed on pointing at the darkening clouds in the distance. 

Throin and the rest of the company turned to look at where Bilbo was pointing and more than a few shook their head in annoyance.

"That storm is a long way off laddie." Balin stated gently, "I doubt it will even make it to the mountains before emptying itself on the ground below."

The old dwarf's words were met with agreement by most of the company aside from Kili, Fili, and Bofur. 

"The west wind is only growing stronger, that storm will be upon us by night fall and with it whatever horror it holds." Bilbo explained exasperated, why couldn't these dwarves just listen to him for once?

"We can not stop because of a little storm, we have to reach the mountain before Druin's Day." Thorin ordered a small twinge of regret forming at the hurt look on the hobbit's face.

"Please Thorin, something bad is going to happen if we get caught in that storm." Bilbo spoke stepping closer to Thorin so his words could only be heard by Thorin and Kili and Fili who had come to flank the hobbit on either side.

"We will continue on." Thorin barked and the company began heading back in the direction they had come in silence.

"I know dwarves do not know much of Sky Speech and you probably think me mad right now but I promise you I am not lying. If Gandalf or Elrond were here they could explain better than I, even the twins or Arwern might--" Bilbo rambled as he was prone to do when he was on edge.

The sound of the she elf's name sent a hot spike through Thorin leaving him hot and angry. The beautiful elf princess that had stolen the heart of their burglar and Thorin's chances along with it. 

"Your elves are not here." Thorin hissed hotly his emotions still high from the fear he felt at Bilbo's disappearance turning swiftly into an angry burn.

"Please Thorin!" Bilbo pleaded grabbing the elbow of Thorin's great coat as he went to turn away. "I'm begging you to trust me." Bilbo begged his eyes wide and open.

Bilbo felt like he was balancing on the edge of a knife, whatever answer Thorin gave would send him tumbling over the edge or guide him back to safer ground. His pendants burned hot against his skin, so hot that he felt the urge to pull them away from his chest lest they leave an injury behind.

"How can I do that when it is obvious to everyone that you don't even want to be here?" Thorin snapped and Bilbo reeled back as if he had been slapped.

"Everyone can see that you regret your decision to become part of this company, not that you were truly a part to begin with." Thorin seethed his pent up hurt at Bilbo's sudden coldness causing his tongue to lash out in a way he knew he would regret but was powerless to stop.

"Uncle!" both Fili and Kili cried stepping forward as if to take the verbal blow unto themselves rather than let it hit the hobbit but the damage was done.

"You need not find excuses to slow us down hobbit, if you wish to leave and return to your precious elves I will not stop you. You have been lost since you stepped out of their halls." with his face set in hard line Thorin forced himself to turn away from his burglar ignoring how empty his chest felt as he heard the sharp in take of breath behind him. 

With each step he took from Bilbo the worse he felt but he would press on, he had no choice. He cursed himself for being, well, himself and wondered just how long Bilbo would wait before turned tail and ran back to Rivendell and the elf he loved. Thorin felt his heart crack at very thought of Bilbo's retreating back and he couldn't help but notice how fitting it would be. He was a king who had his kingdom stolen from him and now the first being had ever had feelings for belonged to another as well. Thorin Oakenshield was cursed and not for the first time he wondered what madness caused him to believe that he could ever have anything good in his life at all.

"Don't listen to him ." Kili whispered as Thorin walked away his eyes glaring daggers into his Uncle's back.

"Thorin says things that he doesn't mean." Fili added wrapping has arm around Bilbo's as if he were afraid the hobbit would try to bolt.

Bilbo felt as if he had just been thrown into an icy lake with no way to make it safely back to shore. How could Thorin think that he would ever leave? It only took a total of two seconds to realize how ridiculous that question was. The right question was how could Thorin think anything else?

Bilbo had been distant, distracted, and down right cold to a majority of the company so lost in his bout of homesickness. He was lucky that none of the dwarves had confronted him before now. 

"No he's right I've been such a fool." Bilbo snarled running a rough hand through his wind tangled knots wincing as his fingers pulled against the tangles.

"Kalinth would be so disappointed in the way I've been acting and my mother..." Bilbo shuddered at the very idea of Kayerith's reaction to the fact that he had let himself become so lost in his melancholy.

"Bilbo we understand--"

"No Kili. Don't tell me that it was okay because it wasn't and now I've gone a ruined whatever trust Thorin had in me." 

Out of everything Bilbo thought that might be what hurt the most.

"I meant what I said about the storm, something bad is coming and we are walking right in to it." Bilbo stated changing the subject to matters that he had some control over.

"Stay close to me and take care of each other. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you two." He confessed adjusting his pack higher on to his back.

"We'll all take care of each other." Fili stated confidently wrapping an arm around Bilbo casually.

"That's what family does." Kili smirked throwing his arm around Bilbo's other shoulder.

"And you Bilbo Baggins are family now." Fili added his own beautiful smile lighting up his face.

"No matter what anyone else thinks." Kili finished pulling Bilbo closer into his side.

Bilbo blinked back the tears in his eyes and wrapped his arms around both of the prince's waists. He had no idea what in Yavanna's name he had ever done to deserve these two precious boys but he was not going to let them go now, or ever.

"That sounds perfect to me." Bilbo answered as the the trio released each other to catch up to the company that had managed to put quite a bit of distance between them.

In the distance a loud clap of thunder boomed and the trio looked warily at each other. If they all walked closer together no one said a thing but all of them silently agreed that they felt better having the other two at their side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you did please take a minute or leave a comment below and if you didn't please let me know what you didn't like.
> 
> I already have the next chapter written and am hoping to have it posted with in the next two days so please keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Christina


	16. Stone Giants and Dreams of A Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and the company encounter the stone giants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone hopefully this update was quick enough for all of you. Now that my life had settled down a bit my muse had kicked into over drive and Bagginshield has once again taken over a large part of my heart. The more I write of this story the more I fall in love with these characters and I hope that some of you feel the same way. 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!

"Stone Gaints. I saw it with my own eyes 'nd I still can't quite believe it." Bofur chuckled flopping down in a soggy heap next to Bilbo still riding the waves of adrenaline from their near death encounter.

"I think we did a tad more than see 'em lad." Oin shouted as he started looking over each of the company member for injuries.

Bilbo slumped back against the wall of the cave and let out a sigh of relief. By Yavann's grace and possibly some of Mahal's they had all made it out alive, though it had been a close call.

Bilbo had known when the first crash of lightening lit up the sky above their heads that he had been right. All of his nerves were shouting out a warning as the clouds poured buckets of frigid water onto their heads causing the narrow path to become slick as ice. 

Bilbo kept the dwarf princes in front of him, with Kili sandwiched between himself and Fili, refusing to allow them more than a few steps away. When the mountain shook Bilbo felt his stomach rise up into his throat with dread, anything that could move mountainside was bad news. 

Even he, the brother of a dragon and one half of a forgotten race of warriors, had not been prepared for the sight of the Thunder Battle that raged before the awe struck company. He had heard tales of Stone Giants but stupidly believed them to be just that and nothing more.

What a fool.

As the company ran Bilbo felt the sift of rock under his feet and cursed their luck. Of course they couldn't just be witness to an epic battle between monstrous creatures thought to be no more than legend. No, they had to be standing directly on top of one of said creatures because that was just Bilbo's luck.

Fortunately, about half of the company was able to make it off of the giant and on to stable ground before the beast stepped away from the mountainside. Unfortunately, Bilbo, Kili, and Fili who could have made it to safety but ran back to his brother and Bilbo when he saw they were not going to make it, had not been so lucky and found themselves stuck on one very angry stone giant. 

Bilbo and the brothers wasted no time before latching on to each other with iron grips while pressing their backs against whatever they had managed to become stranded on. Lightning split the sky, thunder boomed, and icy water continued to drench everything below the sky as the storm not only continued but increased in strength. Wind howled slapping against their faces like the edge of a knife. 

The stone giant turned and for one brief second Bilbo managed to lock eyes with a frantic Thorin. Even after his deserved reprimand, even across the insurmountable gap between them, and even as he feared his death moments away Bilbo worried for Thorin. 

A deafening crack sounded over their heads as large chunks of rocks rained down on them. Apparently, it wasn't bad enough that they were stuck on one of these blasted giants but they managed to become stuck on the one that seemed to be getting it's rock ass handed to it on a platter. Perfect, just freaking perfect. 

"Hold on!" Fili screamed both he and Bilbo tightening their grips on Kili to the point of pain as the giant swayed back and forth.

In what could only have been seconds but felt like a lifetime to Bilbo as he waited for the moment they would all tumble to their doom. For a minute he thought of Kalinth, wishing to see his brother and mother swooping towards him to carry them all to safety but he knew that would not happen. He would never see either one of them again.

Finally, the giant tipped forward sending the company rushing towards the jagged mountain path.

"Get ready!" Bilbo yelled turning his head just long enough to catch the eyes of both brothers hoping they understood what he wanted them to prepare for.

Bilbo watched as the mountain side rushed towards them at an incredible speed. They only had one chance at surviving this and the odds were stacked heavily against them. As their bodies tipped forward and their feet began to slide down towards the edge of the rock he knew it was time.

"JUMP!!!" he screamed hoping his voice carried over to the other two dwarves who were also stranded.

Bilbo pushed down and leapt off of the giant with all of his might using the force of his leap to shove Kili ahead of him adding to the momentum of the dwarf prince in hopes that it would be enough for him and his brother to make it across the gap. Bilbo felt himself begin to fall and saw that he was not going to make it to the flat stretch of pathway. He pinwheeled him arms praying that his hands would find some purchase on the rock face to keep him from plummeting to his death.

Relief and pain overwhelmed him as he impacted with the side of the mountain. Sharp rocks cut into his palms but he held on digging his bare toes into the tiny crevasses at his feet. He heard the rest of the company rush to the aid of those who had jumped and even in his dangerous position his heart skipped at the broken way Thorin shouted his nephew's names. 

He heard the joyous shouts and sighs of relief just before Bofur shouted his name. 

"Bilbo!" Bofur called.

"Bilbo!" he heard Kili cry but he could not answer, every ounce of his energy and strength was being used to keep him firmly attached to the side of the mountain.

"Where is the hobbit?" 

"There he is!" Ori shouted and Bilbo saw two mitten covered hands stretch towards him.

"We're coming Bilbo!" Fili shouted and Bilbo saw Fili's hands reach for him next to Ori's.

"We can't reach him!" the young scribe shouted leaning his body over the edge.

Bilbo dared a glance upward and felt his grip falter. He heard the panicked cries from above his head as he slid down a few terrifying inches. Pressing his knees, his stomach, his feet, his arms, his chin, and any other part of his body that he could manage against the rock in a last ditch effort to hold on. His muscles screamed in protest and he felt the burning sting of cuts everywhere he pushed into the rock but he did not let up. 

He could see movement above him and his breath froze in his lungs.

"Kili don't you dare!" he shouted as he saw the young prince turn around as if he meant to climb down to Bilbo. 

Suddenly, Kili disappeared out of sight and before Bilbo could be relieved at the realization that Kili would not be putting his life in danger Bilbo was face to face with none other than Thorin. The dwarf king fisted one strong hand on Bilbo's forearm as his other hand held on to the slippery cliff. With a less effort than Bilbo had imagined Thorin plucked Bilbo from the rock face and swung him up on to the path and into the waiting arms of Kili and Fili who wrapped him into a bone crushing hug. 

Bilbo pushed the princes off of him firmly as he scrambled to the edge just in time to see Thorin's grip give out in the exact spot Bilbo's had leaving the king dangling by one hand. He heard himself scream and reach out towards Thorin but his arm wasn't long enough to grasp a hold of him. Bilbo pushed his body forward so he could reach and felt multiple dwarves throw themselves onto his legs. Now with the added inches Bilbo managed to grab a hold of Thorin and haul him up into the waiting hands of Dwalin, the blessedly strong dwarf, who managed to pull the king the rest of the way to safety. 

Bilbo felt himself once again pulled onto the cliff ledge and into the vice like embrace of a dwarf. Bofur clutched Bilbo's back tightly against his chest and Bilbo reached up to grip Bofur's forearms soaking in the physical proof that he was in fact alive. His eyes zeroed in on Kili and Fili who were also clinging to each other desperately looking swiftly back and forth between himself and Thorin as if they were torn. Bilbo nodded his head once in the direction where Thorin was seated at Dwalin's feet.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar!" Dwalin chuffed as both Kili and Fili launched themselves at their uncle. 

From where Bilbo sat he could see that Thorin was latched on to his nephews just as hard, if not harder, than they were to him and he couldn't keep the happy smile off of his face.

The company stood, sat, and slumped for a moment in euphoric adrenaline filled peace before Balin the ever wise dwarf cleared his throat.

"I think it's about time we found some where to turn in for the night." his words being met with unanimous agreement.

"I'll scout a head and find a cave." Nori offered slipping past the group and up the path. 

 

By the time Nori reappeared everyone had risen to their feet but had yet to relinquish their grips on each other. Thorin and his nephews remained glued together, Gloin and Oin each had a firm grip on each others shoulders, Dori had Ori practically bridal style in his arms and for once Ori looked only slightly annoyed, Bombur had one meaty arm wrapped around Bifur who was leaning eagerly into his cousin's side, Balin and Dwalin were gripping each other by the forearm, and Bofur had yet to loosen his hold on Bilbo leaving the hobbit still pressed again the dwarf's chest. 

The company shuffled forward slowly and ackwardly though no one seemed to pay that fact any mind. After a quick sweep Thorin deemed Nori's cave safe and everyone collapsed where they stood in happy puddles of relief, joy, and exhaustion.

"That was one hell of a storm." Gloin moaned squeezing out a river of water from his beard and hair.

"If I were a petty hobbit this is where I'd tell you I told you so." Bilbo sighed tilting his head back to rest against the cave wall as the company laughed more than a few looking guilty.

"That reminds me, pay up Gloin." Nori snickered holding out an expectant hand.

Gloin cursed in khuzdul before he threw a small pouch of coins at the thief with a tad more force than Bilbo thought necessary.  It seemed Gloin was not the only one who had debts due because several other dwarves began passing around small bags of coins back and forth.

"Do dwarves bet on everything?" Bilbo asked amused.

"And then some." Gloin answered back with a toothy smile.

"Maybe one day you'll learn never to bet against a Baggins." Ori sang swiping a bag of coins from Dwalin's large hand with a coy smile and a saucy wink.

Now just where had that come from? 

"How'd you know he was telling the truth?" Dwain asked the scribe with a friendly smile.

Ori turned back to face the seasoned warrior with a confident air Bilbo was sure hadn't been there before Rivendell. Just how much had he missed during his time in his own head?

"You see Master Dwalin there are these amazing things called books with pages and pages of information on all sorts of subjects...even wind whispering." Ori teased sticking his tongue out for good measure sending Dwalin into a full on belly laugh.

Oh yes, it seemed like he had missed a lot if Dori's furious glare and Nori's sudden interest in sharpening his knives was any indication Bilbo thought with a smirk.

Just as Dori rushed over to pull Ori to the complete opposite side of the cave as Dwalin Kili and Fili came and sat on either side of Biblo's legs. Slowly Bilbo slid down the cave wall coming to land in between the two brothers as Bofur rose to make his way to his brother and cousin patting Bilbo on the shoulder as he passed. The young dwarves leaned into Bilbo automatically; both boys laying down to use Bilbo's thighs as a pillow. 

Bilbo once again leaned his head back against the stone, this time letting his eyes fall shut as he gently rubbed soothing circles on the brother's backs. He could still feel their bodies buzzing with left over adrenaline and knew from first hand experience the miserable after shocks, trembling, and the empty hollow feeling it could leave in its wake. 

At some point he started softly humming the lullaby his mother used to sing to him as the boy's tense muscles relaxed under his hands. They stayed that way, with Bilbo happily playing the role his mother had played for him to the dwarven princes. 

"I'm gad we're all safe." Kili whispered after a while.

"You both were very brave out there." Bilbo praised warmly pausing his circles to give the boys a tight squeeze.

It was easy to forget that this was the first time both of them had faced anything like this before and he knew how easy it was to doubt yourself when faced with such perilous situations. He would not allow these boys to worry that they were lacking in someway or not living up to the standard they thought others had set for them.

"Do you really think so?" Fili asked quietly, his voice laced with a thin layer of doubt Bilbo knew would be there.

"Of course I do." he answered back instantly resuming his soothing circles on their backs.

"I wasn't brave at all, I've never been more scared in my life." Kili confessed in a small voice that had Bilbo pulling both boys closer to him as his mother did a thousand times for him.

"Being brave doesn't mean you're not afraid Little Raven." Bilbo smiled.

Bilbo hadn't meant to use that nickname, in fact he didn't even know where it came from but now that he had used it he found that it fit. He looked down to see if Kili had been offended by the name but found the young dwarf looking back up at him with a wide smile and bright eyes. 

"Bravery is being afraid but pushing past it. Only fools feel no fear, the brave feel it and triumph over it." his reassured them with a soft but strong voice.

"I am very glad we met you Bilbo." Fili whispered and Bilbo felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

"I am very glad I met you too Little Lion." Bilbo answered surprised once again by the impromptu nickname but pleased by it non the less.

"Get some rest you two, you'll need your strength for tomorrow." 

"Good night Bilbo, we love you." Kili yawned snuggling closer into Bilbo's side.

"Love you 'night." Fili murmured his voice heavy with sleep as he mirrored his brother's movements.

"Good night boys, I love you too." Bilbo answered his voice thick with emotion as he blinked back a tear. Yavanna bless these perfect boys.

 

Thorin lay quietly not far from where his nephews were resting with Bilbo. He rolled over onto his side and was granted a better view of the trio smiling at the sight before him. Fili and Kili had lost much when their father died, it was true Thorin had tried his best to fill that role for him but he knew he was a poor excuse for a father. They needed more people in their lives that truly cared for them and it seem Bilbo had taken it upon himself to fill one of those roles.

Thorin's smile disappeared replaced by a serious scowl as he thought back on everything that had happened. He should have listened to Bilbo. His heart had told him to trust the hobbit but he refused to listen out of jealousy and look where it had gotten him, look where it had gotten all of them. Bilbo had warned them all about the danger that lay ahead and none of them except his nephews paid him any mind. He was ashamed of his behavior and the behavior he allowed his company when it came to the burglar. He would not make the same mistake twice. Bilbo  Baggins was an asset to this company, to this quest; Thorin would not doubt his word again.

He watched on with a full heart as the hobbit soothed and reassured the boys, comforting them in a way Thorin had never been able. He heard the whispered praises that left the hobbit's lips and felt his own praises for his nephews echoing in his head.

Bilbo was unlike anyone he had ever met before in his life. He had nerves of Mithril and the kindest heart in all of Middle Earth. He closed his his eyes content to listen to the three members of the company that meant the most to him exchange sweet words of trust. Little Raven he had called Kili a fitting name for his energetic and secretly wise nephew. Little Lion for Fili and Thorin could not imagine a better name for his heir nor one that would match his personality better. 

His eyes shot open as both of the boys declared their love for the hobbit and Thorin saw the shine of tears in Bilbo's beautiful eyes. Thorin was shocked, only Dis and himself had ever heard those words from Fili and Kili. Not even Dwalin who had been with them since they were babes had been granted that gift. Bilbo Baggins was an extraordinary soul indeed to have captured his nephew's hearts so fully. 

"Good night boys, I love you too." he heard Bilbo answer with a catch in his voice and Thorin was lost.

With that small exchange he could see a future so sweet it brought a tear to his eye. He could see nights spent lazing around a warm hearth, his nephews content and Bilbo by his side. He longed for the chance to hear those words repeated only directed at himself down to the deepest depths of his soul. 

At that moment Bilbo opened his eyes locking gazes with Thorin as if they had done so a thousand times. Thorin lost himself in their emerald green depth diving head first into the swell of emotion he saw swirling around in side of them. Time stretched on and neither one dared to look away. 

It was there in that moment lost in Bilbo's eyes that all of Thorin's denial disappeared. In that moment, that silent moment, Thorin realized with out a doubt that he was not just infatuated with Bilbo. It was then that Thorin finally understood that Bilbo was his one.

Sleep came quickly for Bilbo that night and as his eyes closed he greeted by a very welcome sight. There in the middle of a comfortable looking cavern lay his brother. Bilbo quickly crossed the distance between them with ease coming to stand directly in front of Kalinth. 

"It is good to see you brother." the dragon greeted bending his neck low to press his forehead to Bilbo's.

"You have no idea." Bilbo answered resting has hands on either side of his brother's jaw.

"Bad day?" Kalinth questioned easily.

Bilbo would never cease to be amazed at how quickly his brother could read him. Even when he would try to hide his emotions Kalinth could see right through him with a glance.

"At first," Bilbo admitted honestly, "but it didn't end that way." he finished pulling his head back from his brothers to smile up at the dragon.

"Now that sounds like an interesting story. One I'd very much like to hear." 

"Nosy dragon." Bilbo teased already making himself comfortable.

He sat in the opening between Kalinth's front kegs with his back rested against his brother's chest sighing as the heat from his scales soothed his sore muscles.

"You're my brother it's my job to be nosy." Kalinth teased back blowing a warm mist in Biblo's face. "Plus better me than mother." the dragon clipped as Bilbo laughed in agreement.

"Okay you win what do you want to know?"

"Everything." Kalinth answered simply, so Bilbo started at the beginning.

He told his brother of the time he spent lost in his own head which Kalinth was more than happy to scold him for. Quickly Bilbo moved on to the warning on the winds and Thorin's decision to continue on due to his lack of faith in Bilbo. Kalinth heard the hurt in his brother'so voice and took a moment to nuzzle his shoulder in comfort as he listened to Bilbo's tale of their encounter with the stone giants.

"That was reckless Bilbo!" Kalinth scolded, "You're lucky to even be alive!"

"I know." Bilbo admitted.

"Are you hurt?" Kalinth asked as he began pushing his head against various parts of Bilbo's body checking for injuries.

"Just a few minor scrapes, nothing I can't handle." Bilbo chuckled.

"Show me so I can be the judge of that." the dragon ordered, "Don't think I've forgotten that time after the warg attack when you pretended you were fine knowing you were anything but!"

"That was one time!" Bilbo cried in exasperation, would he ever live that down?

"You had four broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder." Kalinth snapped back nudging Bilbo to his feet so he could check the rest of his brother.

"Jump up and down." the dragon clipped.

"I will not." Bilbao sputtered incredulously.

"Jump up and down." Kalinth repeated seriously.

"You are being ridiculous." Bilbo hissed crossing his arms over his chest.

"We can go back and forth over this all night but we both know eventually you will give in so please stop wasting precious time brother of mine." Kalinth drawled confidently.

"Fine," Bilbo huffed, " _Dragons,_ think they can just order everyone about." he hissed sending his brother his most intimidating glare though he was sure some of its effect was lost by the ludicrous jumping he was doing.

"Good, now raise your arms above your head." Kalinth instructed, "Bend down and touch your toes, hold your arms out and circle your shoulders." 

Bilbo grudgingly followed every command with a roll of his eyes wondering how the rest of Middle Earth would react to the fact that dragons were actually just over grown mother hens.

"Now spin around in a circle and dance like a fairy princess."

"Hey!" Bilbo shouted stopping himself mid spin planting his hands firmly on his hips only causing his brother to laugh louder.

"I'm glad you find me so entertaining." Bilbo stated dryly carefully keeping the amusement off of his face. 

"Always." Kalinth chuckled bumping head head off of Bilbo's shoulder affectionately.

"Okay let me see your hands. I know you've had to cut them on the rocks."

Bilbo held out his hands and was surprised at the damage he saw. His palms were riddled with gashes and cuts, though none deep enough to show bone. He hadn't paid much attention to his own pain having been so worried about everyone else.

"I hate this." Kalinth spat hot steam pouring from the side of his jaws. Kalinth cradled both of Biblo's hands in his large one. Gently he blew a small green flame across both of Bilbo's palms and the hobbit was instantly soothed.

"I hate that you're alone running head first into danger and I'm not there to help. If something happens to you I will never forgive myself, or you for that matter." the dragon snapped giving Bilbo a hard look.

"I'm not alone I have the company with me." Bilbo reassured.

"Dwarves. Dwarves I have never met and know absolutely nothing about. If you think mother and I would ever be happy leaving your safety in the hands of just anyone you are greatly mistaken." 

Bilbo chuckled at his brother which only caused the dragon to huff in annoyance as he puffed himself up readying himself for another rant.

"They are not just any dwarves." Bilbo cut in before his brother could speak.

"You care for them." 

"I do." Bilbao answered simply knowing his brother already knew the answer.

"Some of them more than others, the young ones for example." Kalinth prompted.

"Kili and Fili are good boys and I love them very much. They're young but brave and always try to do their very best." Bilbo praised a small smile crossing his face as he spoke of the princes.

"And the leader this...Thorin. How do you feel about him?" Kalinth asked in a voice that was much too knowing for Biblo's liking. 

Bilbo debated on denying his feelings for Thorin but even as the thought crossed his mind he dismissed it. He would never lie to his brother about anything let alone something like this. He knew Kalinth would be able to see through his denial faster than Bilbo ever could in himself. Plus, he trusted his brother with his life and everything in it. He had been carrying around these intense but confusing feelings for Thorin since before Rivendell and hadn't had anyone to talk to about them. Confiding in Kalinth would be a relief.

"I think I might be in love with him." Bilbo admitted, ducking his head as he sat back down against his brother's chest.

"Think? Might be?" Kalinth repeated tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"I don't think love comes in might be's or maybes, not that I would know much on the subject." Kalinth drawled and Bilbo snorted.

"Tell me of the feelings your certain of." his brother prompted and Bilbo sighed as he looked into himself for an answer.

"I know I've never felt this way about anyone before." Bilbo replied and he felt the heat of a blush graze his cheeks.

Kalinth and Bilbo sat in a comfortable silence each content just to be near each other as they wandered the paths of their minds. 

"You know if he hurts you I'll burn the beard right off of his stupid face." Kalinth announced his face perfectly serious.

"You will not be burning any beards." Bilbo laughed elbowing his brother in the chest.

"I most certainly will!" Kalinth assured his voice daring Bilbo to challenge him further on the subject, "and there's no telling what mother will do to him. I hope your dwarf is made of hearty stock." the dragon laughed easily as Bilbo joined in smiling at his brother's antics.

"You know it's funny that even in my dreams you manage to be ridiculously over protective." Bilbo snorted. "I guess it's a good that this is just a dream or who knows what you'd do to poor Thorin."

Kalinth arched and twisted his long neck so that his face was level with Biblo's. Tilting his head far to one side he looked at his brother in amusement.

"Just because this is a dream doesn't mean it's not real." he stated lifting the side of his mouth up revealing a section of large impressive teeth in what was a dragon smirk.

Bilbo looked at his brother as if he had just announced he were part duck. Yes it was true that this dream felt extremely realistic, and yes it was true that even while sleeping he was aware that it was in fact a dream but that didn't mean anything. How would it even be possible? Kalinth was some where far away tucked in a cave guarded by his mother. How in Yavanna's name could he be here in Bilbo's dream unless he was just that, a dream?

Bilbo opened his mouth to tell Kalinth just how ridiculous that idea was when his brother nudged him rather hard in the shoulder causing him to land sprawled out on the dragons leg.

"Bilbo where did you fall asleep?" His brother asked roughly his eyes focusing on something just to the side of Biblo's hip.

"A cave just off the pass." he answered looking down to where his brother's eyes were focused his mouth falling open as he took in the familiar blue glow shining from the scabbard on his hip.

Bilbo quickly scrambled to his feet as his brother rose up above him a vicious growl rumbling from his throat.

"Wake up Bilbo! You need to wake up right now!" he snarled his jaws snapping in angst and worry.

"I don't know how." Bilbo rushed running rough hands through his hair with a curse.

"Wake up!" Kalinth shouted shoving his head into Bible's chest hard. "Wake up!" he roared and Bilbo felt the ground beneath him rumble and shake.

"I'm trying!" Bilbo called back pinching himself hard hoping to force himself out of his slumber.

"Bilbo Baggins you wake up right this instant!" Kalinth snarled shoving his head into Bilbo with enough force to send him flying a few feet away and onto the stone floor in a heap.

With a shout of pain Biblo's eyes snapped open and he found himself once again surrounded by the company in their cave; Kili and Fili still sleeping with their heads in his lap. Snapping his eyes down he saw the blue glow still pouring out around the hilt of his sword sending him jumping to his feet.

"Get up!" he screamed pulling the two grumbling and confused brothers to their feet. 

"Get your weapons!" he cried as the company began jolting awake more than a few stumbling they tried to get their feet under them.

Thorin snapped awake with a jolt at Bilbo's first shout, rising to his feet in one quick motion. His head snapped towards the hobbit and he saw him draw one of Fili's swords and force it into his nephew's sleepy hands. Thorin took one step towards the group a question on his lips as the ground beneath his feet disappeared and all at once they were falling into the darkness below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter please take a moment to leave a comment down below. Your input helps to keep me motivated and the words easily flowing. I've already started the next chapter which will take us into Goblin Town and we all know what Bilbo thinks about goblins.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Christina


	17. Gollum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone here is the next chapter. I know I promised you Bilbo kicking some goblin ass but somehow once I start writing something I assume is going to be 3,000 words it ends up over 5,000. So due to that fact this chapter will focus mainly on Bilbo's encounter with Gollum. 
> 
> P.s.- it is 4:30 a.m. where I am and I haven't slept in over 24 hours so if you notice mistakes please be kind and let me know so I can fix them!

All fourteen members of the company shouted as the ground beneath their feet gave way. Curses in both Khuzdul and Westron could be heard as the landed heavily on a slick slant of rock. On their backs, stomachs, and sides; moving forwards, backwards, and every other way imaginable they slid down the rocky slope towards Mahal knew where. Each reaching out blindly grasping hold of whatever and whoever they could.

Suddenly as it came the rocky slope disappeared and another harder ground replaced it. Groans and moans were intertwined as all fourteen members tried to untangle themselves from the massive pile of bodies they created in their landing. As the top half of the pile found their footing and began helping the others, who were still splayed out in the ground, a large cage came down on top of them trapping them in place. More shouts rang out as those who were standing raced to the cage shaking, pulling, and hacking at the wood and bone that held them captive in an attempt to free themselves.

Their efforts doubled and then tripled in urgency as high eerie chattering cries were heard coming their way as distanst torch lights bounced off the rocks around them.

"Goblins!" Dori spat, the word dripping of his tongue as if it were poison.

Bilbo's blood burned under his skin in a familiar siren's call for battle as the vile filth scuttled closer.

They came in a wave, their number large and movements frenzied. All at once the cage was lifted and they were being dragged into the hoard in front of them. Hands clasped, clawed, pushed, shoved, slapped, and dragged the company further into their mists as legs kicked, and tripped.

The dwarves did not go peacefully. No, they were dwarves after all and no dwarf would ever allow themselves to be handled in such a way with out putting up a fight. Elbows were thrown as quickly as punches and kicks but with every blow they landed four came back at them.

One goblin, a sickly looking creature, hunched and boil covered made the mistake of snatching a large handful of Fili's beard to pull the dwarf prince closer to him. Kili screamed in outrage shaking of the two goblins that held his arms to dive at the creature who would dare touch his brother such a way. The goblin screamed as the dark haired prince landed a heavy blow to his face a murderous snarl on his lips. 

Fili stormed to his feet his anger vibrating his entire body as he swung violent blows out before him, each landing on their mark. The boy's victory was short lived as fifteen goblins charged the pair at once, dragging them kicking and screaming away from each other.

Bilbo saw red as the strangled cries of his boys reached his ears sending his eyes a glow. For Kili and Fili were his boys now and would be for ever more. Bilbo was not just a simple hobbit, he was a hobbit with dragon blood rushing threw his veins. Dragons protected their family, especially their young, with a ferocity and barbarity unseen by Middle Earth in over an age. Though it was true the boys were not Bilbo's by blood but by Yavanna's and Mahal's will he loved them as if they were and he would protect them with every ounce of dragon rath he possessed.

Bilbo lashed out explosively at every goblin between him and the princes putting down those that dared to stand in his way. With a wild roar he lifted goblins two at time off of the boys tossing them into the masses around them. He felt his eyes burn hot and knew their green was now encircled in a bright gold that came with unleashing his dragon side.  Pulling the boys to their feet he shoved them forward spinning them back to back so they could better protect one another.

Wild battle cries sounded from the ranks behind him and Bilbo felt himself being lifted off of his feet and passed over goblin heads on sticky sharply clawed fingers. For every goblin he attacked there were twice as many to replace them and he found himelf swiftly moving in the opposite direction of all of his friends back towards they cage they had been trapped in. 

Craning his neck up Bilbo fought harder as he saw his intended destination. As the end of the goblin mass rose up before him Bilbo grasped frantically at the hands that propelled him forward holding tight on to a wrist of one of his aggressors just in time for both of them to be tossed over the edge of the cliff into the black darkness below. 

Bilbo came back to himself with a ringing in his ears and blackness behind his eyelids. His body cried out in protest at his latest meeting with stone. 

Honestly, how many times must he be thrown off a mountain today?

Gingerly lifting one hand he began to carefully pat down his body to assess his injuries, happy to find that they were fewer than he had expected. Bless his dragon hardened body. Opening his eyes he saw that he had some very over sized mushrooms to thank for his some what padded landing. 

The sound of flesh being dragged against stone somewhere off to his right caught his attention and he froze. Holding his breath he waited and listened. Whatever was being dragged was either unconscious or dead due to its lack of fight. Whoever was doing the dragging was smaller than it's victim but managing it's task regaurdless. 

Bilbo waited until all sound was gone from the area around him before sitting up and shaking out the leaves and dirt from his hair. Rising to his feet he dusted off his battered tunic wishing he had worn the armored outfit Arwern had made him. Tilting back his head he took in the rock face before him and bit back a frustrated groan. There was no way in Kementári's name that he would be able to climb back up that way. 

Spinning around to better take in his surroundings Bilbo noticed the blue glow at his hip, quickly reminding him of the fact that he was not alone with no time to waste. Pulling the sword from his scabbard Bilbo cautiously made his way out of the narrow nook he landed in and into whatever lay beyond, hoping for a path that would lead him back to his companions.

Bilbo had only managed to make it a few feet before a loud sharp crack echoed off the rock around him and the blue glow from his sword disappeared. Bilbo's senses went on high alert as he focused his eyes into the inky black around him, silently thanking Kayerith for his increased night vision. No movement came from the darkness but Bilbo instinctively moved into a position that had one of the cavern walls directly behind his back removing one direction of attack.

"What is it precious?" came a sickly raspy voice from the shadows.

"What tasty treat has come to visit?" the voice sounded again and Bilbo searched the shadows before he hoping for at least a glance at whoever was speaking. 

Rocks rustled to his left and instinctively he sung his sword out in front of him to fend off an attack that did not come.

"Careful precious." the voice sang and Bilbo felt his unease rise high into his chest.

"Tell us what it is. Tell us what it will taste like." the voice hissed coming close enough for Bilbo to momentarily catch sight of a sickly grey skin.

"I'm a hobbit." Bilbo answered hoping to force whatever it was that was stalking him out of its comfort zone.

"A hobbit of Bag End." though maybe that had been a tad bit too much information.

"We likes hobbits!" a voice exclaimed this one higher pitched and dare he say more childlike.

"Does the hobbit have a name precious?" the higher voiced asked again excitedly.

"I'll give you my name if you come forward where I can see you." Bilbo called his eyes still scanning the darkness.

Slowly a creature, for that's the only word Bilbo could think to describe the thing in front of him, crept into the dim light. Bilbo fought hard to keep the look of revulsion off of his face as the thing crept closer.

It's skin was a sickly grey that Bilbo had, until now, only seen on a corpse. It's body was crouched, his spine curved so severely Bilbo doubted it could stand fully erect if it wished to. Not that it looked like the creature wished to stand by the easy way it slunk forward on it's hands and feet. It's body was beyond thin, beyond emaciated even. Bilbo could quite clearly count every rib and notch of bone, it's elbows sticking out so far the skin covering them was nearly translucent. It's feet and hands were caked with dirt, blood, grime, and flecks of what appeared to be bone. It's finger nails cracked and chipped and some even missing altogether leaving calloused infected looking skin in its place. It's face was sunken in, it's lips pale and thin. Thin whips of hair fell to it's shoulders a few strands at a time leaving the rest of his scalp bald and flaking. It was it's eyes that bothered Bilbo the most. They were over sized, much to big for the creatures face, each orb jutting out away from its cheek bones. Over all this creature was unlike anything Bilbo had ever encountered before and he would have been happy never to have seen it at all.

"We came precious now what's it's name?" the creature asked in the origional raspy voice causing Bilbo to look for a second creature.

"Go on!" the creature exclaimed his voice and entire body language changing as he spoke. "Tell us it's name!" It pressed bouncing impatiently before coming to one of the larger rocks, resting his head on his hands, his face open and expectant.

"Settle down precious." It ordered it's voice transforming again into something harsh and dark. It's body curved in on itself and it's eyes became hard and suspicious. 

"What are you?" Bilbo breathed not intending to ask the question at all. 

"We asked you first hobittses."

"I'm Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo answered the feeling of unease rising in his gut.

"Bag-gin-ses." the creature repeated obviously trying the name on his tongue, it's face scrunched up in concentration.

"Bagginses!" It cried excitedly clapping it's hands as it spun around in small circles, "We like Bagginses!"

As suddenly as the outburst of excitement appeared it vanished replaced by an angry tension and piercing glare.

"Is it soft?" the harsh voice whispered eerily, "Is it juicy?" it sang slinking it's way closer to Bilbo.

"I am not for eating." Bilbo stated forcefully as he brandished his sword in front of him causing the creature to scuttle back eyes wide in fear.

"It holds an elvish blade but is no elf. Did he steal it precious? Is Bagginses a theif?" the voice questioned itself.

"I am not a thief!" Bilbo grumbled, "This blade was made for me at the request of my kin, I have stolen nothing." 

"What's it want precious?" 

"All I want is to find a way to get back to my friends." Bilbo answered, pointing a finger up towards the ledge where he had fallen.

"We knows a way! We knows!" the creature chripped, "Gollum, Gollum," it coughed loudly. 

"Shut up!" the harsher voice ordered swinging out it's hand as if to smack something next to it connecting with nothing but air.

Never in his life had Bilbo witnessed anything like this. It was almost as if this creature was two beings at once. One which was childlike and innocent, the other dark and cold. Two sides of the same coin fused into one body, each side fighting for control for a few brief moments before the other took over. 

Though this creature seemed as if it had slunk out of the world of nightmares Bilbo felt pity rise up in his chest. What would such an existence be like? He couldn't imagine, the very idea causing his stomach to roll uncomfortably.

"Can you show me the way to my friends?" Bilbo asked, "They're in trouble." he admitted.

"Yes we can but we will not, if the goblins have them they will rot." the creature sang never once looking at Bilbo.

"That was, a lovely rhyme." Bilbo muttered sarcastically. This creature was strange.

"We likes rhymes!" the creature cried excitedly, "We likes the riddles, we likes the rhymes don't we precious!"

"Gollum, Gollum." it coughed roughly.

"How about we play a game then?" Bilbo asked forcing his voice to sound bright and cheerful. 

Gollum, as he decided to call the strange creature opened his eyes wide his face making what Bilbo would describe as a semi hopeful expression. 

"We'll have a game of riddles," he prompted nodding his head, "Just you and I." he whispered as if he were sharing a secret.

"Yes," Gollum whispered back coming closer, "just you and I." he repeated with a smile gesturing to himself and Bilbo in turn.

"If I win you will show me a safe passage to my friends and tell me of a safe way to get them out of the mountain."

"What do we get if Bagginses loses?" Gollum's rough voice questioned turning his body away from Bilbo.

"If he loses precious we eats it." the creatures lighter voice whispered before turning swiftly to face Bilbo once again. "If Bagginses loses we eats it whole." he stated simply with a nod of his sunken in head.

"Fair enough." Bilbo answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "You go first."

Gollum sat quietly for a moment tapping his long boney finger on a near by rock.

"What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees, up, up it goes, and yet never grows?" Gollum questioned his hand fluttering in the air above him as he pantomimed the words.

Bilbo repeated the words in his head once, than twice to make sure he had heard it correctly.

"A mountain." he answered easily silently thanking his father and his rather large collection of riddle books.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill, first they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still." Bilbo asked ignoring Gollum's childlike pout.

He waited hoping the creature would get it wrong and he could be on his way.

"Teeth!" Gollum cried raising a triumphant fist in the air.

"We only have nine." the create hissed slinking forward.

'Your turn," Bilbo snipped bringing the tip of his sword even with the creatures throat as a reminder to keep its distance.

"This thing all things devours: birds, beasts, trees, flowers; gnaws iron, bites steel; grinds hard stones to meal; slays king, ruins town, and beats high mountain down." 

Bilbo scrunched his brow as his mind raced over numerous possibilities. Their were hundreds of things that could be the answer yet not a single one felt right. Bringing his one hand up pushing three fingers against his forehead, while his other hand held he sword out in front of him Bilbo let out a harsh sigh. 

"Bagginses is stuck." Gollum crowed and Bilbo growled his frustration causing the creature to scuttle back away from the annoyed hobbit.

The most frustrating part of all of the entire situation was that he'd heard this riddle before. He remembered sitting on his father's lap spouting off answer after answer for what felt like eternity before he finally figure it out. He pressed his kind for an answer, trying to wipe the fog away from his memory but was unsuccessful. Time had muddled his thoughts and worn them down to a blurry haze.

Wait.

 _Time_ .

That was the answer!

"Time!" Bilbo shouted with more excitement than was truly necessary, "The answer is time." he answered with a slight cough sending the creature Gollum into a full blown temper tantrum, one that could rural even his most spoiled fauntling cousins back in the Shire.

"Really wasn't that hard." he shrugged with a mischievous smile.

His off handed comment only increased the intensity of the creature's fit. Gollum jumped, twisted, turned, and threw him himself against what seemed to be every available surface of their little cavern. During one of the more violent leaps Bilbo noticed a glitter of gold flash and land on the ground between them. 

Bilbo stepped closer to the object his curiosity getting the best of him for what would a creature like Gollum want with a golden trinket? Silently as not to attract attention Bilbo glanced down at the object that was now resting between his feet. 

 _A ring_ .

The air around Bilbo changed becoming dark and heavy as if the very air itself were trying to bend him towards the golden ticket before him. His eyes zeroed in on the glittering ring as Bilbo forgot everything else around him. All that mattered was this ring. All he needed was to simply reach out his hand and take it for himself. 

'It was beautiful. Just imagine what it would be like to own a ring such as that.' his mind whispered greedily.

_He would kill for a ring like that._

Bilbo started at his murderous thought. What was happening to him? He had no care for gold or rings and he most certainly would never _kill_ for one. Now as he looked at the ring he could see a darkness hidden in the shadows around it waiting to pull in and devour any light that touched it. Bilbo shuddered as his stomach churned, bile rising into his throat due to his nearness to such evil. For that's what this ring was, evil.

Bilbo shuffled back putting as much distance between himself and the ring as possible his chest immediately feeling lighter for doing so.

In one quick motion Bilbo looked at the creature wailing on the ground off to his left. Now the appearance and mannerisms of Gollum made sense. It was the ring that had done this to him. It had pulled all of the light and goodness from the creature until all that was left was a twisted broken shell of what he was before. What the ring was or where it came from Bilbo had no clue nor did he want to know. He had more important things than cursed rings to deal with at the moment.

"Mr. Gollum." he called hoping to gain the creatures attention but found himself ignored.

"Mr. Gollum if you'd please calm down for just a moment." he called a little bit louder to no avail.

"Will you just shut up!" Bilbo shouted finally ending the ridiculous screeching from the creature huddled before him. 

Gollum eyed Bilbo in what the hobbit perceived as a look of complete shock not willing to lose the moment Bilbo cleared his throat and spoke.

"I believe you dropped something." Bilbo informed him evenly.

Gollum's hands began reaching, scratching, and patting down his entire body in at a frantic pace the creature becoming more and more panicked with every second. 

"Where is it!" howled Gollum spinning widely in circles his eyes searching, searching the ground around him.

Suddenly, Gollum froze. The creatures back and shoulders were drawn tight and Bilbo could see that he was trembling as if he were forcing himself to be still.

"He took it." Gollum hissed darkly, "Bagginses stole it!" he cried whirling wildly around launching his body towards Bilbo.

Bilbo was prepared for the attack and kicked out his foot causing the creature to land hard on his back a few feet away.

"Thief!" Gollum screeched spit flying from its twisted mouth.

"I am not a thief!" Bilbo thundered pushing his voice hard out of his throat the sound booming off of the rocks around him. 

His shout was enough to startle the engaged creature just long enough for Bilbo to speak again.

"I have not stolen anything. I saw your trinket fall and I know where it is."

"Tell us precious!" 

"I will tell you where it is in exchange for information." 

Gollum snarled slinking up on of the large boulders to his right his eyes focused on Bilbo's sword as it followed his movements.

"It is ours. OURS!" he yelled his eyes narrowing to impossibly small slits.

"And it will be yours again if you tell me what I want."

Bilbo waited as he watched the creature argue with itself wishing he had never stumbled across the cursed being in the first place.

"What's it want precious?" Gollum asked softly.

"I want you to lead me to my friends and tell me of a safe passage for us to get out of this mountain. If you agree I will tell you out where your precious is."

"Can't trust it."

"Wants it's for himself."

"Nasty Bagginses." the creature spat as Bilbo was running out of patience.

Finally, after what felt like an age the creature reluctantly agreed.

"I will have your word." Bilbo stated firmly meeting the creatures eyes. "Understand that I am no simple being Any vow you make to me will be iron clad. If you should try to fool me or back out of your end of the deal it will mean a slow painful death for you." he threatened causing Gollum to gulp.

"Give us the ring and we will swear." Gollum cooed.

"You will swear now." Bilbo retorted thrusting his sword forward as he spoke.

"We swears on the precious." the creature cowed and Bilbo felt the air around him darken.

"It's there." Bilbo pointed stepping back from the ring not wanting to be near it for another second.

Gollum launched himself at the spot Bilbo indicated squealing in delight as he ran his boney fingers over the golden ring. Bilbo shivered at the sound of sweet nothings the creature whispered at the object feeling his stomach churn as a cold sweat beaded his forehead.

"Now show me the way to my friends." he snapped unwilling to be in the presence of neither the ring or the creature for a moment more than he had to.

"Come on nice hobbitses. We will show you the way!" Gollum chipped happily once again the childlike creature Bilbo had glimpsed before.

With a tightening of his jaw the hobbit cautiously followed the unnatural creature into the dark hoping he had made the right choice.

 

* * *

 

The mass of goblins dragged a still struggling company forward over rickety bridges and barely held together wooden paths. Their high cries slowly changed from unintelligible to what could barely be called a song. Ridiculous rhymes and a terrible hook boomed around their heads as scratchy yet oddly slimy voices clashed together into one mess of sound.

Hands pushed them together is a group as they came to stand before the most hideous goblin any of them had ever had the displeasure of laying eyes on. The goblin before them was large. Extremely large, it would take three possibly four dwarves standing on each others shoulders to be eye leave with the vile creature. He was as wide as he was tall with stumpy limbs and virtually no neck to speak of. In fact it looked like his sore covered, overly round head had just been set upon his shoulders held in place by the copious amount of puss seeping from the open boils on its body. Straw like hair fell in clumps from its oozing scalp with a crown made from jagged bone resting on its head.

Nori pushed his way to the front of the company putting his body directly in between his little brother and the monsters around them.

_If one more of them tried to touch Ori they were going to loose an eye._

Standing at the front as he was the red haired dwarf was unluckily granted a perfect view of the massive creature that seemed to be some sort of king. It sat on a throne made of bone, with chunks of rotten flesh still attached, and wood. He was amazed that they had managed to craft anything strong enough to hold the weight of the obese goblin before him. 

Goblins were disgusting. There was no other way to describe them but the thing that made Nori's stomach turn the most was not the boils or the puss, or even the ear splitting song about tearing people apart. No, it was the fact that under the king's, lord's whatever the hell it was feet was a pile of its subject. Alive and squirming under its weight lay at least ten goblins who were being used as nothing more than a foot rest. Nori was in no way a goblin sympathizer but by Mahal he couldn't think of anything more demeaning than being forced to lay under the boots, or puss cover feet in this case, of anyone king or no king. 

Just then the large goblin began to stand smashing the pile beneath his feet together and Nori heard the sound of multiple bones cracking under it's weight. Other goblins rushed forward and pushed the larger Goblin  from behind until he stood firmly on his two feet. 

_Useless fat bastard can't even stand on his own._

,

"I hope you enjoyed the song, it's one of my own compositions." the goblin grinned and Nori wished he hadn't been given a look at the nastiness that was the creatures teeth.

"That was no song, that was an abomination!" roared Balin from behind him and Nori didn't even try to hide the smirk on his face.

The large Goblin growled at the old dwarf's words turning his beady eyes to the company and Nori took two steps backwards as Dori pushed Ori down by the shoulder hiding their brother behind Nori's back and out of sight. Dori was a pain in the ass but Nori secretly loved the fact that the two of them could work together with out saying a word, just instantly know what the other would do before they did it.

"Who dares to speak to the Goblin King in such a way?" the large Goblin shouted saliva flying from his mouth landing on the smaller goblins near his feet.

Nori groaned out loud as he listened to the ridiculous words from Oin's and then Bofur's mouths. Really, the old coot would find a way to bitch about his blasted ear horn, it's not like the damn thing worked before and Bofur, Nori had no idea that there were so many adjectives to describe a mountain path.

The Goblin King was obviously less impressed than Nori by the attempts to distract him from finding out anything useful from the dwarves. His eyes narrowed and a rumbling, grugling snarl left it's meaty throat silencing the company and the goblins around them.

"If you will not talk," the Goblin King sang in a sickinning sweet tone, "then you will squawk!" he cried turning to the masses of goblins behind him, his staff raised high in the air.

"Bring out the bone breaker!" he roared and deafening cheers filled the air around them.

At once all of the dwarves pushed together forming a tight circle with Kili, Fili, and Ori in the middle. The wood below them creaked and swayed as a group of goblins pushed forward some sort of machine, with straps and chains, pulleys and levers designed for the single purpose of bringing pain.

The Goblin King smiled a twisted smile as he took in the group of dwarves near his feet. Lifting his meaty arm the King pointed a stumpy finger towards the center of the group causing the dwarves to press tighter together. "Start with the youngest." the goblin sneered.

Four things happened instantly once those words left the Goblin King's lips, three were expected one was a slight surprise.

First as expected a group of goblins rushed towards the company pushing over one another to be the first to drag out their prize, which in this case was none other than Ori. The second and the third happened at once, in perfect unison, when both Nori and Dori began attacking the on coming goblins with full forced determined to not let those vile creatures anywhere near their baby brother. The fourth was a surprise, not the action it's self, oh no it was expected that other dwarves would come to the Ri brothers aid. The surprise however was the intensity in which a certain dwarf threw himself into the fray.

Dwalin son of Fundin,  younger brother of Balin, cousin to Thorin son of Thrain let out a full war cry before leaping over a very startled Bombur and killing three goblins at once before his feet even touched the ground. Wielding both of his massive battle axes the large dwarf cut down any goblin that dared to come to close to the young scribe behind him. 

At the sight of their fellow clan members deaths more goblins rushed forward surrounding the group on all sides and before anyone knew what was happening the company of Thorin Oakenshield all had their weapons drawn slicing down any goblins that were foolish enough to come to close.

Over their heads the Goblin King laughed at the sight below him, "Stop!" he shouted and instantly the goblins retreated back away from the dwarves who had all now turned their attention to the massive goblin before them.

The giant goblin sneered at the group and the population of filth behind him began screeching and shouting so loud Nori had to fight the urge to cover his ears.

The reality of their situation was not lost on the dwarf. He was a thief and a good one at that. He had not survived so long in his profession with out the talent to read his situation, calculating the risks against his chance of success. What he saw now made his jaw set in a tight line. They were out numbered, massively out numbered in a place they had no knowledge of. In common terms they were well and fucked but that didn't mean he wouldn't he wouldn't go down swinging.

* * *

 

Bilbo rushed through the dark mountain caverns at a full run blessing his increased night vision as he kept pace with the creature before him. Gollum was surprisingly quick for one who moved across the ground on all fours. In fact if he were a normal hobbit Bilbo doubted he would have been able to keep up. When the creature suddenly stopped it was all Bilbo could do not to trip and topple over on top of him.

"Down this path Bagginses." Gollum rushed.

"Down this path Bagginses finds his friendses." he repeated proudly puffing up his chest as he pointed down the tunnel.

"Wonderful! Now once I find them how do I get out of this blasted mountain?" Bilbo asked his eyes focused on the path before him.

"If you get past the nasty goblinses follow the ramps down, down, down." he sang moving his fingers as if they were walking.

"Down? All you're going to say is 'follow the ramps down'?" Bilbo asked annoyed.

"Stupid Bagginses." Gollum spat his eyes narrowing as the angry version of the creature came out.

"Easy precious," the wide eyed version soothed, "Bagginses doesn't know the way but we will tell him. Yes we will precious."

Bilbo bit down hard on his tongue as he looked at the sorry creature before him. In the back of his mind he wished that there was something he could do to help him but now was not the time. He had thirteen darrows to save and that was his first and only priority at the moment.

"Where do I go once we go down?" he asked gently forcing a smile, he had noticed the childlike side of the creature was most informative when shown kindness.

"All the tunnels merge into one; if Bagginses goes down, down, down all he has to do is follow the light." the creature answered with a smile and Bilbo wished the sight of it didn't turn his stomach.

"Down, down, down and follow the light," Bilbo repeated, "Sounds simple enough."

"Clever Bagginses!" Gollum cheered clapping his hands excitedly, "See precious hobbitses is not all stupid." 

"Well, thanks for that," Bilbo drawled, "and thank you for showing me the way." Bilbo offered, his words over shadowed by a sudden increase of noise down the tunnel nodding once in Gollum direction Bilbo wasted no time sprinting down the dark tunnel hoping all of his friends would still be intact when he made it to them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just few notes:
> 
> I know some of you may be disappointed with the fact that Bilbo will not be leaving the mountains with the ring but I promise there is good reason for that. This story is part of a trilogy I plan on writing and the basis of the second fic revolves around the ring. 
> 
> As for _this_ story the ring will no longer play a part. Bilbo is not just a simple hobbit in this AU. Here he's a fierce warrior with not one but two dragons as kin and many other powerful allies who will help him where he would normally use the ring. 
> 
> I promise once this story is over why I have left the ring in the hands of Gollum for now will make perfect sense so I ask that you bare with me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kementári- is just another name for Yavanna
> 
>  
> 
> As always please leave you thoughts both good and bad below I love hearing your feedback!!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Christina


	18. Down, Down, Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is hope you so enjoy!

Bilbo raced down the mountain tunnel towards the distant cackle of a goblin laugh. His feet flew silently across the stone as torch light from the tunnel's entrance bounced ominously off the rocks. Nearing the arched opening he stopped pressing his back against the cool stone, his mind taking him back to his last time in a goblin tunnel. To the last night he'd seen his brother and mother. With a rough shake of his head he cleared away his memories forcing himself to focus on what was going on just out of his sight.

He heard a loud deep voice booming into the musky air taunting Thorin mercilessly. Creeping forward Bilbo kept his body pressed tightly against the wall as he moved just enough to peer into the large cavern before him. Bilbo silently sighed with relief as he took in the view of the uninjured company. Though it was true each member was the owner of bruises and small amounts of blood Bilbo didn't count them. Everyone was still breathing and carrying the correct amount of limbs, which knowing goblins the way he did was a nice surprise.

Bilbo let his eyes linger on the two young princes who were standing in the middle of the circle of dwarves, their bodies pushed back to back so better to protect each other. He did not miss the way Kili's head subtly scanned back and forth as if he were searching for something or how Fili's mouth was set into a hard line his eyes sweeping across the dwarves in front of him.

 Young Ori stood only a few paces away from the princes with his brothers flanking both of his sides and a tense Dwalin snarling before him looking ready to tear any goblin foolish enough to come close apart with his bare hands. The Ur brothers and their cousin Bifur were pressed shoulder to shoulder with Gloin and Oin, the latter missing his massive ear trumpet. Balin stood on the edge of the circle his eyes bouncing between his younger brother and his king who stood apart from the group.

**Thorin.**

Thorin stood apart from his company his shoulders pulled back bringing him to his full height, feet planted shoulder width apart, and his chin raised defiantly in challenge as he stood at the massive goblin's feet. He looked every inch a warrior king fierce, unbending and Bilbo felt a rush of pride towards the dwarf. Thorin Oakenshield was no coward and it would take more than a horde of goblins to shake his bearing even as the gargantuan goblin called abuse at him.

 Bilbo realized that the disgusting creature must be none other than the Great Goblin. His title did him no justice, though he truly was the largest and most vile looking of his species Bilbo had encountered. However, in the dragon riders mind he was nothing more than an overgrown bug to be squashed. A pest that needed exterminated to bring peace where there was death and distruction.

Bilbo's lips pulled back into a snarl on their own accord as the goblin laughed at Thorin's expense in an attempt to bait the dwarf into violence. How dare this creature. Bilbo's blood began to boil and he welcomed the familiar heat of rage, he would use that to get his friends to safety. He only had to wait for the right moment to cause enough of a distraction to give them the opportunity to escape.

"You think the pale orc is dead then?" The Great Goblin questioned Thorin. "You are a fool little dwarf." The creature laughed as if he were sharing a private joke.

 Bilbo watched as Thorin tensed, his body betraying him for only a moment at the mention of the orc from Balin's story.

"The pale orc lives and hunts you still." the goblin sneered and Thorin paled.

Fresh anger burned hot in Bilbo at the exchange. He suddenly became overwhelmed with the need to protect Thorin from the words that were affecting him. He squeezed his hands into tight fists to keep himself from rushing out to stand between his dwarf king and the beast of the mountain, wanting nothing to buffer the verbal blows coming his way.

"Tell me dwarf what is stopping me from killing you now and sending your head along as a gift?" the goblin questioned lowering his obese body in an attempt to look Thorin in the face.

When Thorin said nothing the goblin leaned closer his puss covered skin only inches from the dawrf's face and Bilbo could only guess at the will power Thorin was using to not step back from the putrid smell.

"I think I will do just that." The goblin hummed running a fat finger along his jaw in thought. "He can have your head and my goblins can have your body and those of your companions. Will you taste sweet or will you flesh taste as bitter as you look?" The Great Goblin queried poking Thoin hard in the chest once.

Thorin stumbled back a step but quickly righted himself throwing his head back in a clear defiance.

"I'll ask you one last time, what is there to stop me from ending your life right now?" The goblin asked again, his voice dripping with dark amusement before back handing Thorin hard in the chest sending the dwarf crashing hard onto the splintering wood where his feet had just been. At once all of the dwarves shouted their outrage curses flying toward the goblin who dared to assault their king.

As Thorin fell Bilbo could not contain the low growl that left his throat. The sight of Thorin being used as a goblin rag doll, an act the goblin would pay for, was the last straw of his control. Making a split second decision Bilbo pushed himself away from the shadows and into the bright torch light beyond the tunnel wearing his anger as armor.

"That would be me." Bilbo snapped forcefully enjoying the look of surprise on the Goblin King's face as he spun to find the source of the new comer, his weight causing him to stumble. 

At once frantic cries and screeches filled the air as all of the goblins closest to Bilbo began tripping over themselves in an attempt to put distance between themselves and the hobbit. The sight of the goblins scattering like the rats they were brought a vicious smile across his face, a smile that Kalinth had told him could make the bravest man's blood run cold.

"I see my reputation proceeds me." Bilbo drawled, turning his face towards the nearest goblins and snapping his jaws at them viciously as his brother would, feeling his dragon blood soar at the action and the frightened screeching it caused. 

"Bilbo Baggins," The Great Goblin barked a cruel smile shaping on his lips as a knowing gleam entered his eyes.

"You know my name then." Bilbo stated masking the jolt of surprise at that information, he had not expected the goblin to know more than his deeds and physical description. 

"Oh I know much more than your name." The goblin smirked his eyes too knowing for Biblo's liking. 

Turning his head to look over his meaty shoulder the goblin snapped his finger towards a group of his subjects which quickly scampered away. Bringing his focus back to Bilbo the goblin stepped forward closing some of the distance between them. Bilbo and the Goblin locked eyes for a moment both accessing the other before the Goblin smiled a manic smile.

"Where are your wings? Where is your fire? You've come alone to ignite my ire, tell me what does a little creature such as you possibly hope that he could do?" The Goblin rhymed with a dry laugh.

"For I am large," the goblin continued before Bilbo could answer raising his hand even with the top of his own head as if measuring his height.

"And you are small," he pressed raising his voice to an obnoxiously high tone as he brought his hand down hovering only a foot or two from the ground mocking Biblo's height, "I've waited years for you to call." he added.

"It's a shame that you'll die so young, you who is such and important one." The goblin snorted stepping closer to Bilbo who forced himself to remain still, his body relaxed and looking highly unimpressed.

"For you are the one that is not what he seems." The goblin hissed pointing an accusing finger towards Bilbo who held the goblins gaze in an obvious challenege.

"You, whose roots run deeper than trees, yet I know how the sky calls to thee." the goblin half sang the corner of his mouth lifting momentarily into a small smile.

"I've heard of the cry that cuts threw the night, and have been told it to be a most terrifying sight when claws and steel move together as one until your deadly work was done." the creature continued his voice shrinking in volume as if it pained him to admit such a fact.

"Together two brothers a most powerful foe but now you stand here all alone. You think yourself brave when in fact you are weak and with your death it's glory I'll reap. To be the one to smother the flames, forever more they shall sing my name." the goblin pressed, raising his head up his to look down his boil covered nose at Bilbo.

"O child of fate your time has come, your days of deadly judgement done." the goblin finished his chest rising and falling fast as if his terrible rhymes had been physically exhausting.

Bilbo kept his eyes locked with the goblin as he brought his hands up and slowly began to clap, a wide mocking smile spreading wide across his face.

"My, my," he began, "I didn't realize we were at the poetry stage of our relationship. I feel like I have to be honest with you though, you really aren't my type." he laughed shaking his head mockingly.

"I'd tell you to ask your brother just how dangerous I am on my own but I've just remembered that the last time I saw him I removed his vile head from his shoulders." Bilbo stated his voice sounding cold as ice.

The Great Goblin let out an enraged roar in response to Bilbo's words, the booming sound echoing sharply off of the stones that surrounded them. 

"You dare speak of my brother?"  the Great Goblin thundered taking one large step towards Bilbo's as the surrounding goblins began chattering angrily.

A few of the goblins closest to Bilbo grew brave and crept closer toward the hobbit slashing their hands and weapons towards him. Bilbo snarled viciously at them his lips pulled back high over his teeth as he turned to face them. His body was buzzing  his eyes hard and narrowed daring the fools to come closer. 

At once six goblins rushed forward, two short and round with spines curved standing no taller than Bilbo's shoulder and four taller goblins, two thin while the last two were wide and muscle filled. Bilbo had not drawn his sword as he entered the chamber leaving both of his hands weapon less but free, which was both advantageous and a slight disavantage.  Bilbo heard more than one dwarf shout his name in warning as the first two goblins reached him but Bilbo pushed the sound from his mind focusing on his opponents.

First came the two tall yet scrawny goblins. One with with a large scar across it'so chest held a long twisted piece of metal Bilbo assumed to be a sword. The other brandished two long, slightly curved knives similar to what men used to skin game.

As they approached the scarred goblin raised his sword swinging it down as he reached Bilbo who spun effortlessly, bracing his finger tips on the floor as his leg kicked out in wide arch sweeping the snarling goblin right off of his feet. Raising back to his full height Bilbo used his forearms to block the incoming blows from the sharp knives, deflecting them to the side with little effort. In between deflections Bilbo landed three solid punches to the goblins abdomen causing him to lurch forward just enough to throw of his center off gravity. An advantage Bilbo pressed on the goblins next incoming strike, slamming both hands down hard on the goblins shoulder blades shoving him toward the ground face first. As the goblin tipped forward Bilbo grabbed both of it's wrists twisting hard in opposite directions causing the goblon's knives to fall from its boney hands only to be caught easily in Bilbo's.

Without missing a beat Bilbo spun around to meet his next attackers throwing a knife hard over his shoulder embedding it up to the hilt in one of the short fat goblins skull. The last three goblins swarmed him at once the remaining fat goblin carrying a weapon resembling a lance, while the other two more muscled goblins attacked with normal looking swords. Bilbo spun and ducked all of the incoming blows blocking them either with his remaining knife of free arm.

The knife he held was of poor make completely off balance and bent from rough use but Bilbo was a skilled fighter and made the best of what he had. The dented metal bit into goblin flesh over and over when one of his attackers moved to slow. The lance was his biggest distraction allowing the goblin who carried it to remain out of reach, giving it time to wait for the best times to strike. If it were not for his enhanced speed Bilbo knew more than one of the lance's attempted blows would have found their mark.

Bilbo's mind was working rapidly his eyes catching the twitch of muscles giving away his attackers intentions just before they committed to the move giving Bilbo the advantage. One of the muscled goblins was growing frustrated his movements less precise and wild causing Bilbo to smile a dangerous smile. Wild movements meant a flustered opponent and a flustered opponent was a dead opponent. Forcing himself not to laugh Bilbo went on the offensive pushing into the large goblin's space. Bilbo's actions enraged the goblin who gripped his sword handle with both hands pulling it back as far as possible along his right side before planting his feet firmly and shoving it forward with all of it's strength.

Bilbo, who expected such an attack, spun to the right completely out of the way of the goblin's sword as he reached up with his free hand catching the lance by the wooden handle. Using the momentum of his spin Bilbo slung the fat goblin, on the other end of the lance, right into the path of the muscled goblin whose sword found its mark in the fat ones stomach.

The fat goblin crumpled to the ground as Bilbo twirled the lance expertly using the blunt end to knock the muscled goblin hard in the back of the head disorienting him before thrusting the pointed blade deep into the last of the tall thin goblin's throat. With one last breath Bilbo turned on his heel to face behind him, spinning the knife in his hand so the blade rested safely against his inner forearm before grasping the last goblin's head firmly between both hands and twisting hard and sharp to the left, snapping the goblin's neck before letting the body slump dead at his feet.

As the last of the goblins bodies hit the floor silence rang loud through out the cavern. The Great Goblin was frozen in his place a look of pure contempt etched into his disgusting features. Though the fight lasted no more than three minutes Bilbo stood his chest heaving as he fought to real in the dragon rage, his breath the only sound to be heard. Bilbo lifted his chin just enough for his eyes to catch the Goblin Lord's as whips of blonde hair fell across his left eye.

"You know who I am and you know what I'm capable of." Bilbo stated his voice deep and strong, "So you're going to let my friends and I walk out of this mountain and I will let you live." Bilbo finished his voice betraying the fact that he wanted nothing more than to cut the goblin down right then and there.

Bilbo refused to allow himself a glimpse towards the company since he first entered the massive cavern not wanting their reactions to distract him, and yes he was aware that was partially an excuse but that was not important at the moment. Instead he glared dangerously at the Great Goblin letting his malice rest easy on his features without shame.  The Great Goblin however gave no pause before turning his angry gaze towards the company of dwarves to Biblo's left glaring at each in turn. Bilbo let out a low rumbled growl bringing the goblin's attention back on to himself.

"What do you care for a vagrant king and his followers? Your choice in companions fallen far indeed." The goblin laughed his face full of glee, "Even with out your brother you're worth ten of Thorin King with out a mountain and his mangy band of dwarves. What cruel deeds have they used to bind you to them, or are there wings and flame nipping at their heels as we speak?" The Gobkin King asked his face sincerely curious.

"My choice of companions is my own and I don't answer to you. These dwarves are mine to protect so watch your tongue lest I decide to cut it out" Bilbo snapped viciously.

A cry of outrage erupted from the surrounding goblins at Bilbo's threat the noise increasing suddenly to an ear splitting level. His anger was reaching a new limit as his blood sang a song of fight and fury. He could not stop the loud roar that burst from his chest filling the cavern around them. The roar was low and guttural, a sound made for a much larger body with a more reptilian frame, if he were a simple hobbit no such sound could have physically past his lips, but he was no simple hobbit and he never would be. As suddenly as the goblin noise began it stopped, all eyes locked on the small hobbit before them. Bilbo could feel the stares of the company on his back, his neck tingling in response to the attention but he ignored it, now was not the time.

"Have we struck a nerve?" the goblin taunted hiding his look of surprise almost quick enough for Bilbo not to have seen his shock.

"If it's a king you wish to serve I'd gladly off your a position by my side. Your vicious, efficient, and deadly." The goblin continued counting off adjectiveso ob the tips of his swollen fingers as Bilbo stood flabbergasted and completely insulted by the turn of conversation. "You are responsible for more goblin deaths than I can count and you managed to slay Rizzeck, which was no simple task." the goblin finished proudly and Bilbo's stomach rolled.

As if he would ever take orders from such a creature! If the situation had been any less serious he surely would have laughed at such a ridiculous offer.

"My brother and I are sworn to stop evil not ally with it. Your brother and his men paid the price for harming those I swore to keep safe, I would advise you not to make the same mistake." Bilbo hissed his voice low and full of heat as he maneuvered his self to stand between the goblin and his friends, still not looking at them.

"My patience is wearing thin, now let us pass before I loose my temper." The King sighed dramatically at Bilbo's words his face fully showing his disappointment at Bilbo's refusal.

"If you think you can get them out of the mountain in one piece your welcome to try." The Goblin King stated in a bored tone stepping back from Bilbo and the company raising both of his hands up high in a gesture of surrender.

At the king's words all of the surrounding goblins screeched, the sound so loud Bilbo had to fight the urge to cover his ears. Cheers turned to screams as all of the numerous goblins began slamming their weapons and hands against anything near them. Metal clashed and voiced cracked filled the mountain cavern and part of Bilbo wondered how the stones above their head hadn't come crashing down on top of them. With each wave of sound the goblins inched their way closer and closer to the company who were still huddled together in a protective circle around the princes and Ori.

Bilbo clenched his teeth and swore under his breath, this was bad. The chances of all of them making it out of alive was nonexistent and the idea of any of his companions falling to this filth was unacceptable. Bilbo sent a silent or prayer to Yavanna before bracing himself for the first wave of goblins who were now only a few yards away.

Suddenly, the entire cavern, possibly the entire mountain was filled with an intense, blinding white light that sent all of the goblins, including the king, scuttling away in pain towards the carved walls. As the light faded and Biblo's sight, though spotted, returned a familiar voice cried out from just above their heads.

"Fight!" it shouted, "Man your weapons and fight!" Gandalf ordered spurring the company and Bilbo into action.

"Follow me!" Bilbo yelled above the noise, "I know a way out!" he screamed turning to lead the now battle ready dwarves down, down, down as Gollum said.

The following minutes were pure chaos. Bilbo, the dwarves, and Gandalf all raced through the twisted goblin tunnels slicing down foes as the went, not pausing for even a moment. Bilbo, who was at the front of the group, tried his best to scan the area ahead of them for what he hoped was the best way to safety all while trying to make sure they hadn't lost anyone on the way. Thankfully Kili  and Fili had taken up the position at his back and we're quick to take care of any Goblins who came to close, though Bilbo helped as much as he could with well timed strikes and blows.

The further down into the mountain they traveled the more dangerous it became as the torches became fewer and further apart. Luckily, Bilbo's night vision had improved thanks to Kayerith and dark mountain tunnels were nothing to the eye sight of dwarves but the number of goblins didn't diminish so company ran on.

Down, down, down they ran and just as Bilbo was beginning to doubt the words of the stranger creature Gollum they spied a bright light streaming through the darkness.Freedom.Bilbo heard Kili and Fili whoop in excitement each member of the company pushing forward with a new determination and burst of speed now that their escape and safety was in sight.

Of course it would be that moment when Bilbo's terrible string of bad luck would once again rear it's ugly head, this time in the shape of one very furious Goblin King effectively blocking their path. How had the fat goblin even manged to waddle this far into the mountain so quickly? There must of been some short cut he used to cut the company off at the last possible moment.

"Did you think you would truly get away?" the Goblin snarled with a victorious smile making Bilbo want nothing more than to smack it right off his putrid face.

Gloin sent a glance over his shoulder and saw a fresh wave of goblins scuttling down the mountain wall like cockroaches. "Better hurry it up lads." he called to the rest of the company with more than a bit of urgency.

"You're not going anywhere!" the goblin shouted, his eyes filled with a crazed light his hands waving wildly in front of him. 

Bilbo gritted his teeth as he scanned his surrounding for an advantage unable to keep a knowing smile off his face at what he saw. Earlier in the cavern the Goblin King had the upper hand with the mass numbers of his people and the wide open lay out that granted the company no cover. Here in the narrow tunnel was a completely different scenario, one Bilbo planned on using to his full advantage.

"You're nothing but weak miserable little rats!" 

**Screw this.**

Bilbo ran forward to the goblin's right using the rocks jutting off of the tunnel wall as a spring board to launch himself at the Goblin King, his sword brandishing out before him. His blade sliced through the thick skin just under the goblin's chin effectively stopping anymore of his shouted threats. Timed seemed to freeze as the large goblin fell backwards landing in a crumbled heap at Bilbo's feet blood still oozing from the large slice across his throat.

"Well tha' could've been worse." Dwalin grunted shoving Fili hard in the shoulder in a silent command to move.

Not wasting anymore time the company chambered over the dying goblin and sprinted into the sunshine. The dwarves continued to run a little ways down the mountain, away from the tunnel entrance before slowing to a jog and stopping in front of a small clutch of trees. Some of the dwarves bent low rest their hands on their knees while others let their legs buckle sprawling out on on the ground on a bed of pine needles while the rest stood still leaning on a near by tree or one of their weapons. One thing every member of the company had in common was a large smile of disbelief as they took in the sight of their brothers in arms, all still miraculously in one piece.

Bombur was by far the largest of the collected dwarves, still rather quick for his size, but possibly a bit more winded from their mad dash out of the mountain then some.  Dwarves as a whole were natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances but wasted on cross country. He had managed to keep pace with the others, lingering towards the back of the pack, taking care of any goblins who tried to attack from behind all while keeping an eye out for his brother and cousin. 

Let it never be said that dwarves were not adaptable and quick to think in a fight. Bombur was still quite impressed at the way the dwarves used their surroundings such as ladders, ropes, torches, and anything else lying around to put more distance between themselves and their pursuers.

 "Let's not do tha' again." Bofur teased with a beaming smile on his face.All of the company chuckled lightly at the miner's words each still coming down adrenaline high but before anyone could say anything further a warg cry cut through the air sending a chill up Biblo's spine. 

The company froze each member locking eyes with those directly across their make shift circle. Another warg sounded louder closer than the first; followed by a third and a fourth baying loud in unison just north of the company over the crest of the mountain side behind them.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kili groaned hanging his head in disbelief.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin started his eyes hard and focused.

"And into the fire." Gandalf finished with a heavy sigh just as another warg cry rolled cry rolled down the mountain.

"Run!" Bilbo yelled pushing both Kili and Fili in front of him not wanting to waste another second standing around while a pack of wargs were so close.

Just as in the goblin cave Bilbo's command to run was immediately followed as the entire company, including Gandalf, began sprinting down the mountain side as fast as their legs could carry them. Determined to keep close to Kili and Fili Bilbo ran no more than a half of step behind them, jumping over rocks and fallen logs as he went.

Though the company was quick they had had barely a moment to breathe after sprinting widely out of a mountain while these wargs we're fresh and naturally much faster than a dwarf. It didn't take long for the wargs to close the small amount of distance between themselves and the company snapping, howling, and snarling at their prey as it ran.

Bilbo cursed violently as the ground beneath his feet leveled leading to an outcrop of rock baring nothing but a small group of pine trees, effectively trapping the company. He spun quickly as he heard Thorin's ordered shout to take to the trees prepared to guard the dwarves who were scampering up into the tall pines.Just as Fili was leaping into the air the first war closed in on the group, it's fangs bared in a vicious snarl. Bilbo moved instantly to intercept the beast slashing his sword out leaving a fresh line of blood along it's jaw. The grey warg whimpered in pain before turning it's attention towards it's attacker, who had already moved into its blind spot. By the time the warg realized what was happening Bilbo had already cut its throat making sure to slice deep enough to kill.

"Hurry Bilbo!" cried Fili as three more wargs barreled towards the hobbit, who was the only member of the company on the ground.

Bilbo quickly scaled the tree coming to hover in between both brothers, on one of the higher tree branches. Their tree also held the Ur brothers who were all one level lower as well as Oin who was perched on the branch just above Bofur's head. The rest of the company was held up in the tree directly to the right of Bilbo's all of their eyes tracking the now five wargs who were circling below.

It was Gandalf who reacted first lighting a pine cone of fire with the end of his staff in a very clever move.

 "Bilbo!" the wizard yelled catching the hobbit's eye nodding his head in the direction of the numerous burning pine cones that were being passed along the company. Instantly Bilbo knew what was being asked of him and was more than happy to oblige.

 Closing his eyes Bilbo took a deep breath holding ino his lungs for a moment before letting it out gathering all of his focus and his concentration. Fire caught and spread across the dry brittle grass at the base of the trees as the dwarves sent a volley of fire cones hitting snapping wargs below. Bilbo pushed away everything but the heat of the fire allowing his dragon blood forward, his irises glowing bright in the darkness.

Bilbo was truly blessed in his life. Not only was he chosen to become Ihach ned baudh, brother and son to two of the most amazing beings in all of middle earth but he was also blessed with the gift of fire dancing. He had discovered the talent not long after Kalinth had first awoken from the bond slumber while laying by the fire half asleep on his brother. According to Lord Elrond Bilbo was the first to receive the gift since the _Ihach ned baudh_ were strong and heavy in number.

 Unfortunately, fire dancing is not easy nor is it extremely practical. It takes centuries for a fire dancer to gain some semblance of control over fire and only after they are fully bound to their dragon. Bilbo, who had until Rivendell not worked on fire dancing since his return to the Shire, had rudimentary grasp of the art at best. It was very draining for the hobbit to try and bend such an uncontrollable element to his will.

At the moment though the company was running low on options as the wargs became more furious and daring with every second. Twice a set of razor like jaws came too close for Biblo's liking to one of his friends as the wargs dug their claws into the bark hoping to gain purchase.

Bilbo felt a simmer under his skin as his gift reached out towards the fire, it's heat warming his skin as if he were bundled up in the flame. Slowly, the fire began to bend to his will drifting in the direction he chose. Inch by inch the fire spread it's heat intensifying with Biblo's want and need pushing the wargs back away from the base of the trees where the company was stranded. Sweat broke out over his brow and pain shot through his temple alerting Bilbo to the strain he was putting on his body but he pushed on.

Although the company kept up the barage of fire pine cones and even with Bilbo doing his best to aid the flames it wasn't enough. Wargs were vicious creatures bred for one purpose, death. The fire kept them back for a few precious moments but quickly they pressed on, scratching and throwing themselves into the tree trunks in an attempt to get their prey.

So focused on his task Bilbo it was only thanks to Kili and Fili that Bilbo was able to jump from tree to tree as the wargs knocked them violently to the ground. Now all thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, and a wizard all hung on helplessly as the last remaining tree, which was feet away from the edge of the cliff swayed. Bilbo heard Thorin's broken voice full of disbelief, a plea of denial, as an impossibly large pure white warg came into view baring the most gruesome orc Bilbo had ever seen, it's skin a pale unnatural white.

**Azog.**

A warning shout from Bofur was all of the warning they had before the large pine they clung too came down. Grips faltered as hands and legs all scrambled for a hold against the bark as the black abyss replaced the mountainside beneath them. Curses were shouted as every dwarf did their best to keep themselves and their companions from tumbling down into the dark to their deaths.

Bilbo felt bark biting into his palms and wrists but the pain and fear of falling were quickly forgotten as Thorin, his stupid brave dwarf, fought his way to solid ground before charging head first towards the orc that had plagued his line for far too long. Bilbo's was just one of the voices shouting warnings to the leader of their company but it would be latter said that his was the most manic. 

Thorin was a warrior skilled and fierce but he was not thinking clearly and was currently outmatched due to the circumstances. Bilbo watched, his heart in his throat as the warg and rider charged the dwarf with teeth, claws, and mace. Bilbo's body was moving before his mind had caught up with the action determined not to let his dwarf face this foe alone but Bilbo was not fast enough. He watched in slow motion as Thorin was caught in between the wargs massive jaws and thrown hard against a small chunk of rock crumbling to the ground in a solid heap.

Two wargs circled quickly intent on finishing off the down dwarf but Bilbo was there. A loud bellowing roar tore from his throat as his swords lashed and cut furiously into the beasts downing them in record time. Bilbo spared the dead creature no second look as he sprinted to Thorin's side putting his body in between the dwarf king and all that would do him harm.

The hobbit's chest heaved as an anger fiercer than any he'd ever felt in the whole of existence burned under his skin pure liquid fire running through his viens. His eyes burned and stung so bright was their glow, his skin tingled every inch alive as the pale orc sent forth one of his minions. Bilbo was ready for the attack orc and rider standing no chance against a dragon'so fury while protecting it's mate. The fire that raged around them burned hotter the flames shooting up in the sky red and orange slashing into the inky blackness of night in time with Bilbo's swings and thrusts.

 The pale orc snarled spitting curses in the sickening sound of Black Speech as Bilbo felled two of his riders and wargs keeping them from finishing the dwarf behind him.

 "You will not have him!" Bilbo screamed his voice laced with power and the strength of a blood line stronger than the evil before him. 

"I will not let you touch him!" he raged again his words a promise and an oath. Azog would not harm another hair on Thorin's head so long as Bilbo had breath in his body.

Bilbo heard a pained murmur behind him, his heart constricting at the sound but did not let his gaze drift away from the threat in front of him. Azog laughed loud and cruel a smile worthy of the darkest nightmares stretching across his wicked face as his beast slunk closer.

A small part of Bilbo was aware of the fact that the company had joined the fight moments after Bilbo had came to stand in front of their king. Dwarven war cries sounded loud as warg howls as steel met flesh and bone but Bilbo paid it no mind, he had only one enemy to deal with. 

Azog charged and Bilbo rushed forward refusing to allow the fight to drift too near the injured dwarf king. He ducked low under the snapping teeth of the orcs mount twisting his body away from the swing of the orc's heavy mace. Bilbo danced and flitted out of Azog's reach leading the warg and orc subtly further and further away from the unmoving Thorin. Time stretched on and the battle raged Bilbo using his speed and skill against Azog's size and strength. 

After what felt like a lifetime his body began slowing down, he could feel the heavy weight of his arms and the slight drag in his feet as he pushed on. Between being thrown off cliff, ridding with a creature in the dark, fighting goblins while racing to freedom, fire dancing, and now this left Bilbo was drained. If he had been fresh Azog would have been dead the moment Bilbo saw him but now Bilbo was forced to focus on keeping his feet under his body.

Suddenly, a loud cry sliced through the sky so loud that it could be heard over clash of metal and sounds of battle. Twice more the call came and Bilbo felt pure unadulterated relief at the piercing cry.

They were saved.

At once with no warning the Eagles tore down from the sky catching war and orc alike in their sword like talons. Their large powerful wings fanned the surrounding flames pushing the companies enemies back up the mountain. Bilbo shouted his joy as he watched as the Eagles took down every enemy in their path before circling back to pluck his Dwarven companions off the cursed mountain and safely into the sky.

Landroval, the Eagle prince who carried Bilbo to his mother and brother all of those years ago, swooped down and gently swept Thorin up in his massive talons nodding his head in the direction of the horizion. Bilbo couldn't help the blinding smile that split his face as he saw a very familiar form speeding towards him. As the Eagle flew nearer Bilbo sprinted forward throwing himself from the mountain side only to land softly on a blanket of eagle feathers as his friend carried him into the night.

Bilbo clung to the back of Gwaihir,  the Great Prince of the Eagles, wordlessly thanking him for the aid of him and his kin. There safely nestled on his friends back Bilbo felt the last of his strength slip away as his head dipped forward his nose assaulted with the familiar scent of rain and feathers. Bilbo felt his soul fill with peace as the wind whipped his hair around his face, he was flying, and for a moment he felt at home.

Fili's shout for his uncle shocked him put of his own peace his heart lurching at the sight of a still unconscious Thorin laying limply in Landroval's grasp. Gwaihir must have sensed his worry as Biblo's body tensed fear taking hold of him once more and flew close to his brother to allow Bilbo a better look at his injured friend.

The brothers flew side by side, close enough for their wings to brush every few wing beats and Bilbo was beyond grateful. Turning north they flew following the mountain range in the direction of the Eagle's Eyrie. It didn't take long before the Eagles circled a large outcrop of rock depositing their dwarves cargo gently on its flat surface, Landroval being especially careful as he laid Thorin on the stone. Gwaihir landed as close to the edge of the rock as possible allowing Bilbo to slide easily from his back bumping his beak against the hobbit's shoulder affectionately before rocketing back into the sky to circle overhead as the company surrounded their fallen leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter, if you did please be kind and leave a comment below, I love reading your feedback! 
> 
> Also everyone hold on to your hat's because the next chapter will bring the long awaited return of Kalinth and Kayerith!! Yes, you read that right in the next chapter our favorite dragons will be reunited with our favorite hobbit so please keep an eye out for that update!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Christina


	19. A Reunion of Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another 2 part chapter for all of you, and yes our favorite dragons are back in action. I'm already really excited for the next chapter because now the fun really starts. As always I hope you enjoy the newest update.

Thorin woke to find himself laying in a field of tall grass with a bright blue sky above his head. Warm rays of sun drifted down from above, warming both his body and soul, as the smell of wild flowers fluttered past on the breeze. Thorn stood, testing his weight against his legs, curious as to why he would have thought the action would be painful.

Turning his head he spied a thin dirt path that cut through the middle of the field and flowers it's end beyond his sight. Unsure of where he was supposed to be Thorin started down the path surprised at how right the decision felt, for once in his life confident that he would not get lost.

Thorin wandered slowly, happy to bask in the feeling of peace that had taken over him since he woke, holding his hands out to both sides allowing the soft silky petals skim against his calloused palms. Flowers of every shade brushed against him vibrant yellows, reds, and oranges along with soft blues, pinks, and purples of all shapes and sizes. Not even in Rivendell had Thorin seen so many different types of fuana. The path under his feet curved bringing a hunched form kneeling on the ground tending to the flowers into view not far ahead of him.

It was a woman, short in stature with long brown hair that curled almost wildly at the ends. As Thorin came close the woman turned and he couldn't help but notice that she was rather beautiful. She offered him a sweet smile but it was her eyes that caught his attention a unique shade of green that shot a surge of warmth and remembrance through his chest. Who was this woman and why did she seem so familiar?

"So you're the dwarf that's been causing my son so much trouble." The woman smirked tilting her head to the side as she openly looked him up and down, "You are quite the handsome one aren't you." 

Thorn felt his face begin to flush as he cleared his throat pointedly, "Thorin Oakenshield, at your service." Thorin answered bowing low unsure of how to proceed or who she could talking of. His reaction only caused the woman to smile more lighting up her entire being in a way he could of sworn he'd seen before.

Laughing quietly to herself the woman pushed off the ground coming to her feet which Thorin could now see were much larger than he had assumed, their tops covered with tufts of hair.

 "Belladonna Baggins, at yours." she answered dropping into a quick curtsy.

_Bilbo!_

At the sound of Belladonna's last name Thorin was swamped with images of another hobbit who also had strikingly green eyes and unruly curls. A hobbit who he was unsure of upon their first meeting but found himself drawn to the creature since he first laid eyes on him. A hobbit who loved his nephews and went out of his way to be kind to everyone.  A hobbit who had somehow managed to steal his heart and brand his name on it so no other could ever attempt to lay claim to the king under the mountain.

"Not much of a talker I take it." Belladonna mused causing Thorin to shake himself from his thoughts and once again focus on Bilbo's beloved mother.

_Wait._

Bilbo's mother who passed away many years ago.

_Oh no._

"Am I...am I dead?" Thorin asked his head whipping back and forth around him, his eyes taking in his surroundings once more. This place looked nothing like the halls of his maker, had Mahal refused to allow him into the Dwarven after life?"

"Don't worry, you're not dead you silly dwarf though you are rather dramatic aren't you." Bilbo's mother teased.

Surprisingly, Thorin found no offense at the hobbit's words and instead found himself smiling back to her as his mind circled back to his earlier train of thought.

"Bilbo said you passed away so if I'm not dead how are you here? Where am I?" Thorin asked again becoming more confused by the moment.

"It's true that I have passed on from the world and don't worry your not in the after life Master Dwarf." she added cheekily.

"As for where you are think of it as a cross road or a midway point of sorts." she explained though Thorin didn't quite understand what she meant.

Belladonna took a step forward and leaned in towards Thorin holding her hand against the side of her mouth like she wanted to share a secret, "Actually just between you and I," she whispered softly causing Thorin to lean closer to hear her words, "I'm not really supposed to be here." she finished leaning back with a conspiratorial wink in Thorin's direction.

"Then why are you?" he asked curiously.

"I've been gone from Bilbo's life for so long now you couldn't expect me to pass up the chance of meeting the dwarf who captured his interest face to face could you?"

_Captured his interest?_

Hope filled Thorin at Belladonna's words, could there be a possibility that Bilbo felt something for him? No ridiculous, interest could mean a wide variety of things most of which having nothing to do with romance.

"My son is very special, he has a difficult destiny in front of him with more responsibility than anyone creature should have to carry. I've always worried that he would put too much on himself at once letting the weight of Adra settle on his shoulders, so focused on others that he would forget to live for himself." Belladonna stated from her place in front of Thorin, her eyes focused on the horizon behind him, her face heavy in way he had seen his own mother's all those years ago when he was being molded to take the crown.

"Bilbo seemed to be taking care of your home in the Shire and all that it entails without much difficulty." Thorin responded wanting to put Biblo's mother at ease as he remembered how well run Bag End had been when the company decended upon it and how well off Bilbo had seemed before they dragged him out into the wild.

"The Shire? Have you not figured it out yet?" Belladonna questioned with a look that was a cross between amused and surprised.

At Thorin's scowl Belladonna let out a light laugh shaking her head fondly, her eyes bright in a way that looked so similar to Bilbo Thorin's breath caught.

"Think back on everything you've seen and heard since you've met my son. The stories you've heard from him or others, the wind whispering, and glimpses of things that eluded to him being more than a gentle hobbit from the Shire." As she spoke Thorin found himself quickly replaying little moments that hadn't stood out much at the time but now looking back began to paint a very different image of his beloved hobbit.

 Thorin scrunched his nose as he tended to do while deep in thought. He could pin point many moments since their introduction that stuck out but even with them he couldn't find the link that would bring them all together into some amazing revelation that would explain them all away.

"If you keep an open mind I'm sure you'll figure it out." Belladonna reassured, patting his arm as she breezed by heading back down the path the way Thorin had come.

Turning quickly Thorin lengthened  his strides to easily allow him to match Belladonna's pace. The duo walked sedately side by side, Belladonna pointing out and explaining the various meanings of certain flowers they passed along the way. Thorin listened intently cataloging every word out of the hobbit's mouth.

The more flowers Belladonna named the more Thorin found his thoughts circling back to Bilbo and the day in Rivendale when he had crashed into Thorin before explaining the meaning of the flower they crushed. That was the day Thorin allowed himself to hope, just a bit, that maybe he had a chance to gain Bilbo's affections and would be a day the dwarf would never forget.

He could remember perfectly the feel of Bilbo's shoulder against his chest as he leaned forward to see what lay before the hobbit. He had been almost dizzy having the hobbit so close as he tried to fight the roaring tide of emotions that had been trying to overtake him, hoping Bilbo hadn't noticed how he lingered too close for too long. 

As he thought of that day he tried to remember other moments he'd spent with his burglar but nothing but a heavy fog reached his mind. In fact Thorin couldn't remember anything past lying on the floor of a cave listening to his nephews say I love you to someone who wasn't Dis or himself for the first time. He felt as if he were missing something, something important, but before he could look to deeper in himself Belladona brought him back to the present by lightly resting her hand on his arm.

"I won't pretend to understand everything that you have suffered in your life. You have a great strength in you Thorin Oakenshield." Belladonna started her voice soft and empty of the usual pity but still Thorin felt himself tense against the words.

"I don't mean to upset you." she reassured him quickly. "I only want to tell you that if I were your mother I would be proud of all that you've done for your people." she finished with a smile and a pat on his arm before walking forward again leaving a stunned Thorin rooted in his spot.

Pride.

_A mother's pride._

Thorin felt an intense sense of warmth and melancholy at Bilbo's mother's words drinking them in as a balm to wound that would never fully heal. He had been without his mother for so long, before Smaug had come, and he had almost forgotten what it felt like to make a parent proud. He made his father proud yes, by being a fierce warrior and excelling in his training to rule but his mother, she had always been proud of his heart and his kindness towards others.

 After the mountain, his grandfather, his father, and his brother fell Thorin closed himself off. His only purpose was to ensure a good life for his people regardless of what it did to himself. He felt himself slipping into a downward spiral of numbness where only anger and vengece lived and nothing, not his sister nor her sons, could fully stop his decent. This quest had taken hold of him after his meeting with Gandalf, never far from the front of his thoughts and now looking back he began to wonder if he had made the decision to undertake it for the right reasons.

Did he do it for his people and their happiness or did he do it for honor and the hope to reclaim what had been taken? Was it a mixture of the two? Would his mother be proud of the dwarf he was today and the decisions he had made?

These were all questions he had no answers to nor would he gain them with out hours of introspection but Belladona, Bilbo's beloved mother, said she would be proud and for a moment that was enough. It was enough to know that someone who had raised such an amazing son believed he was worth her pride.

Giving in to the smile that was trying to cross his face Thorin bounded after Belladonna his heart feeling lighter than it had in years.

"It must have been hard having others always looking to you for answers. Always playing the part of the Heir of Durin no matter where you went whether it be the lands of man, elf, or darrow." she said speaking the words as if they were weighed down by a heavy weight.

"It's true I had little to no anonymity amongst my own people,"  Thorin answered easily, "but unless it was absolutely necessary for my identity to be known I hid who I was in the company of men and elves."

 "Really, why's that?" Belladonna asked one brow raised in question.

"There were those who would have held me responsible for the sins of my grandfather while he was under the thrall of madness. Some would have tried to kill me on the spot for no other reason than the possibility that I would fall to the gold sickness as he had." Thorin answered seriously, the sting of ungrounded prejudice making itself known.

He was not his grandfather and he never would be.

"So you hid your true self because it was unsafe and because others would judge you on the deeds of those before you rather than your own merritt and actions." Belladonna hummed nodding her head in understanding.

"Remember that when the truth comes out." she ordered looking Thorin directly in the eye. Thorin felt the weight of her gaze and her words managing to force his head to nod once in agreement.

The path before them opened up and Thorin recognized the field he had woken up in just a little further ahead. As they stepped into the tall grass the wind picked up slightly and the dwarf swore he heard a voice drifting overhead. His head snapped to the left his eyes wide with confusion and panic as a tight knot took hold out his chest like a vice. Even as the knot squeezed against his lungs he noticed a sad smile take over Bilbo's mother's face.

"Don't worry lad that only means that our time here is almost done." she smiled though out didn't reach her eyes.

Reaching out with both hands Belladonna turned Thorin so he was looking at her head on, her face tilted back to allow her eyes too fully catch his.

"Trust him." she demanded her tone firm and low.

"Trust your heart and his to guide you through what's ahead. The road before you is long and full of hardship; you will need each other before the end." she finished patting him gently on the cheek in a naturally maternal gesture.

His throat tight with emotions Thorin choose to respond by wrapping his strong arms around the small hobbit soaking in the offered bliss and safety only a mother could provide. The wind became harsher, whipping his hair behind him like a banner and the knot in his chest began to pull against his ribs as if he were being dragged by a leash. His arms tightened almost painfully around Belladonna in an attempt to anchor himself to her, lest he be dragged into the unknown.

"It's okay." she assured him, her voice raising to be heard above the wind but he only tightened his grip more, not wanting to give up the peace she'd granted him.

"It's time too go back." she pressed and he still held on his body and joints screaming at his effort.

"It's time to go back to Bilbo." she tried again her voice filled with understanding.

_Bilbo._

The pull would take him back to his one.

At that thought Thorin felt his body relax, his arms now resting limp agaisnt his side. The pull became less painful once he gave in and Thorin found himself feeling as if he were drifting off to sleep his mind disconnecting from his surroundings.

"Tell Bilbo his father and I are so proud of him." Belladonna called, her mouth open in a yell but her words sounding far away.

" Tell him that we love him, there and back again." she finished just before the pull became too strong and she faded away.

All of the memories that had been just out of Thorin's reach in the meadow hit him like a war hammer as he drifted along the wind. He remembered each event and felt each emotion as if it were the first time. The anger at the goblins capturing them and the cold dread in his stomach as he realized Bilbo was not with the company. He felt the wave of relief that could have sent him to his knees at the sight of his hobbit stalking into the chamber, his usually smiling face twisted in anger. The confusion at the goblins' reaction was nothing compared to the awe and disbelief as he watched his hobbit take down not one but six armed goblins with such skill and efficiency he had rarely seen before.

Pride mingled with confusion as Bilbo refused to back down from the Goblin King fearless as he stood before the beast. Not only had Bilbo led them to safety but he killed the Goblin King before the creature could finish his sentence. Any chance for the company to wrap their mind around what they had just seen and heard was cut short by the arrival of the orc pack and their wargs. Again Bilbo surprised him throwing himself in front of Thorin defending him from any who dared come near.

The last memory Thorin could claim was the image of Bilbo, his other half, charging Azog head on and the pure bone quaking terror that overcame him before his world disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo stood apart from the rest of the company, his feet planted where they landed as he slid down from Gwaihir's back. He saw Gandalf lean down next to Thorin and heard his voice mumble in a tongue uniquely it's own. It wasn't that he was not worried about Thorin that kept him from coming near the dwarf, in fact it was his fear that kept him apart.

 The Eagles soared over head as the company all stood with baited breath below them waiting for a sign of life from their king. No one moved, no one so much as twitched a muscle so intent was their focus, each praying to their maker for Thorin to be alright.

Suddenly, a large gasp was heard and Bilbo's heart soared at the sight of the company's shoulders slumping in releif.

Thorin was alive.

Through the joyous laughs and slaps on the back Bilbo thought he heard his name fall from the Mountain King's lips but that couldn't be right. Surely Bilbo would be the farthest thing from Thorin's mind.

"Fear not, Bilbo is here, and he's fine." Gandalf chuckled as Dwalin rushed forward to help the struggling Thorin to his feet and Bilbo scrunched his nose in confusion. Apparently Thorin had called for him but for what reason?

The dwarves parted making way for their king and Bilbo was met with the furious face of the still visibly injured dwarf. Bilbo's first thought was that Thorin should not be standing and his second was to wonder what he could have possibly done to cause Thorin to look at him in such a way.

Just as he silently asked himself that question the events in the goblin tunnels rushed to the forefront of his mind and Bilbo hung his head ready for whatever assult was coming his way there would be no hiding the truth from them now. How fast would they turn from him?

"What do you think you were doing?" Thorin shouted ignoring the soft grumbles from the dwarves behind him.

_I was trying to save your life, all of your lives._

"You foolish hobbit!" Thorin thundered limping his way forward in a way that still managed to seem powerful and regal even in his injured state. Bilbo heard a screech of an Eagle, no doubt Landroval, but turned his face forwards the ground refusing to let anyone see the hurt in his eyes.

"What in Mahal's name were you thinking!" Thorin shouted again only a foot away from Bilbo who still refused to stray his eyes from the stone below his feet.

"You could have been killed!" Thorin choked his voice breaking as he rushed forward crossing the distance left between them in one stride and throwing his arms around Bilbo.

Bilbo froze his arms laying uselessly at his sides as his mind tried to wrap around what was happening. Was he dreaming? Had he gone mad? No matter the reason be it madness or dream Bilbo was not strong enough to resist the warmth of Thorin's embrace and quickly brought his own hands up fisting them hard into the fabric against the dwarf's back.

"You could have been killed and then where would I be." Thorin murmured turning his head so his nose was burried in Bilbo's hair and dear Yavanna he could die this moment and be happy hobbit.

Bilbo's response was to tighten his arms in an attempt to pull Thorin closer afraid to loosen his grip lest this truly be a dream and the dwarf fade away. The pair stood neither speaking but clinging to one another in a way that words were not needed the pendants that hung from Bilbo's neck burning warm like the first light of day between their bodies.

Slowly, Thorin shifted his weight bringing his forehead down to rest gently against Bilbo's in a gesture so sweet and intimate Bilbo had to lock his knees to keep from leaning all of his weight against the injured dwarf. Neither paid any mind to the shouts of joy and sound of coin being passed among the company content to stay in their own little world for a moment longer.

A gust of wind blowing his hair forward torwardss Thorin along with the clicking of a beak brought Bilbo back to himself and he turned to face his friend; his ears and neck burning with embarrassment and his chest and arms cold and hollow already missing the feel of Thorin.

Landroval stood perched on the edge of the cliff next to his brother, head tilted slightly to the side and his eyes gleaming with humor. Bilbo fought back a groan as the eagle clicked his beak rapidly tossing his head in Thorin's direction opening his beak to say something that Bilbo was sure would sending him running back to Bag End or kill him on spot by pure embarassment.

"Oh no you don't," Bilbo snapped his embarrassment rising with every click of Landroval's massive beak, "Not one word do you hear me you over grown chicken." Bilbo finished wagging his finger playfully at his friend causing Thorin, the company, and even Gandalf to gasp at what they assumed to be a blatant show of disrespect only for the sound to be drowned out by the boisterous sound of eagle laughter.

"Alright we'll behave." Landroval chuckled as Gwaihir bumped his head teasingly against his brother's wing.

"Doubtfull." Bilbo huffed unable to stop a small smile from quirking on the end of his lips.

"I am glad to see your _friend_ has managed to recover some." Gwaihir offered the word friend said in such a way that had Bilbo flush up to his ears again.

"Oh my where are my manners?" Bilbo stumbled trying to gain some sembalance of control of his traitorous face.

"Thorin this is Prince Gwaihir and his younger brother Prince Landroval, their father is King of the Eagles of Manwë." Bilbo stated turning to face Thorin and the company while gesturing to the eagles behind him.

"Gwaihir, Landroval I'd like to introduce you to Thorin Oakenshield heir to the line of Durin." Bilbo started before turning to the company who stood behind him, "his nephews Fili and Kili." Bilbo added amused at the wide eyes look Kili was giving his old friends.

"And his company Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, and Ori." Bilbo finished pointing to each dwarf in turn.

"A pleasure to meet you." Gwaihir answered nodding his head once in greeting to the dwarves earning him a wide smile from Bilbo.

"Gandalf." Landroval greeted the wizzard politely and Bilbo mentally kicked himself for not including Gandalf in the introduction. His father would surely be rolling in his grave at Bilbo's deplorable show of manners.

"Lord Landroval, Lord Gwaihir." Gandalf greeted in return his eyes holding a level of suspicion as he regarded Bilbo.

Thorin looked back and forth between Bilbo and the eagles before gathering his thoughts enough to speak.

"It and an honor to meet you my lords and on behalf of myself, my kin, and my line I would like to thank you for your assistance." Thorin stated hiding his confusion behind a mask of formality though his voice was sincere in his thanks.

"You are very welcome." Gwaihir answered back before chirping once in Bilbo's direction to gain the hobbit's attention.

Bilbo turned to face the eagle when he saw a semi-familiar silhouette approaching from the direction of the Eagle's Eyrie. 

"Is that Meneldor?" Bilbo asked pointing in the direction of the incoming eagle.

Gwaihir turned his head over his left shoulder nodding once, "I'll be right back." he mumbled, his face still turned away from the assembled group before taking off into the night sky.

"You know Gwaihir and I were actually on our way back from the Shire when we were intercepted by the hunting party that discovered you and your friends." Landroval said casually but Bilbo still winced at his words offering the eagle an apologetic smile only recieving curious and slightly disappointed look in return.

"If I may be so bold as to ask my lord," Balin started stepping to the front of the group of dwarves a kind smile on his face, "what business would Princes of Manwë have in the Shire?" the dwarf asked and Bilbo did not miss the look of suspicion that had gathered in his eyes.

It seemed Balin, at least, was beginning to question everything that had happened today and it's relation to their burglar.

"To visit Bilbo of course." Landroval chirped happily fluffing his feathers as he swiveled his head torwards said hobbit.

"We were both very worried when we found Bag End empty." Landroval scolded clicking his beak together twice sharply.

"I think we may have frightened your gardener in our haste to discover your where abouts," Landroval added sheepishly and Bilbo felt a pang of sympathy for poor Hamfast and made a mental note to give him a large bonus once he got the chance.

"After all of his stuttering all we could decipher was that you'd gone east to the winds knew where and left no time frame in which you would return." the eagle huffed and Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at the pouting bird.

"Honestly, were lucky to have found you or father would have sent out a search party once we returned with news that you'd disappeared." Landroval sniffed annoyed at Bilbo's humor and fight the urge to nip him in the shoulder.

Landroval's words only managed to cause Bilbo to fully laugh clutching his stomach as he bet over from the force of his amusement. 

"Ouch!" Bilbo yelped as Landroval's beak pinched the back of his neck in a well desered snip.

"Sorry!" Bilbo chuckled turning his head coward to his his smile, "but can you imagine the Eagles of Manwë sending out a search party for a silly hobbit." Bilbo finished his chest still shaking in silent laughter, the implication was just too ridiculous not to find funny.

Though if Landroval's body language was anything to go by he didn't not find the situation as humorous as Bilbo.

"You're our friend Bilbo and that is not a term we Eagles gift lightly." the eagle Prince said seriously his eyes leaving no room for argument.

"A search party is only the beginning of what our father would do for you, what we would all do." Landroval finished bumping his head against Bilbo's shoulder, clicking happily when Bilbo reached up to scratch the sensitive area on the edge of his beak.

"You have strange friends for a halfling." Oin grumbled loudly from his spot in the middle of the company his face twisted in a scowl.

Bilbo flinched at his words as Gwaihir let out an angry thrill raising ringing loudly, flapping his wings in a way that buffeted the company with bursts of wind, some closing ntheir eyes against the sudden gust.

"He is half of _nothing_." The eagle Prince snapped icily his talons scraping menacingly against the stone below them in a sign of aggravation and insult.

"Well..." Landroval chirped trying to break the tension only to be interrupted by his brother.

"No." Gwaihir snapped, "He is Bilbo, which means he is exactly and entirely who he is meant to be and nothing less." he finshed ruffling his feathers as his younger brother bowed his head in agreement and apology.

"I'd watch using that term dwarf," Gwaihir snipped, snapping his beak together loudly, "there are many who would take offense on Bilbo's behalf and not all are as forgiving as my brother and I." he finished both he and his Landroval raising to full hight the moonlight shimmering off their wings looking like a vision from story of old, noble and strong.

"Be at peace my friend, he meant no harm." Bilbo offered with a small smile trying to portray the fact that he had not been offended.

"You know how I hate that term, especially in regaurds to you." Gwaihir sniffed his annoyance still clear in his sharp tone and hard look he aimed at the company which was now shuffling back and forth all unsure of how to react to the eagles anger.

"He didn't know the term is considered an insult among my people." Bilbo shrugged ready to leave the conversation behind.

"Well now he does." Landroval trilled looking very smug beside his brother.

_Manwë save him from cheeky eagles._

"It seems you have been summoned my friend. Melendor just arrived with direct orders for my brother and I to escort you to a cave half an hours flight north of here." Gwaihir informed Bilbo.

His questions were cut off by a very put upon sounding Gandalf who strode forward in his wizardy way, his cloak billowing out behind him as his staff click loudly against the stone with each step he took.

"The Thorin's company is on a very tight schedule and unfortently do not have time for detours." Gandalf stated evenly in his 'I am a very wise wizard and know everything' tone Bilbo had heard since a He was no more than a fauntling.

Gwaihir however was also very old, though he was still considered young by his kin, and wise in a way only an Eagle of Manwë can be and was not impressed by Gandalf in the slightest.

"That was not a suggestion nor a request wizard. My brother and I will be escorting Master Baggins no matter your opinion on the matter." Gwairhir countered looking down his beak at Gandalf in a way one would an annoying child.

Gandalf scowled at the prince's words not used to being brushed aside in such a manner. The wizard huffed, adjusting his over sized hat as he opened his mouth to reply only for Gwaihir to cut him off with a harsh look and sharp words.

"My orders come from my father, my king, and I doubt I need to remind you that he is the only one I answer to." Gwaihir finished snapping his wings out wide blocking the horizon from view due to his massive wing span and snapping harshly back against his sides in a move that anyone could understand meant he was not to be trifilled with.

Bilbo sighed as Eagle and wizard glared heatedly at one another with him standing smack in between them. It was then that Bilbo truly realized Just how respected he was by the Eagles and how differntly they interacted with him compared to others.

He treated them as kin laughing and joking with him in a way very similair to how he would treat his brother and they eagerly responded in kind. With others however, even Gandalf who had been on friendly terms with Gwaihir's father for more centuries than Bilbo could image, they acted formally and slightly aloof with zero tolerance for disrespect.

"I will not have Bilbo separated from the company." Thorin ground out obviously forcing himself to remain some what polite and fighting his natural urge to do exactly as he pleased no matter who told him otherwise.

Bilbo sent Gwaihir a pleading look silently begging his old friend not to force the issue or further agitiate the situation and was surprised to find a look hint of pleased amusement hidden on the Eagle's face completely hidden from those he did not know him well.

" Then I guess you'll just to have to come with him." Landroval chirped sounding much to happy at the suggestion for Bilbo's liking.

After much grumbling and not very subtle complaining from the company Bilbo found himself once again on the back of Gwaihir soaring high in the air. Landroval followed flying just to his left in his rightfull place bearing the line of Durin as his cargo, while the rest of the company and Gandalf were spread out amongst the four other eagles that had rescued them.

Bilbo felt his heart swell as the wind whipped past his hair Gwaihir tipping the edge of his wings to tilt back and forth swaying on the wind. The further they flew the more Bilbo felt at peace a feeling of rightness over came him and for a moment he drifted back to a time he would fly on the backs of the Eagle's only to be deposited back in front of the cave he shared with his mother and brother.

His heart beat faster to the point where he swore he could feel every pump of the organ beneath his chest beating in time with a heart he had not heard in far too long. Bilbo thought of his family and for once did not become overwhelmed by the grief of missing them. In fact he felt as if they were here with him. On the back of the Great Prince of Manwë Bilbo Baggins felt as if he were on his way home.

Bilbo's heart rate increased again and his eyes opened in shock as the eagles circled a over their destination as a wave of dejavu hit him like a punch to the gut. Below them was a perfectly flat plateau large enough for all six eagles to land and extend their wings. The size of the plateau, though shocking, was not what caught Bilbo's attention. No, that right was left to the largest eagle ever to grace the sky who stood perched in front of a cave that was tucked against the mountain side. a cave that could have doubled his old home stone for stone.

The eagles touched down perfectly making sure not to jostle the dwarves who all looked slightly green from their time in the sky. Bilbo slid down off of Gwaihir mechanically, not noticing when his feet made contact with the ground but he held his right hand out gripping the eagles feathers in an attempt to ground himself.

What was happening? Why was King Thorondor here and not at the Eyrie?

His blood roared under his skin pulsing and crying out for it's kin in a way Bilbo had never felt before and he found himself dizzy from it's intensity. Gwaihir made a low rumble against his chest vibrating his feathers under Bilbo's hand in a show of calm and reassuance in a way so similar to a dragon as Bilbo felt his hand begin to shake.

Gwaihir tilted his head down so it hung hovering just above Bilbo's shoulder and Bilbo leaned subtly back into his warmth before turning his body slightly to face the King of The Eagles of Manwë.

"King Thorondor may your wings carry you high on the wind of great fortune." he greeted bending at the waists in a very low sweeping bow.

"May the skies stay clear and always lead you home." King Thorondor responded, bowing his head in return in a sign of respect Bilbo had not expected.

Bilbo took in the sight of the eagle king awed by his presence and appearance. Bilbo was brother and son to dragons yet Throrondor would never fail to inspire a sense of majesty and awe in the hobbit. Thorondor stood his chest held high his massive wings cradled against his side as his head tilted slightly downwards. His beak shined brighter than a jewel, the moonlight shining off his feathers giving them the appearance of liquid gold. He was a creature of ledgend fierce in battle, ruthless in his fight for light yet balanced by a kind heart and a strong mind. If Bilbo hadn't been so focused on controling his own raging emotions he would have loved the dwarves almost comicial reactions at the sight of the eagle king.

Thorondor shifted, stepping to his left away from the large cave entrance that had been directly behind him.

"There are two in this mountain who are very eager to see you." the King thrilled his voice full of knowing.

"No!" Bilbo gasped his mouth dropping and his eyes widening to the point of pain as he took in the words.

Surely he could not mean what Bilbo thought he meant. There was no way his brother and mother were here in this mountain.

So lost in his racing thoughts Bilbo missed the confused grumble from the company and the concerned looks Thorin and his nephews sent his way as they mistook his flabberghasted expression for fear. 

Landroval stepped forward coming to stand on the other side of the comotose hobbit bending low like his brother, "Go on." the eagle prompted bumping his head gently against Bilbo's back. 

Just like that Bilbo came back to himself and took off. His legs carrying him faster than he had ever run before sprinting into the pitch back cave leaving everyone behind on the cliff face.


	20. Whole Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally after what feels like a lifetime Kayerith and Kalinth are back! As always I hope you enjoy a Please take a moment to leave a comment below!

* * *

_"Please be here, please be here"_ Bilbo repeated franctically in his head as he rushed his way down the dark tunnel towards the large cavern he knew would be ahead.

Bilbo's feet barely touched the ground as he ran a flicker of light bouncing off the tunnel wall just a way in front of him. A pained sound of delight, disbelief, and a plethora of different emotions ripped itself from his throat as he burst into the cavern only to be greeted with a sight of both his mother and brother standing in the middle of the large space with the torch light glistening off their scales.

Bilbo felt the tears pool around the edge his eyes as he threw himself against his brother with every ounce of force left his his body. Kalinth immeditly bent his head wrapping it around Bilbo pressing the hobbit firmly against his chest as Bilbo's hands scrambled to wrap around his brothers warm scales.

A heavy weight lifted off his chest as he shamelessly attached himself to his brother. Kalinth purred, his chest vibrating Bilbo down to his bones and he felt his blood, felt his soul cry out in bliss. Neither brother spoke and Bilbo doubted he could even if he tried but both clung to the other soaking in the feeling of love and brotherhood they had been denied for so long. Kalinth's scales felt warm against Bilbo and he instinctively nestled into the beat as he had countless times over the years and would do countless times in the future.

Finally, his breath became more even, tears slipping from his eyes as a blinding smile burst out across his face.This was not a dream. His brother was with him once again.

"Your late." Kalinth teased his voice soft as if he were afraid speaking any louder would make his brother disappear.

Bilbo however could not hold back the loud laugh that burst from his mouth at his brothers words, "Next time try sending out an invitation and I'll try to be on time." Bilbo chuckled mirrioring the first words he ever said to his brother as he shook his head and whiped his tears with the back of his hand.

A stream of steam ghosted against the back of his neck as a dragon laugh sounded from just behind him.

"Mother!" Bilbo cried throwing his arms around the smiling dragon who quickly embraced him in return.

"I have missed you my son." Kayerith whispered nuzzling her head against Bilbo's back.

"I've missed you both so much." Bilbo confessed his voice cracking as he spoke and his eyes misting over once more as both dragons surrounded him.

There pressed between his mother and brother Bilbo felt truly alive and more like himself than he had in the past six years. 

  
In the immediate days following Bilbo's departure for the Shire Kalinth missed him fiercly. Feeling the loss of his brother as one would feel the loss of a limb, hating every moment of it. Both he and Bilbo had argued with their mother about her suggestion for him to return to his old home for weeks. Selfishly Kalinth wished for Bilbo to be with him the moment the sleep took him and still by his side when the slumber released him but after lots of frustration and shouting he realized how unfair it would be to ask such a thing. The fact that he finally conceeded to his mother's logic did not mean that the idea sat well with him.

The slumber helped, bringing him pleasant dreams of happy memories with the concept of time earased from his mind. He hadn't even known how long he slumbered until the first time Bilbo appeared in his dreams. He would always remember the joy he felt at the sight of Bilbo and the hint of amusemnt when his brother revealed his quest and the dwarf he had chosen to follow. Surely Bilbo would not run off on a whim in such a way with a band of grumpy dwarves no less.

Once he realized he was not just dreaming and that his brother had bounded off into the wild, with thirteen dwarves and a wizard, and was somehow visiting his Kalinth's subconscious he began to worry. What would he do if something happened to Bilbo and he were not there to help? Yes, he knew very well that Bilbo was more than capable of taking care of himself, having witnessed it first hand, but he had always been there if things began to turn south. They were a team the two of them, always watching each others backs, but now Bilbo was alone facing the dangers of the wild.

Kalinth felt his slumber change subtly, memories began being separated by nightmares, all of his brother meeting a terrible fate. Images of Bilbo dying alone in some terrible way, his body left for scavengers and beasts. He could remember his stream of thoughts becoming more and more frantic pushing away the sleep as best he could wishing for it to be over. Bilbo's last visit had pushed him over the edge. He had been furious as Bilbo explained the lonely slope of depression he had fallen into traveling over the Misty Mountains. His brother was hurting and it was all his fault. If he had been able to fight the slumber, avoid or postpone it maybe Bilbo wouldn't have suffered so badly from their separation. His fury quickly turned to fear as Bilbo pressed on with his story discribing his encounter with the stone giants and his almost plumper to certain death.

The story reinforced the fact that Bilbo needed him. If he had been there he could of carried his brother high over the mountains and the terrifying thunder battle below but he was uselessly stuck in a cave and unable to do anything more than heal his brother's shredded hands. He had taken comfort in that small blessing though, he hadn't been sure his flame would be able to transfer from dream Bilbo to his physical body.

Dragons had long lives, unending and immortal as in the way of the elves and Kalinth was only at the beginning of his but he knew the sight of Bilbo's sword glowing blue, signaling orc or goblins near his slumbering brother would haunt him 'till the end of his days. He had tried everything he knew to wake his brother from his sleep, praying that he would have time to defend himself from his his enemies before one killed him in his sleep.

When Bilbo disappeared Kalinth lost all reasoning. He didn't know if his brother's sudden disappearance was due to his death or his waking and the fear of the first option drove him into a rage he had never experienced before.

He roared and flamed, with teeth and nail tore down the mountain cavern of his mind and forced his body to bend to his will. Pain, pain like nothing had ever felt before flooded into his veins like a fire made of pure ice, scalding hot and bitterly cold, stabbing and slicing the trough his body but he refused to let it hold him captive. Stone by stone and layer by layer he crawled through the haze of slumber until it fell away freeing him from his sleep.

His mother had been beside herself, scared beyond reason as she watched her sleeping son thrash and scream Bilbo's name over and over again. The tempeture in the cave rose drastically and had any creature besides a dragon been present it surely would had died from exposure to such heat. Never had Kayerith seen or heard of such an occurance and more than once had feared that Kalinth was headed to death. Her relief to Kalinth's waking was quickly erased as her son explained why he had been pulled from the slumber before his time.

Even though he was weak the pair immediately left in search of their hobbit. Thankfully, Kayerith had chosen a slumbering cave that was located at the most northern peaks of the Misty Mountains and not in one of the mountain ranges of the south. Still Kalinth feared that they would not make it to Bilbo in time and forced his body to it's limit, his need to help his brother greater than his need for rest.

His wings shook under the frantic pace he forced himself too, his mother's terror for her other son the only reason she hadn't forced him to land but he knew she would soon and he had to find Bilbo first. He would not loose his brother because he had been too weak. By pure luck or design of the Valor, King Thorondor, the greatest of all of the eagles, flew into view having been alerted of the dragons presence by one of his scouts.

Thorondor and Kayerith had been great friends since before Kalinth was born, having fought together in many battles against the darkness and the black army. It is a little known fact that the Great Eagles were the _Ihach ned baudh's_ greatest allies since their formation, both races charged with protecting all others on Middle Earth. Thorondor informed the pair of his scout's report of a strange party racing down the mountain away from a viscious orc pack and their wargs. When the scouting party informed the king that one of the fleeing members was in fact Bilbo Baggins Thorondor wasted no time in sending out a rescue party with himself in the lead. It was only at the news of Kayerith flying south and the arrival of both his sons that prompted him to change course and intercept the dragons hoping to offer news of his friend's son.

He flew beside the dragons as he had in the days of old his massive wings easily matching and keeping their pace. Only once Melendor returned with news of Bilbo's safety did Kalinth slightly slow their pace his wings burning from his flight. Kayerith secure in the knowledge that Bilbo was out of any immediate danger turned her worry to her other son, forcing him to land lest he fall from the sky mid flight, much to Kalinth's disapproval. The young dragon only settled after King Thorondor sent Melendor back to his sons with an order for Bilbo to be immediately brought to the cave that now housed his mother and brother.

Their reunion had been a sweet moment, filling Kalinth with a warmth from snout to tail, the missing piece of his puzzle nestling back into place leaving him feeling full and whole once more.

Once the intial moment had passed Kalinth's playful personality began to bubble it's way to the front of his mind riding on the emotional high of being back with his beloved brother. Giddy with excitment Kalinth scooped Bilbo up so he was half sitting, half laying against the large protrusions towards the back of his skull. Bilbo yelped loudly at the sudden movement even as he instinctively adjusted his position to one of more dignity and balance.

"Was that truly necessary?" he drawled, his voice the perfect immatation of a verbal eye roll and Kalinth chuckled.

"Absolutly." he quipped shaking his head rapidly up and down enjoying Bilbo's curses. It seemed the Shire hadn't dampered his foul mouth any.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed against the entrance tunnel and Kalinth swung his head in towards it. Before his mind could even fully form a question let alone attempt to voice it thirteen heavily armed dwarves came charging into the large cave. All of the dwarves skidded to a frantic halt, some crashing into those before them as curses and shouts of shock sprang from their lips.

"Oh shit." Bilbo breathed his voice unheard by everyone but his brother.

For a drawn out moment the dwarves froze, pure shock written on all of their faces and of it hadn't been for the way Bilbo's heart rate rocketed to a maddened fury Kalinth would have found it funny. As quick as it came the moment was gone and one of the dwarves, who had on the ugliest hat the dragon had ever seen, shouted for Bilbo to run.

The sound of his name spurred Bilbo into motion and he quickly scampered down Kalinth's neck planting himself between his family and his friends.

Slowly Bilbo raised his hands in a gesture that was half defensive and half surrender. By the look of his brother's tense shoulders and stance Kalinth didn't have to see Bilbo's face to know that it was twisted into an almost painful expression.

"I need all of you to stay calm and listen to me for a moment." Bilbo started his voice low but firm.

"By now all of you must have noticed that I am not just a simple hobbit from the Shire and I think it's time you learned the truth of my past." he continued quickly refusing to allow the company time for their minds to catch up to the sight before them. 

"I'd like to introduce all of you to my family. This is my mother Kayerith and my brother Kalinth. Together my brother and I are the last remaining mebers of the _Ihach ned baudh_." Bilbo stated his voice sounding weary, as if he were afraid of their reaction but Kalinth heard the pride that laid underneath the angst.

Both dragons nodded once in the dwarves direction neither saying a word understanding that if they did it might set flame to the tension running rampant in the room.

"We are the warriors from Lord Elrond's prophecy. He was granted the vision while my mother Belladonna, was living with them in Rivendell and shared that knowledge with her. When I was twenty-two, I fell into what is called the 'bond slumber', my mother noticed the symptoms and wrote to Lord Elrond who sent the Eagles to us. It was Gwaihir and Landroval who carried us to the highest, most isolated peaks of Blue Mountains where Kayerith preformed an ancient ritual that saved both mine and Kalinth's lives. After the ritual we woke, bonded as brothers by blood and spirit." Bilbo explained, his voice strained and his words coming out faster and faster as his explanation went on. 

Silence met his words, not a sound to be heard. Kalinth took a good look at the dwarves before him unsure of what to make of the beings his brother had become so fond of during his travels. Each dwarf seemed to be fighting some inner battle their body language becoming increasingly more angry with every passing second. His brother faired no better than his friends only instead of anger he became more distraught with every moment of silence causing Kalinth to want to comfort him in anyway possible.

"Please say something." Bilbo pleaded his eye focused solely on one particular dwarf his vice breaking as the plea left his lips.

The sound of his brother's distress was too much for Kalinth forcing him silently adjust his tail, moving it forward just enough so it could rest against the back of Bilbo's leg in a feather light touch. The long haired dwarf, who still had Bilbo's attention, scowled fiercly at the hobbit his gaze fierce and piercing as a flame from a dragons mouth.

Bilbo's shoulders hitched in a sign of defeat Kalinth refused to allow just as the sound of the hobbit's name was shouted from outside the cave causing more than one dwarf to jump in surprise, "Bilbo!" Landroval shouted again his voice more instistant.

Kalinth stepped forward when it became apparent Bilbo had no intention of moving and stepped up behind his brother sending the dwarves into a flurry of motions and shouts.

The three youngest dwarves were roughly shoved behind the rest as everyone brandished their weapons. It was obvious that none of them wanted to have to fight the two dragons before them, smart enough to realize how futile of an effort it would be but if forced Kalinth knew they would fight to the last dwarf, not that it would be neccassary.

"Lets go brother." Kalinth prompted nudging Bilbo in the shoulder with his snout huffing impatentily for his brother to respond.

Bilbo stood rooted in his spot his eyes jumping from one dwarf to the next even as Kalinth used his body to guide Bilbo towards the tunnel that would lead them out into the night, their mother following closely behind.

As the cool night air brushed over his scales Kalinth turned his brother leading him to stand slightly apart from the eagles, their mother, and a tall old man who could only be the wizard Bilbo had spoken of. King Thorondor, Kayerith, and the wizard began a heated discussion of what to do next, both Kalinth and Bilbo ignoring them.

Eventually the dwarves cautiously made their way ut of the mountain and into the moonlight choosing to stand as far away from the dragons and Bilbo as physically possible.

Bilbo stiffened at their appearance, his shoulders dropping as he took in the looks of betryal and anger being thrown his way. Only two of the dwarves, both young one dark the other fair, looked towards Bilbo without contempt or an accusation in their eyes. In fact they looked worried, more than once trying to step forward as if to join him only to be shoved forcefully behind the rest of the group.

Kalinth was doing his best not to glare at the offending group understanding that all of this must come as a shock but his patience was not at it's best today. Bilbo, who could always read Kalinth better than anyone, turned his attention to his brother. The hobbit's dejected look turning into a genuine smile as he looked at his brother again. Kalinth knew Bilbo was hurting and worried but they had been apart for too long and nothing could truely dampen their happiness from being reunited.

"You look terrible." Kalinth teased earning half a glare from his brother, though Bilbo couldn't quite contain the smile on his lips.

"And here I was hoping falling off a mountain would improve my looks." Bilbo countered back twisting his face into the most ridiculous disappointed expression Kalinth had ever seen causing a loud burst of laughter to explode from his chest.

Out of the corner of his eye Kalinth saw their mother pause midsentence at the sound of his laugh looking towards both of them with a mother's fond smile. Everyone else seemed to ignore his outburst, though Landroval seemed slightly put off that he had missed some kind of joke, and the dwarves quickly tightened their ranks doubling the weight of their glares in the brothers direction

"Yes, but he is not overly fond of dwarves." Gandalf huffed his tone catching Kalinth's attention, reminding him of the way an adult would talk to a naughty child and the young dragon bristled slightly at the thought of anyone addressing his mother in such a way.

"But he is very fond of _me_." his mother snapped her tone matching the wizard's while lacing her words with a certain bite the wizard could never hope to match, "and he will accept your company as friends of my son until we can join you." Kayerith finished daring the wizard to contradict her.

Quickly turning her attention from the put out looking old man Kayerith swung her head in the direction of her sons.

"Dawn is appraoching, your brother and I will not be able to carry you from here but you must put as much distance between yourselves and the mountain as possible." she started ignoring Kalinth's sounds of protest at the idea of being spereated once again from his brother.

"Gwaihir, Landroval, and the other Eagles have offered to take you to one of my friends to rest and wait for us. Beorn can be tempremental but he will welcome you and keep you and any you travel with safe until your brother and I join you tomorrow." she explained, Bilbo nodding his head in understanding fighting the urge to look towards the company.

"I'll shave my beard before I ever trust a bloody dragon!" a burly red headed dwarf shouted furiously his face mottled red in anger, his eyes wild and furious. His outraged cry was met with grunts of approval from the surrounding dwarves.

"Then I offer my claw as a sheer Master Dwarf because you have been trusting a dragon since you've met my son. Bilbo has just as much dragon blood running under his skin as hobbit blood so if you will not trust me I suggest you trust him." Kayerith proclaimed training her large blue eyes on the company who shifted uneasily under her direct gaze.

"I don't know how we can." one of the dwarves mumbled just loud enough for his words to be heard by the surrounding group.

A hot stream of steam rolled out of Kalinth's mouth curling up into the air like snide smile at the dwarvf's words. Bilbo, his brother, not trust worthy? There had never been a more ridiculous state uttered in all of Middle Earth. There would never be a being more loyal than his brother a fact Kalinth had hoped Bilbo's companions had figured out by now, no matter what surprises came their way.

The steam from his mouth hissed as it met the air causing more than one of the dwarves to take a half step back their eyes going wider than the dragon thought possible at the sight.

"Stop it." Bilbo ordered slapping his hand against Kalinth's chest scales, "I deserve it." he mumbled his voice lower with a hint of defeat.

Kalinth huffed once blowing a puff of steam directly at his brother the warm mist hitting him smack in the face dampening the tips of his now noticeably longer hair.

"Just don't." Bilbo pleaded cutting off his brother before he could open his mouth to defend him. The sound of his brother's distress stayed Kalinth's tongue, for the moment, but he promised himself that their conversation regarding the hobbit's opinion of himself was far from over.

Rather then argue, because he knew how useless it would be at the moment, Kalinth chose instead to lower his neck so his head was laying over Bilbo's shoulder, his head resting against his brother's chest. With out missing a beat Bilbo brought both hands up to cradle his brother's massive jaw softly stroking the senstive scales across his face.

Kalinth leaned his body forward into a position so Bilbo could lean comfortably against him while maintaining a standing position. The dragon rumbled low in his throat silently letting the vibrations spread out to his brother in an comforting gesture as the conversation turned away from them.

"I don't like this." Kalinth grumbled.

"They have every right to be angry," Bilbo sighed, "I've been lying to them from the start."

"Not that." Kalinth answered back with a quick shake of his head, "Though I'm not happy about that situation either but I meant you leaving with the eagles." Kalinth explained.

Bilbo's response was cut off by the loud disapproval from the company of dwarves regarding the idea of traveling anywhere suggested by Kayerith. Kalinth couldn't truly fault them for their weariness it was obvious that Bilbo had not informed them of his relations with dragons and their sudden appearance would would be enough to shake anyone. Logically he knew the outside world viewed his race as monsters to be feared above all else, blood thirsty beasts who would sooner burn an entire village just for no other reason than that they could but that didn't mean it wasn't insulting. Both he and his mother had always fought for peace and the safety of others yet they were viewed with mistrust and contempt even though the dwarves knew of Bilbo and his character.

After hearing of the dwarves so often with such fondness from Bilbo in his slumber, had wrongly caused Kalinth to assume they would be different from everyone else, that they would judge them on their actions and beliefs rather than prejudices of the past. Now standing before them, watching as they huddled away in fear and shunned his brother Kalinth was coming to realise that his wishes would not be met.

The dwarves shouts rose in volume, more than one voice layering over the other in an attempt to show their thoughts on the subject as the wizard did his best to calm their anger while trying to convince them of the logic of Kayerith's offer. The eagles, dragons, and Bilbo all remained silent each watching the scene unfold with varying degrees of diapproval and interest. It didn't take long for the dwarves anger to find a target and almost as one the group began throwing insults and accusations towards Bilbo.

The effect of their words were instanteous both Kalinth and Kayerith snarling viciously as both of the eagle princes screeched in outrage.

"I have heard many things about dwarves but I never assumed your race to be be one of fools, I hope you do not prove me wrong." King Thorondor inserted loudly gaining the attention of everyone looking down his beak at the dwarves, his expression one of a disappointed father. 

"The orc who led the attack on you will not give up his pray so easily and will have his troops and scouts out in full force in search of you as will the goblin army nightfall. You can take your chances on the mountain and trek your way east, injured and exhausted, hoping that they don't find you or you can accept the offer of my kin and allow us to carry you to a safe place far from your enemies where you can rest and recuperate safely." the eagle king explained laying out the facts for all to hear.

After King Thorondor's interruption even the dwarves were hard pressed to deny the sense of the proposed plan and agreed, reluctantly with more grumbling than Kalinth had thought possible. Never in his long life had he met a group that could complain half as much as Bilbo's dwarves and he had been in their presence for under an hour.

_How in the North Wind did Bilbo out up with them?_

Kayerith approached her sons, shushing Kalinth's agruements about their separation before they could even begin.

"Don't start." she ordered sharply, "Dawn is moments away and you know very well that we can not be seen, not to mention the fact that you are in no shape to be flying anywhere at the moment." Kayerith scolded in the way any mother of any race would her child.

"You can't expect him to just fly off!" Kalinth retorted incredulously, "We've Just gotten him back and now you want to ship him off with a bunch of dwarves?" the young dragon pressed his annoyance shinning through with every word that left his mouth.

"How do we know that he'll be safe with them?" Kalinth asked glancing towards the group of dwarves susicipously.

"Now wait just own minute." Bilbo huffed putting both hands on his hips.

"We will leave as soon as the sun sets to join you," Kayerith said cutting Kalinth and his protests out of the conversation much to the young dragons annoyance and Bilbo's amusement.

"Now give your mother hug." she ordered playfully rumbling happily as Bilbo embraced her. "I love you and we will see you tomorrow. Get some rest, you look exhausted and don't forget to eat, have you been eating enough? I know how you used to skip meals." Kayeirth fussed poking Bilbo in the stomach with her snout sending the hobbit into a fit of giggles.

"I'm fine I'll make sure to eat." Bilbo answered with a heavy sigh.

_Dragons honestly._

"And sleep, so help me Bilbo Baggins of I find out you haven't been taking care of yourself self..." Kayerith threatened giving Bilbo her signitautre 'I am your mother don't think you can fool me' look not missing the way her son's face paled slightly.

"I'm sure Beorn will feed him until he can't move." Kalinth inserted hoping to draw his mother's attention from the fact that they both knew Bilbo had most definitely not been taking proper care of himself.

"I swear on the wind Bilbo if you disappear before I get to you tomorrow I will NEVER forgive you." Kalinth swore voicing his greatest fear regarding Bilbo flying off with his dwarves and the eagles.

Bilbo had already left on one adventure without him but he hoped he wouldn't leave him behind again.

Bilbo's face grew serious, twisted in understanding and a small flicker of guilt at his brothers words, his eyes open and full of brotherhood.

"I promise you will see me tomorrow." Bilbo answered his eyes sealing his words with an unspoken oath. 

Kalinth puffed a warm gust of steam towards his brother before thrusting his head forward to nuzzle the space in between his chin and neck. Bilbo reached up wrapping both arms around his brother squeezing as tight as possible hoping to draw in the feeling of his brother to comfort him until he saw him again. Both knew that they would only be apart for under a day but after all of the years they spent a part even an hour would be too long of a seperation, and of they were being honest, which they always were with each other, both were terrified to leave each other only to realise their reunion was nothing more than a dream.

"Bilbo!" Landroval chirped tossing his head in the direction of his kin, "The dawn is here we have to leave." the eagle explained gently knowing how unhappy the brothers were at being separated again.

"Coming." Bilbo sighed patting his brother twice on the snout before turning to walk towards the assembled group.

All of the dwarves were lined up in groups of three huddling close to one of the eagles, with only Kili and Fili standing slightly apart looking in Bilbo's direction as if they were waiting for him.

"If you don't mind," Fili started with a supportive smile.

"We'd like to ride with you." Kili finished smoothly his eyes bright with something only Kili possesed.

Bilbo had no words to describe how much the brother's simple gesture of friendship meant to him. It was more than a relief to know that the two boys he had grown to love were not going to turn their backs on him even though the rest of the company hated him. The moment of solidarity and frienship was shattered by none other than the dwarf that had claimed Bilbo's heart.

"No!" Thorin exclaimed his voice rough, angry, and full do panic.

The time of Thorin's voice cut Bilbo across his chest seizing the air in his lungs. That in its self was enough to hurt the hobbit, his chest twisting in pain, but the worst thing of all was the panic and fear in the dwarf's eyes. Thorin hadn't spoken out of anger but out of pure fear for his nephews, the boys he thought of as his own sons. To Thorin Bilbo was no longer to be trusted but something to be feared and kept at bay and that more than anything broke Bilbo's heart.

Both Kili and Fili turned to their uncle, their faces pinched in annoyance ready to defend their friend but Bilbo cut them off before they could utter a word not wanting to be the cause of any more turmoil between the company.

"I think it might be best if you flew with your uncle," he prompted, "I'm sure Gwaihir would be happy to carry the three of you." he finished nodding his head toward the mentioned eagle, who looked even less than enthused with the suggestion.

Neither of the dwarven princes looked statisfied with Bilbo's offer, both sending him looks that said they saw right his facade.

"The line of Durin will be carried by Landroval, my second heir, and Gwaihir will be carrying you Bilbo." King Thorondor stated evenly from his place slightly off to the left.

"There's no need for any special treatment-" Bilbo started his face flushing slightly.

"You are a Warrior of Light, a protector of all beings under the sun, our races have been in alliance since the first _Ihach ned baudh_ flew into battle. An alliance which stands strong to this day. It is your right as our friend and ally to ride in the highest place of honor and I will not hear of you being placed anywhere else." the King explained his voice warm but firm cutting of any argument Bilbo had been thinking.

"Thank you." Bilbo responded bowing low in a sign of respect.

"You are very welcome my young friend," King Thorondor thrilled.

"Come on Bilbo the dawn is here." Gwaihir chirped happy to hear his father's praise of his friend.

King Thorondor has many allies but Bilbo, in Gwaihir's opinion would always be his friend first. The eagle would have had to of been blind not to have noticed how the dwarves meeting his family was effecting the hobbit and was glad his father a let it be known that Bilbo was to be held in only the highest of esteem. It would serve the dwarves to get over their shock and accept Bilbo's heritage lest they lose him, and the loss of Bilbo Baggin's friendship would be a tragedy.

The large eagle stood tall allowing Bilbo to quickly scamper up his back to a comfortable position, happy not to have to lower himself like his kin did to allow the dwarves to clamber their way into place.

A few more soft words were spoken between Bilbo's mother and the hobbit, with the eagle king adding his own small goodbye leaving only a very downtrodden Kalinth standing as close to Gwaihir as space would allow his snout pressed lightly against his brother's shoulder.

"Be safe little brother I will see you soon." he grumbled and the eagle Prince couldn't help but hear the disappointment and sadness in the dragon's voice, Kalinth truely did not want to have to watch his brother fly away from him on the back of eagles again.

"I will, I'll see you tomorrow." Bilbo answered his own voice matching his brother's briefly bumping his forehead against the shimmering scales on the side of his brother's face.

Stepping back, with great reluctance, Kalinth nodded his head once towards Gwaihir who immediately spread his massive wings and rocketed into the sky. The other Eagles who were carrying the company cried out as they followed their Prince, with Landroval on his brother's right side.

Suddenly, after only a moment in flight, Gwaihir chirped once before tipping his left wing down drastically causing him to turn and swoop around the entire group and head back towards the mountain. With a loud cry the eagle circled above Bilbo's family once, twice, and a third time. With each pass the hobbit locked eyes with his mother and brother once again reaffirming the fact that they were in fact there and not part of some crazy dream.

His chest swelled with love and contentment, half of which he was sure came directly from Kalinth, as he raised his hand to wave good-bye.

"Don't be late!" he yelled down to his brother over his shoulder, his face lifted into a playful smirk as Gwairhir turned back towards the horizon.

"That's your job!" Bilbo heard his brother shout back his deep voice twinkling with mirth sending an almost painful smile across his face.

Gwaihir retook his right full position at the front of the group and still Bilbo's smile stayed. Even though his welcome among the company was unknown and he was once again flying away from his brother, he rejoiced in the fact that this time their separation would only be for a day and then once again they would be by each others side to face whatever the wind or world brought their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not dragon lovers both dragons will be back in he next chapter. If you enjoyed this update please leave a comment below your feedback means the world to me!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Christina


	21. "I Thought You'd Be Taller."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time....I won't make excuses but I will promise to do better regarding updates. I know this chapter is shorter than most of the others but it was just a way for me to get back into the swing of writing again. Now that I'm back into a creative frame of mind updates will be come much more frequent.

Gwaihir felt his friend position himself more comfortably in his usual spot between his wings. His head was filled with a barrage of questions, most of which involved a band of dwarves with a large portion centering on their king and the relationship with Bilbo. If he hadn't seen the pallor of exhaustion on his friend's face he never would have been able to keep the questions to himself, but he had and he did, so rather than drown Bilbo in his inquiries he left his mind drift it back decades to the beginning of what was now a beautiful friendship.

 

Eagles, like elves, live extremely long lives. Such a life if full of many positive attributes such as wisdom and patience but also has its downfalls such as isolation and boredom. When he and his brother were tasked to carry a hobbit of all things to the dragon's cave it was safe to say that had been more than a little intrigued. After depositing the unconscious creature and his mother on the cliff face both eagles soared off eager to report their success to their father. After returning to the Eyrie they only lasted three days before their curiosity took over making it almost impossible to carry on with their normal routines. 

 

Luckily, their father was very wise, a fact so absolute it is written in the very stars, and knew his son's would be unable to focus until their curiosity was sated. In a masterful move King Thorondor granted his sons permission to go back and meet the hobbit. If he hoped for a lasting bond of friendship to blossom he kept such wishes to himself.

 

It is said that the eagle are the most noble of all the races of Middle Earth, but it is whispered that they are also the most cutting. Never will an eagle tolerate disrespect, always quick to defend the honor of themselves or kin. Unfortunately for the poor soul stupid enough to insult one of the winged folk the eagles wit and words were just a lethal as their beaks and talons.

Gwaihir had no idea what to expect from the hobbit, who according to his father, would become one of the most powerful warrior’s for good in over an age. The prince’s knew their father's words were not to be brushed aside lightly but neither quite knew what to expect from such a small, fragile looking creature.

 

What they absolutely did not expect was to encounter a small yet impressive ball of fury, with a most impressive if not somewhat scandalous vocabulary. A vocabulary that was hurtled at the two eagle prince's without a second thought. In the hobbit’s defense Landroval’s comment of “I thought you would be a bit more impressive, and certainly much taller.” was not the best way to make a good impression.

Luckily, after much pacing and shouting Bilbo managed to calm himself and allow Gwaihir to apologize  for his younger less intelligent brother and request a fresh start. The eagle would be ever greatful of the forgiving nature of hobbits because if Bilbo had spurned them there could have been many negative repercussions such as Kayerith breaking her allegiance with his father due to an insult to her son. Not to mention both brothers would have lost out on what they both now consider an important friendship.

 

Years passed by quickly with the brothers returning to visit their friends as often as they could. In fact it was Gwaihir, not Kalinth, who first carried Bilbo into the sky, much to both Kalinth’s and Landroval’s annoyance. Both set of brothers became fast friends bonding under the weight of their heritages and the mantels they would someday take up. 

 

It was a sad day for the brother's when they had to carry Bilbo back to the Shire. To his old home and away from his family. Though their hobbit friend tried to hide his hurt the eagles saw through his mask to the layers of sadness underneath. Both Gwaihir and Landroval stayed just a few days shy of a month, to ensure that their Bilbo was not just going to lock himself away in his hobbit hole until his brother awoke. Though Bilbo’s location had changed their visits remained the same much to the population of Hobbitons dismay and to both the eagles and Bilbo’s amusement. 

 

Much sooner than he expected Gwaihir found himself flying into the shapeshifter’s territory waking him from thoughts of the past. With an almost silent thrill he signaled to the rest of the eagles to land. He circled slowly down towards the welcoming green grass below so as not to wake Bilbo, the other eagles following his lead so the dwarves on their backs would not pull any harder on their feathers. Strange creatures dwarves, happier to live away from the sun and the sky.

 

“You scared the sheep.” Bilbo mumbled groggily the moment his friends talons curled into the earth.

 

“They're going to inform their master we've arrived.” Gwaihir answered.

 

“Guard sheep, now that's a new one.” Bilbo yawned with a smirk caused Gwaihir to squawk out a hurried laugh. 

 

Bilbo yawned stretching his arms up and away from his chest, his spine popping in three different places riding him of some of his stiffness. The effects of fire dancing were finally catching up to him now that his adrenaline had worn off. If he were being honest he had never felt worse in his entire life, except for the immediate days before falling into the bond slumber. In fact that draining, drowning sensation is exactly what pulled at him now. Giving his head a sharp shake Bilbo turned his head to observe the company. All of the dwarves, and one wizzard, were accounted for though the darrows all seemed to be a lovely shade of green. Bofur of course was sprawled out on the ground smacking his lips loudly against the earth as Nori looked on in barely visible amusement.

 

With a small smile playing at the edge of his lips Bilbo turned forward leaning his weight into the soft downy feathers of his friend. Snuggled into Gwaihir warmth with the smell of open sky tickling his nose Bilbo took in their surrounding. They stood in the middle of one of the most impressive valleys Bilbo had ever had the pleasure of viewing. It had large rolling hills that stretched on for miles before grass turned into towering trees on all four sides. Three sides climbed high up the mountains at his back and flanks adding a great protective advantage. Straight ahead a good way off stood impressive buildings, which if he were a betting hobbit, which he was not but perhaps the dwarves were rubbing off on him, he would bet was the home of his mother’s friend.

 

He had never met the shapeshifter but had heard tales of his strength and kindness from his mother over the years. She warned of him being quick to anger and fiercely protective of what was his but loyal and generous if treated with respect. His mother would not reveal much about the bear man’s past only stories that directly involved her and in doing so only caused Bilbo’s curiosity to peak. Beorn the bear man was a mystery and despite the circumstances Bilbo found he was very eager to meet him.

 

Moments later Bilbo spotted an approaching figure on the horizon surrounded by an envoy of dogs, sheep, and even a few goats. The cluster of farm animals for anyone else would have been a sight for amusement but Bilbo quickly saw that there was absolutely nothing humorous in the way the shapeshifter marched towards them.

 

He was huge, easily over seven foot tall judging quickly. His skin was the dark tan of someone who lived their life under the sun. He wore tight woven pants, that clung and stretched against his movements with a small dirt stained half apron, much like Bilbo used in his own garden, tied loosely across his waist. His shirtless upper body was covered evenly with dark hair that stretched from his navel to the backs of his hands in a trait that seemed very dwarvish to Bilbo, not that he would ever say so aloud. His face twisted into an annoyed scowl under his beak like nose that only deepened the closer he came to the assembled group. Thick dark sideburns framed his strong jaw in a way that looked purely animalistic. Bilbo couldn't help but stare at the large man intrigued by the way he moved. His gait seemed familiar and a the hobbit felt a brush of warmth under his skin at the sight. 

 

“You better have a damn good excuse for bringing dwarves into my territory eagle.” the bear man snapped forcefully.

 

His voice was the sound of rolling thunder of the hills sending the hairs on the back of Bilbo's neck straight up and his mouth falling open just enough to be embarrassing.

 

“We are here to ask for sanctuary on behalf of a friend.” Gwaihir explained, his feathers ruffling against Bilbo’s face at the disrespectful tone.

 

“I am not an enemy to the great eagles but to call us friends would also be a lie young Prince. Do not think that pretty words will grant them leave to stay.” Beorn huffed crossing his impossibly large arms across his chest.

 

Bilbo watched as the shapeshifter’s muscles rippled and rolled from the simple gesture wondering what it would be like to be in control of such natural strength. Every movement stretched his skin as if his form was barely containing what lie beneath it. Bilbo understood what it felt like to be too big for his own skin. Daring a risk up to his face Bilbo saw that his eyes glowed an almost honey like color. Dark Amber swirls flecked with bits of brown and gold. In all his life Bilbo had never seen such eyes, and he had gazed into the eyes of dragons. 

 

“We come on behalf of Kayerith and her son Bilbo Baggins.” Landroval answered diplomatically just to Bilbo’s left.

 

The sound of his name shook him from his silent staring as he pushed himself away from Gwaihir quickly. His sleep heavy feet tangling over one another as he tried to stand on his own. Bilbo’s neck heated with fresh embarrassment both for letting his first impression to his mother’s friend be of a child hiding behind his mother's skirts and second for being unable to to walk two feet away from the comfort of his friend's side with out almost ending up sprawled on his face.

 

“And who are you little one?” Beorn questioned his eyes softening for a moment.

 

Bilbo bristled at his words, little one indeed, “Bilbo Baggins son of Belladonna and Bungo Baggins, second son of Kayerith and brother of Kalinith.” Bilbo responded pulling his shoulders back and limiting his head back slightly to look the shapeshifter directly in the eyes.

 

“So you are the Dragon rider?” Beorn asked quietly tilting his head to the side in a very dog like manner. “I thought you’d be taller.” he finished with a chuckle rolling back on his heels.

 

“And you're the bear man I thought you’d be scarier.” Bilbo snapped back, the words falling off his tongue without his brains permission.

Bilbo heard Gandalf groan behind him and barely contained the urge to do so himself. 

 

What in Belladonna’s name is wrong with him?

 

Why was it that he was physically unable to make a proper introduction, his poor father would be horrified at his string of terrible first impressions. Even his first words to his brother were filled with sarcasm.

 

Bilbo shook the urge to close his eyes and met the shapeshifter’s narrowed gaze head on, he’d already made of mess of things and had no other option but to see it through. Beorn rolled his shoulders back pulling him up to an even more impressive height and Bilbo heard Landroval’s talons slide into the earth behind him. Time seemed to stop as hobbit and shapeshifter stared at one another no one quite sure what to do. Bilbo for his part was lost in the vastness of honey and amber before him drawn in by the kindness and pain swirling around Beorn’s black irises.

 

Finally after what felt like a lifetime Beorn threw his head back and laughed, his deep booming voice carrying loud over the hills filling the space around them. Bilbo felt his posture relax as he breathed a sigh of relief a small crazy smile playing at his lips. Maybe there was nothing wrong with his way of introductions after all, even if they were very unhobbit like.

 

“You are very funny little bunny.” Beorn smiled point his finger at Bilbo.

 

Wait, what? Little bunny?

 

“I'm a hobbit actually.” Bilbo mumbled out of pride but Beorn carried on as if he hadn't heard him.

 

“You need a safe place to stay while you wait for your family?”

 

Bob nodded his head once before answering, “My companions and I would be more than grateful for your hospitality.” the hobbit explained waving a hand at the assembled group behind him.

 

“Dwarves and a wizard.” the shapeshifter stated the words sounding confused as they left his tongue. Bilbo feeling the heaviness of sleep start to claw at his heels only found the strength to nod his head again rather than explain the rag tag group behind him.

 

“Did no one warn you that wizards are bad company to keep?” Beorn half whispered his voice sounding nothing but concerned though his eyes danced with mischief. 

 

“I have heard that once or twice,” Bilbo started, “and between you and me I'm not sure that you're wrong.” he chuckled looking over his shoulder to wink in Gandalf's direction.

 

“It is also said that hobbits are polite yet here you stand.” Gandalf muttered loud enough for his words to find Bilbo’s ears bringing a full-fledged smile to his face.

 

“We must return to our father, both he and your family Will be eager to hear that you made it safely.” Landroval said his tone sounding less than pleased by the idea.

 

“Thank you both for everything you've done. I don't know what would have happened if you wouldn't have shown up when you did.” Bilbo thanked sincerely, very aware that he could have possibly missed the opportunity to reunite with his mother and brother.

 

“That our dear Bilbo is what friends are for.” Landroval answered dipping his head at his hobbit friend ignoring the muttering dwarves behind him.

 

Bilbo stepped forward embracing both brothers for a moment unsure of when he would see them again but knowing he would miss them fiercely.

 

“Do not worry Bilbo we will see you again soon. Just make sure you take care of yourself until then.” Gwaihir clicked butting his beak against Bilbo playfully.

 

“Do not worry Eagle Prince I will take good care of the little bunny.” Beorn added from their right.

 

“I am a hobbit.” Bilbo explained again only to once again be ignored.

 

“Both brothers and more than one of the other eagles clicked softly in amusement at the shapeshifter nickname for their friend and Bilbo knew it would be a very long time before he lived that down. He only hoped that they didn't share it with Kalinith or he would be little bunny for the rest of his life.

 

With a practiced ease the two brothers opened their massive wings and rocketed into the sky the rest of their party following moment after. They circled once, twice, and then a third time overhead as Bilbo waved his hand high in the air in a silent goodbye. Just when he thought they were ready to turn back towards the mountains they came from Landroval swooped back down towards the ground pulling up into a glide in a move that sent more than one dwarf crashing to the ground out of fear of being flown into. 

 

“Goodbye little bunny!” the cheeky Prince thrilled, the tips of his wings ghosting over Bilbo’s head before pushing down with a mighty beat of his powerful wings sending his high in the sky out of Bilbo’s reach.

 

“I will pluck all over your feathers don't think I won't!” Bilbo shouted back unsure if his voice portrayed his annoyance or laughter. Either way Bilbo watched as his friend's flew out of site and hoped time would be kind and he would see them again soon.

 

“Little bunny is feisty.” Beorn chuckled and Bilbo was much too tired to hold in the groan that passed his lips.

 

“Follow me.” Beorn stated looking past Bilbo to the surrounding group his voice giving away that he would much rather leave them standing in the field.

Normally Bilbo would step in and demand his friend's be shown the respect they were due but right now he was busy focusing all of his energy on staying firmly on his own two feet. His ears were ringing, a high pitch like a whipping wind over a mountain peak, his limbs were heavy and on the verge of trembling, and head was spinning as if he had indulged in one too many pints of Hamfast’s secret brew. Bilbo felt massive hands lift him from the ground, only managing a mumbled protest at the action and felt himself being set very gently on a seat of muscle. Unconsciously he snuggled into the warmth and comfort to his right, a silky soft patch of fur, hair, to be honest in this state he was not sure what it was only that it smelled of honey, pine, and protection. One large hand came up to steady his swaying body, covering his from waist to toes. The hand acted like a gaint blanket covering him in a warmth that spread to his core warming him from the inside out. His body reaching its limit began to shake, tremors twitching and clamping his muscles in a way that was almost painful. His vision swam colors and scenery blending into one swirling in time with ringing between his ears. His consciousness began slipping away and his last thought was to be thankful he was with an ally for if he were surrounded by an enemy right now he would surely be dead before being pulled under by the waves of silence and black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this chapter and don't worry we will get a look into Thorin's mind next.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any questions you have in the comments, I'll be sure to answer. I have half of the next chapter written so hopefully it won't take long to put up.


End file.
